Against the odds
by LittleStrawberryBlondeSpazz
Summary: When an unknown girl surprisingly drops in on the host club what happens? A bit of mayhem, a lot of laughs, and maybe just maybe love? KyoyaxOCxMitskuni
1. I'm where?

I dropped my head on the desk and sighed. This day was feeling incredibly long. Maybe I could sneak in a few Z's while the teacher went on about conjugating adjectives. I closed my eyes and let sleep come, knowing full well that I would be in trouble when I woke up. I heard the bell ring and ignored it. I just wanted to stay here. But that wouldn't work out. I stood up and left the room. I walked out to the lobby and fell into one of the chairs. I truly wasn't in the best mood today. I curled up and prayed that nobody would disturb me.

I heard whispering around me, but started to tune it out. "How should we wake her up?" I smiled. I pitied them really; when I woke up from anything randomly it wasn't pleasant. "Look she's smiling." "Do you think she's dreaming?" "Of course dummy why else would she be smiling?" I grimaced and swallowed.

"Well alright idiots who are deciding to talk. I have no idea if you will even comprehend this. You are currently in the process of waking someone up who, I am extremely reluctant to say can be worse that Kyoya and Honey combined when they wake up. So in two short simple words, GO AWAY." I said this all with my eyes closed. But the room got eerily silent. I didn't think that could possibly be a good sign. I sighed and sat up rubbing my eyes. Since I was awake, I might as well be slightly pleasant to the idiots who disturbed people while they slept. I let out a small yawn and blinked my eyes a few times. Everything was blurry. I realized I didn't have my glasses on. "Oh crud I am so dead." I pouted and furrowed my eyebrows. Now how was I supposed to confront these people when she couldn't see them?

"Umm are you missing these?" I saw a hand holding out my glasses. I nodded and gently took them. I put them on and looked at the person attached to the hand that had handed me, my glasses. I smiled, and then did a double take. The girl, person, I don't know, standing in front of me was Haruhi. But that was absolutely impossible. "So I know we were extremely rude to wake you up, but when we found you sleeping here it was a bit strange. Seeing as no one but Kyoya-senpai has the key to the room. But, we all have a question. Well multiple questions from some but I personally have one. Who are you?" I sighed and dropped my head into my hands for a moment. I had to be hallucinating or something. Or maybe Emma had drugged me. Yea that had to be it.

"Well, first I'm really sorry for showing up randomly, and second I'm Kerushii Hiresu. And apparently I just noticed that I'm speaking in Japanese…random but cool." I paused and pursed my lips. "That is rather unusual." I looked down and sighed slightly.

"What's the matter Keru-Chan?" I looked up slightly to see blonde hair and brown eyes inches from me. I let my grin widen.

"Ehh, it's nothing really Ho-" I cut myself off. I most likely wasn't supposed to know who these people were just yet. I shook my head too many details, for what I guess was a…hallucination?

~flashback about 5-10 minutes~

~Haruhi perspective-kinda-~

"Oh come on Haruhi!" Haruhi glared up at the twins' idea of a cute outfit. It was a dress and a short one at that.

"I am not, ever going to wear that." She pushed it out of her way and walked ahead of them. "When will you guys realize that wearing girl clothes, especially something like that," she pointed to the dress. "Is a dumb idea considering that I'm supposed to be a guy?" She turned around and raised her eyebrows at the twins. They were smirking. _This can't mean anything good._ She frowned.

"Well Haruhi, we've been thinking," Hikaru started.

"And we think it's time," Kaoru continued.

"For you to reveal that you're a girl!" They finished together. Haruhi sighed these two were idiots.

"I'd get expelled you guys." Kaoru and Hikaru both tilted their heads. "As in gone, wouldn't be at Ouran anymore."

"WHY IS MY DAUGHTER TALKING OF LEAVING HER FATHER!!?? WHAT DID YOU TWINS DO TO HER??" Haruhi sighed; Tamaki was being Tamaki, as always. While he had been shouting he had grabbed her into a hug. She shrugged out of the hug. "Why did Haruhi leave her father?" he asked his eyes huge with sadness.

"Senpai, you're not my dad." Haruhi sighed, him and his family illusion. She rolled her eyes. Tamaki had fled to his corner of woe.

"Nice job Haruhi. Don't let Tono handle you like that."

"Yea, but since you're our toy we're allowed to handle you like that." Then the twins' glomped (attacked) her. Haruhi clenched her jaw.

"I'm also not your toy. Go find a new toy." She waved her hand towards the Music Room. The twins let go.

"Maybe we will. Let's go find a new toy Kaoru." Hikaru looped his arm through Kaoru's as they marched towards the doors. _I didn't mean right this minute you idiots._But she followed them. By the time she got there Kyoya was unlocking the door with his key. Haruhi didn't understand why exactly no one else got a key to the Music Room.

"Well, Haruhi, if everyone had a key that would occasionally ruin the surprise theme inside would it not?" Haruhi nodded. _Dang, he must read minds or something… _"And no, I do not read minds." Haruhi's eyes widened. _Yea right, especially with the fact that I just thought that…_ She rolled her eyes and walked inside. The twins were looking over the couch looking down at something. She walked over and looked down. There was a girl, sleeping on the couch. Wait a girl sleeping on the couch! How had she gotten in?

"Kaoru, I think we've found our new toy." Hikaru's face lit up mischievously. Kaoru's face mirrored his brother's. "Yes, I believe you're right Hikaru." Haruhi was about to say something to them when she was ambushed from behind.

"Haru-chan, what are you…oh." Honey stopped abruptly when he saw the girl on the couch. Haruhi felt someone behind her and looked out of the corner of her eye. Mori was standing behind her also now looking down at the girl. "Ah." Was all he said. The group moved around to the front of the couch.

"How should we wake her up?" It was the first question to come to Haruhi's mind. She saw the girl grin when she said that.

"Look she's smiling!" Honey-senpai said, still peeking over Haruhi's shoulder.

"Do you think she's dreaming?" Kaoru thought out loud. "Of course you dummy, why else would she be smiling?" Hikaru responded. Suddenly the girl grimaced.

"Well alright idiots who are deciding to talk. I have no idea if you will even comprehend this. You are currently in the process of waking someone up who, I am extremely reluctant to say can be worse that Kyoya and Honey combined when they wake up. So in two short simple words, GO AWAY." We all looked at one another in shock. First that she apparently was talking in her sleep, and secondly she knew who Kyoya and Honey both were and she didn't even go to our school. We had guessed that because of what she was wearing. It was a tanish polo and a navy skirt. Suddenly the girl sat up and yawned a little. If only Tamaki-senpai would have been here… The girl blinked and squinted. Haruhi looked down; there was a pair of glasses resting on the floor. She picked them up. "Oh crud I am so dead." She heard the girl mutter.

"Umm are you missing these?" She held out the glasses and the girl took them and put them on. She looked at Haruhi and did a double take. Haruhi smiled that was a typical reaction really. "So I know we were extremely rude to wake you up, but when we found you sleeping here it was a bit strange. Seeing as no one but Kyoya-senpai has the key to the room. But, we all have a question. Well multiple questions from some but I personally have one. Who are you?" The girl sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Well, first I'm really sorry for showing up randomly, and second I'm Kerushii Hiresu. And apparently I just noticed that I'm speaking in Japanese…random but cool." So her name was Kerushii, a pretty name. "That is rather unusual." Kerushii sighed and looked down. Suddenly Haruhi's back felt light. Honey-senpai had jumped off and was standing in front of the girl.

"What's the matter Keru-Chan?" Haruhi expected either a cutesy 'awwww' kind of reaction or a ticked off 'why are you calling me that' reaction. She's seen both. The girl smiled at Honey-senpai.

"Ehh it's nothing really Ho-" She stopped. We all looked at her. She shook her had and looked up at us. "So….ummm where am I?"

~Un-flashback~

"So….ummm where am I?" I looked up at them. The Host Club that me and Emma had been discussing just this morning. But how did I get here? It was so odd.

"Well Keru-Chan you're in our music room." Honey-senpai blinked his big brown eyes at me and I blushed. Wait why the heck was I blushing because of that? I didn't have time to think it over.

"Hello Kerushii, or should say…our new toy." I paled considerably. I'm the twins' new toy? Apparently Haruhi had finally told them off. But this wasn't good for me…

"Uhh, toy, excuse me but what?" I looked at the two of them utterly confused. Then I realized something. Although this was a hallucination…where was I staying? "Crap it all." I fell back against the couch. This was a dilemma.

"What's wrong Kerushii? Oh and I just realized we are being incredibly rude. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi smiled. I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

"I'm Mitskuni Hanninozuka, but call me Honey for short 'kay?" I smiled and absentmindedly swiped some of the hair out of Honey's eyes. He beamed at me. "And this is Takeshi, but most people call him Mori." I smiled again and gave a small wave to the silent giant. He tilted his head, greeting me.

"And dear toy I am Hikaru and this is Kaoru." I grinned. "It's nice to meet you." I did a head count 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…two were missing.

"Kyoya Ohtori, pleasure to meet you." He nodded. I smiled at him. _So now, we have the shadow King, where's 'The King of the Host Club'?_ I pursed my lips and shrugged. _He's probably in his corner of woe somewhere. _I let a giggle escape my lips. The group turned to look at me.

"Can't a girl giggle without being questioned?"

"Haruhiiiiiiiiii, you deserted me out in the hallway how do you think that made daddy fee….Oh hello there princess." Tamaki had entered the room and was on the verge of tears when he saw me. He took my hand and dipped me so that my head was almost touching the ground. "And what pray tell is your name?" I blinked and swallowed and forbid the blush that was threatening to show on my face.

"It's ummm" _what's my name again? Oh right…_"Kerushii Hiresu. It's ermm nice to meet you." Tamaki grinned his dazzling host smile and I lost it. I blushed furiously. Tamaki let me up and I looked down while regaining my composure. Hmmm, so Emma drugged me enough to let emotions show…weird. "I have a question though, I've met everyone else, but who are you?" I looked up and tilted my head to the side. Apparently I looked adorable when I did that.

"Aiiiii! I am Tamaki Suoh! And you my daughter are absolutely adorable!!" Tamaki had lifted me up and was spinning me around. I didn't mind that much. But the daughter comment got to me.

"Tamaki please put me down." I said it softly, but he heard me. And oddly enough he put me down. The other people in the room looked at one another. Tamaki didn't usually end his enthusiasm so willingly. I closed my eyes for a second. It was too soon to be getting into this… "Sorry I get dizzy easily." I lied hoping somewhat smoothly.

"Mother, I believe we should cancel host club activities today." Tamaki said looking over to Kyoya. "I believe we have a damsel in distress on our hands." I groaned. I apparently needed to work on my acting skills. "What is it dear maiden?" Tamaki looked concerned. I just shook my head.

"It's nothing really, just stressed, and on top of that…I think I'm hallucinating…" I mumbled the last part to myself. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened the up I was ambushed from behind.

"Why are you stressed Keru-Chan? And what makes you think you're hallucinating?" Honey lowered his voice when he said the second part, muffling his voice in my hair. I giggled when his breath hit my neck. "What Keru-Chan did I do something funny?" I took Honey's hands gently and flipped him over my shoulders so he was in front of me.

"No, well kind of, you breathed on my neck and I am extremely ticklish." I clapped my hand over my mouth suddenly. I really shouldn't have said that…I crossed my fingers hoping that the set of identical ears hadn't heard that. Of course I wasn't so lucky.

"So, Kerushii"

"Our little toy…."

"You're ticklish eh?" The two whispered in my ears simultaneously. I felt my breath hitch. Then two pairs of hands were on my sides. I clenched my jaw and whacked their hands away.

"Not right now sheesh, maybe later." I slapped my hand over my mouth again. 'Maybe later' where had that come from? "Gah, stupid confused mind letting me say random crap." I thought I had mumbled all of this, but no. I really needed to talk in my head more around these guys, and ermm girl. I turned around to face the group with my hands on my hips. "Alright, let's play a game. A game called who can accept my insane request without too many questions…" Despite the odd title Honey, the twins and Tamaki wanted to play. "Okay, so not giving anything away, I have no form of residence while I'm here, I know no one in Japan, and all my paperwork's….at home so I'm stranded. Help me please?" I sat on the back of the couch and leaned back a bit. I leaned a bit too far because I flipped over the couch. I landed on my back with my legs up on the couch. I couldn't help it I started laughing uncontrollably. This would **only** happen to **me**. I placed my hands behind me and pushed into a handstand and then flipped over the coffee table. "Ta-da!" I pulled down my shirt and then flattened my skirt…wait skirt? I wore pants today…oh crud and I'm not wearing shorts underneath. And I'm pretty sure I just flashed Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya. **I have to act like nothing happened.**

"You okay Kerushii? You just went really red." Haruhi put her hand on my head. Her hand was cold. "Wow, your head is hot." I shrugged. "Well okay then, and did you say that you needed a place to stay?" I nodded. Honestly I would choose Haruhi's place first, her being a girl and all, but I'm not supposed to know that. Haruhi turned around. "Hey Kyoya-Senpai, you have an older sister correct?" I glanced over at the proclaimed 'Shadow King' he nodded. "Well would you mind housing Kerushii for the time being seeing as it would be awkward for her to stay in a house with just guys." I raised my eyebrows; why not just tell me that she's a girl? I guess Kyoya was thinking along the same lines. I rolled my eyes at Haruhi and then glanced at him. His glasses were glared so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Alright Haruhi, though I find it odd that you didn't go with the simpler solution." I chuckled. So me and the 'Shadow King' were thinking the exact same thing huh? That was extremely odd. I felt a smile spreading across my face.

"So," I began speaking slowly. "I'm rooming with the 'Shadow King'? This should be interesting." I had walked over to where Haruhi was standing and I looped my arm around her shoulders. I leaned in next to her and lowered my voice considerably, "But I already know you're a girl." I stood up and walked back to the couch. I looked at the 4 guys I had left on the other side; they all had their hands raised. I bit my lip, they were too cute. "Alright boys one at a time starting with Honey." I pointed to him and saw the other three pout. "Oh you'll get your turns."

"Alrighty so Keru-Chan since you don't have a place to stay you can take turns at the host's houses. It would be fun! And then we could get to know you better and you could get to know us better." He smiled his cutesy smile at me again and I grinned back.

"Ooh our turn! Our idea is like Honey-Senpai's but only at our house." The twins spoke simultaneously. I shrugged, maybe.

"Well Honey-Senpai stole my idea." Tamaki said sadly.

"Well that's perfectly alright that just means you think alike sometimes. And we might have to go with that idea since apparently I'm staying at Kyoya's house tonight." The looks on their faces.

"Kyoya-Senpai's house?" Hikaru and Kaoru both tipped their heads and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You'll be alright staying with him right Keru-Chan? Kyo-Chan is a gentleman." I blushed; of course he would discreetly bring up something like that…

"Just be sure to not wake him up early." Tamaki muttered. He was pale and looked like he was reliving past experiences of waking Kyoya up. I couldn't help it I giggled.

"Oh I'll be just fine with 'The Shadow King' remember I can be worse than he is. You guys are lucky you were strangers and I was in a resistant mood today." Unconsciously my voice had lowered into an almost growl. The foursome grouped together. I snapped out of my speech and smiled at them. "Alright, so you people cancelled hosting, let's go do something!" I did a small pirouette and started towards the door. A hand clasped onto my shoulder.

"Miss Hiresu, I have a few questions first." I frowned and huffed before turning around. Kyoya's face was a blank mask.

"Please Kyoya, call me Kerushii, and forewarned apologies if I'm not using honorifics. I don't what my rank is with you guys. Well besides Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm 'their toy'." I rolled my eyes and I swear something flashed in Kyoya's eyes. Annoyance, ehhh possibly. I walked back to the couch and flopped down in the middle. "Alrighty let the insane questioning commence." I crossed my legs attempting to look business like. The host club gathered around me. Honey jumped and sat next to me on the couch on my right side while Haruhi quickly sat on my left before Tamaki or the twins could. I smiled at her thankful.

"How'd you get here Keru-Chan?" I looked down at Honey, he was holding Usa-Chan tightly and his eyes were wide and un-blinking. _Creepy_. I shook my head and thought for a second.

"Well honestly I don't know." It was the lamest excuse ever but it was true. I didn't know how I had gotten here. One minute sleeping a school, next waking up at Ouran. "If I did know I probably couldn't explain it. But I bet Emma had something to do with it." I said the last part completely under my breath and to myself.

"Who's Emma? Is she a friend of yours?" Tamaki looked like he had just been given a Christmas gift.

"Yea, she is, but when I get back she is totally dead." I crossed my arms. "You guys I most likely have no answers to your questions…how is this supposed to help then?" I ran my fingers through my hair. I pulled them out and cracked them. My hand went a little numb after that.

"You okay Kerushii? You don't look so good." Haruhi looked sincerely worried. I shrugged. With this hallucination I didn't know if I was alright, or just okay, or bad.

"I…I dunno, something feels off ya know? But I don't know how to explain it. Normally I would say sleep but seeing as I have been sleeping I don't get it…."Then I realized. I had had no caffeine or chocolate today. I was having caffeine deprivation and a lack of sugar. "Hey Honey do you by chance have anything sweet that I could…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Honey went zooming off to find me some cake. Thank goodness for my absurd knowledge of these darn characters, who were…now…real people? I stuck my tongue out and then blew my bangs out of my eyes. Honey came running back with a plate full of cakes. I hadn't meant this much…

"What kind do you want Keru-Chan? I like Strawberry the best. I'm gonna have some now." He sat down and scooped the slice up. He put it on a plate and handed the plate to me. I blinked and looked down at the cakes. Oh Gosh, I hated decisions.

"Honey, I can't decide, you decide for me." I handed the plate back to him and put my hand on my head. It felt hot to me and I wasn't even blushing. "Alright someone feel my head. 'Cause in my opinion it feels like I have a fever." Four hands reached out, I felt them on my head and one on the back of my neck. That one was really cold. I shivered. The hands pulled off.

"Kerushii, you're burning up. Were you feeling alright this morning?" Haruhi looked at me with real concern lining every aspect of her face.

"Well yea, besides tired, but I guess staying up 'til four and having to wake up at five might have its affects…"

"You got one hour of sleep?" The voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Mori was leaning against the couch like I had been earlier, however he was much more poised and graceful about it. I nodded. "Well no wonder you are feeling sick. We should probably get you to wherever you're staying." The end was more of a question rather than a statement. I pointed at Kyoya.

"Ask him, I'm still not positive as to what is going on." I closed my eyes and let the conversation flow over me. Suddenly the spots next to me were vacant. I slumped over and moaned. Now I knew that it was more than exhaustion. I could usually put on a front when that happened but now with this…I was acting sick. I heard shuffling and could see out of the cracks of my eyelids that were still open there was someone in front of me.

"Kerushii, we're going now. Come on." I shook my head I didn't want to get up. This couch was comfortable.

"Someone carry me, I'll end up falling somewhere anyways." I had enough of my sense to sit up. I looked pitifully at Haruhi standing in front of me. She got my meaning. She waved someone over. "I'm sorry I'm miserable when I'm sick. And I tend to rub off on people around me." I felt the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. NO, no way was I going to cry right now. I shook my head and instantly regretted it. The room spun. I stood up despite feeling like I was in one of the Teacups at Disney. Suddenly my feet weren't on the ground. I yelped. My eyes shot open. I was like 5 feet off the ground. I looked up. Mori was carrying me. Okay, that's better than the twins or someone else. I sighed and closed my eyes again. But then I remembered something. "Oh you guys, just disregard anything I say after this okay? When I'm tired I say random stuff…"I could feel the twins' minds clicking with a plan. I groaned and turned so I was facing Mori's chest. I didn't want to say anything I'd regret.

"Oh no, you can't turn away. That's cheating." I sighed and turned back around. My eyes still closed. "Much better. Now for question number one." I held up my hand.

"That wasn't cheating." I could feel we were walking so I looked in the direction the voice had come from.

"Yes, it totally was. And don't deny it."

"Alright so ask your stupid questions Hikaru."

"How did you…."

"I have my ways." I smirked. "Well, continue…."

"Oh and toy we've discussed it, you're at our house tonight."

I sighed, it was bound to happen. "Okay, but now you're changing the darn subject." I felt a hand stroke my hair. I smiled.

"Fine, not the reaction I was expecting though. So, tell us the story of your day. Leave nothing out."

"Ummm okay, that's random. So, my alarm went off at five and I threw it across the room. Not ready to be up this morning. I jumped out of bed and got my uniform. Got dressed and stumbled downstairs. I just sat on the couch doing nothing for a few minutes. Then breakfast. There was nothing sweet though, so I was having a bit of a sugar low. Mom drove us to school. I got into a bit of an argument with Emma. Went to Spanish, fell asleep while she was teaching us to conjugate adjectives. The bell rang. I left Spanish walked out to the lobby and literally fell into one of the big chairs. I fell asleep and it was a deep sleep, and I woke up here." I took a breath. I had told them all of that on one gulp of air. I felt something land on me. I felt my hand around until it came in contact with hair. So Honey was now resting on me while I was being carried by Mori. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft.

"What did you argue about with Emma-Chan Keru-Chan?"

"Oh it was nothing really, just our typical spit fire about…"Aww crud I couldn't mention that we had been arguing about them. "About our guy friends" yep that sounded lame but it would have to do until I could tell them everything.

"Guy friends eh? Do you like any of them as more than a friend Keru-Chan?" It was odd how Honey looked like a second grader but had the knowledge of a senior. I shook my head. "Oh why not Keru-Chan?" I decided to play with their heads a little bit.

"If I did Honey my boyfriend would get jealous." Silence, I swear I heard crickets chirping. "Well that's a lie. But there's no one really out of them that I'd consider."

"Wait hold up, how was that a lie?" Mori stopped walking I guess the group had stopped altogether.

"I don't have a boyfriend, never have. So thus is the lie." I leaned back further into Mori's arms. "And just to let you know Mori your arms are seriously comfortable. Hikaru, Kaoru, I think I'll stay here for the night." It had begun, the exhaustion had set in.

"Takeshi, I think Keru-Chan gets like you when you're tired."

"Ah."

"Well then let's get my daughter to bed before she starts saying embarrassing things." I giggled.

"You're silly daddy." With that I conked out. I was unaware that we left the school. That I rode in Mori's arms while in the Hitachiin's limo. Was unaware that they brought me inside and put me in one of the beds in the twin's room. But one thing I was aware of.

"Don't take advantage of my daughter you naughty twins." I could see Tamaki shaking his finger at them in my mind.

"Oh don't worry Tono we won't." They said it at the same time.

"Now let's go we'll wake her up and that'd be unpleasant." I rolled over and sighed. Now to finally get my first full night's sleep in who knows how long.


	2. You've got to be kidding me

**Alrighty, so I have no idea what to out here. randomness I guess. {shrugs} but I guess I have to admit something......I don't own the host club or the characters. I had to put it. I don't want to get sued!**

**But...anyways. Thanks to those who read it before! I know this chapter isn't as long but, I think it'd go on for too long if I kept going right now. **

**Alright, so other than that, read on.**

**Oh and if you would be so very kind and review pretty please? Since it's Christmas and all?**

~Overview Perspective~

Kaoru shut the door and turned towards the living room that had moments ago held the rest of the host club. Hikaru was sitting on the back of the couch looking towards the stairs. "Oh come on." Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and the walked upstairs. They reached their room and pushed open the door. Kerushii was curled up on the bed shivering. "She looks cold."

"Then, let's warm her up." Hikaru glanced over at Kaoru a glint in his eyes. Kaoru grinned back the same glint evident in his eyes. The two walked into the room and shut the door behind them. They walked to the end of the bed and stood there. Kerushii rolled over and mumbled something. Kaoru watched as Hikaru slid up on the bed until he was next to Kerushii. "Now what was that you said?" Kaoru had to hold his hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter. Hikaru was having a conversation with the sleeping Kerushii.

"I said it's freezing in here." Kaoru stared at Hikaru open mouthed. Was Kerushii awake? Hikaru shrugged in return. "Kaoru you get over here too." Apparently she was awake. Kaoru walked over and laid on the other side or Kerushii. For awhile the trio just laid there. They were absorbing the silence. "I'm surprised you two." Her words weren't mumbled sleepily, they were clear. Kaoru turned so he was facing her.

"Why is that?" Kerushii glanced at him a slight smile on her face.

"You guys have done nothing. I've been laying here pondering how I was gonna fight you off or even if I would fight you off. But, now nothing. Honestly I am kinda disappointed." She ended with a sigh. The twins sat up at the same time and looked at each other before looking at her. Her eyes widened.

"So toy you wanna play a game?" they said it simultaneously. The twins had gotten closer and were now appearing to be attached.

"Alright" her acceptance was small, but it was an acceptance.

~Normal Perspective~

How had I gotten myself into this? Oh right, me and my big mouth. The twins were perched on the end of my bed. They had just explained their game. And it appeared random but maybe easy. They were going to take turns asking questions and whosever question stumped her was that one she had to spend the night with. _This could get awkward. _. They got up off the bed and walked out of the door. Most likely it was to change up their appearances. I lay back on my pillow and closed my eyes.

I guess I fell asleep, so much so that I didn't hear the twins come back in, or know that they both crawled back up onto bed with me, I was wandering around in my dream land, so I didn't acknowledge it.

I woke up the next morning to a low humming sound. I blinked and slowly sat up. I pulled my glasses down off of my forehead and leaned up slowly. I heard a sigh and a deep breath next to me. I looked to either side of me. I slapped my hand over my mouth to hold in the gasp that was threatening to jump out. I was sandwiched between the twins. I sat all the way up so I was leaning against the headboard. I pushed myself up so I was standing and jumped over the twin I was supposing to be Kaoru. I landed on the carpet with a _thump._ I smiled to myself; finally all of those sleepovers had come in handy.

I stood there for a moment, still kind of waking up. I heard banging and the ever familiar 'Ding-Dong!' Apparently I was close to the door. Otherwise I wouldn't have heard that. I walked to the door and slid out. I shivered when my feet hit the wood floor, it was cold! I walked towards where the knocking and dinging were coming from. I passed the living room and stood looking up at the front door. Sheesh even the doors were elegant.

"Who is it?" I sang it and giggled to myself. "It's Daddy and Mommy and Haruhi and Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai!" I rolled my eyes, Tamaki was crazy sometimes. I unhooked the door chain and then twisted the deadbolt. The door swung open. "Hello there my other daughter" I was immediately squeezed into a tight hug. Then the hug loosened. "…Daughter…WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!?!?!?!" I looked down. I was wearing a little pale green nightgown. With extreme emphasis on _little. _

"Ermmm, I'll be right back." I turned to run and find something to change into, when hands snaked around my waist holding me in place.

"But you look-"

"Positively adorable in it!" The twins smirked at me while I fumbled for something to say.

"If you guys are going to use me as a dress up doll, at least dress me up in things I can wear out in public." I sighed and turned to the rest of the club. "Do you guys want something to eat? Or did you eat already? What time is it?"

"It's almost 11:30, and some coffee would be appreciated." I looked over at Kyoya, he looked tired. It was probably a result of staying up too late, and Tamaki waking him up to come here. I nodded and started off in the direction I guessed the kitchen was in. "Kerushii-San, the kitchen is that way." I followed his hand with my gaze and smiled.

"Keru-Chan do you think you could find me something sweet?" I looked down at Honey and nodded. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I couldn't help but smile. I turned to Mori asking him silently if he wanted anything. He shook his head and I shrugged.

"Okay, if anyone else wants something speak up now. I'm not gonna be making things all day." I turned towards them with my hands on my hips. They all blinked at me.

"You, are going to work in the kitchen?"

"But, why?"

"We have maids who can do it." I raised my eyebrows and Haruhi's usual statement passed through my mind.

"Because it's fun, and Haruhi I'm totally on the same wavelength as you right now." I smiled at her before skipping off to find the kitchen. I finally found it after walking around for like 15 minutes. I walked in to see the club all wearing aprons. "Okay, what's with the aprons?" I let a grin plaster itself on my face. "Not that I'm not enjoying it, but get out." I pointed to the door.

"But daughter why? We just wanted to help!" I looked at Tamaki. His violet blue eyes were wide and looked sad. I took off my glasses and ran my hand through my hair.

"Because daughter needs to think and I can't really do that if you're all 'helping'." I ripped my eyes away from his gaze and skimmed it over everyone else. "Haruhi can stay though, since she knows how to act in a kitchen without making a huge mess." I felt their gazes shoot towards me. "What?"

"You know Haruhi is a girl?" I nodded. Not understanding…Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to know. My eyes widened. I looked down at the ground. This wasn't good. "Now how did you know that?" I kept my gaze on the ground refusing to look at any of them. If I did I would crack then and there. I felt a finger under my chin pulling my face up. I looked up. I was met by brown eyes. That weren't necessarily warm, but they weren't cold either. I blinked once.

"Well, how wouldn't I know it?" I shook my head regaining my sense. I could dodge their little trap that was bound to come. I'd just have to be careful. "It's not extremely well hidden." I smacked my head. That wasn't careful. I needed to change the subject. Like now. "Do you guys want something to eat or not?"

"Cake please!" I grinned. Honey didn't seem fazed by the awkwardness of the previous situation.

"Coming right up!" I waltzed over to the giant refrigerator and swung it open. I scanned the shelves until I saw a cake. It was kind of small, but it had a huge strawberry on top. "Hey Honey is this alright?" I held up the cake shutting the door with my foot.

"Ooh Keru-Chan that is simply perfect!" I smiled and slid it to him. I turned to the rest of the group.

"So Kyoya wanted coffee. Anything else for anyone?" I looked above them rather than at them.

"Pancakes, and eggs and orange juice." I glanced at the twins and nodded.

"Could I just have a piece of toast? I didn't get to grab anything this morning." I smiled at Haruhi, she was so undemanding.

"I'd like what the twins are having please." I smiled at Tamaki.

"I'll still have that coffee, along with a side of answers." I turned my head to Kyoya and shrugged.

"Maybe on that last one. So I have three requests for pancakes, eggs and orange juice; one request for toast; and a request for coffee. Mori you sure you don't want anything?" I looked up at him and tilted my head.

"Juice would be nice." I smiled.

"Juice it is. But, what kind?"

"Orange juice if that isn't too much trouble." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. You couldn't be troublesome if you wanted to." I patted his arm and turned to the kitchen. "Okay, so I need the maids for one little thing." Hikaru snapped his fingers and a pretty blue haired girl appeared. "Oh good, now I have no clue where anything is. Can you get four plates, a mug, four glasses, pancake mix, orange juice, eggs, measuring cups, a pan, coffee filters, coffee, and bread for me?" I smiled at her and watched her rush off. She came back with another girl and they set everything down on the counter. I looked everything over. "Alright, now the fun begins. Hey Haruhi, wanna help? It would get you away from them for a little while." I said the last part so only she could hear me. She nodded quickly and I turned to the boys. "Alright, except for Honey, who is still eating his cake oddly enough, out all of you. Now shoo!" I pushed them out the door and completely ignored their whining.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You handle drinks; I'll take care of the food." She smiled and nodded. I liked her; she was nice, but spunky. I grinned back at her. Time seemed to pass quickly and soon I had a tray of food and she had a tray of drinks. I pushed open the door and let her pass me. We walked down to the living room. "Alright brunch is served." They all looked at me with blank faces. "Brunch, as in breakfast and Lunch. You've never heard of that?" They all looked at me with still blank faces. I shrugged. "Then you have been living under rocks." I passed out the food and hopped up on the arm of the couch. I felt someone staring and looked around until I met eyes with Kyoya. "Is there something you want?"

"I would like my side of answers." He took a sip of his coffee. I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was gonna give out answers like party favors. "And if you don't give me answers I'll have to add to Haruhi's debt until you do. You do know about the debt don't you?" my face paled and I glanced over at Haruhi, she was completely white. I turned back to the 'Shadow King' and glared.

"You've got some nerve." I crossed my arms and sat back. I heard a chorus of gasps. But, I ignored them. If I was going up against the Kyoya, then I was pulling out all the stops. He put down his coffee and crossed his legs. I raised my eyebrows. "And you can't pull the blackmail act, because you have noting on me. I in reality don't exist." I saw his jaw clench and I knew I had hit a nerve. He had probably spent last night looking up information on me. "So if you want answers ask me nicely and don't bring Haruhi into this." I could feel the anticipation in the room.

"Alright Miss Hiresu. I'll as you say 'ask nicely'. How exactly is it that you don't exist?" I smiled a relatively easy one.

"First, call me Kerushii and secondly the answer to your question is simple. Kerushii isn't my common name." I grinned and picked up his coffee, taking a sip.

"But then what is your name Keru-Chan?" I looked over at Honey. He looked very serious. But there was a bit of icing on his face. I swiped it off with my thumb. I didn't know what else to do with it so I stuck my thumb in my mouth. The icing was delicious.

"Oh my heck that was delicious! Hey Hikaru where did you get that cake?" I nudged him with my foot. He shook himself and looked up at me. A grin spread on his face.

"Oh I don't know some little bakery I suppose. What do you think Kaoru?" Kaoru turned and a grin spread on his face too. I blinked, why were they grinning like that? Suddenly they were on either side of me I sighed. I had a feeling now. "Hey Kerushii, you have a bit of frosting, right here." Hikaru licked my cheek. And I'm pretty sure there was no frosting. I shivered. Then Kaoru leaned over and kissed my temple.

"Alright, what's with the attention to my face? Shoo!" I pushed them away. They grinned at each other. "Oh you two are hopeless." I crossed my arms. "Oh and Honey," the little blonde looked over at me, "it's Kelsey." I smiled and stood up. "Refills anyone? I grabbed the tray Haruhi had used earlier. I walked out of the room quickly. I heard a crash and smiled to myself they could be so ridiculous. I walked back to the kitchen and put the tray down. "Umm, nice blue haired maids, where are you?" I said the last part in a sing-song voice. I heard a 'swoosh' and turned around. They were standing there smiling pleasantly. "Oh good, I was wondering could you take me to find some other clothes, I don't want to be wearing this all day." They smiled and nodded. Then they grabbed my hands and sped off to somewhere. I closed my eyes. When I opened them it was clothes as far as I could see. I sucked in a breath. This could take awhile.


	3. Shall we dance?

How could anyone have this amount of clothes? Then I smacked my head, well doi their mom's a fashion designer. I rolled my eyes. Then I realized the two blue haired girls were gone. I poked my head down a row of cocktail dresses. "Hello?" My voice echoed back at me. They were simply gone. I turned around and yelped. They were there each with armfuls of clothes. "Gosh, make noise of some sort you scared me!" They both just smiled. "Alright so where am I trying things on?" The one on the left pointed and I followed her finger until I saw stuff in the corner of the room. I walked closer and saw a curtained off area, a mini catwalk, and a vanity. I flipped a switch that was on the wall and little round bulbs lit up on the catwalk and the vanity. I felt like a cross between prom queen and a supermodel. I giggled with delight. I turned around expecting them to be there, and of course they were. "Okay, give me something to try on!" I grinned looking like a lunatic most likely. I saw a look pass between the two. "What is it? Did I do something?"

"No Miss Kerushii, we're just not used to female friends of Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru being so willing to try on clothes that we've picked out for them." They both then smiled at me. I 'awww'ed in my head. So I was a little dress up doll for them. I was already Hikaru's and Kaoru's toy so I didn't mind being a doll.

~Overall~

"Hey where's Keru-Chan?" Everyone looked up at Honey's question. She had been gone for some time. Longer than it would take to get just drinks. "She has been gone for a long time." A glance passed between us all over Honey's head.

"You don't think she'd run do you?" Kaoru and Hikaru both got up and looked out the window.

"After telling us her real name, probably not. She more than likely got lost in your house." Kyoya snapped his book shut.

"A PRINCESS IS LOST?!?!?!?!" Tamaki tuned into the conversation, his eyes wide with worry. "Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Yes Boss?" The twins stood in front of him arms their arms raised in a salute.

"We seem to have lost a Princess, organize the teams, and begin searching immediately!" The twins ran to the coffee table and began writing things out. "Haruhi, dear daughter I want you to think, where would you go if you were staying here?" He clung to Haruhi with a cement grip.

"Well, by what she was wearing." She flicked Tamaki on the nose which sent him into his corner muttering about her being rebellious. She quickly glared at the twins. "Which she wasn't wearing when we left….I'd want to change clothes." Light bulbs pop up over 3 of the heads in the group. (Imaginary of course.)

"To the closet!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted at the same time. They grabbed Haruhi's hands and ran out of the room, followed by Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori and Honey.

~Meanwhile/Normal Perspective~

I flipped through the clothes for a minute, all of it was cute. The dressing room had hooks along the wall so the girls and I had arranged a few outfits. "Do you think casual, semi-casual, semi-formal, or formal?" I yelled it expecting the two synchronized answers I had been getting.

"Oh try on each." I smiled, they had answered in sync again. I decided to do the semi's first and then move onto the other two. I grabbed the hangers and pulled the curtains shut. I changed into the black slacks and the white sequined top. This was the semi-casual look. I slipped on the black glittering flats and stepped out onto the catwalk. "Oh that looks lovely!" I spun around once and giggled. Being a doll was kind of fun. "Do semi-formal next!" I smiled and ran back in. I took off the outfit and folded it and then put it on the chair. Then I grabbed the semi-formal outfit. It was a knee length brown skirt and a teal blouse. I popped in some teal earrings and slipped on the jeweled heels. I stepped out again and strutted down the catwalk. I posed at the end. I stood up and smiled.

"What about this one? Enough formal? Not too much semi?" They both laughed and shook their heads. Their laughs sounded like little bells. "Well I'm going to try on the formal one. So I might need a bit of help." I flung the curtains open and slid out of the outfit. I lifted the formal one off the wall gracefully and started to put it on. It was a knee length purple dress. It was strapless and had sparkles and sequins embedded into it. The skirt puffed out a bit like a tutu. I smoothed down the skirt, then stepped into the heels and bent down to buckle them. I almost fell over. I stood back up. I'd ask the girls to do it. I slid on the small purple feathered headband and took a breath. "Alright, you've got to be honest with what you think." I shouted it again, I wasn't fully positive as to how well sound traveled. I put my hands together and parted the curtains. I stepped out onto the catwalk and immediately blushed bright scarlet. The entire club was standing there. The maids had disappeared. "Well ummm hi you guys…" I looked down at the ground. This was so embarrassing. I spun around and ran back through the curtains. I heard footsteps and then Haruhi poked her head through the curtain.

"Alright you guys she's still decent." I sat down. The entire club came into the dressing room. This area wasn't meant for this many people. "That didn't mean for all of you to come in. Get out now!" Haruhi pushed the guys out. I smiled at her. "Now how long have you been here?"

"Ehh maybe 30 minutes why?" Haruhi 'hmmmed' and then looked at me.

"Tamaki-Senpai just about got Kyoya-Senpai's secret police to search for you. And that's a really pretty dress by the way." I opened my mouth. "And why did you blush and run back in here when you saw it was us? Who did you expect it to be?"

"Well I'm glad he didn't that would have been awkward. Thank you and I dunno. I expected it to be those two maids; I've been with them this entire time." I shrugged and walked back over to the curtains. I pulled them back a little and looked out. Tamaki and the twins were having what looked like a fabric war. And Honey was just sitting surrounded by sparkly dresses. Kyoya was typing on his laptop, that had, as normal appeared out of nowhere, the only one I couldn't see was Mori. I looked to the left and saw him leaned up against the vanity watching the rest of the club. I pulled my head back into the room. "Hey Haruhi, pick a dress. And no objections." She glared at me. I just pointed to the wall. She walked over and pulled down a pale blue knee length one. "Ooh perfect. Now put it on quickly." I pushed her into the little area in the changing room and waited.

"Kerushii, why am I putting this on? And can you zip it up?" Haruhi came out, the dress looked amazing on her. I zipped it up and grabbed her hand.

"We're going dancing that's why." I walked to the back of our little trying on area and pulled the curtains apart. There was a little step-down to the floor. I jumped down and Haruhi followed me.

"Dancing? Really? But why? And how? And where?" I chuckled she asked too many questions.

"Take your heels off. It's easier and quieter to run without them." I had to hold in a laugh at her expression.

"Run? Are you insane?"

'That hasn't been medically proven yet." I grabbed her hand once again. "Come on!" We ran through isles of clothes until we were close to the door. I pulled out a slip of paper and looked at it. "Okay the ball room is to the right, down that hall, we make a left and then the ninth door on the right." Her jaw dropped. "I asked the maids random questions, and then they drew me a kind of map." I tucked my 'map' in the back of my dress and looked over ay Haruhi, she looked positively terrified. I rolled my eyes and pulled on her hand. We ran to the door and turned right. We ran down that hallway and then turned left. I started counting the doors as we walked past them. "One, two, three, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve! Aqui esta la puerta." We stopped and Haruhi turned towards me an odd expression on her face.

"What language were you just speaking?"

"Oh Spanish, why do you ask?"

"That sounded so much like what Tamaki-Senpai sounds like when he talks in French." I saw a blush crawl onto her cheeks. I took a mental picture and stowed it away for future reference. I pushed open the doors and we both gasped. The ballroom was breathtaking. I stepped in and my legs were bathed in a Cherry Red. I looked up. The ceiling was entirely made up of stained glass. I squealed in delight. This was the best room ever!

"Hey Kerushii?" I turned and arched my eyebrow at Haruhi. She had walked in and was now bathed in a lilac glow. "This room is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. But, you mentioned dancing…how are we going to dance without music?" I simply grinned at her, I'd thought of that. I stepped over to a little table and lifted up a remote. I showed it to her, and then I pressed the power button. Music began pouring out of the speakers in the room. The current song ended abruptly and a song with a lot of bass started. The room seemed to shake from the vibrations coming out of the speakers. "Make it stop!" Haruhi was yelling even though she was now standing right next to me. I fumbled with the remote.

"I don't know what to do! I can't figure out how to turn it down!"

~Overall Perspective~

Kyoya frowned as his laptop shook slightly. He pulled out his earphones and regretted it instantly. Some song was reverberating through the room. He turned and glanced at everyone else. They all looked just as surprised as he was. He shut the laptop and re-joined them. "What in the world id going on? Hikaru, Kaoru do you have anything to do with this?" He glanced at them and they both shrugged.

"Wasn't us." Then who? Then IT stopped. They all sighed. Then in sync they all turned towards the little curtained off dressing area that held Kerushii and Haruhi. They ran towards it and ran inside. But it appeared empty.

"Where have my daughters gone? Have they been abducted? Or maybe they ran away? Oh Mommy what do we do?" Tamaki was on the verge of tears. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Hey look I found a map! Well I think it's a map…" Honey was standing over near the door holding up a crumbled sheet of paper. Kyoya held out his hand and Honey passed it to him. It appeared to be a crude map of the Hitachiin mansion.

"But where would they go?" Kaoru had looked over Kyoya's shoulder and was now walking towards the door.

"I think I know. Come on." He walked out and the group really had no choice but to follow him. Seconds after they left the door music started up again. But it was softer and the song wasn't as annoying. "I definitely know where they are now." They walked down one hall and then down the next, stopping at a door. They heard the music again; it was clearer and also there was giggling.

~Normal~

"Oh come on Haruhi it wasn't that bad!" She was on the ground laughing. I just frowned.

"But the look on your face when I just threw it across the room and the music stopped…that was priceless!" I rolled my eyes, the weirdest things made her laugh. But her laughter was contagious. I started giggling and soon I was on the floor next to her. I was laughing so hard that I had tears running down my face.

"Haruhi why are we laughing again? I can't seem to remember." That only earned me a stream of giggles from her. Then deeper laughs joined in. My eyes shot open. I tilted my head back and looked at the door. The club was standing there staring at me and Haruhi laughing to our heart's content on the floor. "Well you're not being gentleman like at all. Not even offering to help two ladies up off the floor?" I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up. I turned to Haruhi who was still on the ground but was strangely silent. I held out my hand. "My dear, may I help you up?" She took my hand and I pulled her up. Suddenly the music changed. It was now Shall we Dance? From the King and I. "Ooh I adore this song! Let's dance!" I pulled Haruhi in and we began waltzing. It helped that she had learned as a guy. I started mouthing the words.

"You know the words to this song?" When I nodded we stopped dancing. "Then sing it." I blinked, just once, really slowly. WHAT!? "You heard me."

"Ummm who are you and what happened to Haruhi?" The song had paused. I stared at her for a moment and she stared back. I couldn't win. "Oh alright, but I need to dance while I am, it's a song to dance to." She grinned confidently. "You can be so much like the twins sometimes, it's scary."

"Your point being?" I shrugged; I hadn't really had a point. "Okay, so now who to dance with you…" She walked over to the club and stood in front of them. They had the oddest of expressions on their faces. Apparently they hadn't seen this side of Haruhi either. "Not the twins or Tamaki-Senpai. And Honey-Senpai may be too short. And he looks tired, so he'll probably stay with Mori-Senpai, which then counts him off as well. So that leaves Kyoya-Senpai. Do you mind Senpai?" I watched as she shrunk the options. What was she up to? I narrowed my eyes for a second. I couldn't think of anything. I saw a hand being extended to me. I looked up and saw that Kyoya was attached to that hand. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"But why can't we dance with toy?"

"And I'm missing out on a father-daughter dance!" I rolled my eyes at their comments, they were crazy. And Tamaki was so dense.

"Because three people can't dance to the waltz. And because you're dancing with me Senpai." I raised an eyebrow. She was being bold. Either that or incredibly stupid. I shrugged. I guess I wouldn't know until it was over. I turned my focus back to Kyoya. His expression was unreadable. I decided to be daring for a moment as well. I slipped off my glasses and held them in my hand. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. When he didn't move I sighed. Apparently I'd have to be really bold (or stupid). I reached up and pulled off his glasses. He opened his mouth to say something. Probably some sarcastic remark or threat perhaps. I just held my hand up.

"This makes it much easier. When I can actually see your expression." I turned and walked over to the little table that the remote was on. I put my glasses down.

"Keru-Chan what are you doing?" I turned smiling towards Honey. I held up the two pairs of glasses and his mouth morphed into an 'O'. He looked over at Kyoya and then back at me. "That was brave Keru-Chan." I nodded still smiling.

"I know it was, I just felt the need to do it." I shrugged slightly. I let a small smirk grace my lips before returning to the 'task' at hand. "But don't worry I'll save you a dance." I ruffled his hair as I whispered it, but I could feel the intensity of his grin. I simply chuckled and shook my head. I took Kyoya's hand and he looked at me startled. "Relax it's just me. Are you really that blind without your glasses?" he raised an eyebrow and I guess that was my answer. "Well can you still dance without them?" He nodded slowly. "Ok, Haruhi turn it back on I'm set!" I saw the gleam in her eye as she grabbed the remote and set the song back to the beginning. I stepped away as the song began.

_"We've just been introduced; I do not know you well. But when the music started something drew me to your side."_ Kyoya pulled on my hand and I moved in a bit closer. He smirked at me and I couldn't tell what was running through his head, even though it should have been easier without his glasses._ "So many men and girls are in each other's arms. It made me think, we may be, similarly occupied. Shall we dance? 1, 2, 3. On a bright cloud of music shall we glide? 1, 2, 3." _Kyoya pulled me in closer and we began waltzing. It was seemingly difficult to dance and sing at the same time. Especially when the dancing forced you to be close to another person.

"Are you alright?" it was barely a whisper, but I just nodded and cranked the fake smile on full blast. But I assumed, him being the king of fake smiles that he noticed. The room suddenly felt very stuffy. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to start singing again.

~Overview~

Kyoya watched Kerushii's face as they spun around. Something seemed off. And the smile that she flashed him was 100% fake. He could tell. "Now would you like to continue lying or would you like to begin being truthful?" He smirked as she glared at him. But she didn't answer him. He frowned as they spun around a few more times. There was something definitely bothering her. She was still singing the song, but so low, that he could barely hear her. The song ended and she pulled away. She ran out the door ignoring Haruhi calling her name.

Everyone stood in place for a moment and then suddenly Tamaki and Haruhi were both yelling at Kyoya and the twins were watching, holding a tub of popcorn. Honey was staring at the door, an odd expression on his face. Mori stood watching his cousin, wary of what he might do; he hadn't acted this way before. Suddenly Honey ran out of the room. The others turned when they heard the slam of the door. Mori's jaw fell slightly; Mitskuni was being rash, very unlike him.

"Where did Honey-Senpai go Mori-Senpai?" Haruhi turned to him. He simply shrugged. He didn't have an answer for her. "Well, alright so I say we wait here for a few minutes and then go wait in the living room we were in earlier." She nodded once to herself really. "Yes, that would work." Several pairs of eyebrows were then raised in Haruhi's direction. But she ignored them.

~normal~

I ran out of the room and turned down the hallway. I had felt like I was suffocating in that room. But why? I really didn't know. I winced slightly; I had forgotten how painful running in heels was. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned right and started down that hallway. I didn't even try to see who was following me.


	4. Running from dreams

"Keru-Chan stop running!" I don't know why but that phrase tugged at my heart. I immediately stopped. I heard Honey walking closer and he stopped too, maybe 3 feet behind me. I could feel my knees wobbling and the tears welling up in my eyes. I dropped to my knees with a _thud_. I heard him gasp and he was in front of me a second later. "Keru-Chan what's the matter? Are you hurt? Do you want to hold Usa-Chan? Are you alright?" I sniffled and took a breath before looking up at him. His eyes were laced with concern. And they weren't wide with his normal child-like innocence. A more serious nature was behind these eyes.

"It's hard to explain, not physically no, yes I would actually, and…I guess so." I answered all of his questions in one breath. He handed me Usa-Chan and I hugged the small pink rabbit. I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. I turned my head down partly because I didn't want him to see and because I didn't want to cry all over Usa-Chan.

"Keru-Chan, if you're crying, that means you are hurt and you're not alright." Honey wiped the tear off of my cheek which then immediately flushed crimson. He rested his hand on my cheek and made me look up at him. "Keru-Chan, why are you-"he didn't get to finish his question. I pulled him into a hug. I just held onto him. He froze for a second and then melded into my hug.

"I-I don't even understand why I'm crying-_**hiccup**_-but-but thank you." He pulled back and smiled at me. I grinned back and sighed. "Oh I must be a mess." I wiped my eyes and put my hands behind me to get up. I pushed off the ground and held my hand out for Honey. He took it and I pulled him up.

"Keru-Chan, I have two questions." We had started walking down the hallway towards who knows where. My map had disappeared.

"Ask away Honey."

"Why did you stop when I told you to stop running? I mean I was hoping you would, but how you stopped…it was like it hurt you…" I stopped again. In the middle of the hallway. Honey walked a few more steps before he realized I wasn't with him. He turned around. "Keru-Chan?"

"Well, I guess I'm tired of running." I shrugged.

"Running from what Keru-Chan?"

"Just things. Usually when something happens I'll start to confront it and then I have to run. It gets…unbearably hard." I shrugged again and started walking. I turned around and tilted my head. "Honey what's the matter?" He was looking down at the floor.

"Kerushii, specifically what have you had to run from?" I felt a shiver go down my spine. He hadn't called me Keru-Chan. Wait, that hadn't sounded like his voice either. I sighed. Why was it people had to care, and eavesdrop? I wrapped my arms around myself and turned around. Kyoya and Mori were both standing there. I barely resisted rolling my eyes. But I couldn't tell which of them had spoken.

"It truly doesn't matter. It's the past. But, I guess you could say that part of it gives me a connection to Haruhi." I walked towards them and the maneuvered around them. "I'm going to go lay down. Just tell Haruhi I was tired. And DON'T tell the twins which way I went." A hand latched onto my dress. I switched my face over to the emotionless mask. Honey looked up at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Keru-Chan you don't have to hide anything from us. I know you don't know us well but-" I held up my hand and he stopped.

"Honey, I know you better than you'd think. And I do need to hide things from you. It's my business and they're my problems. Not anyone else's." I gave him a smile before I started walking away again. I felt him drop his grip on my dress. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to go. I saw a pair of French doors that opened up onto what looked like a garden. _Perfect I'll keep that in mind._ I stopped and stepped out of the heels. I had never actually gotten around to buckling them. The carpet felt good on my feet. I left the shoes on the carpet and started running down the hallway. I heard a sigh behind me but I chose to ignore it. I reached the end of that hallway and then turned down another, then another, until I was dreadfully lost. There was only one door in this hallway. I walked up to it and knocked.

"Come in!" The voice rang from the other side. I didn't know who they thought I was. I pushed open the door and my jaw dropped. And I had thought that the room the twin maids had brought me to had had a lot of fabric. This room, there was not a spare inch of space that wasn't covered in some sort of fabric. "Now who are you? You're not the maids, or the drink boy or one of my sons. In fact I don't recall seeing you before." A lady walked up to me. And she was the twins in a grown up girl version. She had the same orange-ish hair, same amber eyes. I realized very suddenly that this must be their mom.

"Well I'm Kerushii, a…friend of Hikaru and Kaoru's." I could only smile. She had realized that I was wearing one of her dresses and was circling me.

"And you're wearing one of my dresses? That design hasn't even been released yet. But I must say it looks darling on you. But however did you get it?" I felt myself blushing from her compliment. "Hold on right there." I froze where I was, unsure of why. She ran through a door and I heard her rummaging around. "Aha! I found it!" _Found what?_ She came back out with a huge camera. _No way, she isn't going to…_ I didn't even get to finish my thought. She snapped a picture, and then another, and then another. I was blushing even more. "Excellent dear, now look up." I tilted my head and looked at the ceiling. "That's perfect." She put the huge camera down on a table. "I believe I'm going to switch out the photos I took for this dress previously. You wear it better." I was in shock. I had randomly chosen this dress and she wanted to advertise me in it?

"Are you saying that you are thinking of featuring me in your spread?" I barely choked the words out.

"Thought and done dear. With the natural blush on your cheeks, it brings across innocence that cannot be faked. But what are you doing wandering about? Usually Hikaru and Kaoru are known to… 'entertain' their guests." She chuckled and I blinked. _Well this is slightly awkward…_

"I just needed a breather, so I snuck off." I shrugged with a grin. It was actually semi-difficult to talk to the twins mom, about them. I didn't know what she thought of them so I was at a bit of a disadvantage. "So Mrs. Hitachiin you're a fashion designer?" She nodded and smirked. I held back a shudder. It was the twin's signature sneaky smirk. "Are all the clothes in that giant room…I think they called it the closets…are they all you design?" She nodded again. My jaw dropped. There must have been hundreds, maybe thousands of outfits in that room.

"Some designs are made to reproduce and sell, like the dress you're wearing. Some are designs that didn't turn out to my liking so I redesigned them. I always make at least one proto-type of every design, and then another for every change I make. It can lead to some late nights. I couldn't work the hours I do if the boys hadn't introduced me to coffee. Have you tried it?" I nodded. "I believe it's a gift to the world. Now sadly I must get back to work. A booming business isn't kept in business by chit-chatting, no matter how nice it is. So you can stay and watch or stay and help or wander around some more. But if you do wander around stay out of main hallways. That's where they always check first." She grinned and winked at me. Hikaru and Kaoru's mom was pretty cool.

"I think I'm going to wander around if you don't mind. But I'll have to remember how to find this. It was nice to just sit and talk and just **be** for a little bit." I walked towards the door and started out. "See you around Mrs. Hitachiin." I slid the door shut behind me. Seconds later I heard a sewing machine whirring. _No, stop it don't think about that just walk away._ I shook my head and started down the hallway. I poked my head through open doorways and opened doors that were unlocked, in this hallway and others I walked down. I felt like I was 9 and was snooping around at a relative's house.

But then my snooping came to an end, when, I found it. My perfect bedroom. The walls were lime green which reminded me of my room at home, but there were paint splatters everywhere, all neon colors. The comforter was black and white checkerboard print and the sheets were purple. There was a fuzzy neon pink blanket at the end of the bed. I jumped on the bed with a squeal. The next time I saw the twins I was going to claim this room as my own. I shifted up and put my head on the pillows. I had said I was going to rest I might as well own up to it. I pulled pink blanket over me and shut my eyes. It was naptime.

_I heard the doorbell ring. Taylor's mom answered it. It was mom; she was picking me up early but not my sister just yet. We walked over to the park and sat under the huge tree. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then she told me. The life shattering heart-breaking news. My dad was gone, and he couldn't ever come back. I was crying I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and a piece torn off and thrown to the wind. Suddenly the park filled up like it was Times Square on New Years Eve. I was holding onto mom with all my strength but the people kept bumping into us and making me loosen my grip. I was sobbing hard. And suddenly there was nothing in my grip. Mom had been sucked into the crowd. "NO! I can't lose you too! No no no!" Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pick me up. I slammed my eyes shut hoping this wasn't happening. But it was. He was holding me just like he had that time…in the park. "Put me down, right now! I said down! Listen to me would you!" I felt the tears start up again pouring down my face. My throat felt scratched, I needed some water. Suddenly he disappeared. There was a giant white sewing machine in front of me and it was whirring along making something. I couldn't see what it was making. Suddenly it paused in its sewing and began coughing. Then it stopped altogether. "No! Stop stop! Just make it stop!"_

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. My eyes shot open. I was staring at a ceiling, an unfamiliar ceiling. I gasped remembering and the tears started up yet again. I pulled the pink blanket up around me and shivered. Then I remembered the hand. I looked over; Haruhi was standing there looking very worried. "My gosh Kerushii are you alright? I didn't know how to wake you up!" I blinked and rubbed my forehead. Two identical tears slid down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. It was just a really bad dream." I shuddered remembering.

"I could tell. Here." She handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes. I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom to throw the tissue away. If it would have been my room I would have tossed it on the ground without another thought. "Yea I found her, she was sleeping. But, I don't think she's as fine as she appears." Haruhi had a phone up to her ear and her back was facing me. They had been looking for me again? What time was it? There was a clock in the bathroom. It was 5:30. But, I had started my nap at like 1. I had been asleep for 4 hours? Endured that dream for 4 hours? I slid the door shut so I wouldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

~overview~

After Kerushii ran off, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey slowly started to make their way to the living room. They got there and were pelted with questions.

"Keru-Chan went to go rest for a little bit Haru-Chan. And Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan she told us to not tell you which way she went." Honey threw Usa-Chan up in the air and then caught him. Haruhi simply nodded and then refocused on her book. She had changed back into normal clothes. The twins came up behind Honey and Hikaru snatched Usa-Chan out of the air. They started up a game of monkey-in-the-middle. Kyoya sat down and opened his laptop determined to fin some little bit of information about her. It was going to drive him crazy, having to work with a blank slate. Well, not so blank a slate. He knew she had suffered through some sort of trauma in her past, but that wasn't much to work with. Tamaki was playing with a set of Chinese finger traps the twins had given him. Mori just leaned back against the wall surveying everything that was going on. They drifted into a pattern for that day.

The pattern ended when Kaoru aimed his toss too low and Honey snatched Usa-Chan out of the air. Kyoya snapped his laptop shut in frustration. Finding information on a non-existent person was rather difficult. Tamaki was extremely frustrated; due to the fact he couldn't seem to get the trap off of his fingers.

"Mother help me!" Kyoya rolled his eyes before walking over to the distressed Tamaki and pushing his fingers together. Then he pulled Tamaki's right hand away releasing him from the trap. Tamaki beamed at him. "Oh thank you mother dear." Suddenly a low growling was heard. Haruhi put her hand over her stomach and Tamaki raced over to her. "Dear daughter are you hungry?" Haruhi started to bury her face in her book, but gave one short nod first. "I do believe it's time for dinner or a snack. Don't you agree?" He grabbed onto Haruhi's hand and if anyone would have been looking they would have seen the blush that crawled across Haruhi's face.

"Well I am sort of hungry. But I can wait." She smiled her natural smile and stood up putting her book down on the chair behind her. It was a physics book.

"Haru-Chan were you studying?" Haruhi simply nodded. "We all thought you were reading something fun and exciting, science isn't fun or exciting." Honey frowned and Haruhi patted his head.

"We have a big test on Friday Honey-Senpai. I'm getting ahead on my studying." Honey just nodded.

"And I think, if she's hungry Keru-Chan will come and find us. Oh and Kyo-Chan is she staying here or is she switching houses?" Everyone turned to Kyoya who simply smirked.

"Well that would ruin the surprise. Now wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would, now let's get my dear daughter something to eat!" Tamaki ran out the door still griping Haruhi's hand. Everyone else followed and dinner passed uneventfully. If you call Haruhi being harassed by the twins and Tamaki dramatically defending her uneventful. Honey was unusually quiet. Something that both Mori and Kyoya noticed. He was now regretting not waiting for Keru-Chan. She could be lost and need help. They hadn't even gone to look for her. After the maids cleared the table he sheepishly walked over to Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan, maybe we should go look for Keru-Chan. Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan do have a big house."

"We probably should Honey-Senpai." She had barely finished her sentence when everyone ran out of the room. Off to search for Kerushii. Haruhi sighed. "There's a much easier way to do this you guys." She grinned and crossed her arms. "Umm excuse me twin maids who seem to know almost everything. I need you really quick." The two girls appeared seconds later in front of Haruhi. "Do you know where Kerushii is?" They nodded. "Can you take me to her?" They nodded again and took Haruhi's hands. They sped off towards the room they had found Kerushii in. They left her at the door and then disappeared once again.

"Listen to me would you!" It was practically shouted. But the voice was definitely Kerushii's. But, who was she talking to? Had someone else found her already? Haruhi pushed open the door. Kerushii was laying on the bed a pink blanket trailing in the floor. Her hair was all over the place and she seemed to be crying. But she looked asleep. "No, stop stop! Just make it stop!" Haruhi ran over to the side of the bed. Kerushii had twisted to the side and was shaking. Haruhi reached out and shook her shoulder. Kerushii woke up gasping and then started crying again. She turned and looked at Haruhi her eyes sad and scared at the same time.

"My gosh Kerushii are you alright? I didn't know how to wake you up!" Tears slid down Kerushii's cheeks.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. It was just a really bad dream." Kerushii shuddered.

"I could tell and here." Haruhi handed her a tissue which she used to wipe her eyes. Then she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Haruhi decided to use this time to tell everyone that Kerushii wasn't lost anymore. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to Kyoya's number.

"Hello?" Even over the phone he had the ability to seem cold. "Oh Haruhi, did you find her or was this just a random call?"

"Yea I found her, she was sleeping. But, I don't think she's as fine as she appears. I found her in tears. I'm going to try to bring her out to the living room. Wait…where'd she go? She was just right here. Oh gosh, I'll umm call you back Kyoya-Senpai. I have to find Kerushii now." She hung up the phone with a click leaving a slightly confused Kyoya on the other end.

"Did Haru-Chan find Keru-Chan?" Kyoya could only nod which earned him a cheer from Honey. The boys had all regrouped and were in the living room.

"Kyoya-Senpai are you alright?"

"Yes Kyoya you look a bit off."

"I'm fine. Haruhi found Kerushii, but she was in tears. And it seems that she lost her again." Suddenly his pocket buzzed. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open seeing that it was Haruhi. "Yes?"

"Well I found her but, she's locked herself in the bathroom. And she's refusing to come out. I'm slightly worried. From what she was saying when she was sleeping…anyways can you guys get down here? It's a lime green bedroom. I've got to go. Kerushii, open up this door right now!" The call ended with a click. Kyoya only sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yet more complications. It seems Kerushii has locked herself in the bathroom and Haruhi is in need of our…assistance. It's a bedroom with lime green walls apparently." The twins flashed each other a grin before turning back to Kyoya. "So I'm assuming you know where it is then." The twins simply smirked and walked out. Kyoya pocketed his phone and followed them. Tamaki followed him as energetic as ever. Mori started to follow, but then realized something was missing.

"Mitskuni, are you coming?" The senior was still seated and was looking out the window. He looked up and smiled.

"Sorry Takeshi, I was just thinking and I forgot we were leaving." He put down the forkful of cake he had been holding and walked to the door. "Now, let's go get Keru-Chan." They caught up with the rest of the group and stood at the door for a minute. Then the twins simultaneously reached for the door and twisted the handle.


	5. School, the start of day uno

**Alright so I post-poned posting this chap. I wanted it to be perfect. So, thus the momentary time lapse between subitting. Wait does that even make sense? I don't think so, oh gosh, now I'm rambling. So uhhh, I don't own a single thing except my Oc, but if I did...well that would be absolutely AMAZINNG.**

**and possibly if you could...review maybe? perhaps? possibly?**

**alright i'll leave you to read. have fun! *waves and runs off***

* * *

I don't know why I had locked myself in. I just needed to feel secure. I knew Haruhi was exasperated and was probably going to attempt to strangle me when she got me out of here. She had been either banging on the door or trying to open it but suddenly everything was quiet. I pressed my ear against the door. I heard whispering and then footsteps. She had called in reinforcements…I knew it. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I said it in a slight British accent to throw them off. Silence. "Tough crowd." I muttered to myself.

"Keru-Chan can you open the door?" I bit my lip; he was using his cute voice against me. I kicked the cabinet. It was pointless really, they'd get in anyways. I flipped the lock and swung the door open.

"Yes? You knocked?" I leaned against the doorframe and tilted my head. Might as well act like nothing happened.

"Keru-Chan, Kyo-Chan said that Haru-Chan said you were crying. Why?" I sighed. I was hoping we wouldn't get into this until later. Honey took my hand and smiled at me. I felt my eyes watering up again.

"Oh gosh…" I ran back into the bathroom and grabbed a tissue. If the waterworks started up again, they'd never stop and I'd never hear the end of it. I shut my eyes and took a breath. I opened them and looked in the mirror. "Okay, Kelsey, Kerushii, whoever I am….just breathe. You can get through this." I shook my head and turned back around. They were all standing in the doorway. "I didn't want that to start up again, it just stopped." I waved my hands at them and they backed up. I started walking forward and realized I was still in the formal dress. I patted it down and ignored the blush that was slowly creeping onto my face. I skipped out and jumped onto the bed. I remembered the dream and I jumped off just as quick. I shuddered once again. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up. Tamaki had his hand on my shoulder. He spun me around and put a hand on each of my shoulders.

"Daughter, why were you crying?" I blinked and we had a bit of a stare down. Violet eyes on Turquoise. I blinked first and he grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I just had a bad dream. A really bad dream." He frowned. It was a truly peculiar sight. I heard a cough and reality came rushing back. We weren't alone. I smiled and chuckled. Tamaki's hands dropped off of my shoulders. He flew to the corner and started cultivating mushrooms. "Tamaki, get out of the corner and stop cultivating mushrooms. It'll ruin the carpet." I turned back to the rest of the group and pulled the fake smile on. "So, sorry about that." I saw Kyoya frown at me and I just nodded and scanned the rest of the group. "So what have you guys been up to since I've been gone?"

"Nothing, we had dinner."

"Kind of dinner."

"Kind of a snack." Hikaru and Kaoru were now looped around me.

"Nice to see you too. And your mom is really nice by the way." They both turned and looked at me. I didn't know who to look at.

"You met our mom?" They spoke at the same time. I decided to play sentence ping-pong. I nodded. "How?"

"I went wandering around and found her work area I guess. We talked a bit and she…she took pictures." I dropped my head in my hands. I had known that would come back to haunt me. I lifted my head. The twins were now in front of me with identical curious smirks.

"She took pictures you say?"

"Why Kaoru we're going to need to ask mom to be co-editors for the next spread." I glared at Hikaru. He just winked and patted my head.

"Gee, thanks. And well could I get something to eat? I've had nothing at all today." I inwardly smacked myself. Never mention to a room of protective people that you haven't eaten. They all looked at me. I wish I could have been swallowed by the floor right then. "Ummm yea…so…." Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru had hooked their arms through my own and we were walking down the hallway. "You guys I can walk on my own."

"Yes, but Keru-Chan what if you fainted from hunger or something bad like that? We'd never forgive ourselves. And why did you make us food this morning and none for yourself?" Honey was walking backwards in front of us and I was worried I was going to run over him. I finally submitted to the twins dragging me through the hallways. But I refused to talk. I was giving them the silent treatment. And that truly should have scared them. "Oh Kyo-Chan you never did answer my question. Is Keru-Chan staying at the twins' house or switching houses?" I turned my head at this. They had been discussing me without me being there? How very…like them. We arrived at a set of double doors before Kyoya could answer Honey however. The twins pushed the doors open with their spare hands, apparently they didn't want to let go of my arms.

"Seriously? I could have just had a bowl of cereal or a bagel. I don't need a meal or anything. I don't need to eat that much. And me not eating isn't that big of a deal." I pulled my arms out of the twins' grip and ignored their pouts and whining. "So where is the kitchen? I don't know my way around…at all. I lost my dang map." I crossed my arms and blew my hair out of my eyes. I never really had gotten around to fixing it, but it was straightened so I could roll out of bed and it looked fine.

"The kitchen is that way. And you lost it? That's horrible." Haruhi frowned and I smiled. Just sympathetic enough. I followed where her finger pointed with my eyes. It was to a door on the other side of the currently bare shiny wood table. A plan was knitting itself together in my head. I felt a smirk edging onto my face, but I hid it quickly, no reason to alert them.

"So you guys…Oh my gosh what is that over there?!" I pointed outside of the door we had just come in and they all turned to look, even Haruhi which surprised me. I grinned and then ran over to the table. I jumped on and then off on the other side. If I would have been wearing socks I would have sock-surfed down the table. I stood on the other side and bowed to my unknowing audience. I walked over to the door and watched for a few seconds as they looked up and down the hallway trying to see what I saw. Kyoya turned around first. His gaze flickered around the room until it landed on me and then his eyes narrowed. I only waved. With that everyone else turned around.

"Keru-Chan why are you over there and how did you get over there?" I looked at Honey's face and took a mental picture. He looked baffled. I simply shrugged and pointed to the door.

"Kitchen Honey." He nodded but still looked confused. "I'll explain in a minute." I pushed open the door and walked in. Thank goodness it was the same kitchen. I walked over to a pair of cupboard doors and swung them open. I saw bowls and containers so I grabbed a bowl and put it on the counter. Now for the cereal. I opened up at least 6 cabinets before I found the cereal, at least 17 boxes of it. I think they were trying to kill me. I looked at all the cereals and chose Reeses Puffs. I poured a bowl and put the box back. I walked over to the huge fridge and found the milk. I put it next to the bowl and started opening drawers. I had to find a spoon before I poured the milk. I had opened every drawer, no spoons.

"Here." I turned around. Haruhi was holding up a spoon and she was frowning. I took it quickly and finished making my cereal. Why did she look so agitated? "So they just spent the last 10 minutes trying to figure out how you got away instead of walking after you. And apparently you're house hopping. Tamaki's next, then me, then Honey, then Mori, and then Kyoya. And what kind of cereal is that?" I couldn't answer her for a second. I was staying at each of the hosts' houses? Oh this could be awkward…I snapped back to reality when Haruhi started waving a hand in front of my face. "Hello, earth to Kerushii." I hopped up on the counter and she hopped up next to me.

"Oh it's Reeses Puffs. They are amazing! You've never had them?" She shook her head and my jaw dropped. "Back home I'm not a richy-rich type and we have these. So you have to try them." I hopped off the counter and made a bowl for Haruhi. I handed it to her. "You have to at least try it. It won't be as delicious as Fancy Tuna or anything but this is really good." She gave me a look and I just pointed to the bowl. She took a bite and her eyes widened.

"This is so good!" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is! Would I lie to you? Wait- scratch that, would I lie to you about this? The answer is no." I finished off my bowl and dropped my bowl in the sink. "Hey so when are we leaving to start my house hopping? And I might need clothes."

"Oh as soon as we go back out there and I saw a suitcase by the door. The maids must have packed it for you." I nodded and ran water in the bowl. I didn't see a dishwasher so I just left it in the sink.

"Alrighty then and I need to learn their names. I'll ask Hikaru and Kaoru when we get out there. They should know their maids names." Haruhi put her bowl next to mine in the sink. As far as breakfast for dinner goes, it was a nice one. We walked out into the dining room for 40 and I was pulled into a breath constricting hug. Haruhi had stepped out of the way of Tamaki's arms so she avoided the hug. Currently Tamaki was rambling about something in French. "Tamaki, dear, or dad or whatever. Cannot understand a single word of what you're saying." The hug only got tighter.

"You called me dad! Haruhi why can't you be like your sister? You're far too rebellious." Haruhi shrugged and walked around the big table to the double doors that we had come in. I tapped Tamaki's arm and he paused and looked at me.

"So, uhh I heard I'm house hopping?" He simply nodded, but he was shaking and kind of bouncing around so I had a feeling he was more excited than he let on. A huge grin was plastered on his face, which worried me. "Hey Kyoya, Shadow King and whatnot, Explain house hopping please." I had started walking around the table, the right way. He looked up from his typing and his fingers stopped clicking. I saw what looked like a glimmer of an actual smile before it was replaced with his signature cold smirk.

"House hopping is exactly as it sounds. You stay a night at each of the host's house."

"Unless you beg for more." Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in. Immediately after they were laughing uncontrollably while Tamaki scolded them. Something about how phrases like that disgraced his daughter. "But, Tono since she's at your house first wouldn't it bee noted that you'd be disgracing your daughter?" Tamaki went silent.

"Oh my gosh, get a camera! Tamaki is speechless! This might never happen again!" The twins instantly started miming taking his picture. Tamaki smacked their hands away. I couldn't help but giggle. A cough from the Shadow King brought our attention back. "Oh please continue, sorry for the rude interruption." Kyoya simply nodded. He had taken my sarcastic apology seriously? Wow…

"So a night at each house. I'm assuming you know that Tamaki is first now. Then Haruhi, followed by Honey-Senpai and then Mori-Senpai and lastly myself. And we'll repeat the cycle if needed." I shrugged, sounded alright to me. "Oh and good luck, you might need it." I rolled my eyes.

"After sleepovers with my friends…I can handle anything." I had spoken too soon. I stood in front of Tamaki's house, my jaw dropped. It was mind blowing. "Tamaki, your house is…amazing." I got a grin in reply. The limo had dropped us off last so no one else was following us inside. I stood in the entry way gaping. I was acting like a true 'commoner'. "Have you ever thought about having a party in here? It's certainly roomy enough." The entry way was about the size of the gym at my school. I realized I'd lost Tamaki somewhere in this. "Tamaki, where did you, oh there you are." He was standing at the bottom of the giant staircase waiting for me. "Are we going upstairs?" He nodded again. This oddly quiet Tamaki was unsettling. And there was NO WAY I could drag my suitcase up those stairs.

"Just leave your suitcase over there, it will be brought upstairs." He pointed to a corner and I wheeled it over. I turned and saw Tamaki was halfway up the stairs. I ran up after him.

"Alright, so where am I staying?" We were walking down a hallway. He pointed to a door to my left. I opened it and walked inside. The room was black and white themed. It was simply elegant. I loved it. "Oh I love it!" The walls were black and white stripes and the comforter was white with black paisleys. I walked over and sat on the bed. It was so soft. "This bed is amazing." Tamaki walked in and stood next to the bed.

"Glad you like it. I called the house after I found out you were staying here first." Tamaki grinned and I smiled back. He was really slowly going back to normal over-enthusiastic Tamaki. I jumped off of the bed and pulled him into a hug. He froze up. I guess it was a shock. Being hugged instead of being the one hugging. "Follow me." He grinned and ran out the door. I couldn't help but smile and follow him.

"Tamaki dang it where did you go?" The last I had seen of him he was running out the door. He had turned down the hallway and disappeared. He could be so frustrating. I hadn't been able to find him at first so I had returned to my room and saw my suitcase lying on the bed. I had changed out of the dress and into something comfortable. Mainly Sweatpants and a tee shirt. I had been kind of surprised to find that in there. I sighed and leaned back against a door. I had resumed my searching and so far I hadn't found him. I guess I'd just wait for him to come back this way. Suddenly the door opened behind me. I fell backwards smashing into someone.

"Oof!" I felt them land on the floor with a _thud._Partly because I fell with them. I shot up and turned around. Tamaki was sitting on the ground rubbing the back of his head. "Well that was unexpected." I giggled. His face at that moment was hilarious. I put out my hand and he stared at it for a minute. I sighed.

"You take it you ninny." He looked confused at my choice of words but took my hand regardless. I pulled him up and peered behind him. "Oh, so this is where you disappeared to! It's rather annoying when people randomly disappear you know." I walked past him into the room. I guessed that it was his bed room or at least part of it. There was a piano sitting in the corner by the window. The moonlight was bouncing off of it just right. It seemed to shimmer. I sighed lightly, such a pretty instrument. I walked over to it and ran my fingers along the keys. I pressed down lightly and the notes rang out clearly. I grinned. Such a grand piano. I pulled out the bench that was sitting beneath it and sat down. Running my hands down the length of it once again.

"Do you know how to play?" I turned; I had forgotten he was here. He was looking at the piano and a smile was on his face. I loved how serious he became whenever he played. It was like he had fabricated a world all his own that he escaped to, whenever his fingers graced the keys. I nodded slowly.

"Well not very well, but I've taught myself a few things." He walked closer and stood next to the piano.

"Show me?" How he said it, it felt like I couldn't refuse. Not like if I did he would hurt me but like if I did refuse that it would break his heart. Which at that moment I didn't understand. I nodded once again and looked to the keys. I placed my fingers over them and started to play the only song I knew how to play from start to finish. It was _Fireflies_ by _Owl City_. I recited the keys in my head along with the words, but my mind was getting confused. Saying one or the other out loud would probably work better.

"_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cuz they fill the open air, leave tear drops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and…stare. I'd like to make myself believe. That planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems. 'Cause I get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they try to teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread. I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems."_I stopped singing after the chorus, both because my throat was scratchy and I could feel Tamaki staring at me. I let the song trickle out, not completely finished, but my fingers for now were tired. I swung around on the bench and leaned against the piano. Tamaki clapped enthusiastically.

"That was marvelous! I've never heard that song though." My jaw dropped.

"You've never heard that song before? Really? Do you have a computer?" Tamaki pointed to a desk that was in the corner. I stomped over and swung into the chair. I pushed my glasses up my nose and clicked the keys impatiently. I heard Tamaki gasp. "What is it daddy?" I heard him chuckle and I turned and arched an eyebrow. He sucked in his breath.

"Kerushii you look so much like Kyoya right now it's kind of scary." I blinked once._ I looked like him really? Huh… _I couldn't' help it I laughed. "And what is funny about this?" Tamaki crossed his arms.

"Tamaki, Kyoya and I are so different it's not even funny. Polar opposites really. So the idea that I resemble him in this instant is seemingly preposterous." Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"You did it again. Kyoya says things like that all the time! Oh I should call him!" Tamaki pulled out his phone and I could see him scrolling through his contacts. I leaped out of the chair and latched my arms around his neck. I had to jump to do so seeing as I was maybe 5 foot 8 and Tamaki was over 6 foot. I hadn't noticed that he'd already selected a number and it had already started dialing.

~Overview~

Kyoya glared at his phone as it started ringing. Only one person had that preset ringtone on his phone. "Tamaki," he said it with a sigh as he picked up the phone and flipped it open. "What is it that you want?" He listened for the over-enthusiastic reply he had expected, but none came. "Tamaki?" _Maybe he called me by accident?_

"Kerushii, get off!" He could hear Tamaki whining and he heard giggling in the background.

"Never, give me the phone. Oh…you already dialed." He heard rustling and a _thunk_and an 'ow'. "Kyoya is that you?" Kyoya nodded his reply and then remembered she couldn't see him.

"Yes, Kerushii, now what is it that you two are doing? And why was it necessary to call me?" He heard a pause.

"Well Tamaki..well he…" he heard her squeal. "Hey give it back. That's not fair!"

"Shush! Hello Kyoya," Tamaki's voice was as cheerful as ever. "Well Kerushii just rudely tried to prevent me from calling you by attempting to choke me. And I was calling you to tell you…what was I going to tell you now?" Kyoya rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh yes, I noticed that Kerushii was acting very similarly to you. She was on the computer and she resembled a blonde you. It was honestly slightly terrifying."

"As if I could be terrifying." Kyoya heard her say. He smirked.

"So she resembled me? How very odd. But, Tamaki I must be going. See you at school tomorrow." Kyoya snapped his phone shut. Tomorrow…but what would they do with their…guest during that time? "Well I suppose I could set her to work. No use letting assistance go unused." Kyoya muttered the idea to himself and smirked again. Things certainly were more interesting so far.

Tamaki stared at his phone with a slight pout. Kyoya had hung up on him. Well, technically he hadn't but still. He walked over behind Kerushii. She was typing and clicking madly. His poor computer. It wasn't use to such abuse. He patted her shoulder. "What is it that you're doing?" She looked up at him appearing shocked.

"I cannot believe you don't have iTunes! And I also cannot believe I didn't realize until now that I don't have my phone or my iPod. My phone I can live without, but my iPod…that is crucial." She frowned and turned back to the computer. It seemed to be loading something. "Alright it'll be done in a few. Until then..I don't know." She spun in the chair and stood up. "Do you have comfy chairs in here?" Tamaki grinned and nodded. He had several extremely comfortable chairs in his room.

"Yeah, they're in there. And I can't really pull them out here, they're heavy." She nodded and followed him into the rest of his bedroom. Lots of blues. That was the first thing she noticed. But it didn't make the room appear sad, it made it appear very breezy and open. She turned to see him seated in one of two cushy chairs. She sat down in the other and pulled her feet up into the chair.

"Tamaki, do you have school tomorrow?" She looked over at him and he nodded with a smile on his face. "What am I going to do? Am I going with you or staying here?"

"I really don't know. But I'd assume that you'd come to school with me. Otherwise doing the house hopping switch off would be more difficult." She nodded. "And you can see us in action!" Tamaki's grin widened. Kerushii smiled and muttered something that sounded similar to 'Oh I've seen you in action.' "But, a random thought just crossed my mind. The very first day we met you, you said that if rudely awakened you were worse than Kyoya and Honey-Senpai combined. How did you know how they are when they first wake up?" She shifted in her seat and looked away. Purposefully not meeting Tamaki's glance.

"Well that in itself is a long story. And one that is not suited for right now. I am feeling slightly tired, so I think I am going to go to bed." She rose from the chair and patted Tamaki's head. "Night Tamaki see you in the morning." She left before he could reply. He sat there for a minute before getting up himself. She was something else. Sometimes she looked open about absolutely everything slightly like Honey-Senpai. But other times she's as tight lipped as Kyoya. It was an odd mix. Tamaki walked around the room and started flicking off the lights. He'd sleep on it. Maybe he would have an idea to get his daughter to open up to him.

~Normal perspective~

I woke up a scream about to escape my mouth. That had been all too real. The dream had become more elaborately detailed. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked around the room and saw the blurry outline of the numbers on the clock. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my glasses. I slipped them on. The clock said that it was 6'o clock. I guess that was a respectable time to be awake.

"Miss Hiresu, Mister Tamaki sent me to make sure you were awake. He usually leaves for school around 6:45." I simply nodded at the woman standing in my doorway. I nodded and slipped my legs out of the warm blankets. She left, but quietly. It appeared that all their servants did that. The twin maids and now this lady, whose name I couldn't remember. I paced over to my suitcase and threw the lid open. I wasn't sure what I was expected to wear, but I'd figure something out.

I skidded down the stairs and fell on my butt. The floor was more slippery than I had thought. I pushed myself up and rubbed my slightly sore back. "Kerushii, do you want some breakfast? Oh that looks absolutely darling!" Tamaki picked her up and spun her around. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a flowy purple blouse. I had found a pair of purple flats that had a gem on the toes. I had thought that Tamaki of all people would find my outfit inappropriate and demand that I change. He set me down finally and I stepped back. He was wearing his uniform. I grinned.

"Well I'm not exactly hungry, so if you want to head to school early…that'd be fine with me." I was actually excited for school today. He turned and picked up a briefcase and a sling bag. He handed the bag to me. "What is this?"

"My laptop and a key to the music room. Kyoya doesn't know I have it so if you use it, be discreet." I slipped the strap onto my shoulder. "Well I guess we'll be going now. So long! And goodbye Antoinette!" I heard a slight yip and a little fuzzy blur shot into the hall. It crashed into my feet and I hit the ground.

"Well hi there. You must me Antoinette." I stroked the dogs head. She licked my hand and spun around before running off again. I chuckled. "Well, that certainly was interesting." I pushed up off the ground. Tamaki looked panicked.

"Oh I'm so sorry! She sometimes gets a little excited when meeting new people." I shrugged. Enthusiastic dogs didn't bother me much. "Well, let's go!" Tamaki grabbed my hand and we raced out the door. I was met by a chilly wind. I wrapped my arms around myself. I hadn't been expecting to be cold today. It had been nice and warm inside. I shivered as the limo pulled up. Tamaki wrapped his uniform jacket around me. "Can't have you getting sick now can we princess?" I smiled.

"Thank you, but now won't you be cold?" In a way it was kind of dumb to give her his jacket.

"Seeing you warm is enough to keep me nice and toasty." And even though I knew it was all fake and he was using his hosting on me. I blushed. "Daughter you are too adorable."

"Oh stop and here, I don't want you getting sick. Kyoya would probably come after me with his secret police. And that wouldn't be pleasant." I handed him his jacket back and slid into the limo that had just pulled up. He took the jacket and slipped it on. I grinned. "But, thank you, the thought was extremely kind." He grinned a dazzling smile and if I hadn't been sitting down my knees would have buckled beneath me. Tamaki shut the door behind him and the limo started moving. The ride was mostly silent which I hadn't expected. Apparently there were other sides to these hosts that I had yet to uncover. The limo stopped in front of the school. Tamaki turned to me his grin wide and his eyes shining.

"Alright now Kerushii, the girls here are competitive and possessive. So, if anyone says anything or looks at you strangely it's because they feel threatened by you. So with that final note. Welcome to Ouran!" He stepped out of the car and girls immediately surrounded him. Or so it seemed. He held his hand back and I took it grateful that he hadn't forgotten me, like I had expected. The girls went silent as I stepped out of the car.

"Tamaki who is this? And why is she riding in your limo?" One of the girls, she had long dark brown hair; it was so dark it appeared black, and forest green eyes. She was beautiful, and immediately I felt underdressed.

"This is Kerushii, she is a temporary guest of the host club, so I hope you ladies will be pleasant and accept her." He flashed them all a dazzling smile and some of them swooned. I simply rolled my eyes and maneuvered around the group. "Kerushii where are you going?" I shrugged.

"Didn't want to impose on their time with you. I'll find you later!" I walked through the front doors and gasped quietly. I kept my jaw hinged so I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself.

"KERU-CHAN!!!!!!!" I heard the yell seconds before I felt the impact. Honey collided with my side and we both fell on the ground. I rubbed the back of my head. Falling on the ground three times today already. That was rather sad. I grinned at Honey however and pulled him into a slightly awkward hug, seeing as we were sitting on the ground. "I missed you Keru-Chan. I didn't hurt you right?" I shook my head and he latched his arms around my neck. I stood up and he transferred to my back. I could feel the stares and glares I was getting. And the intensity of what they were murmuring to one another. I simply grinned.

"So Honey dear how was your night?" He sighed and his breath hit my neck causing me to giggle. "Oh gosh you did it again." I heard him laugh. It was a tinkling sound, but I could hear the deeper laugh that he could have busted out with if he wanted to. I turned around because I had a feeling that where Honey was some of the rest of the club was bound to be also. I was right. Mori and the twins were standing watching me, although they were practically swamped by girls. "Hey Honey do you want me to walk you to class? So you don't get mobbed?"

"That would be nice Keru-Chan; I think Takashi is kind of surrounded right now." I nodded.

"Alright to classroom 3-A we go." I picked up the briefcase that was sitting on the ground next to me. I gripped Honey's hands in my other free hand and spun around once earning a laugh from him and a smile from me. "Okay so which way?" He pointed towards a staircase so I headed towards them. I ran up the stairs skipping every other step. I took a breath when I reached the top. It hadn't been that bad, although the staircase was at least twice the size of the staircase at my house. "Alright now which way?" Once again he pointed and I headed in that direction. We arrived at a door at the end of the hallway. Honey unlatched his hands and jumped down from my back. "Alright I guess I'll see you later Honey. How do I get to the club room?"

"Oh well you go back down this hallway and pass that big staircase, and then…" The instructions seemed to carry on for the longest time. I was sure there was a less complicated way, but this way would do.

"Thanks Honey, I'll see you either at lunch or at the club okay? Bye" I ruffled his hair and turned and started walking away. I got to the end of the hallway and attempted to remember Honey's instructions. I stood at the top of the staircase and closed my eyes. I ran my hands through my hair. This school was too big. I felt like someone was looking at me. I looked down. There was a group of guys staring at me. I didn't recognize any of them. I waved and started down another hallway.

"Kerushii there you are! I was so worried!" I was snatched up into a hug and I squealed. Tamaki had appeared out of nowhere and now had me in his grip.

"Tamaki put me down, did we not go over this last night?" I smacked my head, when the words came out of my mouth. I could think of two people who would take that the wrong way. And they were both standing there. "Umm hi you guys…" My voice squeaked slightly and bit my lip.

"Tono what happened…"

"Last night?" The twins grouped around Tamaki and I slid out of his group pitying him for a moment. I didn't want to see this end of this discussion. Mostly because it would need me to get involved. I turned and waved my goodbye silently before continuing down the hallway. I recalled a few more of Honey's extensive instructions. I stopped in front of a set of doors. I looked up it was the music room!

"Oh thank goodness!" I slipped my hand into the bag and pulled out a purple chain. There was a little key on the end. I slipped it into the lock and opened the door. I shut it behind me and walked over to the couch by the window. I sat my bag down and walked over to the window. It was still morning, but it was bright outside. The sun was shining in through the window. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. Maybe I could rest for just a few minutes. I breathed in deeply enjoying the feeling of the cold window against my forehead.

**

* * *

**

**Alright, so I think I've figured out the system. I have to remind you people twice perhaps. So...uhmmm, review?**

**Thanks dearies. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Well technically not really...but, that's beyond the point.**


	6. Lunchtime and a bit of sorting

~Overview~

Finally lunch time came. The entire club gathered in the lunch room to eat when Tamaki realized something was missing. "Nobody eat anything! Where's Kerushii?" The twins both froze chopsticks halfway to their mouths. Tamaki stood up and spun around looking around the lunchroom.

"Don't you know Senpai?" Haruhi had put her napkin over her bento and rose an eyebrow at him "She was kind of your responsibility, was she not?" Tamaki seemed to shrink in size right then. He just nodded his head unable to speak. "That's what I thought." Suddenly there was a huge bang and everyone turned to look. Kerushii had just walked through the doors. Everyone watched silently as she walked over to the hosts table and sat down in between Hikaru and Kaoru. The girls sitting at a table relatively close by gasped at her actions. That kind of thing wasn't done.

"Hey you guys. Sorry I went A.W.O.L on you. I guess I just…lost track of time." She glanced around the table and then looked down again. The twins glanced at each other over her head. Their toy wasn't being energetic. That meant their toy might be broken! Hikaru wrapped his arm around her waist and Kaoru overlapped Hikaru's arm with his own. They heard Kerushii suck in a breath. They turned and grinned at each other. Kaoru leaned forward just a little bit.

"Please forgive us."

"Forgive you for what?"

"For what we're about to do." Hikaru whispered softly in her other ear making her roll her eyes softly. He pushed some of her hair off her face and smirked at her. She shoved his arm off and frowned at him. But her eyes were devious. "What's wrong Kerushii? I didn't hurt you did I?" He was still close and whispered it in her ear.

"Hika," She paused and noted his expression when she used the nickname. "I don't want you whispering sweet nothings in my ear that are repetitions of what you say to Kaoru. That hurts. It really hurts." She turned her face away from him and a tear slid down her cheek as if on cue. Hikaru was staring at her silent. "And with that, there probably won't be a repeat of the other night…." She trailed her fingers down his arm. She heard Tamaki fuming and girls in the lunchroom squealing. They hadn't seen another girl allowed to participate with the twins like this.

"But Kerushii…you promised!" She looked over at Kaoru and winked, but only he could see it. He blushed immediately. She grinned and tapped his nose once.

"Kaoru, take that up with your brother. And with that I take my leave." She stood and bowed once before stealing Hikaru's tray and walking out of the lunchroom. The room erupted as soon as the door shut behind her. The girls were either impressed or mad, and all of the guys were well being guys. The hosts however, were silent.

"What was that?" Haruhi looked at both of the twins who were staring at the door. They turned around. They looked at each other before turning to the group.

"Well that wasn't planned. Who would have known that she would just go along with it like that?" Hikaru shrugged. He hadn't expected it either. He'd expected her to either tell them off or blush and go silent. A group of girls approached the table and immediately started asking questions. Nobody noticed the two seniors leaving the table and leaving the room. Well two people noticed, but neither acknowledged it. Kyoya and Haruhi both watched them leave discreetly, but neither said anything.

Mori pulled Honey up onto his shoulders as they walked down the hall. They turned a corner and saw Kerushii leaning against the wall, looking the opposite direction. Her hand was on her cheek, but her cheek looked red. Honey leaped off of Mori's shoulder and ran over to Kerushii. He pulled her hand away and gasped. There was a welt on her cheek. It looked like someone had smacked her hard. "H-h-hi you guys." She blinked away her tears and turned her head away. Mori put his hand on her head and twisted it back around.

"What happened Kerushii?" She stared silently at him for a minute. Then she straightened up and removed his hand from her head.

"Some of the girls here apparently are extremely obsessed with you guys. I was ambushed. Apparently me and the twins' little whatever that was upset them." She shrugged. "But, I guess this might need medical attention, judging by the looks on your faces. So, I'll go deal with it" She turned away from both of them and started walking down the hallway. Honey turned to Mori and opened his mouth. Mori nodded before Honey could say anything and started walking after Kerushii. Honey walked beside him.

~Normal~

I turned down the hallway and a shuddering sigh took over me. I had had to keep myself together for that bit of time I was with Honey and Mori. But, now… Now I could fall apart. I cradled my cheek in my hand and I cried. The girls had gathered around me and started hissing about how I was 'stealing their hosts,' and it 'wasn't appropriate or allowed'. Then one of them just smacked me. It was uncalled for and it came out of nowhere. Then they pranced off to class like nothing had happened. I had just gotten over the slight shock and propped myself against the wall when Honey and Mori had shown up. But, now I was walking away, and I didn't even know where to. I knew I had to get out of that hallway, at least for the time being. I turned down one hallway and then another, not paying any attention to where I was going.

I guess my feet knew I wanted to go to the club room so I wasn't surprised when I ended up there. I jiggled the handle, it was locked. I frowned; I thought I had left the door unlocked. Maybe not. I shrugged; I had my key so it didn't matter. I put my hand on my neck and pulled on the chain. I leaned down and put the key in the lock. It clicked and I walked inside. I didn't notice that I wasn't alone.

"Who gave you a key?" I spun around. Kyoya was leaning against a window looking over his glasses at me. I stared at him silently. Tamaki had told me to be discreet. Well, I'd blown that. Kyoya walked towards me. "Kerushii who gave you, this?" I expected him to pull at the chain, but instead he turned my head to look at my now slightly red cheek. He put his hand on it and I winced. It hurt. He turned my head again and saw the marks on the back of my neck. One of the girls had held me in a choke-hold. She had had on acrylics.

"I'm fine. Let go please?" He pulled his hand away and narrowed his eyes at me. "I told Mori and Honey I'd get medical attention." I rolled my eyes and walked past him. "So, that's why I came back here. To get the – oh thank you." He was holding out the first aid kit I had been looking for. "Because if I went to the nurse that'd raise questions, and if I came to you guys, well that'd raise too many questions too." I shrugged. I opened the kit. "But, now, here is the problem. My lack of medicinal knowledge. Yep, that presents a problem of great magnitude." I heard him chuckle. "Well I'm glad my problems are funny to you." I heard the door creak and I looked over. Honey poked his head around the door and looked around the room.

"There you are Keru-Chan. Takashi, I found her, she was in here!" I sighed. If these three were here it could only mean everyone else would follow.

"Hey Honey-bun, ermm not to be rude, but shouldn't you guys go to class?" They all gave me a look. "I know you can afford to skip a class, but school's still important. So, uhh I'll be fine so go." I waved my arms towards the door. Both Kyoya and Honey opened their mouths to protest. I raised an eyebrow. "No, go to class…I'll find something to do. Actually, Kyoya do you have anything I could work on? Because, it would take a bit of the load off of you and it would give me something to do. Don't take it like I just want an activity and I'll slack off, you sometimes just look stressed, whoops there I go saying too much. So….?" I let the question hang for a moment. My fingers crossed behind my back. I watched as the constantly arched eyebrow sunk a bit, and then the smirk.

"In the closet there's a filing cabinet. Sorting alright with you?" I blinked slowly my eyes wide. He wanted me to sort things, was he serious?

"Umm yea that's fine, but how am I sorting it?"

"It's pretty self explanatory, but I do ask that you don't mess up. I might have to add a bit to Haruhi's debt, seeing as for now you're her house guest." My jaw dropped. "My point has been made. See you then." He shut the door behind him with a click. I glared at the door for a moment.

"Now to find said closet. But, first…" I walked over to the couch and pulled Tamaki's laptop out of my bag. "I really hope he doesn't mind that I went a bit iTunes crazy." I nestled the computer in my arm as it started up. I looked around the room, there was a random door that looked like it might be a closet. I opened it, there was a filing cabinet. Thank goodness. I pulled open the top drawer with my free hand. There was a sheet of paper with a note scrawled on it.

_Sort notes soon. Folder per person chronologically._

"So that's what he meant by self-explanatory. Alright then, but it's odd he's letting me sort through his notes on all the hosts." I pulled out the first folder. There was a paper sticking out. I pulled it out completely and stared at it. It was a sketch, a really good sketch of all the hosts. They were working. But, then I realized Kyoya was missing, and the picture was done at an angle. I scrutinized the picture more closely. I found the signature at the bottom. _KO_. "So he calculates, manipulates, charms, and draws. How very interesting." I tucked the picture in my pocket. But, if that was he did during club, I had him pegged completely wrong.

I flipped the folder all the way open and sighed. There had to be at least a hundred sheets of paper in this one folder. But, at least I'd have my music. I clicked open iTunes and set it to shuffle the songs. I pulled out the rest of the folders and sat down to start. I sorted them all by person and then individually by date. I was absorbed so I started singing along with the songs that came on. Right now it was _Dollhouse._ I set down the last folder. It was Tamaki's and it was the biggest by far. "Well that's the last of them. Oh gosh this room is a mess." I had tossed some irrelevant or blank papers around while I had been sorting. If they came back and the room was like this… I rolled my jeans up so they rested on my knees. It'd be more comfortable to clean that way. I pushed the cabinet back into the closet and saw cleaning supplies hanging on the back of the door. I grabbed them in my arms and tossed them out of the closet.

I swung the closet door shut. I turned the laptop up and continued singing along. This reminded me of cleaning at home with my mom. I swept up the mess I had made and carried it into the kitchen to throw it away. Since I was in the kitchen, why not make something? "But what? Cupcakes maybe? Yea, cupcakes would be good." I made the batter and poured it into the pan. Thank goodness they had a stove. I popped them in there and set the timer. I clipped it onto my belt loop. I couldn't forget them.

I saw something hot pink sticking out of one of the drawers. It was those little sock things you put on your feet to clean the floors! I felt a grin stretch across my face that was one way to clean the floors. I slipped off my flats and chucked them onto the couch. I slid on the sockies and ran out of the door skating almost. I grabbed the mop. Since I was wearing mini mops, this was going to be my prop. I ran over by the kitchen and grasped the handle tightly. Another song started. I laughed out loud. I could make up an impromptu dance for this. It was _Circus_. I swung the mop around and started dancing. I ran out into the middle of the host room and pressed the mop end into the ground. I cart wheeled through the air gripping the mop. I landed but my feet kept going. "Stupid sock things." I fell flat on my back. I laid there staring at the ceiling for a minute. I noticed the music had stopped. I flipped over and looked where I had left the laptop. It wasn't there.

"Kerushii is this that iTunes thing you were downloading last night?" I sighed so he had snatched it back.

"Yes it is, but umm help?" I had tried getting up but my feet kept slipping.

"Oh of course!" He came into my line of vision. "That thing with the mop, isn't that rather dangerous?" I nodded and grabbed onto his hand. He pulled me up, but my socks slid again. 'And those things seem rather dangerous too." He was holding me by my waist to keep me from falling again.

"Thanks Tamaki, but I think I can stand now. And yes and yes to your two questions" He let go and I stayed still for a second, testing my footing. I didn't fall. "Yes!" I threw my fist in the air, but it threw me off balance. I grabbed onto his arm to keep me standing. "Maybe I should take these off." I pulled them off and glared at them. Suddenly my pocket started beeping. "My cupcakes!" I ran into the kitchen and opened the oven. A heavenly aroma came pouring out. "Oh thank god, they're safe." I put on a mitt and pulled them out of the oven.

"You made cupcakes? Oh daddy is so proud!" Tamaki hugged me.

'Tamaki, I don't want to burn you, it's still hot. And where is everyone else? How did you get here first?" I set the pan down.

"I got out of class early." He grinned at me.

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh because I couldn't bear the idea of you being in this big room all alone for even one more minute!" I giggled.

"Tamaki you're so weird sometimes. But, I love that about you." I grinned back at him. I had added the last part, so he wouldn't run to his corner of woe. We left the kitchen and I picked up the laptop. "Thanks for letting me use it. Having music made the day go by a lot faster." I held it out to him.

"No you keep it." My jaw dropped. He was kidding right? There was no way he'd just give me his laptop.

"I can't just keep your laptop! It's yours!" Tamaki laughed. I frowned a little.

"But, I want you to have it. I barely use it and it made you really happy, how can I deny you something that makes you happy?" I grinned.

"Thank you so much!" I ran over and slipped the laptop into my bag. "Now, to frost the cupcakes!" I walked back to the kitchen and pulled out yet more ingredients to make the frosting. I hummed to myself as I was making it. I heard the door open and voices, but I wanted to finish my cupcakes. I frosted them and arranged them all on a tray. I put my hand on my cheek, inspecting…they were good! "Hey you guys, who wants a cupcake?" I walked out with the tray. Everyone turned towards me. I just smiled.

"Oh Keru-Chan you made cupcakes! May I have one please!" I lifted off a cupcake and handed it to him on a napkin. I walked over to the rest of the group and tipped my head.

"Cupcakes anyone?" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru took one. "None for you three?"

"I don't like sweets much." I gasped. How could someone not like sweets?

"How is that humanly possible? Just try one please! I swear you will like it!" Haruhi sighed and picked one up. She took a bite. Her eyes widened. "I told you, I'll never lie about food." She smiled and grabbed a napkin before heading over to her couch. I held out the tray again but both Kyoya and Mori simply shook their heads. "Well, suit yourselves." I shrugged before following Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi, what's on the schedule for tonight roomie?" I grinned. She turned to me and pulled on a fake grin. "What's wrong?" I spoke in a whisper, barely moving my lips. Haruhi simply shook her head making it look like she was shaking hair out of her eyes. "Alrighty then, since I suppose hosting is going to start soon, I'll be going." I turned and began walking to the door. "Oh and Kyoya," I waited until he looked up at me. "I love the picture." I pulled the paper out of my pocket and smirked before walking out of the doors.


	7. Out of my comfort zone

**I can say honestly I thought about ending this. But, i realized I honestly love this story. So, for now I won't be ending it. **

**Now to reply to revies. I could reply via PM but, this seems more logical.**

**MizukiYumeko- The picture she found in the filing cabinet of all the hosts. And I liked the cliff hanger :)**

**The weird shipper- I can honestly say I appreciate you review. it made me think a bit. But, I am going to go against your advice and continue on with this, even if it turns out terribly, I don't want to just drop it here. **

**And quick note of kind of apology I suppose. I'm really not trying to make her a 'Mary-Sue' I know she seems to meld and has angst. But, its a wee bit expected. I'll try to not let her fit in perfectly. I made an effort at that in this one {pointing down} and angst is a part of real life is it not? So for now, please pretty please bear with me. As always Reviews appreciated, as well as connstructive criticism. **

~overview~

It was silent for all of 30 seconds. "Kyo-Chan what picture was Keru-Chan talking about? Kyo-Chan?" Kyoya looked frozen. His fingers poised above the key board of his ever present laptop. She had found it. The sketch he had done out of the blue one day and she had found it. And now she had it.

"I'll be right back." The single sentence was cold and clipped. Kyoya walked out of the music room and the doors swung shut behind him. _What just happened?_ It seemed to be the universal thought.

**_WAIT! sorry to interrupt. I almost forgot. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: besides my OC I own nothing, sad but true._**

**_Alright continue._**

~overview~

It was silent for all of 30 seconds. "Kyo-Chan what picture was Keru-Chan talking about? Kyo-Chan?" Kyoya looked frozen. His fingers poised above the key board of his ever present laptop. She had found it. The sketch he had done out of the blue one day and she had found it. And now she had it.

"I'll be right back." The single sentence was cold and clipped. Kyoya walked out of the music room and the doors swung shut behind him. _What just happened?_ It seemed to be the universal thought.

"Where did mother and daughter go?" Tamaki began running around the room frantically until Haruhi snatched his collar and pulled him to a stop.

"Senpai, customers will be here any minute. The room can't be in shambles, now can it?" Haruhi smiled her 'natural smile' at him. That simply earned her a spinning hug from Tamaki. The twins stood and watched as the two spun. "Senpai, that isn't code for 'spin Haruhi around'." She sighed and dragged her feet on the floor, bringing them to a stop, but partially ruining her shoes. "Since we don't have a theme today, I'll start on the tea." Haruhi slipped out of Tamaki's grip and walked to the kitchen. Preparing refreshments was one of her 'jobs' to work off her debt. But, it seemed that someone had beaten her to it. Everything was laid out perfectly. "Who…? Ah, Kerushii." Haruhi smiled.

Honey was munching on his bite of his second cupcake. He was eating this one much more slowly. Due to the look that Takashi had given him when he finished the previous cupcake in 3 bites. It had been delicious. One of the best cupcakes he had had, and he could compare that to **a lot** of cupcakes. He set down the cupcake. "Why do you think Keru-Chan made cupcakes? And why did she leave, did she think other girls are going to get jealous and get mad at her again?" He had really directed all of his questions to his cousin, but due to the odd silence in the room, the question had grabbed everyone's attention.

"Again?"

"What do you mean Honey-Senpai?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked the questions separately but both gave him the same curious look.

"After the little 'showcase' during lunch apparently some of the ladies followed Kerushii and ganged up on her. One smacked her across the face while another gripped her neck, leaving visible markings." The twins and Tamaki turned to Kyoya who was now in the doorway holding a folded piece of paper in his hand. He frowned slightly at it before crumpling it up. She had tricked him… "But, for now let's be pleasant. The ladies will be here momentarily. Where is Haruhi?" At that second Haruhi walked out with a tray of cups and several teapots. She set down the tray.

"I'm right here." They gathered into their pose to start off the club. The doors opened and girls stepped in, and as if on cue rose petals gently flew towards them. Gasps and squeals were heard.

"Welcome." The hosts spoke together and to all the girls there, there wasn't a more beautiful sound in the world. The hosts went to their respectable stations and the girls flocked to their 'types.' Haruhi, seeing as she had no customers at that moment was pouring tea and offering refreshments and other things of that sort. She saw the corner of a bag sticking out from under one of the couches. She didn't recognize it so she assumed it was Kerushii's. She bent down and pulled the bag onto her arm. She took the bag to the kitchen and set it down, figuring that she'd give it back to Kerushii right after club.

Hosting passed by quickly that day. Or so it seemed at least. The last of the girls left and the doors shut. "Well today seemed incredibly long." Haruhi was picking up the last of the cups when the doors flew open. Kerushii ran in looked around and then ran into the kitchen. Everyone paused and looked at each other. Haruhi walked towards the kitchen with her tray. "Kerushii, why are you hiding out in the kitchen?"

"Haruhi do you know how many guys there are in this school? Neither do I. All I know is that in the past 90 minutes I have been asked out, proposed to, or suffered through an attempt at seduction from two hundred and thirty-seven of them. Apparently since I am new and they don't know anything about me and I'm not in uniform… So forgive me for running in here and hiding." Kerushii dropped her head into her hands. Suddenly thumping was heard. "Oh gosh they followed me. Haruhi, we're escaping." Kerushii grabbed her bag and Haruhi's as well. She ran out of the kitchen and flung open the window. She swung the two bags and they both fell into a bush down below. "Now, come on. Oh and I'll see you guys tomorrow, unless I die, or contract some mysterious ailment…well even then I'll be at an Ohtori hospital, so I'll still see you. Umm, bye!" With that she dropped out of the window. Honey, Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins ran over and looked down. She was balanced on a ledge.

"We could just take the stairs, but no. You have to climb out a window. And you expect me to follow you? Are you crazy?"

"Once again, not medically proven no. And yes I do. Friends do crazy things sometimes." Kerushii smiled up at Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and kicked her leg out the window. Tamaki started to pull her back in but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine, I think, and if something happens, I'll just blame it on Kerushii." Haruhi dropped down to the ledge Kerushii was on. "Now, how do we get down from here?" Kerushii put a finger to her chin and looked around. "You mean you didn't have a plan? You just jumped out, and expected something to come to you?" Kerushii nodded a sheepish grin on her face.

"Pretty much, but I have a plan now." Haruhi looked up and saw the four boys still looking down at them. "First we hop onto that branch then make our way down the tree." Haruhi just stared for a second before sighing.

"Alright, but if I fall or something, I will make sure Kyoya-Senpai makes you your own debt." Kerushii paled slightly.

"And if you make it down without a hitch, due to my excellent support, when we get to your house you have to answer all my questions truthfully. And I'll do the same out of kindness." Haruhi hesitated before nodding. "Alright so I'll go first and then you take my hand okay?" The boys watched as Kerushii jumped from the ledge to the branch. It was a bit of an awkward jump, seeing as Haruhi was in the more ideal spot. Kerushii held out her hand and Haruhi took it and jumped. A squeal tore out of her but her feet landed on the branch.

"I didn't die! I'm alive!"

"She didn't die yay!" Haruhi turned and raised an eyebrow at the twins, who were mocking her. They shut up almost immediately.

"Now daughters be careful!" Kerushii smiled while Haruhi simply rolled her eyes. When was she not careful? They made their way down the rest of the tree and when they stood on solid ground Kerushii turned to Haruhi.

"Alright I got you to the ground without you getting injured. So I win." Kerushii did a mini victory dance. "Alright bye you guys, see ya tomorrow. Oh and Honey I'm at your place tomorrow correct?" He nodded slightly, or so it appeared. The sun was hitting the window at an odd angle making them hard to see. Kerushii picked up the bags and handed Haruhi's to her. She slung hers over her shoulder and linked her arm through Haruhi's. The two girls walked off to Haruhi's for the night with smiles on their faces.

"Well I never expected to see Haru-Chan willingly climb out a window and down a tree. Why did Keru-Chan do that in the first place?" The window was now shut and the hosts were sitting around for a few minutes.

"Who knows Honey-Senpai." The twins both shrugged.

"Well it could be due to the effect she had on the boys today." They all turned to Kyoya who was clicking away. "Didn't you notice this morning? And during lunch?" They all shook their heads. "And if you would have been listening you would have heard what Kerushii said when she and Haruhi were in the kitchen." Kyoya clicked a few times and turned his laptop around.

"Haruhi, do you know how many guys are in this school? Neither do I. All I know is that in the past 90 minutes I have been asked out, proposed to, or suffered through an attempt at seduction from two hundred and thirty-seven of them. So forgive me for running in here and hiding." He paused the recording.

"So while we were in here hosting and such, it appears that Kerushii somehow attracted the attention of most of the male student body. They I suppose followed her, and that led to her abrupt departure." The rests of the hosts were silent, and Kyoya took that as his cue to leave. "Well I must be going." He packed up his things and left the room. Everyone else followed, oddly quiet. They all left the building and got into their limos.

The girls were smiling. The grins were wide and real on both of their faces. Then at the same time they turned to each other and started laughing. "How do you do that?" Kerushii raised an eyebrow at Haruhi's out of the blue question. "Get me to loosen up. I think I've laughed more these past few days than I have in months." Kerushii simply grinned wider.

"It's a gift I suppose." Haruhi rolled her eyes. The two walked up the steps and Kerushii waited while Haruhi unlocked the door. They walked into the apartment and the smile on Kerushii's face grew. "I love your house Haruhi! It's so cozy!" Haruhi shrugged. She knew her house wasn't much compared to the host's houses. A single room was bigger than her entire apartment.

"It's not much, but its home." Haruhi slipped off her shoes and dropped her bag on the ground. She turned back to Kerushii suddenly. "I forgot to warn you about my dad. He's well…" Haruhi paused, fumbling with her words, not knowing how to explain.

"I know. But, he does know I'm staying here right?" Haruhi nodded, momentarily dumbfounded. Kerushii had known already, well that meant there wouldn't be an awkward pause after she found out. But, how- her train of thought was abruptly interrupted.

"Oh Haruhi you're home!" Kerushii gaped as Haruhi was pulled into a hug.

"Dad? You're home, early."

"I know, I took the afternoon off!" He put her down and she stood silent.

"But, why?"

"Because you are having a guest over!" He turned and saw Kerushii watching them. "This must be her! It's so nice to meet you! I'm so glad Haruhi has made a friend who's not a boy in that host club. Call me Ranka, I'm Haruhi's father. Kerushii smiled at him. Although he was 'in costume' she saw the fatherly loving protectiveness. And it was really sweet.

"It's nice to meet you Ranka-San, and I'm the lucky one. If I hadn't befriended Haruhi, the hosts would have driven me mad and it's only been like 2 days?" She directed the question towards Haruhi who nodded. "And I hope it's alright for me to stay the night, I don't want to impose."

"I'll never object to Haruhi having girlfriends over." His eyes shone with excitement and happiness. Kerushii giggled softly. Ranka and Tamaki certainly did share some qualities.

"Haruhi where's your room? And where am I crashing for tonight?" Haruhi pointed to a door down a little hallway. Kerushii picked up her bag and walked it to Haruhi's room.

"I like her, invite her back again. But, I have to go now. I'll see you in the morning." Ranka hugged Haruhi and grabbed his purse before walking out the door.

"I didn't want to leave what consists of all my worldly belongings sitting out in the doorway." Haruhi nodded and smiled. "And Haruhi I'll crash out here, your room is your room after all."

"No I'd be fine out here-" Haruhi's protests were interrupted.

"No, here you aren't a host anymore. I'm like family for now. So, you are in your room tonight." Kerushii crossed her arms, she meant business. Haruhi shrugged.

"Alright then, have your way."

"So Haruhi what shall we do?" Kerushii saw Haruhi's glance travel to her bag. "Do you have a test or something to study for?"

"Yes, but it can wait," Kerushii narrowed her eyes.

"No that is a lie and you know it. So, you study, I can entertain myself." Haruhi opened her mouth to protest. But, someone actually wanting her to do her homework and not wanting to drag her off to do something, it was new. Haruhi settled herself in on the couch and pulled her book onto her lap. She looked up out of the corner of her eye, Kerushii was just looking around. Haruhi turned back to her book. She soon lost track of time and was absorbed into the book.

Kerushii watched as Haruhi 'got lost' in the book. She couldn't fathom how someone could enjoy reading such a boring book. She had browsed through everything in the kitchen and had been as nosy as she could be. She flopped down on the couch careful to not disturb Haruhi's things. "Hey Haruhi, I'm gonna take a nap." Haruhi nodded once and then refocused on her book. It was Physics, the same book she had been going over at the twins house, but she had scrawled notes to herself in the margins. She glanced over as Kerushii seemed to take two breaths and then fall asleep. Haruhi envied her for a moment. She had never been able to fall asleep that quickly. Suddenly she heard the familiar pinging of the cell phone the twins had forced upon her. She jumped up and grabbed it. She glanced back at Kerushii, she was still sleeping.

"What?" She hissed into the phone. She hadn't really bothered to see who it was that was calling.

"Daughter why are you talking to father in that tone? Is something the matter?" Haruhi sighed. Of course it had to be Tamaki. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No nothing's wrong Senpai. Kerushii is asleep currently and I don't know if I want to be the one to wake her up and see how she reacts." She heard other voices in the background. "Senpai, are you with everyone else?" There was silence. "Are you on your way to my house?" Again silence. "Well for now I suggest you don't come. We'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi sighed and clicked her phone shut.

Tamaki stared at his phone silently. She had guessed their plans. She was getting better at it.

"We told you it wouldn't work Tono." The twins simply grinned and tipped their heads to the side.

"Tama-Chan why can't we go to Haru-Chan's house?"

"Kerushii is asleep Mitskuni." Honey nodded his understanding. He didn't like being woken up from his naps either.

~Normal~

_I entered the room my dress trailing on the ground behind me. It was an aquamarine dress. I glanced around. The room seemed to sparkle. I made my way to the floor and I heard the music start. People were dancing, people were chatting. I just gently swayed to the music. I felt the room spinning, but not in an 'I'm gonna be sick' kind of way. More like an 'I'm dancing around the room' kind of way. My eyes are closed and I'm smiling. This certainly is a change. I feel a tug on my hand and I turn to face them, but I can't. So I just stood where I was and let the arms wrap around my waist. I felt a cold breath hit my neck so I giggled. The person behind me chuckled and we started spinning around the room in time to the music. They spun me around to face them and I sucked in a breath, I was going to see who it was…_

I woke up from my dream suddenly and sighed in frustration. It was like my dreams were trying to tell me something, but life kept intervening. Speaking of such. What had woke me up? I'm usually a deep sleeper for the most part. Then I heard the familiar sound of rain. The sound of it pinging off the roof. Then I heard the crash. The thunder practically shook the apartment. That must have been what had woke me up. I sighed _Mystery solved._ But then a thought crossed my mind. _Haruhi! _I shot off the couch and ran towards her room. I glanced around and saw a shivering pile of blankets. I darted over and pulled the blanket off. Haruhi had her hands over her ears and tears were streaming down her face. I sat down and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's alright, I'm here. I won't let anything happen. Just go to sleep." I rubbed her hair with my hands. Haruhi shuddered but I felt her relax slightly. Soon she was deadweight against my side. I leaned back against her bed and pulled the blanket off of her head so she wouldn't overheat. _Maybe the dream will come back and finish itself._ I let myself drift asleep again with the hope of getting a clue about that dream.

I felt the light shining on my eyelids and a beeping and then voices. But whose? "Keru-Chan you're gonna be late if you stay asleep much longer." My eyes shot open. It was morning and I was in Haruhi's room and Honey was there too? "She's awake you guys! And she didn't try to kill me! I think you guys were overreacting."

"Overreacting?" I murmured. I stood up from my spot and silently left the room. "Morning why exactly was Honey sent to wake me up? And why did he mention the idea of me murdering him?" I glanced at Haruhi. She simply shrugged. "Well then." I turned and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Takashi I think I left Usa-Chan at home!" Honey came into the room eyes wide with worry. I saw Mori stiffen at the words. I glanced at him he looked shocked. And for a usually emotionless guy, that's saying something. I looked back at Honey and saw his brown eyes widened in pure sadness and I did what would probably be considered the dumbest thing ever.

"Hey Honey, I have a suggestion." He looked over at me. "What if I stand in for Usa-Chan for the day?" He smiled and jumped on me wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Really Keru-Chan really?" I nodded still kind of shocked at what I had just roped myself into.

"Alright, but can I borrow a phone. I need to put in a wardrobe request." Honey held out his phone and I took it and scrolled though the contacts. I clicked and held the phone up to my ear. "Hello, I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"A dress up Kerushii in anything pink since she's being the currently misplaced Usa-Chan's substitute proposition?" I waited and hear absolute silence on the other end. Then a snort. Then full out laughing.

"You're subbing for Usa-Chan?" The two voices said at once. I sighed.

"Yes, so pink, bring it to school. And nothing too inappropriate, and please no bunny costume." With that I clicked the phone shut and handed it back to Honey. "What? I thought I might as well go pink and look the part.

"Yay for Keru-Usa-Chan!" I simply rolled my eyes.

"So are we ready to go? I mean I kinda have to wear this until we get to school since the twins are bringing my outfit. Man, shoulda thought it though. Hey Haruhi do you have a sweatshirt I could wear? Just for a little bit?" Haruhi came out of her room and nodded ducking back in and grabbing me one. She handed it to me and I slid it on. We walked to the door and I linked my arm through Haruhi's. I felt kinda bonded with her after last night, but I didn't want to bring it up in front of Honey and Mori, because I wasn't sure if they knew. I wasn't sure if any of them knew.

We rode to school in Honey's limo. Him sitting on my lap and just talking up a storm. _I wonder if he's had any cake this morning. _I felt something poking me slightly in my back pocket. I pulled it out and chuckled. It was the picture. I had given Kyoya some random piece of paper and he hadn't even checked it. But, now what was I supposed to do with this picture?

"Keru-Chan, what's that?" Honey had turned in my lap and was pointing at the paper.

"Oh it's nothing really, just proof that Kyoya maybe does have a heart." I waved it around a little bit.

"Is that the picture you got that Kyo-Chan went to get from you yesterday?" I nodded. "But, how do you still have it?"

"When he came after me I just handed him a slip of paper folded the exact same way. He didn't check it, so I got away with the picture. But, he's going to want it back today." I unfolded it and looked at it. "He really did do a good job." Honey peeked at the paper and his jaw fell a little bit. I lifted it with my hand. "But, I want to keep it. A memory of you guys. But, I have to hide it." Honey glanced around.

"Takashi, could you hold on to Keru-Chan's picture so that Kyo-Chan doesn't snatch it back?" Mori just nodded and held out his hand. I handed him the picture and he put it in his jacket pocket. As if Kyoya would ever look there.

We got to school and I hopped out of the limo, Honey hooked around my neck. Mori and Haruhi followed us out. I could feel the looks we were getting, they were practically burning holes in my back. "Keru-Usa-Chan are we meeting Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan in the music room?" I shrugged I hadn't exactly planned where to meet them. Suddenly my arms were hooked. I sighed knowing what was coming next. The twins did their 'running like bullets' crazy thing so I was dizzy as heck by the time we got to the music room.

"Thanks you guys. A bit of a warning might be nice next time." I felt around my neck. The arms that had been there were now gone. "Hey where did Honey go-" My question was interrupted by a clothing bag being tossed to me. The twins were being oddly quiet. I gripped the bag and walked to the dressing room. I pulled the curtain shut on one of the stalls and opened the bag. My jaw dropped. "I'm going to kill them." But, it was either this or be an outfit repeater. I sighed and changed into the bane of my existence.

The twins had pulled together a pink outfit alright. It was a long sleeved light pink shirt and pink short shorts. They had sewn a bunny tail onto the shorts. And they had packed a pair of pink slip-ons. Finally at the bottom of the bag I found a headband with bunny ears on it. _No way am I going to wear this._ There was a slip of paper attached to the headband. _**You have no choice. We kind of stole your other outfit.**_ I looked around. My outfit was gone. I sighed and slipped the headband on. It completed the outfit.

I stepped out of the stall and looked in the mirror. I looked like a playboy bunny. That was not the look I was going for. I tugged on the shorts trying to add length to them. "You done yet?"

"Or do we have to come in and change you?" I glared at the door and then looked back in the mirror. I could live with this, but the looks I was going to get….oh gosh. I walked over to the door and stepped out.

"I'm on the verge of killing you two." They looked over at me. Then I noticed we weren't alone. "Hey you people." I waved at the rest of the club. "So my improvised Usa-Chan costume? I mean the twins improvised Usa-Chan outfit?" Silence. "It's that bad I had a feeling." I put my hand up to run it through my hair, it was blocked by the bunny ears. "Cheese on toast." I snapped. This outfit was complicating things. Suddenly a hand clasped my own. I looked oer at the owner of the hand.

"I like Kerushii, but you can tell it was the twins making. Wait, is that, no it couldn't be." Haruhi doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" She chuckled some more and then pointed at the back of my shorts. The bunny tail. Right. I spun around. "Right, so I'm in pink, have a tail and ears and a room full of silent boys and a laughing Haruhi. Lovely."

"You look so cute!" I finally got an answer out of one of them. I was pulled into a spinning Tamaki hug. "But, why are you dressed like that?" Haruhi poked him causing him to stop spinning. Weird the effect she had on him. I grinned.

"I forgot Usa-Chan at home and Keru-Chan volunteered to be Usa-Chan for the day. So she's Keru-Usa-Chan for today." Honey had bounded over and was standing next to me smiling hugely. I grabbed his hand in mine.

"Honey we should head to class right? And we do kinda have to explain why I'm heading to all your classes with you." Honey jumped and I caught him bridal style in my arms. "So, adios mi amigos. Until lunch that is." I headed out of the room following Honey's vocal instructions. I glanced over at Mori. He was staring straight ahead and not saying a word. But, that was kind of normal for him. But, I was beginning to wonder if he was upset with me, and the fact that Honey had bonded with me so quickly. I was deep in my pondering that I didn't notice we had arrived. I almost ran into the door. A hand fell on the top of my head halting my thoughts. I blinked and looked at the door that was right in front of me. "Thanks." I smiled up at him. He only nodded. Honey bounded out of my arms and into the classroom. I saw him talking to the teacher and then point at me. The teacher glanced over at me and frowned. _Not good._ I noted.

"Keru-Usa-Chan, Sensei said you cold stay if you answer at least on question in class." I groaned. This was a third year class. I was maybe a first year. I still wasn't sure. I just nodded and followed Honey in. The few people in the room glanced up when we walked in. The three boys watched me with grins on their faces while the 5 girls glared and looked like they wanted to kill me right then. I sat in the desk next to Honey and sighed. Today was looking like it was going to be a long day.

**Alright, so what did you think? Good, bad, alright? Just let me know pretty please. There's a little buttin around here somewhere...{looking for button.} but I can't find it so, you're on your own with that one. Til next time. **

**Au revoir. Aloha. Auf weidersehen. Bon soir. Saranora. And all those goodbye  
things,**

**kelsey**


	8. Pi day

**Hey, again. I just wanted to apologize real quick if the last chapter made no sense, it was a random thought that occurred to me and I seized the idea. So other than that, read on, enjoy if you will. Perhaps review? Don't feel obligated but, it would be nice. **

**Oh, don't wan to forget, **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, well I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

I was quickly proven right. The day stretched before me like and endless sheet of paper, an endless number. The day was like Pi. But there was one bright point to my otherwise dreary day. It turned out that they had English first today. Why they were learning English grammar at a Japanese school I had no idea. Anyways, the teacher was droning on about classifying the more complex parts of speech. She was labeling a sentence on the board when I noticed a mistake. I raised my hand tentatively.

"Yes, miss, Chan?" I rolled my eyes but a smile was on my face. She was just assuming that was my last name? Alright...

"Wouldn't that be an Indirect-Object rather that a Direct-Object?" The room was eerily quiet. "I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but it would appear that way…" I trailed off at the intensity of the teacher's glare. She looked back at the board and down at the book. Why did teachers have to use books to 'double-check' the questions. She turned back to me with a sigh.

"I believe you're right Miss Chan." The teacher erased the 'mistake' and I grinned. So middle school Language Arts was coming in handy. That was good. I tuned out after that. I took that as my answering one question during class. I hadn't noticed I was absentmindedly doodling on a sheet of paper Honey had given me. In case I wanted to take notes. When I finally did look down at it I almost broke my pencil in shock. Of course amazing things just have to happen when I'm barely paying attention. The bell rang interrupting my thoughts. Man, they have long classes here. I stood up and stretched my arms behind my head yawning a little.

"Aw, Keru-Usa-Chan is tired! Do you want to take a nap?" I looked down at the seriously over-exuberant senior who was standing in front of me. "Well come on Keru-Chan you can sleep in my area in the club room." I just nodded. Honey took my hand. I stumbled along after him. Since I had zoned out in class I was still kinda out of it.

"Honey I don't need a nap, I can probably sleep during club hours anyways." I said it clearly but my yawn betrayed me. _Stupid yawn._

"But, Keru-Usa-Chan you are tired. Take a nap please." He turned and looked at me blinking slowly. He was softening me up.

"Alright Honey, but don't think you can get away with forcing me to do things just because you blink your eyes or use the cute voice." I crossed my arms and walked beside him. He pulled my left hand out of its position and held onto it. I couldn't even act mad at him when he did that. I ruffled his hair. "Alright, you're forgiven." We got to the club room and he walked me over to this giant mound of pillows. _How did I not notice this before? _I sat down and the pillows seemed to engulf me. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I really was tired. "I guess I didn't sleep too well last night Honey." He patted my head.

"It's alright Keru-Usa-Chan." Then a thought ran through my mind. If he and I were here where was Mori?

"Hey Honey where's Mori? Did we just desert him?" Honey shrugged. I was kinda shocked. He didn't know! Oh gosh, Mori was going to absolute hate me now. First I start taking his place and now I let Honey disappear. "You should probably head to lunch. I don't know how long I'll be here." Honey just nodded and then my vision started blurring. I yawned again and saw him leave the room.

"Sleep well Keru-Usa-Chan." I heard the door click shut. I sighed slightly. What was wrong with me? Why was I so dang tired?

"Maybe from the time change, and playing around so much." I muttered to myself getting comfortable in the pillows. I shut my eyes

"If you want to play come to the Black Magic club." The voice whispered right next to my ear.

"No thank you." I frowned. Why was it that when I was openly welcoming sleep I had to be interrupted.

"My dear, you don't belong in this world. I could help you return to your world, or perhaps connect the two worlds." The voice was floating by my head. My eyes shot open. I was greeted by the hooded figure I had kind of been expecting.

"Nekazowa-Senpai, I know I don't belong here. But, for now at least I'm alright. If I need to return home or want my two worlds to combine, I'll come find you. But, for now, let me sleep dang it." I growled at him. I was done for right now. I didn't want to think about that right now. It wasn't the most uplifting of topics. I heard him walk away and the door shut. I twisted and faced the windows slightly. I closed my eyes and sleep overcame me.

My breath caught in my throat as I shot off the mound of pillows. I gasped and fell to the ground. What was with my dreams? They were either the best or the absolute worst. This had been a bad one. "That was…positively…terrifying." I sighed and closed my eyes. I put my palm on my forehead. "Okay, it wasn't real, act normal, breathe." I stood up and looked around. I was still in the music room, and thankfully no one had witnessed my semi-breakdown. That was a relief. I walked over to the dressing room and looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and I was pale. "Stupid dream." I muttered.

"Keru-Usa-Chan!" I jumped at his voice and fell out of the chair. "Oh there you are Keru-Usa-Chan, why are you on the ground?"

"The ground looked more comfortable than the chair." I lied smoothly. "So what time is it?" I stood up and brushed the 'dirt' off my shorts.

"It's time to go home Keru-Chan!" He jumped and I barely caught him. "We had club outside today, so we let you sleep. You slept for a long time Keru-Chan."

"Hey am I not Usa-Chan anymore?" He shook his head.

"I found Usa-Chan in my bag. It was there the whole time." He pulled out the bunny and I patted its head. "Are you ready to go Keru-Chan?" I nodded and he jumped down. "Bye guys! Me and Keru-Chan are going home now!" I followed him out of the dressing room and saw all the guys. I guess Haruhi had already left. I just waved once and turned to follow Honey out.

"Kerushii we hear you were visited by the Prince of Darkness himself. Is it true?" I nodded. "What did he want?"

"Oh just to advertise his club, as usual. I've got to go you guys." I turned and jogged after Honey, not realizing my slight mistake.

~overview~

"As usual? Has she met Nekazowa-Senpai before?" The twins stared after her.

"No, she hasn't. The first time the two have even been in contact was this afternoon."

"The first time who has met?"

"Kerushii and Nekazowa-Senpai. She said that he was advertising his club 'as usual' but how would she know that?" Tamaki froze. His beloved daughter had been in contact with that person? He shivered and paled considerably. "Tono, are you still there?" The twins started poking him, earning no response.

"Mori-Senpai could you? Thank you." Mori nodded and picked up Tamaki and dropped him down on the couch. After that he left the room. Silent as ever. Tamaki twitched. He was completely out of it. Kyoya sighed while the twins moved on to their next source of entertainment.

"Kaoru, do you think Haruhi would let us come over today?"

"Hikaru she already left, isn't it a bit late to be asking that?"

"We can just go to her house. We'll need help with our homework. We always do. And she's smart." Hikaru glanced out of the corner of his eye at Tamaki. Part of this they meant, the other part was just to annoy Tamaki. It didn't seem to be working. Hikaru frowned. Time to step it up a notch. "And Kaoru, if it gets late we could always spend the night." Tamaki shot off the couch.

"You two dopple-gangers!" Tamaki wasn't as mad as he could be, but he was still partly in shock. He silently fumed a bit as the twins chuckled. "Mother the naughty twins are being unkind!" He was whining and he knew it.

"Then 'daddy' discipline them." Kyoya didn't even look up. Tamaki's and the twins' jaws dropped. Kyoya encouraging violence? "Not like that, ban them from something or make them clean. Just don't whine to me." Tamaki turned to the twins a giddy smile on his face. Hikaru glanced at Kaoru. This was not boding well. A silent message was communicated between them. _Run in three, two, one!_ Hikaru and Kaoru bolted out of the music room laughing. Tamaki glared after them and then ran out after them yelling some nonsense. Kyoya simply rolled his eyes. He followed them out shutting the doors shut behind him.

~Normal~

I darted into the bathroom and changed out of the pink terror. It had been alright, but I didn't want to show up at Honey's house looking like a classic whore. I folded up the shorts and put the headband on top. I kept on the pink shirt. I pulled Haruhi's sweatshirt over my head and walked out of the bathroom, feeling much more comfortable. I saw two blurs of red and then a blur of blonde pass me, loudly I might add. I rolled my eyes and peered down the hallway. I didn't see Honey. "What is with these guys and pulling disappearing acts?" I sighed. The hallways were rather empty now. "Honey, where in the world did you go?" I muttered turning down another hallway. I was heading towards the doorway. If I didn't meet up with him by then, he'd have to come find me. I made it to the door, with no sign of Honey. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I heard a set of footsteps and I turned around Kyoya was walking towards me.

"It was the twins you know." I gave him my full attention.

"What do you mean?" He glanced up from his notebook.

"They stole Usa-Chan from Honey's bag yesterday, and knew you would volunteer to stand in. Or hoping you would." I bit my lip hard to keep from yelling. "Kerushii, I just ask that you don't kill them or cause them any sort of bodily harm that would harm the club. I might have to,"

"Oh Kyoya just give me my own dang debt. Just leave Haruhi's alone." I glanced outside and saw a single limo pulled up by the curb. It was either my ride or his. I nodded to him then I stepped outside and leaned against a pillar.

"Keru-Chan its cold why are you standing outside come on!" I giggled as Honey's head appeared through the sun roof. I breathed out and a puff of white formed in front of my face. I hadn't known it was that cold. I walked to the limo and hopped in when the door opened for me. "What took you so long Keru-Chan?"

"I had to change Honey. And gather some...information. And hi Mori." Mori nodded. Alright so I was still remotely on his 'okay' list. I stretched my feet out into the aisle of the limo. _I'm glad I did change, if I had walked outside in those shorts, I would have gotten instant frostbite,_

"Keru-Chan it might snow tonight! And if it snows a lot we won't have to go to school!" Honey looked positively giddy at the thought. _A snow day? Wow I'm an idiot I don't even know the date._

"Hey Honey what's today's date?" I knew it was a random question, but I had to start keeping track of time sometime.

"Oh it's the second." I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. He looked out the window and started kicking his feet in the aisle. His gaze was glassy; I guess his thoughts were now elsewhere.

"Of…?"

"January." I glanced at Mori. He had answered my question. I grinned at him. _Wait, the second, that means tomorrow is…_

**P.S the answer to that question is no. I most certainly wouldn't**

**So on that note, review? Tell me what you think pretty please.  
**


	9. Cakes, Movies, and Care Packages?

**Hey, just to let you know I probably wrote this chapter a total of 6 times. I finally got it how I wanted it here. If it completely sucks I'm really really sorry. But I finnally got it how I thought it would work. And then my computer completely crashed. I was in complete freak-out mode for 3 days. But thankfull it saved it so I didn't have to retype all of it. *sigh* Oh well you probably don't want to read my random thoughts do you? No...most likely not. So ignore this most likely and read on. And maybe if you do like it (or even if you hate it) could you find it in your hearts to review maybe? Just perhaps? gah...i'm still doing it. I'll shut up now.**

* * *

I went blank. It couldn't be. How weird would that be? But I couldn't tell them…they'd make a big deal out of it. I shrugged and looked out the window with a sigh. "Thanks." I grinned at Mori gently. The limo stopped at a set of gates. I looked up. I couldn't tell whose house this was. The door was pulled open so I slid out seeing as whosever's it was I'd be in the way to get out. Mori stepped out and I smiled at him. I really really did not want to be on his bad list. That'd be downright scary. He patted my head and started walking inside. I sighed and got back in the limo. It was odd how I was getting used to it.

"So Keru-Chan what do you want to do?" I shook my head clearing my thoughts and looked at him. I shrugged.

"I don't know Honey, what do you want to do?" The limo drove for maybe a block before it stopped again. I glanced out the windows, but I couldn't see the house because there were bushes planted, blocking it from view.

"We're home! Come on Keru-Chan!" I giggled following Honey out of the car. He punched in a code and the gates swung open. We walked up towards the house and in my head I had already fainted. But, outwardly I just settled for having my jaw hit the ground.

"Honey, your house, is positively amazing." He chuckled.

"Thanks Keru-Chan." I heard a snap and then a blur was leaping out of a bush. I ducked and it flew over me. I stood back up and saw Honey staring at 'the blur'. "Chika-Chan, why are you trying to attack Keru-Chan?" The blur stood up and an imaginary light bulb went off in my head it was Honey's mini me who was in reality bigger than him. But, you get the idea.

"Mitskuni, prepare yourself." I stepped forward to avoid getting hit again. Chika leaped forward at Honey who blocked his attack. It went on like that for a few minutes. I coughed and they both froze. Honey was gripping Chika's arm while Chika was about to knock Honey off balance with a kick.

"Alright you two, I know it's a family ritual to attack whenever you come in contact, but can we take this inside. I'm cold." The wind blew suddenly and I shivered. Honey dropped Chika's arm and Chika hit the ground. He glared at me. "Hey don't get mad at me, I'm only human." Honey opened the door and the aroma of cakes and pure sugary goodness poured out. How could an entire house smell like that? "Honey, how does your house smell…so good?" I stepped in and glanced around. Once again mental me fainted while I kept my cool, well kinda. "You have a spiral staircase!" I ran over to it in absolute awe.

"You like spiral staircases Keru-Chan?" I nodded and smiled. "Keru-Chan do you want to get a snack?" I nodded again; I had skipped lunch during my nap so I was hungry. Honey grabbed my hand and we walked through his house, the sweet smell getting stronger. He pushed opened a door and a wave of smells hit me.

"Oh my gosh what is this place?" I blinked and things started taking shape. It was a kitchen I realized. And I also realized that a certain little blonde senior wasn't standing next to me anymore. I sat on one of the barstools and a maid popped up out of nowhere in front of me.

"What would you like miss?" She was far too perky.

"Umm a glass of milk would be nice and some peanut butter crackers?" She nodded and walked away. I looked around the kitchen. It was pretty huge. But I guess seeing as Honey has a bit of a cake fetish; it'd need to be big. I swung my feet under the barstool and watched everyone bustle around the kitchen. The maid came back with a champagne glass full of milk and what looked like a china plate full of peanut butter crackers. I smiled at her. "Thanks." She set the plate and cup down and bowed before walking away. I picked up a cracker and bit into it. _Why did she bow to me? It's not like I'm someone important._ I heard a noise behind me like the 'hmm-hmm' noise Umbridge makes in HP5*. I spun around and almost choked on my cracker. Honey's dad and a lady I assumed to be his mom were standing there. "Hello there." Inside my head I was frantic. I knew I could be informal with the hosts and get away with it, but these were parents! They were both staring at me silent.

"Just who are you?" I was pretty sure the question sounded as harsh as it was meant, so I didn't flinch although that was my initial reaction.

"Hiresu Kerushii, I'm a friend of Ho-…Mitskuni-Senpai's." I bowed slightly from my barstool. They both were still watching me, so I smiled politely. Meeting Haruhi's dad hadn't been this awkward; neither had meeting the twins' mom. I sighed mentally, but I could handle it, couldn't I?

"Keru-Chan I found the cake and two forks!" I beamed at the voice coming from behind me. _Honey, you are my savior!_ "Oh, hello Okaasan, hello Otousan. I thought you were still on your business trip." So Honey hadn't been expecting them to be home.

"Well things went better than planned so we were able to come home early. And we met your friend. She seems darling." _Hello still here. _His mom so far seemed nice enough, but she seemed to completely forget my existence in that moment. His dad was still glaring daggers at me, which made me uncomfortable. I picked up the china plate and lifted off a cracker, might as well give my nervous fingers something to do. "Is she your little girlfriend?" The plate dropped from my hand and hit the ground shattering almost instantly. They all looked at me and I blushed crimson.

"I'm sorry; I'll clean that right up." I slid down from my barstool and slipped the sleeve of the sweatshirt over my hand. Just as I was about to start picking up the pieces an arm held mine back. I followed the arm and saw Honey watching me with narrowed eyes.

"Don't do that Keru-Chan, you might get hurt." I simply nodded in reply. A maid entered the room and swept up the glass. She missed a piece and I knelt down and picked it up gently dropping it on her dustpan. She bowed and I just smiled. "Okaasan, Keru-Chan is my friend and I'd appreciate it if you didn't embarrass her." His mom simply smiled at me and then she and Honey's dad left together. I dropped into my barstool with a sigh.

"Well that was crazily awkward." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "But, do you still want to share some cake?" I spun my chair around to face him. He was frowning but when he realized I was watching him he smiled at me.

"Sure Keru-Chan." He held out a fork and I took it. I patted the counter and he jumped up sitting on it while I faced him sitting in my barstool. "I'm sorry about Okaasan Keru-Chan, she does that sometimes." I shrugged, sure she had bothered a little bit, but I wouldn't develop a grudge or mope about it. I scooped of a bit of cake and paused before I ate it. It was chocolate mint cake. Chocolate cake with mint icing. I slid the fork into my mouth and there was an explosion of flavor. I closed my eyes. This was positively delicious. Better than that, it was heavenly. I opened my eyes and noticed Honey staring at me. His own fork hanging empty between the cake and his mouth. "Do you like it Keru-Chan?" I grinned and nodded. "Then have some more Keru-Chan." He nudged the cake towards me and I scooped off another bite.

"Honey you need to get me the recipes for these cakes. This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted." I put my lips together and I could feel the minty tingle on them. The cake was now gone, and I was slightly missing it. But, I knew that if someone set another piece in front of me I'd gulp it down and get sick. "Hey Honey do you want to do something?" He looked up at my suggestion and nodded his head. We had made our way out of the kitchen and we were now in this huge entertainment room.

"You want to watch a movie Keru-Chan?" I nodded. Who would have guessed that it was so peaceful being around Honey? He skipped off to find a movie for us to watch. I sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. I was pretty sure he wouldn't pick anything too scary so I didn't even bother getting up.

"Who in the world are you?" I glanced at the boy standing behind me. It was a mini Mori. I racked my brain for a minute. _Satoshi, that's it._

"Well I'm Kerushii. Nice to meet you, well sort of." I stuck my hand out over the couch and he stared at it. "You shake it." He shook my hand and I giggled.

"Sorry about that, I was looking for Yashuchika." I nodded.

"I think he's in his room. Either that or the dojo. He got a bit miffed when I interrupted his and Honey-Senpai's spar."Satoshi blinked.

"You interrupted their spar? And you didn't even get scratched?" I nodded. "You must possess great skills." I smirked and shrugged.

"Satoshi what are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for you." A stick appeared out of nowhere and Satoshi whapped Chika on the head. He winced. "Well it was nice meeting you Kerushii-Senpai." With that the two of them left the room. I smiled and shook my head. Boys would be boys. I walked over to the tower of movies resting by the giant screen that could fit in a small movie theater. There was a remote with a button on it. I clicked it and the room went dark. Except for the row of lights on the ceiling. I felt around for the remote again. I felt it in my hand. I clicked the button again and sighed in relief when light filled the room again. I squealed when I realized Honey was standing in front of me.

"Keru-Chan I found a movie!" He held up a movie. It was _The Notebook._ I was kind of surprised. I adored the movie, but it didn't strike me as what Honey would pick. But, who am I to complain about a good movie. "It's in English though Keru-Chan. Is that alright?" Of course it was. I was now kind of curious. Could I still understand English? Or was my brain now hardwired for Japanese? I wasn't sure.

"Yea, that's fine Honey." I dropped back into the couch and watched as Honey set everything up. He grabbed two remotes and jumped back to the couch with me. He clicked one of them and the huge screen in front of us buzzed to life. He clicked the other and the room went dark. I pulled my feet up onto the couch and sighed. I felt something drop onto my lap. I felt with my hand and I felt Honey's hair. I didn't mind him laying his head on my lap. The movie started and I immediately got sucked in.

I don't remember at what part it was that I lost it, all I remember were the tears sliding down my face and unknown to me onto Honey's head. He shifted in my lap and I looked down. He was looking up at me, his eyes full of concern. I just shook my head, there was no need to worry him.

~Overview~

The rest of the club hadn't planned on ambushing Honey and Kerushii, but that's how it ended up happening. They had been let in the front door and directed down the hall. "Master Mitskuni and his guest are in the entertainment room if you would prefer to join them." The maid bowed and walked away. They all looked at one another.

"Kaoru, shall we go burst in on them?"

"Oh yes let's Hikaru." The brothers linked arms and smiled devilishly. Haruhi glanced at them and rolled her eyes. She'd been unwillingly dragged into this. Translating into she'd been kidnapped by the twins.

"Kyoya-Senpai, I would have thought you of all people would be against this." Kyoya simply shrugged and continued typing away on his computer. Haruhi glowered just a tiny bit. "You guys this is kind of an invasion of privacy. Maybe you're used to sneaking into other people's homes to spy on them but I'm not." She stood up straight and crossed her arms. She shot her 'I am completely serious so listen to me now.' Glare at all of them.

"But daddy just wants to see how his daughter is getting along." Tamaki looked at Haruhi with big eyes, she inwardly groaned. Even if he didn't know it, when he did that it screwed up her train of thought. She rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, but we're not staying for long." She looked around and realized two redheads were missing. "We seem to have lost Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya glanced up from his laptop.

"It seems we have, and I just received a message, and I have to go." With that Kyoya left. Haruhi watched him go out of the corner of her eye. He always left so abruptly. Haruhi turned back to Tamaki, who she realized was missing as well.

"God, Tamaki." Haruhi glanced down a hallway and saw Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki poking their heads into a dark room. "Idiots," she muttered to herself. She came and stood behind them looking into the dark room. They were watching a movie. And she could see Kerushii's head perched above the couch, but she couldn't see Honey-Senpai's

"Oh there you are Haruhi, we were wondering where you wandered off to." The twins didn't even turn around, and they knew she was there.

"Daughter they are watching an American movie!" Even Tamaki's whisper was loud. Haruhi clapped her hand over his mouth and mimed zippering her own shut.

"Senpai, you need to be quiet." Haruhi whispered. Tamaki just nodded. He didn't want to upset her. Haruhi glanced in again. At the girl who had crashed into their world.

She smiled, things certainly had been interesting since Kerushii had gotten here.

"Well this is no fun."

"Yea, I thought they'd be doing something interesting." Haruhi thumped Hikaru on the head and in turn he playfully glared at her. Haruhi glanced at the movie, it was one she hadn't seen, and that was expected since she wasn't at all fluent in English. "Let's go." Hikaru stood up and Kaoru did the same.

"Where are you two going?"

"Home I suppose."

"Well this is ridiculous. This was all your guys' idea in the first place. Come on Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi tugged on Tamaki's hand drawing his attention away from the movie. "Let's go." He smiled at her and she smiled her 'natural' smile.

And so they all left, with no purpose having been fulfilled. And Honey had known all along, he just didn't want to say anything. He knew Kerushii was crying, but he wasn't sure why. The movie ended and he sat up. Kerushii wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Keru-Chan, are you okay?"

"Yea Honey, that movie just always makes me cry. It's an amazing love story, but it's still so sad." Honey grabbed her hand. "Hmm?"

"Keru-Chan, I don't want you to cry. It makes me sad." His eyes started filling up with tears. Kerushii looked panicked.

"Oh don't cry Honey. I'm fine honestly." He looked up at her and she smiled at him. "See?"

"Okay Keru-Chan. What time is it?" Kerushii glanced around.

"I don't know Honey." He clicked the little remote and the room lit up. They both winced at the sudden light. "I think I get a little bit of how Nekazowa-Senpai feels now." Honey gave her an odd look.

"Why did you call him Senpai?"

"Well because I don't know him, so I guess Senpai is obligatory."

"But you didn't know us. And you didn't use Senpai or anything." Kerushii frowned.

"But in a way I did know you. So…" She shrugged. Honey stood up and turned around.

"Keru-Chan that makes no sense."

"Honey when I'm tired I say things that don't make sense, but I don't understand why I'm tired. I napped practically all day. And I just had cake, well had it two hours ago anyways." She put her hands up to her head and rubbed her temples. "Honey do you think one of the maids could find me some aspirin? I feel a migraine coming."He snapped his fingers and a maid came into the room.

"Find me three aspirin please." The maid left the room. He sounded demanding in that moment and a thought crossed her mind. _If Honey would have grown up a spoiled brat, things would be so different_. The maid brought back the aspiring and Kerushii gulped it down with a cup of water. The rest of the evening passed inconsequentially Honey and Kerushii played cards for a bit before heading to bed. Her room was directly across from Honey's.

~Normal~

"Night Honey." I shut the door and sighed lightly. Thankfully Honey hadn't pressed me for information. And playing cards had been fun. I sat down on the bed. There was a bag just sitting there. I pulled it over next to me and opened it. There was a set of pj's inside and toiletries and clothes for tomorrow. I grinned. Leave it to rich people to leave me a care package. I slipped into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I switched off the light and ran over to the bed. I sunk into it but then I groaned. I hadn't shut off the light. I clapped my hands hoping that it might work. And it did. The room went dark and I grinned to myself. I pulled the downy comforter over me and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I hadn't dreamt at all. It was a truly dreamless sleep. And I felt great. I didn't know what time it was but I decided to freshen up before 'greeting the day'. I grabbed the clothes that had been set out for today and darted into the bathroom. I set the bag on the counter and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt positively amazing. When I finished, I got dressed. I had my undergarments on when the door flew open. I couldn't help but scream. A robe was tossed at me and I pulled it on. Someone latched onto my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"What is going on? I'm kind of not dressed!" The maid glanced back at me.

"Master Mitskuni has requested your immediate presence." And that was all the answer I got. We flew down the spiral staircase and she pulled me to the front door and released my hand. I tied the robe up really quickly and I'm glad I did, because she then opened the door and pushed me outside. I squealed and ran into something. It was Honey.

"Hey Honey." He looked up at me and beamed. He jumped and latched his hands around my neck.

"Keru-Chan, why is your hair wet?"

"I had just gotten out of the shower when the maid came to get me." His eyes widened. "But, it's okay Honey. I'll go get dressed and then we can get going." He chuckled.

"Keru-Chan, we're not going anywhere, it snowed." I blinked and looked around. It was indeed a winter wonderland. How had I not noticed that? I grinned. A limo pulled into the driveway. Honey jumped down and looked at it. My guess was he wasn't expecting anyone either. Then his face lit up and then fell slightly and then lit up again in a matter of seconds. The limo stopped and the door opened. _Oh crap, I'm standing outside in a robe…what if its his parents? Or someone really important? What if…_ My thoughts were cut off by who was getting out of the car. _Oh this is even worse…_

I barely stopped myself from screaming. The entire club stepped out of the limo. Even mori and he lived like a block away. My eyes widened and I spun around on my heel to run inside, but I slipped on a patch of ice and went flying backwards. "Ahhh!" I fell into a pile of snow. "Oh my gosh that is freezing!"

"Well it is snow."

"What would you expect it to be?" I glared up at the two Ginger haired boys standing above me.

"Oh shut up." I shivered and pushed myself out of the snow. "Well...ummm...I'll be right back." I ran through the door and up the stairs. I sighed in relief.

"Honey-Senpai, what was she wearing?" I froze. I was mentally begging Honey not to answer the question.

"Oh I think she was in a robe... I asked one of the maids to find her and bring her outside. She had been in the shower I guess. Her hair was wet." I could envision the twins matching smirks at this moment. I turned and ran down the hallway. I had to get dressed fast. I heard the thumps of people running up the stairs and I froze. A hand clapped over my mouth and pulled me into a room.

* * *

**So, love it? Hate it? Thought it was okay but could be better? I only had my opinion to work with.  
Thoughts shared here  
(pointing to 'review box')**


	10. Artistic Hostage

**Sheesh speed update...two at once! I am impressed with myself. Anywho...read on dearies!**

* * *

I squirmed and slid to the ground. I turned my head and glared at my captor. It was Chika. "Why in the world did you do that?" he put a finger to his lips. Footsteps passed the room.

"I figured you didn't them getting you. Sorry for grabbing you." I sighed.

"Well thank you." we both glanced at the door.

"I'm figuring you don't want to go out there in...That" he gestured to my outfit. I shook my head. "Well I'll go find you something. Just stay in here." he slid out the door. I walked across the room and sat on what I guessed was his bed.

"Yashuchika come on we were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago. Ah...hello Kerushii-Senpai." i spun around. Satoshi was standing in the doorway. He glanced at me grinning, but then did a double take. "Kerushii-Senpai did..." His eyes widened and I paled.

"No Satoshi, not at all!" he didn't hear me though. He had run out the door. Either to beat he crap out of Chika or to tell Mori. Oh crap. If he told mori...mori was always with Honey and they were usually with the club. I was DOOMED

I heard a yell and I smacked my head. Tamaki had just heard. I glanced around the room and darted into the closet. I pulled the door partly shut behind me and hid in the coats that were hanging up. I heard Tamaki run into the room frantically.

"Daughter! Say it isn't so!" I held back a chuckle. He was being ridiculous. I heard more footsteps. Sounded like a lot of them. I guess the entire club was in the room now. I was going to have to be in hiding for awhile now.

"I don't think Keru-Chan would do that." Thank you Honey.

"Honey-Senpai we've known her for four days. We can't be sure of what she will and won't do." I made a mental note to cause Kyoya some sort of harm later. How dare he say that!

"Now why are you in my room?" I gasped. Chika was gonna get killed!

"What have you done with my daughter you hooligan?!!?!" where was the popcorn when I needed it?

"What are you talking about?" I heard a 'thump'. The closet door opened and Chika tossed something in. He glanced where I was hiding and smirked. "Now get out. Satoshi! What was that for?"

"Be respectful! And I can't believe that you would...with...I mean". Satoshi was seriously fumbling over his words. "And you didn't tell me!" my jaw dropped. Was that what he was upset about? I slid out of my hiding place and picked up what Chika had tossed in.

It was a pair of comfy sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. _Thank you Chika!_ I slipped the outfit on and felt around the walls of the closet. I was looking for a sweatshirt, because it was cold outside. I found one and pulled it over my head. I smoothed down my still damp hair and sighed. _Well self it's now or never…._ I pulled the door open and stepped out of the closet.

"Daughter! Oh you're alright! Thank goodness, I was so worried!" Tamaki came running towards me. I turned towards him and glared. He froze up completely. "D-daughter?"

"You right now, have absolutely no right to call me 'daughter'." He flew off to a corner of Chika's room and looked extremely woeful. I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to pass out pity. I glanced at the half circle of boys (and one girl) gathered around me. I paused on Kyoya. I shut my eyes and took a really deep breath. _Don't murder him just yet, wait for the right moment._ I opened my eyes and glared just once before turning away. A sudden thought crossed my mind. A positively devilish smirk crossed my face.

"Kerushii, what are you thinking?" I glanced at Haruhi, poor girl getting sucked into all this.

"Just an idea, that I am going to act on now." I walked through them all and out the door. I glanced at the staircase and jumped up. I was sitting on the bar gently. I pushed off against the column and went flying down the staircase. At the bottom I fell off and landed on my butt, but this I didn't mind. "Now that that is accomplished…to the snow!"

"Keru-Chan wait for us!" I paused at the door.

"Okay but hurry up! There's snow outside for Pete's sake!" I tapped my foot. They all came down the stairs quickly. "Okay, so we are playing outside in the snow…like now!" I grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her out the door with me. I squealed and ran to a giant pile. I turned around and fell directly back into it. I sighed. "Snow, good old freezing cold snow." Haruhi rolled her eyes at me. "Hey, none of that come on." I pulled on her hand and she fell in next to me.

"Oh you are going down." She turned and glared at me. I giggled and pushed her further into the snow.

"That would require you catching me wouldn't it?" I jumped up laughing. She pushed out of the snow and came running towards me. I squealed and shot across the yard. "Have mercy!" She tackled me to the ground. Who would have known Haruhi had a slightly violent side.

"Daughters play nice!" Haruhi and I both rolled our eyes.

"Hey, do you want to play a game?" Tamaki bounded into my line of vision.

"A game? Oh what kind of game? Is it a fun game?" I glanced up at him and chuckled. I pitied him, really I did. Haruhi and I got up and I mouthed 'Snowball him' to her. She nodded and bent down. We both gathered up snow and made balls.

"Well Tamaki-Senpai, it's a commoner's game." His eyes widened and his grin grew twice the size it had been.

"That's even better! Playing a commoners game with my two daughters!"

"Alright, now you go stand over there and we'll explain it." He walked over to where I pointed and turned back around. "Okay, Haruhi…1…2…3! W" We both pegged him with our snowballs.

"Why did you do that?"

"That's the game!" We both chuckled. I felt something cold hit the back of my head. I spun around and saw the twins standing there. "Alright…if you want to play that way. Haruhi, more snowballs!" The twins, Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Chika, Satoshi and I…well basically everyone except Kyoya spent the next hour and a half having an epic snowball fight. Kyoya was perched on the steps glancing up at us every once in awhile. I made a really big snowball and held it behind my back.

"Now what are you doing over here, when all the fun is over there?" He glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well that's boring. Now come on, unless you want me to resort to force." He raised his eyebrow again.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" I slapped the snowball onto his head. Everything went silent. "Now come on." I snatched his laptop out of his hands and ran inside with it. I put it on the table. I came back outside and a snowball hit me right in the face. I sputtered and wiped the snow out of my eyes. Kyoya was smirking at me. He swiped his hand on his trousers. "And apparently you would go there too."

"Oh mother you're joining in!" Tamaki ran over and dumped snow onto his head. An official war broke out then. Kyoya, Kaoru, Chika, Mori, and Haruhi were on one side and Tamaki, Hikaru, Honey, Satoshi and Me on the other side. We made a fortress and Tamaki and I were in charge of making snowballs. We finally went inside after 2 hours of snow fun. I sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm so cold."

"Oh Keru-Chan you don't need to lay on the floor. 'Sides, you're going to Takashi's house tonight." I glanced up at Honey who was standing in front of me.

"Why must you be right and have a perfectly good point?" I sighed and pulled myself off the ground. After that we all left, and it was a bit of a squeeze getting all seven of us into that one limo. But, thankfully Mori, Satoshi, and I were dropped off first. I waved to the retreating limo and followed Mori inside.

"Kerushii-Senpai, I'm sorry about…earlier. I assumed something without even asking." I ruffled Satoshi's hair a bit.

"Oh it's alright, I understand how you would make that assumption." I patted his head. He grinned at me and ran off. Satoshi was a pretty interesting kid. "Okay, so Mori, what is the plan, by that I mean where am I sleeping? And also, tomorrow do you think we'll have school? Or another snow day?" I glanced at mister tall and silent. He was living up to his name. He glanced up at the ceiling and then back at me.

"I'm not sure yet where you're sleeping, I'll check. And I don't think they'll give us another day off. Most likely we will have school tomorrow." I just nodded really slowly once. He had spoken. And it wasn't just one word or a one syllable response. He grinned just slightly at me. Mori surely was an interesting person. The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Mori found a guestroom that I could stay in. It was huge. It was like a little suite all of its own. I actually had to borrow a shirt from Mori to sleep in. I kept forgetting my clothes, what was wrong with me? I flopped down on the bed.

"Happy birthday to me." Yep, it had been my birthday and I had gone an entire day without someone yelling 'Happy Birthday' at me. It had been really nice. The phone next to my bed started ringing. I sat up and picked it up. Mori had told me this was a private line so someone had specifically called the number. "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday. Sleep well." I dropped the phone. How had he known? I had thought I was un-findable…but he knew… Oh well I'd confront him about it tomorrow. I sat on the bed and glanced around the room. I walked over to the bookshelf and scanned it. There wasn't anything that would hold my attention. I sauntered over to the desk sitting in the corner and sat down. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. I started doodling little flowers on the edges of the pages. Then I had an idea.

I must have been drawing until 2 or 3 in the morning. I fell asleep at the desk with the pencil in my hand. But, I'd finished it. I'd done a picture of each of the hosts and a picture of all of us together. It had started out as a doodle of roses for goodness sakes. It was all on one page and it looked like a collage. My elbow was rested on it and my head was rested on my forearm.

I woke up the next morning in bed. I blinked and looked around. _How did I get into bed? I remember falling asleep at the desk…_ My thoughts were interrupted by a knock. I walked to the door and opened it. "Kerushii-Senpai we're leaving in a bit. Ae you okay?" I nodded my head blearily. I slid the door shut and turned around. What in the world was I going to wear? There was something sitting on the desk. I walked over and smirked. Well that was one thing I didn't need to worry about now.

I changed into the black slacks and the purple button up shirt. It was surprisingly really comfortable. I walked into the bathroom and started fiddling with my hair. I hadn't gotten to fix it yesterday so it was a bit of a mess. I looked through the drawers and found a curling iron. I turned it on and sat on the toilet. Now I just had to wait for it to be ready. I sat there just staring into space until the little light on the curling iron started blinking. I started on my hair. When I was finished I had a head of barrel curls, and they looked really cool. It was almost identical to how I had worn my hair for homecoming. I pulled a comb through them gently taming them down a bit. I attacked them with hairspray and coughed a bit. I looked in the mirror, I was ready. I slid my feet into the boots that had been sitting with the outfit and ran out of the room.

Satoshi and Mori were waiting for me by the door. "Sorry you guys." I ran down the stairs.

"It's alright, but let's go!" Satoshi in a weird kind of way reminded me of Tamaki. I chuckled and followed him out to the limo. When I got to the door Mori caught my arm. I turned my head towards him. He handed me a black coat with a fuzzy hood and a bag. I grinned at him.

"Thanks Mori."

"Hmmm." So we were back to one syllable answers now…great. I slipped the jacket on and slid the bag onto my shoulder. The car ride was mostly quiet except for the few 'pings' from Satoshi's phone indicating he had gotten a message. The limo pulled up at the middle school first and Satoshi clambered over Mori and me to get out. He waved and ran over to Chika. I just grinned. The limo pulled away from the middle school and then up to the high school. I slid out first since I was closest to the door. Mori stepped out after me and we walked into school. I had to take two steps for his every one step. I never really thought about how having differing lengths of legs can affect walking patterns. Sheesh that sounds like a science experiment.

"Keru-Chan, did you sleep well?" A blur of blonde appeared in front of me. I patted Honey' head.

"I did Honey. Well once sleep finally kicked in that is." I felt someone looking at me. I spun around. Mori was giving me a look. A thought zoomed through my head. _Did he find me passed out at the desk last night? Is that why he's looking at me like that?_ I waved weakly at him. He just nodded and glanced elsewhere. _Alright then._ A pair of arms wrapped around me at that moment.

"Mornin toy."

"Hmmm." I pulled the emotionless mask over my face. The twins expressions were absolutely priceless.

"One night at Mori-Senpai's house and he's rubbed off on you?" I just shrugged. They both glanced at each other. "How weird is that."

"Very weird." Kaoru nodded. I just rolled my eyes.

"Morning you guys." I glanced up at Kyoya's approaching form. He had a glint in his eye that was making me uneasy. But when was that not the case?

"Morning Kyoya-Senpai."

"Buenas Dias Senor." I nodded at him. He just raised an eyebrow. Why did I get the feeling that I was going to regret that?

"Oh Kerushii, happy belated birthday." My world shattered. He had mentioned it. I went rigid between the twins. I glanced to either side of me. They were gone. I sighed and glanced over at Kyoya who was smirking.

"How could you mention that? I didn't want it to be broadcast you know. That's why I was keeping it a secret."

"Oh it's not over yet." I tilted my head at him. _What did he mean? _I was yanked off my feet into a breath restricting hug.

"Daughter why didn't you tell us that yesterday was your birthday? We would have thrown you a party and everything!"

"That is precisely why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to throw a party." Tamaki let me go and ran to his corner of woe. "I meant, you've known me for like 5 days. Throwing me a party would be a bit much." The bell rang and I looked up. "Come on Tamaki, its time for class. Sitting in the corner won't do you much good." He got up and spun around. He flashed a smile at me.

"But daughter, we are going to do something. But, maybe tomorrow, seeing as it needs to be planned." I was walking next to him towards class. "And since you're at mothers tonight…" I didn't hear the rest of what he said. I had completely forgotten I was at Kyoya's tonight. And I had the feeling he was ticked with me. Besides being nonexistent I didn't see what the problem was… "Daughter are you coming?" Tamaki poked his head back out into the hallway. Apparently we had walked to class. Was I going in? No..I'd be spending enough time with the "_Shadow King_". I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm going to go outside." He nodded and left my view. I sighed and turned around. I had a feeling I knew what was in the bag Mori had given me. Time to find out. I walked to the garden and sat on the steps. I sat down and opened the bag. There was a pencil bag, a folder, and a little box. There was a note on the box. _Do not open until club time_. I glared at the little box but put it back in the bag. They should know better than to give someone a box and tell them they can't open it. I flipped the folder open and nodded. The picture I'd drawn was sitting inside. I pulled out a different piece of paper and looked around. _What to draw, what to draw. _I started another sketch; it was of the school itself. Where in the world had this drawing capability come from? I didn't stop drawing for at least 3 hours. My hand was so sore.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Skipping out on school."

"I don't go to this school."

"Well no duh." I glanced up from my drawings at the boy. He was maybe 6 foot 1. He had reddish brown shaggy hair. "Its lunchtime though, so you want to go get something?" I raised an eyebrow. "Cafeteria." I smiled and nodded. I slipped the picture into the folder and put the folder in my bag. He held his hand out and I took it. He pulled me up.

"Thanks." Why did I just trust him? I didn't even know him. I shrugged off the thought. Because really what could happen at school? We were walking side by side down the hallway. We got to the cafeteria and he turned to me.

"Madam may I escort you inside?" I raised an eyebrow. "You hang with the host club. I thought I'd try it." I pursed my lips. Then I smirked. _He really thought I was into all that fake flattery?_ I chuckled.

"No trust me I don't hang out with them because of their 'wooing skills'." My chuckling continued. He smirked at me and opened the door. We walked in with me laughing and him simply smirking. "Oh crap." The guys had turned at that exact moment. "Play along." I whispered under my breath. He nodded his head. I hooked my arm through his and we walked to the lunch line. I giggled and grinned at him. This was going to be really fun. I could feel the tension emanating from the club table. "Oh my gosh how idiotic of me." I had forgotten a single detail. I didn't have any money.

"What is it?"

"I don't have any money. Otherwise this would have worked."

"I'll spot you." My eyes widened. "But just this once."

"Thanks." I knew I was pouring it on a bit thick. But, I wanted to get under their skin just for a second. He paid for my lunch and we stood for a second contemplating where to sit. I noticed a group of guys looking in our direction. "Are those you friends?" he nodded. "Go ahead and sit with them, I'll be fine. Besides, I have a slight feeling someone needs to talk to me." I glanced over my shoulder at the club. I couldn't even tell what they were thinking. He smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll see you later then. I'm Hitaro." I nodded.

"Nice ta meet you, now go on. I think your friends want to know what's going on."

"Yours too." I chuckled and nudged his arm. He walked off to his table and I sighed and walked over to a currently empty table. If they wanted to talk to me, well they could come to me. I picked up the wrap I had gotten only to have it snatched out of my hands.

"Oh come on you guys, I can't even eat my lunch?"

"After that stunt?"

"No way."

"Tono just about exploded."

"Which would have been funny though." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well can I eat and explain? I'm hungry…" I looked at Kaoru and then Hikaru with tears in my eyes. They glanced at each other over my head.

"Nice try toy, but we can see fake crying." I let a tear slip down my cheek.

"Maybe not so fake." Kaoru's hand dropped just a bit and I took my chance. I snatched my wrap out of his hand.

"This is mine not yours. And I am going to eat it. I really don't care if Tamaki's upset. He's not in charge of me." I heard a whimper and saw Tamaki fleeing to his woe corner. I sighed. Why was it that whenever I said something even remotely critical he got upset? Well he was Tamaki. I was lost in thought for the moment thinking about it.

* * *

**See I didn't ramble up there! But I might ramble down here. Who knows.  
Quickie disclaimer: I own NOTHING! literally. I'm poor! jk jk :)  
but seriously, I don't own anything related to OHSHC. Except my OC who is a fabrication of my vivid imagination.**

**Now I would be creative and make a little picture pointing to the review box but 1. I am lazy, and 2. the last time it didn't work. So if you want to please do. And if you don't want to could you at least explain why not? I'm curious really. **

**Thanks for reading this far. :)**


	11. Confrontations and Maids

**So hi again, Happy Valentine's DAY! (well that's when I'm posting this anyways...) I don't know if I like this chapter or not, I think it worked out alright, but....I dunno. So you read it, and then shoot back what you think, because honestly opinions help...big time.  
Thanks Again- have fun reading  
DC:I don't own it, wish I did, but I don't**

* * *

"Hello, come back to earth please." There was a hand waving in front of my face. I blinked and looked at Hikaru with a slight frown on my face.

"Yes?"

"Well we were talking to you and you completely zoned out." I just shrugged.

"I'm a girl, when we are in thought we do that sometimes."

"Well Haruhi doesn't do that."

"Haruhi is a girl in disguise as a boy. She can't let anything give away that she's a girl. But of course she daydreams and zones out sometimes." I took another bite of my wrap.

"Daughter, why were you with that strange boy?" I glanced across the table at Tamaki. He still looked a bit hurt, but I couldn't help that I didn't always think through what I said. "And more importantly who was he?" I rubbed my temples and sighed. They were so overdramatic. Well Tamaki was. Everyone else had their moments though.

"Who was who? Oh the guy. Just a new friend I think he said his name was Hitaro." I tapped my chin. "Yep it was Hitaro." I took another bite of the wrap. It was really good.

"Keru-Chan, why did you guys look like good friends when you walked in?" Honey was watching me carefully. He had Usa-Chan in the crook of his elbow and was glancing 'discreetly' at Hitaro. I shrugged.

"He found me outside and told me it was lunchtime. Then he made me laugh when we were outside the door."

"Daughter where were you this entire time?"

"I was drawing." I patted the bag hanging at my waist. Everyone seemed to notice it for the first time.

"Can I see the picture?" I shook my head. "But, why not?"

"No one was meant to see it. It was only seen because somebody," I raised my eyebrows at Mori. "Came into my room early this morning or late last night. And it was in the folder in the bag that Mori gave me this morning. Speaking of said bag…what is this about?" I pulled the box out. I glanced at it and then up at Mori. He shrugged. I glanced around the table. No one showed an inkling of recognition. That left one person. "Okay Kyoya what's in the box?"

"Well what does it say?"

"To wait for club. But, why would you do something cruel like this? Give me a box and tell me I can't open it?" He smirked and looked back down at his notebook. "Kyoya, do you want that picture pasted in the school newspaper?" His pen stopped. He looked up at me and time seemed to freeze. That statement, well I had just sealed my doom. He leaned forward.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to do that. Seeing as you're at my house tonight." He pulled back and I blinked slowly.

"There'd be no merits in it." I smirked at him over my shoulder. "But really I do like it." I patted the bag again absent mindedly.

~Overview~

Everyone watched the exchange go on. Honey and Mori were the only ones who had seen the picture. And Haruhi seemed to choke on her lunch at Kerushii's statement. Hikaru patted her on the back. When she could breathe again she nodded her thanks. "Kerushii, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kerushii looked over her wrap at Haruhi and nodded.

"Yea sure. Give me like one second." Kerushii took another bite and wiped her mouth. "I have a feeling it won't be there when we get back." She got up from her seat and followed Haruhi out of the room. Tamaki watched his two daughters leave together and sighed.

"Tono, are you thinking perverted things again?" Hikaru and Kaoru turned and ganged up on him. Seeing as both of their toys had just left.

"Of course not! How could you say such a thing?"

"Tono it's what you do. You've always done it with Haruhi, why not Kerushii?' Kyoya rolled his eyes at their antics. But for them this was a normal occurrence. Haruhi and Kerushii walked down the hallway until Haruhi stopped by a window.

"Kerushii what you said back there…"

"I know direct quoting…so over rated." Haruhi glanced at Kerushii a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean 'direct quoting'?" Kerushii tore her gaze from the windows and looked back at Haruhi.

"I meant well ermm, what I mean was…just never mind." Kerushii shook her head and turned around. Haruhi grabbed her arm.

"No, I will not 'never mind'." Haruhi spun her around and looked up at her. "Now explain, now."

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you Fujioka." Both turned towards the voice. It was Hitaro.

"Crud, Hitaro, it's not about what you think…" He cut her off.

"No Fujioka is just jealous because I talked to you. Stealing your attention for five minutes." He shook his head. "That is seriously pathetic Fujioka."

"Hitaro, you seriously have no idea what you're talking about. I wasn't talking about that at all, though we do need to talk about that." Haruhi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But, would you mind if we continued our conversation."

"I actually would mind. I need to talk to her anyways." Hitaro held onto to Kerushii's wrist. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Haruhi, I'll talk to you at club, let me just clear all this up." Haruhi nodded and put her hands in her pockets. She walked back into the lunchroom. She sat back down at the table with a sigh.

"Haruhi, why aren't you with Kerushii?" Haruhi thinned her lips.

"Hitaro wanted to talk to her. And he thought I was upset that they were together earlier. She's explaining everything." Haruhi crossed her arms. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and then opened up a web browser on his computer. There was something about this..Hitaro character. Tamaki was garbling about how his 'other daughter' was in peril. The twins were mocking him and making him upset. Kyoya grimaced and rubbed his temples. He couldn't concentrate enough with them all going on like this. Honey glanced at the door a frown on his face. He pulled a forkful of cake into his mouth not taking his eyes off the door. Mori was much the same. None of the club was liking this situation.

A group of three girls walked in chattering noisily. "Did you see that?"

"I know so scandalous."

"And isn't she that girl who's been the Host Club's 'guest'?"

"I think so." Haruhi stood up and approached the girls.

"Excuse me."

"Oh hi Haruhi-Kun." One of the girls beamed at Haruhi.

"I couldn't help but over hear. What happened exactly?" the three glanced at one another.

"Oh, well that girl,"

"I think her name's Kerushii Ayame."

"Thank you. Yes, Kerushii well she was with Hitaro outside and they were talking, but then he kissed her. We left after that." Haruhi blinked. What?

"Excuse me," She turned around and walked back to the table. She gripped it tightly before turning and running out of the lunchroom. The hosts watched her go confused.

"I knew it! I knew Haruhi liked her."

"And now he's gone to rescue her from that devious Hitaro." The three girls swooned slightly. Now they knew.

Haruhi made her way down the hallway. She approached the hallway where she had left Kerushii and Hitaro.

"How dare you. First of all you do, not, I repeat not diss my friends. Haruhi is my friend and so are the other hosts. And two, you don't go and kiss people. We don't even know each other. And…and well I can't think of anything else at this moment." Kerushii stood glaring down at Hitaro. "I just can't believe you. When you get the capability to think straight…Ugh." Kerushii just stomped her foot. Hitaro was leaning back against the window watching Kerushii. A smirk pulled at his lips. Haruhi wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

"You're really something you know that? You're feisty and blunt and you don't swoon over things like almost all of the girls at this school." Hitaro ran his hand though his hair. "So a question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you with the hosts anyways?" Kerushii crossed her arms.

"Well you know I believe that's a personal question."

"I believe I'm just curious. So are you their hired help, or a friend, or a friend with benefits?"

"That's none of your business."

"Somebody's being defensive."

"With good reason. You're sticking your nose into my business!"

"Come on just tell me, it can't be that bad." Haruhi saw the smirk flit across Kerushii's face. She had had an idea no doubt.

"Well do you really want to know?" Hitaro nodded. "Too bad hon, that's between me and them." Kerushii patted Hitaro's cheek gently. "Now if you will excuse me I left a perfectly good lunch in there, and I'm hoping I can go and finish it." Kerushii turned and walked away.

"So basically you're saying that you're the Club's little slut." Kerushii stopped in place. She turned really slowly.

"What did you just say?" By this time the entire club was hiding around the corner with Haruhi.

"You heard me loud and clear doll face. That's why they're acting so nice to you isn't it. You've done them a few favors."

"Stop, just stop it, you don't know what you're talking about." Kerushii shook her head. Tamaki leaned over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi what did he mean by that?" Haruhi turned her head and whispered what he had meant. Tamaki's jaw dropped. "Such inappropriateness." He stepped forward to interrupt ehat was going on but Kyoya grabbed onto the back of his collar. "Mother, don't you want to rescue our daughter from this hooligan?"

"I want to see how she handles the situation." Honey looked at Kerushii and then at Kyoya.

"Kyo-Chan you want to see if Keru-Chan will face this, or if she'll run away. Right?" Kyoya nodded, Honey had guessed it right on.

~Normal~

I stood there rooted to the spot due to the absolute shock coursing through my body. Had he really just said that? I shook my head refusing to believe that. Was that what people were thinking? My lower lip trembled slightly. Right now at this second I wanted my mom to hug me and tell this idiot off for me, but she wasn't here. I took a breath and turned my eyes on him.

"Hitaro you better take that back, and you shouldn't poke into business that has no connection to you whatsoever. It so happens that the hosts are just providing lodging for me while I sort some things out. They are being hospitable. So, don't go insulting them just because you're jealous or whatever." I put my hands on my hips. I was still shorter than him. He must have been at least 6 foot because he still towered over my 5 foot 8 frame. He just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He turned and started walking away. I grabbed his arm.

"I don't believe you took it back or apologized."

"Apologized for what, opening your eyes to the truth?" He scoffed slightly. "Trust me, they're not being 'hospitable' they're being guys. What guy wouldn't willingly let a girl stay at their house for the night?" He was really ticking me off now. I brought my hand back and smacked him. He held his cheek in shock. Then he laughed. He turned and looked at me. "As if that solved anything. I'll go, and I take it back, even though I don't mean that." With that he walked away. My hand was still stinging. I turned and walked down the hallway. I heard shuffling and then footsteps behind me. A click of a pen and scribbling. "So you all just sat there, through all that?" I didn't even turn, I just kept walking. "Maybe he was right." I walked a bit faster.

"You know that's not true." Haruhi grabbed onto my arm and spun me around.

"Do I Haruhi? Do I really?" I shook her hand off. "I'm going for a walk I'll be back before club ends." That was maybe 4 hours away. I blanked my face and looked them all over. I shook my head and walked off. I wandered the school for maybe an hour before settling in one of the art rooms. The door had looked locked, but it wasn't. I just sat there breathing in the smells of the paint and the clay. It smelled heavenly in this moment.

I assembled my supplies. A giant piece of paper, pencils, and every sort of coloring supply available to man-kind. Art usually defused me. I sketched out my picture first and then I started painting it. I glanced at the clock and dropped my paintbrush when I saw that it was 4:30. I slipped the painting into a large folder and tucked it under my arm. I ran down the hallways and skidded into the music room at 4:37. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Apparently they were running a little late today. I meandered to the back of the room and set down my folder.

"Ok, pay up." Kyoya was smirking, like always, Hikaru and Kaoru both momentarily dug through their pockets and handed him money. "Thank you."

"Why are you guys paying him money?"

"We said that you wouldn't be back before club ended." I nodded.

"But you did come back so we lost."

"Well that's what you get for betting." I chuckled. I had completely mellowed out from earlier.

"Well it looks like somebody is feeling better." The twins didn't have any more customers so they came and stood next to me.

"What did you do all this time?"

"Found an art room and drew and painted."

"Why?"

"I find it therapeutic."

"What did you draw?" Haruhi's last customer had left and she had now joined us as well.

"Well, it's not completely finished, but I looked at the clock and thought I was going to be last so I ran here." I pulled the painting out of the huge folder. I had drawn another hosts' collage, but I had painted it in. It was in a sort of circle. There was a group shot, and then the hosts individually in a circle around it.

"Kerushii this is amazing."

"It's nothing really." I think my artistic ability was magnified here. I most definitely wouldn't have been able to do that in a million years. By now all the customers except a few straggling at Tamaki's table had left.

"The drawing she did is even better." I twisted towards Mori.

"Traitor." Then they all begged to see the picture. "Not happening people." I saw Kyoya standing by the door. "Well I've got to go, my carpool is waiting." I slid the picture back into the folder and walked over to Kyoya.

"Kerushii, you're not mad at us are you?" I shook my head.

"No its fine, I just overreacted." I waved and followed Kyoya out of the room and then out to the limo. I sat down with a sigh. I felt someone looking at me and looked up. Kyoya was looking at me. "Yes?"

"Are you mad?"

"No, as I said before, I just overreacted, it's no big deal." He narrowed his eyes for a second and then opened his laptop. For the rest of the ride all I could hear was the clicking and clacking of his fingers tapping against the laptop.

"Oh and when we first get to the house, don't get out until the limo stops the second time. My father doesn't know about any of this and I'd like it to remain this way."

"Kyoya, if this makes things difficult I can stay with someone else, it's no big deal."

"Do you have any idea how much of a fuss Tamaki would put up if I passed you along?" I shook my head. "A big one, probably bigger than his normal fussing." I smiled.

"Alright, so for time being I don't exist."

"Correct, but if the maids question your presence, well could you say that you're applying for the new position?" I started to nod and then paused.

"You want me to pose as a maid?" he nodded. "Alright then, but I'm not making your bed."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But you wouldn't really be a maid, you know that correct?" I gave him a look. "Alright, I was just checking. Remember don't get out when I do." The limo slowed and I glanced out the window. The Ohtori house didn't look particularly welcoming from the outside. Kyoya got out of the car when the door was opened. "Please take miss Hiresu around to the back please." The door shut again and I was alone in the limo. It pulled around the house and stopped again. I stepped out and looked around I had no idea where to go.

"Through the door miss." I looked back at the driver who was standing on his side of the car watching me.

"Oh thank you." I walked over to the door on the side of the house. I was pretty sure I didn't have to knock so I just walked in. It was a door into the kitchen. No one even noticed I was there. I walked through and got to the other door. A maid walked past me and paused. She turned and looked at me.

"Well what are you standing around for? Get your uniform on. We are serving dinner in 30 minutes." She snapped at me before walking away. Another maid grabbed my hand and led me to this room. There were beds and it was pretty nice. I set my stuff on a shelf. And took the dress she handed me. I really didn't want to bring too much attention to myself. The dress was typical maid outfit. It was black with a white apron in the front that tied at the top and around the back. I slid it on. It fit me perfectly, which was kind of weird, but I let that go. "You there, go tell the Masters that dinner is ready." I pointed to myself. "Yes, you, now go." I walked out into the hallway and looked around. If I were an Ohtori where would I be?

"This is nearing hopelessness." I knocked on another door and this time there was an answer,

"Come in." I opened the door and stepped into the room. It was an office and there was a large desk with a chair behind it. There was someone sitting in the chair, but he was on the phone. "Yes, thank you, goodbye." He hung up and turned his gaze on me. "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready sir." I bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait, turn back around." I did so. "You aren't one of the normal maids are you?" I shook my head. "Did you fill the new position?" I nodded again. "Very well, you are dismissed." I bowed again.

"Thank you sir." I left the room and shook my head. Formalities were so tiring. Kyoya was much easier to find. He was in his room doing homework. I knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." I did. Kyoya glanced at me for a moment and then back down at his work. Then his pen paused. He looked back up again. "Kerushii, is that…why are you in the maid's outfit?"

"Well someone I'm guessing was the head maid demanded I get ready and help with dinner and then that I find you and your father and anyone else in the house. There isn't anyone else in the house is there?"

"No, my brothers are not joining us."

"Fyumi isn't either?"

"No, how did you know her name? I recall Haruhi mentioning that I had a sister, but never what her name was."

"I well, I umm….." I trailed off, leaving the question completely unanswered. Kyoya snapped his book shut and stood up. He walked over to me.

"What are you hiding?"

"I…dinner's ready." I turned and darted out of the room. If I had to I'd stay in the maids quarters so I could avoid that question. I scurried back down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I got there my eyes widened. There was no room to even move. I just stood there. Someone handed me a tray and pushed me back out the door. I followed the other maids and waited outside the dining room.

"Kyoya, have you met the new maid?"

"Yes, father she came to tell me dinner was ready. Why do you ask?" I stopped outside of the door. The other maids continued on.

"I don't recall seeing her file." Crap, his father was observant. I walked into the dining room with the tray. I set a glass in front of each of them and then left. I somehow avoided the rest of the maids for the rest of the night. I was laying on one of the bunks staring at the ceiling. I heard the even breathing and occasional snoring around me. I sighed. There was no way I could sleep here tonight. I slid off the bunk and padded silently out of the room.

I made my way through the house to where Kyoya's room was. There was no light on and it was silent. I opened the door and stepped inside. The room was chillier than the hallway. I shivered and wrapped my hands around myself. I saw the steady glow of the laptop charger in the corner. The screen was dark, so the computer wasn't on. I walked further into the room and tripped over something.

"Ouch, what in the world…" I reached back and picked up what I had tripped over. It was a shoe. "Stupid shoe just sitting in the middle of the floor." I sighed and hopped over to the couch. I could see its outline in the dark. I jumped over the back of it and landed on the middle cushion. I yawned and dropped into the couch. It was a leather couch, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I dropped my head back on the armrest and looked up at the ceiling. The arched ceiling that came to almost a perfect point right above me. I sighed and shut my eyes, when I reopened them there was light peeking into the room. I sat up and stretched. I stood up and bent backwards when I stood up straight again I almost screamed.

"Good morning, care to explain why you were sleeping on my couch?"

"The maids place was way too loud, And how are you so chipper right now?" He shrugged. "Well what time is it?"

"It is 6:30 I believe." I just nodded.

"Hey ummm I know this is a random question, but what am I wearing? And how am I getting out of the house?"

"You can borrow something of Fyumi's." He turned and walked into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. So he wasn't fully awake, alright. I didn't exactly know where Fyumi's room was though. "Here," Kyoya walked back out of the bathroom with a pile of clothes. Where had they come from? I took the clothes from him and then looked over them at him. "Fyumi has a lot of clothes, she uses part of my closet.

"And your closet is in your bathroom?" That was weird.

"No, but there is a door into the closet through the bathroom." I nodded, alright that made more sense. "So you may use the bathroom to get ready." He was being really prim and proper. It was slightly infuriating. But, I didn't think much of it. He was Kyoya for goodness sakes, if he was being cold, it was either natural or something was up, and I knew if something was up he wouldn't tell me anyways. I shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**So what did you think???**

**Just speak to the little box below and I'll be content.**

**\/**

**that one, right below this.**


	12. Pandora's Box and Mahogany Doors

I decided to hop in the shower; I needed to loosen up this morning. There was something bugging me in the back of my mind but I couldn't put a finger on it. After I finished my shower I stood in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel. My cheeks were pink. I thumbed through the clothes Kyoya had handed me. I ended up wearing a black and white checker printed sweater dress and white tights tucked into a pair of black fuzzy boots. I stepped out of the bathroom and Kyoya was waiting for me.

"Well now that you are finished, shall we be off?" I nodded and followed him out of the room. I saw my bag sitting by his door so I picked it up and slid it onto my shoulder. We walked silently through the house. So this was his sneaky plan. Get out of the house early? I grinned and stepped into the limo behind him.

"Oh," I put the bag on my lap and rifled through it. I pulled out the little box. I had almost forgotten about it. "So, can I open this now, or do I have to wait until club time again?"

"What do you think?"

"But Kyoya that's so unfair, just because I forgot yesterday, you're going to make me wait an entire day to open it? It's like Pandora's box!" He then proceeded to ignore me. We got to school and I stepped out of the limo almost before it had stopped. I crossed my arms and walked into the school. I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned searching for the 'culprit'. It was more than one person actually. One was Hitaro and the other was Haruhi. I smiled at Haruhi and walked over.

"Morning Kerushii," I just waved silently. "Tired?" I nodded and dropped my head onto her shoulder.

"Mmmm, I never knew maids snored so loudly." I felt Haruhi's shoulder tense up. "Ease up Haruhi, my pillow just got sharp."

"Why were you sleeping with the maids?" I had mixed up my wordings.

"No nothing like that, I was posing as a maid and then avoiding Kyoya's questions." I nodded into her shoulder. I hadn't been sleeping well as is. Haruhi seemed to believe me. People started funneling to their classrooms. I had decided that today was going to be my decompression day. Maybe I'd go find Nekazowa and talk to him a bit…

~Overview~

The twins watched Kerushii's retreating back with identical expressions. They were wondering where she was going and what she and Haruhi had been talking about. As they walked to class Hikaru nudged Haruhi's arm. Haruhi turned.

"Hey Haruhi, what were you and toy talking about earlier?" Haruhi rolled her eyes before she answered. Leave it to Hikaru to use that name for Kerushii.

"Nothing really, I just asked her how her night was." Haruhi shrugged and sat down in her seat. The twins took their seats on either side of her. Haruhi turned to Hikaru "Hey can I use your phone?" Hikaru handed the phone to her apprehensively. "I left mine at home." she rolled her eyes and started clicking through the phone. In classroom 2-A Kyoya pulled out his phone. He opened the message and chuckled. Tamaki looked over at him.  
"What are you laughing about mother?"

"Haruhi is just overreacting per usual." Kyoya typed in a reply as Tamaki processed his words.

"Oh do tell my daughter I said hello!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow and Tamaki shrunk in his seat slightly. "Please?"

"No." Kyoya sent the message and pocketed the phone. He completely ignored Tamaki's crestfallen face. Suddenly the hyperactive blonde was standing in front of him.

"So Kyoya how was your night last night?" if the twins would have been  
the recipients of that question they would have had a field day with it. Kyoya simply adjusted his glasses.

"Fine. And yours?" Kyoya looked down at his desk and scribbled something in his notebook. He shut the book before Tamaki could look at it.

"Oh mine was rather boring actually." Tamaki tittered on about something and Kyoya mostly tuned him out inserting appropriate nods and eye rolling.

"Takashi, what did you get for number four?" Honey glanced down at the paper in front of him. The night before he had finished the entire paper except for number four. He turned; his cousin didn't seem to of heard him. "Takashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Number four?" Mori blinked and pulled the paper from his bag. He handed the paper to Honey. "Thanks Takashi." Honey glanced at his cousin's paper and read his answer. He nodded, and then reworded the answer on his own paper. He slid the paper back onto Mori's desk. "Hey Takashi"

"Mmmmmm?"

"Did you sleep well last night?" Honey wasn't oblivious to his cousin's odd behavior. Mori shook his head. "Oh why not Takashi?" Mori shrugged. "Oh...." Honey was confused. But before he could question any further the teacher came in. Why was it that the students always seemed to be in the classroom before the teacher? Haruhi frowned at the phone and then rolled her eyes. She shut it and handed it back to Hikaru. Hikaru leaned back and looked at Kaoru who was doing the same but in reverse. Hikaru was about to open his phone again but the teacher walked in. He quickly pocketed the phone.

And somewhere in the hallways of Ouran Kerushii was holding her arm tenderly. A reminder of her clumsiness. She hadn't been watching her step and she had tripped down a small flight of stairs. She had landed on her arm so it was tingling a bit now. She wasn't sure what to do. "I guess I'll have Kyoya look at it during lunch." she continued walking and soon a set of footsteps matched hers. She turned her head to look behind her. "Oh hi Nekazowa-senpai." the cloaked boy stopped and then matched her pace with his own.

"So why are you wandering the halls?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I was looking for something to  
do." the two paused in front of a window. The skies were darkened due to the storm clouds tossing around the sky.

"Ah, so you're bored, is that it?" she nodded absentmindedly. "Come to the black magic club then." she looked at him.

"Alright." he froze in shock. She had said yes. He smiled though she couldn't see it. "I was going to find you sometime today anyways." she shrugged. "Okay so lead the way." Nekazowa walked towards a set of dark mahogany doors and opened one of them. She walked inside and he followed her in. The door shut behind them silently. "So Nekazowa why is it that you aren't in class?" They were walking down another hallway though this one was more dimly lit.

"Due to my condition the school has allowed me to take the classes virtually."

"But then why don't you take them at home?"

"I want to be able to ask the teachers questions if needed. And my house does not have a room large enough to house all of this." They stepped into the room at the end of the hall and Kerushii's jaw dropped. She regained her composure quickly and just glanced around. Several candles hung around the room illuminating it slightly.

"Oh."

"And you said you were going find me sometime today anyways. Why is  
that?" he took a seat in a chair and she did the same. He was slightly surprised that she wasn't showing a big reaction to everything in the room.

"Well you know how you approached me the other day?" Nekazowa nodded.  
"That's been on my mind. And I decided the best thing to do would be to ask. What exactly did happen?"Nekazowa nodded, he'd expected this question.

"Well to explain it would take far too long, but from what I can assume, you're currently split between two dimensions. Your other dimension self is most likely in some sort of coma at this moment."

"So does that mean I can't ever go back?"

"Well I'm not sure actually." The two just stared at each other. "I'll look into it though." Kerushii's face broke into a huge grin.

"Thanks, I adore being here, but I can't just abandon everyone else." She looked down, she seemed kind of sad.

"It's alright, I understand, well kind of. Now it should be around lunchtime now." She looked up shock written across her face. "Time passes extremely quickly down here."

"Oh, I'll have to remember that the next time I need to get away." She smirked and stood up. He stood up as well. They made their way back upstairs and he held the door open. "Thank you Nekazowa-Senpai." He nodded and ducked back into the doorway. Kerushii turned and started walking down the hallway.

~Normal~

My thoughts were slightly preoccupied with my discussion with Nekazowa a few minutes ago. _So, I'm only half here? How is that even possible? And will I ever get to go home?_ I was starting to panic ever so slightly. I adored it here but I couldn't keep 'Host-hopping' for the rest of my life. And I'd have to go to school at some point. I rubbed my temples and sighed. I made my way to the lunch room and sat on the table. I didn't feel like being 'normal' at this moment. If anything I was just a bit testy. The lunch room started filling up and the sounds of chattering and giggles surrounded me.

"Is there a reason you are sitting on the table?"

"Besides just because I wanted to? No, not necessarily, why do you ask?" I kicked my legs beneath the table and averted my eyes. I let my gaze flit around the lunchroom. I didn't notice the two figures creeping up beside me.

"Hey toy!"

"Where'd you go this morning?" they wrapped themselves around me. I sighed and leaned into their arms.

"Just went wandering around." I wasn't sure if I wanted them to know I'd been with Nekazowa the entire morning.

"Kerushii?" I turned my head towards the voice.

"Yess?"

"You forgot your bag."

"Oh thank you Nekazowa." I grinned at him and took the bag from his outstretched hand. I set it on the ground below me. Nekazowa nodded his head and then walked away. I smiled and shook my head. "He's really rather nice..." the twins relinquished their grip on me to stand in front of me.

"Are you serious?"

"You think that the 'prince of darkness' is nice?" I nodded.

"Yea, one he returned my bag and two it was nice to just have a rational conversation with somebody." I saw the twins shock and Kyoya's smirk. But this wasn't his all knowing smirk. He rarely did that around me. This smirk was the one used to foreshadow trouble. I braced myself and was swept into the air.

"Daughter say it isn't so!"

"What do you mean Tamaki?" he set me down again and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please tell me you didn't spend the morning alone with Nekazowa-Senpai!"

"Oh, well I can't do that." I shrugged out of his grip. "Hey Haruhi why are you joining us for lunch? I thought the classroom was where you usually ate." She shrugged and sat down.

"Well since you came these three," She gestured to the twins and Tamaki. "Seem to be more dramatic and cause more trouble. I figured I ought to at least be a witness so I don't hear the over exaggerated retelling." I nodded it made sense. "So you were with Nekazowa all morning?" I nodded again. "Why?"

"I had to ask him about a few things."

"Like what Keru-Chan?" I sighed. They had surrounded me now. So I had no way of escape.

"This and that," I shrugged. I saw the glance pass around the circle. They weren't buying that. "I just asked him what the heck was going on…" I muttered it and looked down at my feet. Haruhi put her hand on my arm. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Like what?"

"Like...I don't know…" I didn't want to go into all of that right now. "Can we not talk about this right now? We're gathering an audience." The people who had been watching were rather discreet about it.

"Of course."

"But, we will talk about it." I pushed the twins' hands off of my shoulders. "Hey toy, I just realized."

"Since you've cycled through, doesn't that mean that you should be at our house tonight?" I glanced at Kyoya who looked up from his laptop to nod once.

"Apparently so," Tamaki then started rambling about the twins ruining me. I turned and looked at them. "But, you pull what you did last time….you're dead." I batted my eyelashes at them and scooted off the table to sit next to Haruhi. A few seconds later we were missing Tamaki and the twins.

"What is it they did last time?"

"Oh just snuck into my room and got into my bed, but they kept their distance, well for the most part…" I shook my head and looked down at the table. "Never share a bed with two restless twins; you won't get a good night's sleep." Haruhi looked at me and then shook her head.

"Kerushii just be glad Tamaki-Senpai didn't hear that. He would have a fit." I shrugged indifferently.

"Keru-Chan don't you care what Tama-Chan thinks?" Honey was perched up on Mori's shoulder holding Usa-Chan.

"Well Honey of course I care, but sometimes he overreacts."

"And sometimes you say things that he misunderstands."

"Kyoya, Tamaki misunderstands almost everything." I just rolled my eyes. I scratched the bridge of my nose and popped my lips together. Who would have thought without their noisiness it would be so boring?

* * *

**Okay, this little bit here is for MizukiYumeko. She attempted to talk to the box and I forgot to remind it to respond. Stupid ignorant box. {occasionally reminds me of Tamaki}  
So now the box is responding...woo!**

**Box: Was that really necessary?  
Me: Of course, do you want to make people upset?  
Box: ...I really find myself not caring.  
Me: I take it back the box reminds me of Kyoya, but still talk to the box if you wawnt, or ask questions....I don't know, but I'm not responsible for what the responses may be.  
Box: You think people are actually going to want to talk to a box Technically an inanimate object?  
Me: How are you inanimat if we are havig this discussion?  
Box: It's all in your head...  
Me: Stop lying, okay people so I'll go write more, just have a nice convo with the box. :)**

**ADIOS!!!!**


	13. Indirect Kissing and Cake?

**Holas! If I could do an upside down queston mark as well for proper punctuation I would, but it isn't meant to be.  
Anywho, just saying Hi, and thanking for the reviews and of course the dreaded disclaimer. I don't see the point in the iditotic thing, but I don't want to get sued, so I'll play along...I don't own anything. An upsetting fact, but true. So read on, review, and if you don't remeber I'll remind you again down at the bottom. ;)**

**~-~-~-~-~**

* * *

I remembered just then that I had wanted Kyoya to look at my arm. "Hey Kyoya,"

"Yes?" He didn't even look up from his laptop.

"Can you look at my arm?" This time he looked up. "I tripped earlier and it kind of hurts." I extended my arm in his direction. He sighed and closed the laptop. He tugged on my arm and pressed on it. I winced.

"Alright does this hurt?" It took most of my willpower to not respond sarcastically.

"Yes it does,"

"What about this?" I shook my head. "You just pulled something in your wrist, get some ice for it and you'll be fine." He pulled his hand back, adjusted his glasses and returned to his typing.

"Thank you Kyoya." He nodded his head. "Hey Honey, could I have a bite of your cake?" I swear the entire lunchroom dropped silent.

"Sure Keru-Chan!" Honey scooped off a spoonful of the funfetti goodness. I leaned forward and took the bite. "Is it good Keru-Chan?"

"Insanely good Honey, thank you."

"You know," I turned, the twins had returned that meant Tamaki wasn't far behind.

"That could be considered,"

"Indirect kissing." I blinked quickly and tipped my head to the side. _What?_ "Yea." The two were speaking in unison again.

"What exactly are you two look-alikes bumbling on about?" I crossed my arms.

"Well you see Kerushii,"

"How it works is that,"

"Honey-Senpai gave you a bite of his cake,"

"On a fork that he had previously used…"

"So…" They moved their hands around.

"Indirect kissing." I snagged Haruhi's water and took a sip. She rolled her eyes and snatched it back before walking away.

"Who is kissing indirectly?"

"Honey-Senpai and Kerushii." I shot the two a death glare, which they were relatively unfazed by. But, seeing as how Kyoya and Haruhi both had relatively scary death glares… Two hands clasped onto my shoulders. Suddenly I was being shaken back and forth, and then a hug.

"Oh daughter it's alright, you'll be okay."

"Tamaki, no offense, but I don't really need help. And we weren't kissing or indirectly kissing. I asked for a bite of cake and he gave it to me." His jaw dropped. "Okay what is with that reaction?"

"Honey-Senpai practically never shares his cake…ever."

"Well Keru-Chan asked nicely." I looked over at Honey, he was glaring slightly but when he saw me looking he beamed. "Would you like some more Keru-Chan?" I shook my head.

"No I'm alright, but thank you."

"Wait, Kerushii, my dear daughter, did you have a birthday cake?" I shook my head not really seeing where this was going.

"Keru-Chan it was your birthday?"

"Two days ago…" Now I got it. "But don't worry about it."

"So we can celebrate tonight!" The twins surrounded me again, cutting off my air supply and line of thought for a minute.

"Guys really, I don't want a big party or something."

"How old are you now Keru-Chan?"

"Fifteen, Honey. Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen Keru-Chan, but I'm gonna be eighteen soon." I nodded.

"How soon is soon?"

"The 29th Keru-Chan!" I handed Honey the spoon back.

"Happy early birthday then Honey." I looked around the lunchroom. "Well lunch is winding down…" I trailed off. I wasn't at all sure what I was going to do. "I'll be waiting at 3." I jumped out of my seat and skipped out of the room. I made my way outside and I walked into the garden. I walked towards the maze. I had noticed it yesterday and remembered it seconds ago. I meandered for I dunno maybe an hour or two before I realized I was lost.

"Well this is just lovely." I sat down on a bench near the center of the maze. "Why do they even have a stinking maze?" I looked up, leaning my head back on the shrubs. My pocket started vibrating. I pulled out the box Kyoya had given me. It rattled in my hand. I opened the box and pulled out the phone. "Hello?"

"Where exactly are you?"

"The maze, so I guess this kind of ruins the surprise…"

"Yes, I'd say it does, well can you get yourself back to the club room?" I sighed and nodded. Then I remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yea, sure. I'll be right there." I slid the phone shut. "Now to get out of this maze." Eventually I found my way out and I made my way up to the club room. I opened the door and stepped in. The lights shut off. I sighed and stood still. A single step could be my last. Suddenly there was a glow towards the back of the room.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Kerushii, Happy Birthday to you." I felt the tears well up in my eyes. The club was standing in front of me and Haruhi was holding up a cake.

"Oh do blow out the candles and make a wish!" I looked around the half circle surrounding me and tapped my chin. What to wish for, what to wish for? I heard a sigh and then a 'shush!' I grinned and leaned forward. I shut my eyes and blew all the candles out. The room went completely dark for a moment. And then the lights switched on.

"And let there be light." I rubbed the stray tears out of my eyes and looked at them all. Haruhi had set the cake down on a table standing over to the side. "You guys…this is just…too sweet!"

"So you're not upset Keru-Chan?" I shook my head.

"How could I ever be upset with you for doing this?" Honey darted over and grabbed my hand. I pulled him into a hug and soon we were all hugging, well besides Kyoya and Mori obviously. I pulled my head out of the hug for a moment. "Hey Kyoya, are you actually gonna charge me for being hosted?" He arched an eyebrow at me. The telepathic message being, _Did you really just ask me that? Answer it yourself._ "I'm going to take that as a no, so thank you." I smiled at him.

"Now we do have customers so, set up everyone." Tamaki slid out of the group hug and it dissolved mostly after that. I walked over to Haruhi's station and took a seat. They welcomed the girls and everyone made their way to sets of couches and tables. One thing I was grateful for was that the girls who requested Haruhi usually turned out to be really nice girls. We were all talking and laughing pleasantly. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders to be able to act like a girl around a group of other girls. It made me wonder how Haruhi kept up the 'boy' act.

~One of the hosts perspectives~

I looked over in the corner where the two of them were laughing about something or another. I'm glad she came to club; it lets me be closer to her. But does it let me hold her the way I want to or even kiss her the way I want to? No. No it does not. But for right now at least I can be content just watching. But not forever. I don't know what it is about her but I can't get her out of my head. I've been around plenty of girls but she's gotten closer to me than others. I smile at my guests as always, they laugh and smile. But lately I've been comparing them all to her. And none of them come close.

"Haruhi I'll leave you to your guests." I look up and our eyes meet for a second she comes and sits in front of me. A smile slapped on her face, but it's a real smile. I grin back at her.

"Hey Keru-Chan." a pet name I know but it suits her. I think Takashi knows how I'm feeling but he hasn't said anything. Which actually is kind of normal for him. I slide the plate across the table and hold out a fork for her. "You want some Keru-Chan?" She takes the fork and scoops off some of my cake. I hadn't exactly been lying earlier when I said she asked nicely but I was willing to give some to her. I was willing to let her into my sugary world. Now for being seventeen I know I eat a lot of sweets, but with my metabolism it would never show. I watch her face for a moment. She's thinking about something. That I can tell, but what? "Whatcha thinking about Keru-Chan?"

"Nothing really Honey." She takes another bite of cake and a bit of icing gets on her cheek. Before I process the thoughts I reach over and swipe the icing off.

"You had some icing on your cheek Keru-Chan but I got it!" I beamed at her and then licked the icing off my finger. It was the strawberry mint frosting I adored.

"Aww Honey-Senpai you ruined it."

"We had it all planned out!" I looked over at the twins.

"Yea right your plan would be licking it off." Kerushii scoffed and I nodded. "Just like you did to Haruhi..." I blinked and looked over at her.

"Keru-Chan how did you know about that? Did Haru-Chan tell you?" She paused and nodded.

"Yea, Haruhi told me about that…Hey Honey, what kind of cake is this?" I smiled at one of my guests and waved to her as she left.

"It's strawberry mint Keru-Chan." She took another small bite and I could see her thinking about the cake.

"Honey, you need to get me every recipe for cake you have. This is beyond delicious." I smiled and picked up my spoon again. I took a bite bite of the cake.

"Okay Keru-Chan I'll do it tonight." I swung my legs under the gap of the couch. Why is it that club time just speeds by when she's here? The twins swooped of and linked through her elbows.

"Come on Kerushii, we've gotta get home."

"Why exactly do we have to get home now? Can't you see Honey and I were talking?"

"It's okay Keru-Chan, I'll see you tomorrow kay?" I smiled at her, but inside I was making a mental checklist of things to check for when she came back tomorrow. She waved and they practically dragged her out the door. She ducked back in 10 seconds later.

"Hey Kyoya, thanks. Bye all." She ran back out of the room and I listened to her footsteps down the hallway.

"Kyo-Chan why is she thanking you?" I got off my seat on the couch and made my way over to Kyoya.

"Probably for the phone."

"What phone?"

"The phone I gave her Honey-Senpai. It's much easier to locate her that way." He had given her a phone? I glanced at him. If anything it seemed like he didn't like her, as though he practically despised her. But, maybe my assumptions were wrong.

~Normal~

After the twins had dragged me out to the limo we went...home. When we pulled up they stepped out and I followed them. The front of the house looked so different in the daylight. We walked inside and they both threw their stuff on the ground by the door. I kept my bag slung around my shoulder.

"Oh darling you're back! Those pictures we took developed very nicely." Mrs. Hitachiin came waltzing down the hallway with a folder of pictures. She hooked an arm through mine and we walked off. I turned my head towards the twins.

"Hey mom, why are you stealing our guest?"

"And can we come?" I could see her pondering it.

"Why not?" Kaoru looped his elbow through my other free one and Hikaru looped his arm through Kaoru's. We walked off down the hallway towards who knows what. I had a funny feeling that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Alright so I know this chapter was a little short, but I don't tink could have gone on with it much longer without it becoming rambling... and the random perspective change...it suprised me too.**

But now...onto the best part of the evening......THE BOX!  
And since due to...unforseen circumstances our previous box is no longer with us, however it has been dutifully replaced. So ask it qustions, tell it what you like and dislike, even give it ideas :D

**Me:But at this moment the box would like to share a story with you.  
Box#2:I do? I mean..of course right right...which story is this again?  
Me: {rolls eyes} the story of what happened to original box and how you came to be the box of my practically pointless rantings...  
Box: {....silence} Right....okay so here goes**

~STORY TIME! STORY TIME!~

**_Mizuki has been staring at the computer screen in a daze because she might have just had a plot bunny._**  
**_Mizuki has now written down her plot bunnies, for she came up with three. However, Mizuki highly doubts that she will have the motivation to get off her lazy butt and actually write any of them anytime soon._**  
**_Mizuki is talking in third person for no reason whatsoever._**  
**_Mizuki hopes she is not annoying you._**  
**_Mizuki will now greet the box._**

**_"Hello, box!" says Mizuki. The box does not reply._**  
**_"Oh, I see what's going on," says Mizuki. The box does not reply._**  
**_"You've inherited Mori-sempai's mannerisms!" says Mizuki. The box does not reply._**  
**_"You're no longer going to be speaking, except for in grunts and monosyllabic words," says Mizuki. The box does not reply._**  
**_"I am going to give you a new name, box," says Mizuki. The box does not reply._**  
**_"From here on, you shall be called Moribox-sempai!" says Mizuki. The box gives a small twitch._**  
**_"It's nice to finally get to know you, Moribox-sempai!" says Mizuki. The box twitches once more._**  
**_"You're twitching! So you can hear me after all, Moribox-sempai! I'm so glad you-" Mizuki is cut off._**  
**_"IF YOU CALL ME MORIBOX-SEMPAI ONE MORE FREAKING TIME, I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU TO DEATH WHILE WATCHING YOU DIE!! NOW JUST SHUT UP AND STOP SAYING 'MIZUKI THIS' AND 'MIZUKI THAT' BECAUSE IT'S REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF ME SO JUST SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH!!" says the box._**  
**_Mizuki is very sad._**  
**_Mizuki starts crying._**  
**_Mizuki runs to her mushroom corner, where she has developed an entire forest of mushrooms who cuddle her and give her love._**  
**_Mizuki falls asleep._**  
**_One of Mizuki's alternate personalities, Aurora, wakes up to find herself surrounded by mushrooms and being laughed at by a box._**  
**_Aurora carefully gets up, steps around or over the mushrooms, and kicks the box with 94 percent of the force of L. The box flies across the room._**  
**_Then, to deliver the final blow, Aurora goes up to the box, and says calmly, "You just lost the game."_**

**_Aurora then takes a random chainsaw out of nowhere and cuts the box in half. After dismembering the rest of the box, putting it through the paper shredder, burning the remains, using the ashes to make soap, and sending the soap to Haiti, Aurora decides the Authoress probably needs a box for the rest of her reviews, so she poofs a new one that looks completely different out of thin air. She then goes and lays back down in her favorite mushroom corner, and falls asleep._**

**_The end!_**

**Box#2: So that's how it happened..I was rather curious**  
**Me: I knew you wouldbe {pats box#2} So rather than follow Mizuki's lead and destroy the box just fill it up please. I would be eternally grateful :D**


	14. Photo shoot and new hair

Hey there all, woo, my writing inspiration has been lacking lately....rather upsetting actually but never mind that. Here's a new chappie read it, hopefully enjoy it, but just a quick question. I popped over to see how many views this sucker got and I was like O_O ***omg....*** but lack of reviews... tsk tsk. if you people just read it and don't review how am i supposed to know what I'm doing right and wrong? Alright enough of my slight ranting....

MizukiYumeko you already know what I think of your reviews, we've had discussions via PM so yay!  
and  
Silvermoon of Forestclan I think you either read my mind or somehow obtain my chapters before I post them...how else would you go all spoiler alert and foreshadowing on me...

Anywho read on!

* * *

I dropped back into bed completely sore. I had been rushed in and out of outfits, posed in countless positions and the twins had made me laugh and blush so much. Since the one set of shots had gone over so well Mrs. Hitachiin had arranged a whole photo shoot the staff being her, Hikaru and Kaoru. The models being Hikaru, Kaoru and me. It was fun don't get me wrong, but now I knew why models were so thin. Besides the crazy diets they went on, the work of changing outfits, complying with everyone's commands and posing…it was exhausting.

When it was all over I had bolted out the door and to 'my room'. That's where I was now. Sprawled across the fuzzy pink blanket in a floor length cocktail dress. Some of the outfits had been normal, but this one was on the extravagant side. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's us." The twins were for the time being speaking in unison again.

"Oh, come in then." I sat up as they came in.

"We brought you clothes." They each had some clothes in their hands.

"Oh well, set them down anywhere I guess." They set the two piles down on the dresser and then proceeded to jump on my bed. "Was that necessary?"

"Of course it was." They put their chins on their hands and smirked at me.

"So, Kerushii,"

"What do you think of Honey-Senpai?" They both raised an eyebrow at me. I sat back and tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" They rolled their eyes.

"You know exactly what we mean." I crossed my arms.

"No actually I don't, so if you are going to continue talking in riddles you can just go now." I waved my hands towards the doors. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Go on denying it,"

"Sweet dreams,"

"Night." They left the room and I tossed a pillow at the door in frustration. "We heard that!" I glared at the door. I got up and walked over to the piles they had left. I shuffled through until I found something suitable for pj's. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was darkening at the roots; I'd need to take care of that, preferably tomorrow. I changed into the clothes and draped the dress over a chair sitting in the corner. I slid into the bed and pulled the fuzzy blanket over my head.

I sat up in bed and looked blearily across the room. That reminded me. I wanted to get some contacts while I was here. I'd noticed last night that my glasses had disappeared. I could still see but I prefer clear vision. Especially with the company I've been keeping. I rolled over and pulled the blanket above my head. I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care. My body was so sore, there was no way I could drag  
myself through a day at school.

~Overview~

The twins stumbled into the limo yawning. They were both exhausted. So exhausted in fact that they didn't even realize they were missing a person. Each brother sprawled across a seat and slept until the limo pulled up to school. Hikaru got out silently albeit grumpily Kaoru mumbled a "Thank you" to the driver.

"Morning guys." They looked over and small smiles crossed their faces  
as they walked over to Haruhi. They slung their arms around her shoulders and waist and nestled into her neck.

"Morning Haruhi."

"You guys look terrible. Did you not sleep at all last night?" Haruhi sighed as she realized that could be taken in a completely perverse way by the twins.

"Well for the most part I got the same amount of sleep-"

"Yea me too, I guess we were just worn out so our bodies are still tired."

"Sore from what?"

"Mom set up a whole set of designs for us to model."

"Yea and since the spur of the moment shots she took of Kerushii turned out so well she was in them too." Kaoru paused in his explanation. "Speaking of her."

"Morning Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan...Where's Keru-Chan?" Honey approached the trio and a curious expression flicked across his childlike face.

"Well you see Honey-Senpai-"

"It seems that...."

"In our exhaustion this morning..."

"We seemed to have forgotten her." The twins ducked behind Haruhi when Honey's face darkened.

"You forgot Keru-Chan? How could you?" Honey stomped his foot and tightened his grip on Usa-Chan. Mori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mitskuni." Mori glanced down at his soon to be irate cousin. This didn't seem to be the way to start out a good day.

"Honey-Senpai, we were exhausted. Last night took a lot out of us."

"I don't remember the last time I fell asleep so fast."

"You were practically snoring before your head hit the pillow." Kaoru nudged Hikaru gently.

"Well it's not my fault I was that exhausted, if anything we should blame Kerushii."

"That's kind of true."

"What are you two talking about?" Tamaki had joined their little group. The twins glanced at each other.

"Just talking about what happened last night with Kerushii." They winked at each other. Tamaki and Honey both went completely red. Honey simply clenched his fists; meanwhile Tamaki was storming around the twins.

"How dare you imply something inappropriate about my daughter? Your own sister, how could you!" The twins shrugged.

"Boss you made it too easy." The twins simply linked arms and stalked off into the school. Tamaki ran after them sputtering about this and that. Haruhi watched them go.

"Hey Kyoya-Senpai, that was nice of you yesterday."

"Haruhi what are you talking about?"

"How you didn't make Kerushii pay because it was her birthday, kind of."

"Who said I didn't charge her for it?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose causing them to glare slightly.

"But you didn't say anything."

"Haruhi, why on earth would I go and say something? It would make her upset and that would make Tamaki upset and then all the profits for the day would be null and void." Kyoya smirked and turned to walk into the school. Haruhi watched him go and rolled her eyes.

"Money is all he cares about."

"Kyo-Chan just likes having something stable that he can adjust and fit to his pleasure Haru-Chan. Because some people don't bend to his will. Money is something he can control." Honey smiled at her. "Oh and Haru-Chan if we don't hurry we're going to be late for class." Haruhi looked at her watch and realized Honey was right. She gripped her bag and walked with Honey and Mori inside.

During lunch Haruhi somehow managed to keep away from the twins. She sat in one of the empty classrooms on the window seat eating her lunch. The twins were taunting Tamaki like normal, and everything seemed perfectly normal. They didn't notice Honey's subtle reactions to almost everything they said or implied about Kerushii. Mori noticed however. He placed a hand on Honey's shoulder. Honey sighed and nodded before turning and walking away.

Honey continued to tune out the twins for the rest of the day. Then it was time for club, and then it was hard to ignore them. Tamaki had paused in his ranting and then started up again. Kaoru rolled his eyes and leaned into Hikaru. "If it'll make you feel better I'll call the house alright?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Hello, yea this is Kaoru, we were just calling to ask…oh she left…three hours ago? Ummm alright bye." He shut the phone and slid it into his pocket. "Apparently she left our house three hours ago."

"But where would she go?" Kaoru shrugged.

"Our daughter is lost Kyoya call your secret police!" Tamaki started running around frantically. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. A moped was pulling up to the school and it looked similar to the ones the twins had. Haruhi only knew what they looked like because they had attempted to give her lessons. The rider stepped off of it and wheeled it over between two trees by the sidewalk. They grabbed a bag and hooked it over their shoulder, and then they proceeded towards the school. It was after school hours and hosting was over but the hosts hadn't left yet.

The person took off the Helmet and Haruhi saw a giant orange K sketched across the side. They shook their hair, which was cut in a bob/pixie cut combined, and platinum blonde. Haruhi grinned. "Senpai don't overreact." Haruhi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tamaki could be an idiot sometimes.

"Haruhi how are you so calm, your sister is missing!" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"No Senpai, she isn't."

"Haruhi, how are you so sure?" Haruhi shrugged. The door handle to the room jiggled.

"Locked, crap it all."

"That's why." Haruhi slid out of Tamaki's grip and over to the door. She flipped the lock and opened the door. Kerushii had turned and was starting back down the hallway.

"Thank you Haruhi." She walked in and tossed her bag and the helmet on one of the couches. "So what do you think of the hair?" Kersuhii shook her shorter, much blonder hair.

"This is why you left our house three hours ago?' The twins both ran their fingers through her hair. She laughed and nodded. "Well you know,"

"Mom might want to do a reshoot now." Kerushii frowned.

"Heck no, that left me so sore last night." She stretched her arms behind her head. "And yea, after you two so kindly deserted me this morning." She looked between them and shrugged. "But ya know I got to sleep until 11, so it's all good." She giggled and flipped over one of the couches. Kaoru picked up the helmet she had tossed and looked at it.

"Kerushii,"

"Yea?"

"Did you ride my moped here?" She nodded and slid out of her upside down position.

"I didn't see the necessity for a limo, so I wandered around and found the garage. And Kaoru I took yours because I wanted the helmet with a K on it." She thumped the helmet with her pointer finger. "So how was school today?"

"It was positively normal."

"Alright, a better description."

"Well it was a pretty normal day actually." Haruhi and Kerushii both glanced at each other.

"Nothing with you guys is ever normal." They both chuckled. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"How did you do that? I've only seen the twins talk simultaneously." He scurried around them and peered at them both curiously. Haruhi just sighed while Kerushii shooed him away.

"Tamaki, how should we know? We just shared a common thought I guess and both blurted it out at the same time." Tamaki pouted slightly but Kerushii just rolled her eyes. "It won't work on me Tamaki." She crossed her arms. Tamaki pouted harder. "Ugh, the pouty eyes kill me. Alright I'm sorry." She patted his head earning a grin from him that was accompanied by a twirling hug.

* * *

So how was it? Tell the box not me...I have geometry homework to do.  
**Box**: Alright, so she's leaving this to me. Questions, Concerns, Complaints, Reviews all that nonsense submit them here {points at self}  
**Me**: Don't forget about the  
**Box**: I was getting to that.  
**Me**:Well then no need to be sassy about it.  
**Box**: She doesn't own a thing and she's upset about it.  
**Me**: I am not...{finding the areas of sectors in circles}

So....Review?

vvvvv


	15. Cooking lessons

Hallo, well my computer, I officially despise it. The wifi connection is COMPLETELY broken. {slight crying} So I've had this done for like I believe 3 days and couldn't post until now. I'm holding the switch with my left hand and typing VERY SLOWLY with my left. So far it seems to be working. :)

So read away. Have fun and yes, this chapter made me really really want cake. So I made one after I finished typing it up. it was delicios.

And Mizuki I don't have a picture at the moment but when I do I'll get it up here, somehow.  
And (again) Silvermoon I am very jealous of your teleportation skills. and your friends time controlling ability. both really cool.  
And(Again again, sheesh) KageNoNeko yes yes there was quite a bit of drama, and once my mind comes up with it oh there shall be more.

Anywho I own positively nothing besides my OC and my iPod, the device on which I typed 3/4 of this chappie. And it's where I get all of my music from as well.

* * *

~Normal~

I was filled in on what had happened throughout the day including the change in schedule.

"So tonight you will be at Mori-Senpai's house and the next night at Honey-Senpai's. Basically you are doing the original plan backwards." I nodded. I could live with that.

"So when did you guys decide on this?"

"During lunch. But seeing as the twins took you last night, it partially ruined the idea." I tossed a glance at the twins, they were completely oblivious currently.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru I had your maids send clothes for me to each of the houses, because I keep losing that suitcase and fumbling for clothes is tiresome. And Kyoya I had them address yours as some things for the club and they included some costume wear to add to the authenticity." I had caught the look Kyoya had given me ever so subtly. I knew he didn't want any trouble with his father.

"Daughter why did you take special care with mother's set?"

"Because where he is concerned I don't exist. His dad doesn't know." I shrugged nonchalantly. I flipped some hair out of my eyes. My eyes glinted as I glanced around the room. "So I can pull a nonexistent act for a bit. It's not like I haven't done it before." I mumbled the last bit to myself. I had had some experience in pulling disappearing acts and becoming nonexistent. "Oh hey Haruhi!" She looked over at me. "Catch." I tossed her another helmet this one had an H emblazoned across the side.

"What is this?"

"A helmet obviously."

"But why are you tossing it to me?"

"Because yours has an H on it and mine has a K on it, it's a photo opp!" I spun around once and pulled the other helmet from Kaoru's hands. I walked over to my bag and rummaged for a moment before pulling out a digital camera.

"When did you get a camera?'

"Oh well about an hour ago, I figured I might want to capture some memories of all this." I pulled Haruhi over to one of the couches and tossed the camera to Mori. "Mori be a photographer for a moment?" He and Kyoya were the two I would trust with the camera, but Kyoya might go and sell the pictures online. That thought caused me to send him a slight glare.

"So you just stole Hikaru and Kaoru's helmets and Kaoru's moped?"

"Yes I did, they abandoned me, so payback called for it." I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, but a smile was still on her face. A flash went off and we both looked over at Mori surprised. He hadn't given us any signal; he had just taken the picture.

"It looks good." He was looking at the screen. I slid over next to him and looked at it. It was a perfect candid shot of me and Haruhi.

"Oh my daughters are so adorable!" Tamaki was peering over my shoulder at the camera screen. I was surprised he hadn't tried to get into the picture. "Oh we need a family photo!"

"Tamaki how would that work, there'd be no one to take the picture." My words apparently fell on deaf ears however.

"Oh, come on family gather we're going to take a family photo!" I rolled my eyes. Alright we'd try it his way, but I was calling bragging rights.

"Tono we don't want to!"

"Mother the twins are being disrespectful again!" Kyoya looked over at us; he had been ignoring us mostly.

"Well I suppose they are simply being teenagers." It sounded like something my mom would say. I grinned and chuckled lowly to myself.

"Keru-Chan what is making you laugh?"

"Kyoya has finally embraced his role. My mom said something like that once." I heard the tapping stop. And then felt the gaze threatening to burn a hole in the back of my shirt. "Not saying that you are feminine in any way at all, but she said almost that exact phrase, but I don't remember the context of it." I shrugged. Tamaki had somehow wrangled everyone over and was now arranging them. "The only way everyone is going to fit is if we're really close and Mori holds the camera at arm's length. It'll probably only get our faces, but that's called a MySpace shot."

"A what shot?" I paused and shook my head.

"Never mind just get together." Even Kyoya got up and joined us after Tamaki whined in his ear and Kyoya swatted him away like an annoying fly. We were squished next to each other and Mori had the camera outstretched in his arm. "Say cheese!" We all smiled and Mori clicked the button. After the flash had dulled and I could see again I took the camera from him. I clicked back to the previous picture. I looked at it for a second and then I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I handed Haruhi the camera and she looked at the camera. A small grin crossed her face and she handed the camera back to me. I turned it off and walked over to my bag. I'd take more pictures later. I slipped it in and slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Alright, so I'm at Mori's tonight correct?" I got a nod from Kyoya. "Alright then." I picked up the helmet that I had dropped. "How am I going to wrangle this…?"

"Kerushii, the moped can come home with us."

"Yea, it'll probably fit in the back of the limo." Kaoru took the helmet from me and Hikaru grabbed the other one.

"Or we could always ride it." Hikaru smirked at Kaoru and Kaoru returned the smirk. "To the moped!" The two of them grabbed the helmets and ran out of the room.

"I probably should have mentioned that the gas is low on it. Well it's too late now." I shrugged. Haruhi chuckled and I grinned at her. Haruhi really was interesting. "Alrighty, so Mori, what is on tap for this evening?"

"Well Takashi and I have practice tonight, but you don't have to come to that." Practice for….right they were martial artists. How in the world did I forget that?

"Oh alright, and where do you suggest I go then?"

"Well you can go to Takashi's house he just wouldn't be there for awhile." I nodded. That made sense, but then even though I was oddly used to it, it was weird having Honey telling me Mori's schedule.

"I guess I'll do that then, if I tagged along I'd probably get in the way anyhow." I wasn't putting myself down in any way I just had a feeling that if I went I'd ruin something, somehow.

"Okay Keru-Chan oh and I brought you those recipes!" Honey ran over to his little briefcase, bag thing and pulled out a pack of index cards. They were all laminated and it looked like maybe 400 cards.

"Honey is there a cake on each one of these?" I took the cards from him and thumbed through them.

"Yep, there are three hundred and eighty-seven recipes." My jaw dropped.

"That is a lot of cake." I grinned and wrapped my hand around the cards.

"If you all are quite done. I'd like to lock up." Kyoya was standing by the door, his notebook in hand. He was looking at us his eyes unseeable. I watched as everyone gathered up their things. I grabbed my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder. I walked past Kyoya and waited outside the door for the rest of them. As soon as everyone had passed through Kyoya flipped the lock and let the door swing shut. The six of us walked down the hall and made our way out of the school. The limos were pulled up at the entrance. I could see Haruhi rolling her eyes and mumbling something under her breath.

"Kerushii-Senpai!" I laughed quietly when Satoshi came running up. He bowed, which I didn't understand.

"Hey Satoshi," It was hard to not grin when he was around. "Now do you have practice tonight as well?" he nodded. "Well, I guess I'm going to making and tasting cakes all by myself then." I smirked good-naturedly. I saw Honey's jaw drop and his eyes widen.

"Keru-Chan you're going to make all of those cakes?"

"Well obviously not all of them." There was no way I could make over three hundred cakes. I watched Honey for a moment; his mental gears were turning and whirring. "But I'll save you one alright." He grinned at me.

"Okay Keru-Chan!" Kyoya had already left and I saw Haruhi looking towards the gates. Tamaki, well he was nowhere to be found. Had he left too? I shrugged.

"Hey Haruhi, do you want to come over for a little bit, wait actually Mori, would that be okay?" Mori nodded and I turned back to Haruhi.

"Well, I don't know."

"If you can't its fine the offer's there though."

"I have some homework to do and well it's my dad's birthday and I was planning on making him dinner." I nodded a grin on my face.

"Then most definitely go home, and tell your dad happy birthday from me." I slid my hands into my back pockets.

"Oh and you won't be alone Keru-Chan, Chika-Chan isn't going tonight, and maybe he would come over."

"Honey I'll be fine, don't worry about me at all." Haruhi had turned and was walking towards the gate. "Bye Haruhi!"

"My daughter is leaving? Father must go and say goodbye and offer to take her home." I heard Tamaki behind me and stretched out my hand as he zoomed past. I somehow grabbed his collar and he pulled to a stop.

"Tamaki, a simple bye from here would be fine and she's going home to make dinner for her dad, who we both know isn't a fan of you. Just let her walk home. She's used to it."

"BYE HARUHI! DADDY WILL MISS YOU!" I dropped my grip on him to press on my ears.

"Tamaki I didn't mean for you to blow my eardrums with your lack of consideration for other people." I shot him a look and he looked at me in complete shock.

"I'm sorry Kerushii!" He wailed pasting himself to my side. I sighed. "Please don't be mad at daddy!" I clenched my jaw and attempted to pry him off of my side.

"I'm not mad Tamaki. Next time though, move at least 5 feet away before shouting at the top of your lungs." I managed to slip out of his grip and shook myself letting all of the blood rush back to its normal positions. A thought popped into my head. I glanced at Mori and he met my eyes. I asked him my question silently and he questioned me with his eyes before subtly nodding. "Hey Tamaki, are you busy this afternoon?"

"Oh why do you ask daughter do you want to do something with daddy?" I sighed, was this such a good idea now?

"Tamaki would you like to be my sous chef for today?"

"Oh I would love to!" He clasped his hands together and beamed at me. I chuckled.

"But there will be no extreme hugs alright? I can't very well measure ingredients if you're spinning me around every two seconds." I grinned at him however; Tamaki was a natural mood lightener.

"Well Keru-Chan we have to go, but have fun, save me a piece okay? And Tama-Chan be nice to Keru-Chan alright?" Honey looked between us and a line appeared between his eyebrows, as though he was worried. I stepped up to him and smoothed it out; his skin was warm beneath my fingers.

"Honey don't worry about a thing, and I'll make you a whole cake of your own alright? And if the moment calls for it, I can simply throw a cake or some batter at him." I chuckled.

"Oh okay Keru-Chan, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I ruffled his hair and he skipped off to the limo. I felt light pressure on my head and I looked up. Mori had placed his hand on my head. I glanced back at him.

"Don't make too much of a mess." I nodded. "And if one of the maids or the chefs asks, tell them you're a family guest." I nodded again.

"Alright." It was as though our roles had been switched. He had used full sentence while I responded with single words.

"Takashi are you coming?" We both glanced at Honey.

"Ah." His hand pulled away from my head. He walked towards the limo where Honey and Satoshi were waiting. I waved as he got in and then it pulled away.

"So shall we go?"

"Yes lets. But I guess we're going to have to take your limo." I wrapped a piece of hair around my finger and tugged on it lightly.

"Come along then daughter!" He looped his arm through mine and we walked to the limo that had just pulled up. How all of these people knew which of these limos was theirs I'd never understand. He held the door open for me and I slid in letting my bag drop to the ground. He got in and shut the door behind himself. "The Morinozuka residence please." I looked towards the front seat and saw the driver nod before pulling away from the curb.

"Hey Tamaki." He turned to me. "How is it that I became your daughter? I mean I understand Haruhi because of the host club connection, but you dubbed me with that title almost immediately after you met me." He seemed to think about it which surprised me. I had thought he would spout out some instant answer.

"Well if I answer this will you answer a question for me?"

"Alright." How bad could any of his questions be?

"I call you my daughter because well even though I didn't know you very well there was an attachment. And lately I'm not sure if Haruhi fits the role…" I grinned, was he acknowledging his feelings for her? They had been pretty obvious to me but I had an advantage that no one else did.

"Why is that?"

"Two questions then. And I'm not sure." I sighed; he was being sneaky and idiotic in the same speaking. And I had more questions but I wasn't sure now what he would ask.

"Alright. Would you like to ask your questions now or later?"

"Can I do half and half?'

"You mean one now and one later?" He nodded. "Well sure, I guess."

'Alright…"He tapped his chin and looked out the car windows. I looked past his out the window as well. "Will you answer the question I asked you when you were at my house, the one about how you knew how Mother and Honey-Senpai were when they woke up?" I blinked and locked eyes with him again.

"Well I suppose I have to, but can it wait until we get inside?" We were driving down a vaguely familiar road, so I expected we'd be at Mori's house soon. Tamaki nodded and continued looking out the window. Who would have guessed in a million years that he could have even a slightly serious side? I most certainly never would have. The limo pulled into the driveway and I had slipped out before the driver could even get out. I held open the door and Tamaki got out. As we walked into the house I pondered over how to answer his question, and then I saw the loophole.

"So do you want to start now? Do you even know where the kitchen is?"

"I don't know and well it shouldn't be too hard to find." And so then that started Tamaki and I walking around the house for thirty minutes until we found the kitchen. The house was oddly empty. I guess since the staff wasn't expecting Mori and Satoshi home yet so they were mysteriously missing. Tamaki had been humming random tunes beside me as we had wandered around.

'What are you humming?"

"Oh just part of Symphony No. 3 in E-flat major," I nodded pretending to understand what he had just said. "But what are we going to do first dear daughter?" he perched himself on a stool and I stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around.

"Well first we should probably pick what to make." I handed him about half of the cards. "Look through those and pick out two." And so for the next ten minutes we flipped through cards. He'd show me some and usually they were far too extravagant. "Tamaki, we don't need to feed 30 people with one of these cakes. Just 8 or nine, maybe ten." I selected an angel food cake and a devil's food cake. I shuffled the cards and put them back in a stack. "So what have you got?"

"Well I couldn't decide on just two but I have three!" He waved the three cards around like they were flags. I plucked them from his hands. "Oh and will you answer the question now?" Even though I had found a way around it, I had still hoped he had forgotten.

"Well the answer is yes." I smirked and looked over the cards. He had picked a three layer heart shaped cake, dirt cake- which in reality wasn't cake but it was in there, and double chocolate cake that looking at the picture made my mouth water slightly.

"What do you mean, 'yes'?" He was now standing next to me and I handed him an apron before walking over to the pantry. I grabbed two chef hats and put one on, handing the other to Tamaki.

"Well you asked me if I would answer the question. My answer is yes." It was in a way a plan equal of Kyoya. I was mentally applauding myself for it. Tamaki sputtered at me for a moment, shocked I suppose that I would do that. I tipped my head at him. "Well did you mean something different?"

"Another question for me and yes I did, but no matter! Let's now focus on creating these delicacies that will forever be remembered!" He was gesturing dramatically, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tamaki just pick one." I held up the five cards backwards so he couldn't see the titles. He paused in his rambling and walked over to me. He shifted his hands over the cards reaching out and then pulling back once or twice before I sighed. "Tamaki close your eyes." He did. "Now just pull one off." He did again and then opened his eyes.

"Oh so are we going to be making the double chocolate fudge cake?" I nodded.

"That is the card you chose." I dropped the rest of the cards onto the table and plucked the single card from Tamaki's hands. "So what do we need…?" I scrambled around the big kitchen handing things to Tamaki who was putting them on the counter as I handed them to him. "Alright, so suit up!" Tamaki pulled his hat on and I pulled mine on as well. We both tied up our aprons and I put my hands on my hips.

"So what do we do first daughter?"

"Tamaki is this your first time baking?" He nodded enthusiastically. I nodded. "Alright then, this should be interesting. Now I need you to do exactly what I say okay?" he nodded and we got to work. The cake didn't take long to mix together and I slid it into the oven, kicked the door shut with my foot and set the timer above one of the stoves for 35 minutes. I looked over at Tamaki; he was licking the spoon of fudgy frosting I had given him to entertain him while I handled the oven.

"This tastes heavenly!" I chuckled and took the spoon from him and tossed it behind me into the sink.

"I can't believe you've never had frosting before, I mean before it goes on the cake." He shrugged. I looked at one of the other clocks. "Well do you want to make another one?"

"Yes, let's make the angel food cake that you picked, it looks like it has a fluffy texture to it!" I looked at him and cracked up laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I never in a thousand years would have pictured you saying that." I chuckled lightly once more before picking up that card. I scanned the kitchen. "But we should probably clean up a little bit first." We'd made a bit of a mess, but it only covered one counter. I looked at the card and set aside the things we'd be reusing and gathered up the others. I scampered around Tamaki following me like a little puppy. I handed things to him and put other things away. I heard the swing of the door and looked over my shoulder. A man I hadn't seen before was standing in the doorway.

"Oh hello Morinozuka-Senpai." Tamaki bowed and I blinked surprised. I set down what I had in my hands and bowed as well.

"Hello Tamaki, how are you?"

"Good sir and yourself?"

"I am perfectly fine, besides finding a friend of my son and a stranger in my kitchen cooking." He looked at us questioningly. His gaze remained mainly on me. I resisted hiding behind Tamaki as I was tempted to do.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hiresu Kerushii, a friend of your son's and I'm sorry if we are intruding on your home." I dipped my head but kept my gaze on him.

"Well I don't see a problem with it on one condition." I looked up and he met my eyes. "I would like a piece of the cake that is in the oven currently." I nodded.

"No problem sir." He left then and I was frozen for about 20 seconds. I sighed in relief and turned back to Tamaki.

"Most people are terrified when meeting our parents; I admit I was when I first came here. But, you seem like an expert! Oh you make daddy so proud!" Tamaki came rushing towards me and I flicked a handful of flour at him. He sputtered in surprise. "What did you do that for?" he swiped the flour off of his face slightly.

"You were about to swing me around were you not?" he nodded sheepishly. "And I told you earlier you couldn't do that, so I defended myself."

"With flour?" I nodded.

"Yes, I could have used a knife though." His eyes widened as I said this. "But I didn't and wouldn't so we're all good." I gave him double thumbs up and a smile. "Now to work on the angel food cake…" I found the weird looking pan to pour it into and set it on the counter with all of our ingredients. "Hey Tamaki, can you go find my bag and bring your-well my laptop in here?" Tamaki scurried off and I sighed. It would take him a bit of time since I had left the bag by the door and for that I was thankful, this cake was a bit harder to make. I had the batter all stirred up and I swiped my finger through it quickly. I adored the taste of this batter.

"I found it!" I turned as Tamaki came flying through the doors. He had my bag in hand as well as his own.

"Oh good," I wiped my hands on a towel and walked over to him." I slid the laptop out of the bag and turned it on; as soon as it hummed to life I clicked the little icon on the desktop and the iTunes window popped up. There was a beep and I walked over to the oven and slid on an oven mitt. I opened the oven, pulled the cake out and set it on one of the burners on top of the stove. There was fluidity to my movements that surprised even me. I heard clicking and then music started pouring out of the laptop. I reset the temperature for the oven and turned around.

"_Things are shaping up to be pretty odd. Little deaths in musical beds. So it seems of someone I never met. You will only hear these elegant crimes, put on your mind in criminal times. They spill afoul from a pretty mouth."_ I spun around the kitchen singing as I did so. This was probably one of the most random songs in the playlist, but it was a fun one to sing-along with. I poured the batter for the Angel food cake into the pan and set it closer to the stove. I handed Tamaki a batter covered spoon before setting the bowl in the sink.

"What is this?"

"Cake batter, oh don't look at it like that, just take a lick." He looked between it and me once or twice before he licked the spoon. A smile spread across his face.

"This is positively delicious!"

"Well obviously." I rolled my eyes but I still had a grin on my face. I heard the squeaking of the door again; I ducked my head around Tamaki and grinned.

* * *

Oh that is just weird...I'm typing this up and that song comes on. I dropped my iPod for a moment and freaked out. I stopped when the _dog_ was giving me a look.

But I have to go write a history essay, what is with me and having work to do when I'm typing up the end bits? I don't know but it seems to happen frequently.

**Box**: Why am I here again?  
**Me**:Because I have to go write about the french revolution and I need you to talk to the people. Toodle-loo people!  
**Box**: she is completely crazy and I find this utterly unnecessary.  
**MoriboxSenpai**: You know she didn't have to ask you to do it.  
**Box**: Who the heck are you?  
**MoriboxSenpai:** Your predecessor.  
~Silence~  
**MoriboxSenpai**: I was the box before you.  
Box: What happened?  
**MoriboxSenpai**: I don't want to talk about it. {glares at MizukiYumeko}  
**Box**: Alright then, somebody's defensive....  
**MoriboxSenpai**: Hmm?  
**Box**: Nothing, well before we turn this into absolute nonsense I guess we might want to suggest reviewing.  
MoriboxSenpai: Ah  
**Box**: Channeling your inspiration, got it. Anyway review please. If you don't we don't get fed! At least I don't, I don't know about...him.  
**MoriboxSenpai**: I don't need food  
**Box**: Lucky...


	16. Kitchen Messes

**Short and Sweet**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own it, at all. Except for my OC but that much is painfully obvious.**

* * *

"Oh who's there?" He spun around and slipped. I stepped out of the way and he flew past me. "Daughter why would you do that?"

"I didn't want to get squished under you." I shrugged as if it were obvious, which it was. The maid standing in the doorway was staring at us with utter shock on her face. I didn't blame her though. The kitchen was a mess and so were we. "Sorry about the mess, as soon as the cake comes out I'll clean it up."

"No miss, there's no need for that I can clean it all." She bowed and then ducked back out of the room.

"Okay, we need to frost that and then take the other one out of the oven and let it cool. I don't think we have time for another one." I tapped my chin and gave myself a flour beard. "Oh Tamaki get up off the floor." I rolled my eyes and extended my hand. He took it and I pulled him up awkwardly. "I shall now teach you the household skill of washing dishes. I nodded triumphantly.

"What?" I started picking up the containers we were now done with and putting them back in the cabinets. All that as left was the bowl of frosting for the fudge cake and the bowls of batter.

"Tamaki, even though you're rich, you should still know how to wash dishes." I dragged him over to the sink and handed him a brush.

~Overview~

The duo was kept busy washing well attempting to wash dishes. Mori and Satoshi were emerging from the limo at the back entrance at the same moment Tamaki accidentally turned on the sink hose. The brothers walked into the house and heard yelling in the normally serene house.

"Tamaki what did you do that for?'

"I didn't mean to. I promise I will fix it!"

"No you will not, you don't know what you're doing Ahhh!" it was deadly silent.

"Taka, what do you think is going on?" Mori shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. He pushed open the door and blinked slowly. The two people standing by the sink were covered in bubbles but still dripping wet.

"Alright, I'll fix it, be thankful that I already covered the cakes." Her tone was laced with unspoken threats. She fiddled with the hose and it shut off. "Never touch that again." She sighed and the bubbles blew off her face and into the air. She laughed.

"Daughter I'm sorry I didn't mean to, and I won't I swear. But you look so cute!" Tamaki this time picked her up and swung her around. He slipped in the soapy water on the ground and they went flying to the ground.

"Tamaki you idiot." She stood up and glared down at the ground. "My rule was no spinning hugs in the kitchen."

"Ah," She turned and smiled weakly at Mori.

"Well ummm, we did make a bit of a mess, but we were trying to clean it up…"

"Whoa Kerushii-Senpai what in the world happened?"

"They had a bit of a catastrophe and she had to clean up his act." Kerushii and Satoshi both looked at Mori surprised. Then she giggled.

"So you choose now to reveal your sense of humor? Very nice timing sir."

"Daughter help me get up the floor is slippery!"

"Miss I came to alert you that- oh my…" The maid stopped where she was and observed the situation. Tamaki had managed to get up and now they were both simply standing in the kitchen unsure what to do.

"I should probably get home. Antoinette worries if I get home too late." Tamaki dried off the best he could and he was trying his best to not hug her, she had a little tiara of bubbles on her head, so it was difficult. He left and then attention was turned to Kerushii. She looked around the kitchen once more and went white as a sheet.

"Oh no…" She walked over to the counter and picked up a laptop, oddly enough it was dry. "Well that is weird I was expecting something terrible to of happened."

"What exactly happened Kerushii-Senpai?"

"I was trying to teach him how to wash the dishes." She shook her head. "It didn't work out very well, as you can see."

The maid coughed gently from the doorway. Kerushii's attention was diverted to the girl. "Miss, I was going to inform you that dinner will be soon. But, now would you like me to escort you to your room?" Kerushii paused for a moment.

"Let me just put the cakes in the fridge." She turned and picked up two saran wrapped cakes and popped them into the fridge. "Oh but could you remind me to give a piece of the fudge cake to," She looked back at the boys, "Well your dad I guess."

"Why though?"

"Because he asked for a piece of the fudge cake."

"You met father?" She nodded and slid the door shut with her foot.

~Normal~

"Yea, he walked into the kitchen while Tamaki and I were working." I looked behind me at the mess and shuddered involuntarily. "I'm really sorry about the mess." I grabbed the laptop and my bag and waved quickly to Mori and Satoshi before following the maid out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She walked me to a different room than before but I didn't mind. I walked in quietly and set my things down.

"Dinner will be served in an hour, but the family likes to gather 15 minutes before anything is served." She turned to duck back out of the room but I reached out and grasped her hand. She turned back to look at me.

"What's your name?"

"It's Umiko Miss, Umiko Harakashi." She bowed slightly. I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"Well Umiko it's nice to meet you and you don't have to bow to me." She offered a small grin and shook her head.

"It's my obligation miss." I nodded. Alright then.

"Do you suppose you could come and get me when it's time to go to dinner, I'll probably lose track of time and then lose my way in this maze of a house." She nodded and then she was gone.

I walked a bit farther into the room. The walls were a pale green and the rug was a pearly white. It was a very calming room. I made my way over to the closet and slid open the door. It was filled with clothes. I knew for a fact I hadn't sent this many over. But I thumbed through them, they were all my size. I wasn't sure exactly what to wear so I just picked a pair of black slacks and a teal shirt. I set them on the bed and then made my way into the bathroom to clean up. I looked in the mirror and blinked shocked. I was covered in flour and soap. My hair was a complete mess. I frowned and tried to run my fingers through it, no such luck.

I slipped into the shower and after much scrubbing I emerged squeaky clean. Literally, I ran a finger down my arm and it squeaked. I changed into the outfit quickly, it didn't look too dressy or too casual, and that was good. I walked back into the bathroom and flipped my head upside down to dry my hair. I flipped back up and burst out laughing at my appearance. My hair was sticking straight up. I combed it down and styled it until it flipped up just enough for my liking. After that had been accomplished I brushed on some makeup that was prepared in the room. Just some light mascara and lip gloss really. I don't like wearing much more than that.

I walked out into the room and sat on the bench by the bed. The room was done in a pastel theme that I had just noticed. The comforter was a pale blue that went well with the pale green walls and there was a striped couch that combined the two. Powder blue and new leaf green. That was what I was calling the colors mentally. A knock on my door made me snap out of my temporary mental break. I opened the door and saw Umiko.

She looked over my outfit and nodded. I shut my door and followed her through the house. I had been right in my earlier comment of comparing it to a maze. I would have been lost in minutes if I had tried it alone. I memorized the path we took and smiled at her when she stopped at a doorway. She held open the door for me and I walked in.

* * *

**Hello again, it's sooner than I thought, but I have a feeling if I keep this one going it'll go on far too long. **

**So how was it? **

**And I've decided something, well stumbled across it really. Reviews are very helpful.**  
**So, I'm going to wait to update again until I get at least 5 reviews. Is that so much to ask?**  
**I personally don't think so.**


	17. 35, and the Business District

**Hello again you crazy people. I don't mean that offensively whatsoever though.**  
**So I kinda realized where I went wrong in the last update, but I'll discuss that at the bottom of this chapter.**  
**Enjoy, and remember I own nothing, and it you think I do...awww thank you but it's just an illusion...it's not real.  
(^.^)**

* * *

Four pairs of charcoal toned eyes slid to the doorway I now stood in. I smiled softly and walked all the way in. The door swung shut and I immediately felt basically alone. I bowed my head politely.

"Kerushii-Senpai!" Satoshi appeared in front of me and I couldn't help but smile. He tugged on my hand and practically dragged me to the end of the table where the rest of his family was. A chair was pulled out and I slipped into it.

Yea, I was nervous I'll fully admit to that, but as to why. I couldn't pin it. Maybe it was the silence factor. I knew Mori tended to be on the silent side, but Satoshi had stricken me as the loud over exuberant type. The complete opposite to what I was seeing now.

The lady who I had mentally written up as their mom smiled at me. "So how do you all know each other exactly?" She seemed pleasant enough, well so far.

"I guess you could say I just dropped in on them at school, and the host club is helping me get back on my feet." It was a good explanation, nothing too personal, nothing too revealing. I dropped my hands into my lap so I could fidget less obviously if the moment called for it.

"My question pertains as to why you were in our kitchen baking with Tamaki Suoh this afternoon."

"Well, for the past few days I had mentioned to…" I paused for a second. What to call him, they probably knew him as Mitskuni, but I wasn't that personal to call him that yet. So, I'd have to go as formal as I dared. "Honey-Senpai about getting some of the recipes he had for cakes. He got them to me this afternoon, and I was thinking about baking a couple and I heard that they had practice this afternoon. So, I asked Mori-Senpai," Was it just me or did that just sound weird? "If Tamaki could come over to help me bake. It wasn't the best idea seeing the mess we made, but it was fun." I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"And did the cakes turn out as well as you planned?"

"I do believe so; I didn't test them due to both not wanting to ruin the image they have, and not wanting to ruin my appetite." At that second my stomach growled. I hadn't really had lunch, or breakfast for that matter and cake batter and frosting can only hold you for so long. I laced my hands over it embarrassed just slightly.

"So for now, ending on that note, let's eat." Within seconds and much to my amazement the table was set and covered plates had been set in front of each of us. I realized that this was the first official type of dinner I had had during my stay so far. I blinked in wide eyed amazement before I realized I looked every part a commoner. But to them I would be considered a commoner.

Dinner passed relatively silently. But, I was alright with that. I took a sip of the water in front of me before setting the glass back down.

"Oh Kerushii-Senpai," I looked over at Satoshi. "Mitskuni-Senpai said hi again, and asked us to remind you to save him a piece of cake." I nodded and a small smiled edged onto my face. "And speaking of cakes, could we have some Kerushii-Senpai? They looked really good earlier."

After a minute or two more of discussion one of the maids brought out the two cakes and served it out. I held back from wincing as she cut apart my masterpiece, but I'd live.

After we had partaken of the cakes and I had been embarrassed thoroughly we all parted. I meandered through the halls for a little bit until I got hopelessly lost. I just sat myself down on one of the couches in the hallway and sighed. It was getting pretty late and I had next to no hope of finding my room now. I pulled my feet up behind me and curled up on the plush couch. I'd find my room in the morning.

When I woke up I wiped the tears from my eyes. It was still really early. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I stood up and walked down on hallway and then the next. I made it to the front door. I stood in front of it for a moment. Despite the fact that the house was huge, it felt like it was shrinking around me. I turned the handle and stepped out. The sun hadn't even risen yet, so it was dark, and cold. And I wasn't wearing a jacket. I walked out into the yard and shut the door behind me.

I pulled the phone Kyoya had given me out of my pocket and looked at it. It was 6 AM. Why was I even up at this ungodly hour? I looked again and pursed my lips. I wondered how much chaos I'd cause if I disappeared for the morning. Not much probably. I walked down the driveway and through the servant's gate. I was out on the road now, but which way to go. I could hear faint music so I turned and started walking towards it.

~Overview~

The beginning of chaos fell at around 8:30AM. Umiko, the maid walked by the room that had been Kerushii's. The covers were undisturbed, the room looked unused. She frowned and walked back out to the dining room.

"Has anyone seen Miss Hiresu? Her room is clean to near perfection, so I don't believe she slept in it last night." Mori and Satoshi both looked up at her.

"Is Kerushii-Senpai lost, that's horrible."

"Ah."

"Well, I don't know if she is lost she could just be somewhere else in the house." After a thirty minute search she came back to the dining room. "Master Takashi, it seems that Miss Hiresu is missing." Mori looked up from the book he had been reading. He hadn't seen any reason to worry before, because he knew his house was extensive. But now, she was actually missing. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed in a number.

"Good Morning Takashi, I didn't expect a call from you this early." Just as Honey was about to continue his greeting Mori cleared his throat.

"Mitskuni, Kerushii is missing." The silence rung over the line and for a moment Mori wondered if his cousin had even heard him.

"She's what?"

"She's missing, the maid didn't find her in her room and they've now searched the house. She's missing."

"Well we have to tell everyone else so Kyo-Chan can use his police and find her!" The urgency in his cousin's voice both slightly worried him and affirmed what he had been suspicious of. His cousin was developing feelings for her.

Within minutes Honey had called Tamaki and after just calling him all of the hosts knew. Then in less than a half hour they were all at Mori's house.

"We can run a scan and trace her by her cell phone signal, but really where would she go?"

Nobody seemed to know. Honey was pacing back and forth a frown etched on his face. A phone rang and everyone pulled out their phones only to tuck it away again.

"Hello?" Every eye flew to Haruhi. "Hi, yes where in the world are you? Oh, you don't know." Mori was standing next to Haruhi and could hear Kerushii's voice over the line. "Well describe some of your surroundings." After a few seconds Haruhi was nodding, she had shut her eyes. "Just stay there alright, and get inside because wandering the streets without a jacket in this weather isn't the best idea. Alright bye." Haruhi hung up and shook her head. "I would think I'd be used to crazy antics by now."

"Haruhi where is she exactly?"

"She's in the business district, which is, I'd say a two or three hour walk from here. And she's just a little bit scared."

"Well let's go get Keru-Chan!" Honey sped out the door and waited in the limo for everyone else. As soon as everyone else had filed into the limo the driver started off in the direction that Kyoya had directed him to go.

When they entered the business district everyone was looking out the windows. After a minute Hikaru chuckled lightly. Kaoru turned his gaze and looked in the same place as Hikaru. He then chuckled as well. The limo pulled to a stop across the street from a little park like area. There was a girl walking along the rim of a rather large fountain. The group got out of the limo and within seconds Honey was running across the street.

~Normal~

I had called Haruhi perfectly lost and somewhat scared I will admit. She had advised I go inside, but in this part of town I didn't feel like I fit in. So I had walked until I had found this little park. I was walking around the fountain just completely zoned out of it and lost in my thoughts until I heard the crunch of tires and then a yell.

"Keru-Chan!" Seconds later Honey had launched himself around my neck and sent us both flying backwards onto a patch of what was usually grass but was now dried and crisp.

"Honey, it's okay, I'm okay, and I'm fine…" but at the moment everything I said did no good. I then just wrapped my arms around him absorbing his heat for a moment. I stood up and he shifted to my back instead. He sighed and rested his head against my shoulder.

"You had me-us worried Keru-Chan."

"I'm sorry Honey, I didn't mean to." I was walking across the park to where everyone else was. I made it to them all and slid Honey off my back. When he got down he slid his hand into mine and held on tightly. I blinked surprised. He had been truly worried judging by his behavior and his current facial expression. "Sorry you guys…"

"Well you're okay now."

"But, Kerushii you look chilled to the bone." I nodded.

"Oh I am walking around for more than three hours will do that to you." I shivered once and then we all piled into the limo.

"Why is it that you didn't answer your phone?"

"It died completely otherwise I would have called long before I did." I rubbed my eyes and blinked away the blurred edges that appeared in my vision. I slumped in the cushy seat and pressed my head against the window.

"Why did you walk to the business district exactly?"

"I wasn't walking towards anywhere in particular; I just wanted to be out and about in the fresh air." I sighed deeply which then triggered a cough on my part. I bit my lip swallowing another set of coughs before they ruptured a lung or snapped a rib. Kyoya was watching me so I just made a face at him before sitting back again.

The rest of the ride passed relatively in silence, which I was grateful for. After a while I rested my head on Honey's shoulder. I shut my eyes and slipped even just for a little bit into a deep and much needed nap. In my unconscious state I felt the limo stop a few times and heard the rest of the club leaving. I was staying at Honey's so I stayed where I was. A hand was gently shaking me.

"Keru-Chan, we're here. We dropped off everyone else." I stretched and let out a small yawn. I followed Honey out of the limo and into his house. A maid appeared practically out of nowhere with a tray and two mugs of cocoa and a plate of hot cookies. I lifted a mug off and gripped a cookie in my hand.

Honey and I walked into the living room and perched ourselves on the cozy armchair near the fire. I wiggled my toes and sighed as the flames distantly warmed them. This was turning into a perfect afternoon. All I needed was maybe a good book and I'd be one of the happiest people in the world.

Honey leaned into my side and I could feel his slow breathing. He had seemed so worried this morning; it was oddly out of character. But the fact was that I had felt a funny sensation in the pit of my stomach when it had happened.

"Hey Honey, you want to make S'mores?" I turned to him with the seconds ago thought up suggestion. His eyes lit up and for the next two hours or so we were perched on the floor making S'mores, eating marshmallows and once or twice pegging them at each other. I plucked a hot marshmallow off my stick and quickly popped it in my mouth. There was a slight burning but then pure sweetness. I sighed and picked up one more marshmallows. I looked at it and then tossed it in the air before catching it again.

A slight noise came from the doorway and we both looked over. Mori was standing in the doorway and was watching us with a scrutiny worthy of a spy.

"Mitskuni…" Honey glanced at me and then walked over to Mori. They talked outside the doorway for a moment and then a maid came to collect the marshmallows, the cookies and the cocoa. I grimaced. I hadn't been done with my cocoa. Honey reentered the room and my face fell. He was frowning.

"Takashi put me on a sugar restriction because he doesn't want me to get a cavity and since Valentine's Day is coming up and there's gonna be a lot of sweets then. So I can't have a lot of stuff until then." There were faint tears in his eyes. I sat up and swiped them away with my thumb gently.

"Honey don't be too upset, Mori cares about you and wants you to be healthy. And do you remember what happened last time? This time you know." I flashed him a small wink. "And I'll help you too alright?" I stood up and sighed. Now, I had to achieve what could be considered impossible. I had to entertain Honey for an afternoon, no sweets involved.

* * *

**Aright so how was that?**  
**Enough drama and antics? Or too much or too little?**  
**Well I shant go on asking you questions.**  
**But what I will do is set you all a goal.**  
**I challenge you all to get up to 35 votes.**  
**I know you can do it. There's enough of you that's for sure. And you can cheat. Yes there is a way to cheat with reviews...**  
**Anywho have at it, and the BOX says "Hi" but he's currently grounded so he can't come and talk.**  
**Bye til next time, or until I reply to your reviews...**  
**~Kelsey**


	18. A morning of surprises

**Dang you guys are good. But a promise is a promise, you're lucky I already had this chapter done.  
To the reviewers, Thanks a ton. It entertained me and made me laught fairly hard reading them all.  
But....onward!  
**

**Disclaimer: need I say anything at all?**

* * *

When I stumbled into my room that night I let out a small laugh. The bed looked too inviting to resist so I pulled open the top drawer and started getting ready for bed.

Honey and I had played every game in his house and then when we had finished the last one I had looked at the clock for almost the first time and realized that the day had simply zoomed by. I stood in the bathroom now and sighed. I was glad I hadn't caught a cold from this morning. I was wearing a large shirt that I had stolen from Mori in fact. It reminded me of my pj's from home so I adored it. The end of the shirt hit about my mid-thigh so if I was planning on seeing people I'd have to pull on some pants.

I ran a hand through my hair and slid onto the bed. I had already said my goodnights so I was free for the evening really. I lifted up the book I had picked out from the edge of the bed and flipped it open.

Of course being how I am, I simply had to finish the book once I had started it. I flipped past the last page and sighed. It had been a good story. But now, I was going to need some sleep. I nudged my phone and it lit up.

"2:45…how in the world is that possible?" I leapt under the covers. I stretched a hand out and turned out the lights. For a few moments I was blessed with the pure bliss of the silent darkness. But then I couldn't seem to get completely comfortable. I flipped back and forth for a bit trying to find a spot.

Why were these beds so huge? I was practically getting lost in it. The dreams crouching at the edge of sleep weren't very helpful either. I turned towards the door and stared at it. I heard a low tapping and then the door slid open slightly. It looked like there was a figure in the doorway. But I deemed that as sleep talking. I sighed and curled into a ball. Who would be in my doorway at 3 AM?

"Keru-Chan are you okay?" I opened my eyes, he was closer now.

"Yea, I'm fine just trying to get comfortable. Honey you shouldn't be up you need your sleep." I slid my eyes shut again and breathed in the scent of the pillows. It was lavender I think, wasn't lavender supposed to encourage sleep? I heard him padding across the floor. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you said, getting some sleep." He jumped up onto the bed and slid under the covers next to me. A grin slid onto my face. "Goodnight Keru-Chan."

"G'night Honey…" I shut my eyes and this time sleep came almost instantly.

I slid my hand from beneath my head to by my side slowly. I breathed in and several scents struck me at once. Something smelled distinctly sweet but yet citrusy. I smiled lightly. Suddenly my pillow shifted beneath me. Wait pillows don't move. I cracked open my eyes slowly. An unexpected sight greeted me. My head was resting on a bare chest. I mentally checked to makes sure I hadn't been taken advantage of. That didn't seem to be the case.

I shut my eyes again. I'd ask questions later, when I was ready to wake up. I felt a hand running through my hair. I sighed gently and let sleep take me once again. I was drifting in and out of consciousness when I heard it. The creaking of the door opening. The gasp and then the running footsteps. I snapped my eyes open and winced at the sudden light. The door was still propped open. I could feel the same hand from earlier resting on my head.

There were footsteps and then door creaked again. "See I told you I wasn't lying." I shifted and let my hair fall across my face. I peeked through my little 'curtain'.

"Satoshi not so loud, Honey-Senpai can be grumpy when he wakes up and Kerushii is apparently worse than that." Satoshi and the entire Host Club were standing in the doorway. But, why was Satoshi here? The door was pulled shut and the room darkened again. I sighed in pure relief, but then I went over their words. I gasped sharply. That meant my head was resting on Honey's chest. And his hand was running through my hair. Then, why did I feel so peaceful? I pulled my head up and sat up completely. My hair had gotten curlier and it was crazy. His hand fell down against the pillow. I stared down at him for a moment.

"Rise and Shine…" I whispered it and ran my fingers through his hair. He didn't show any sign of stirring. I slid off the side of the bed and walked towards the door. My tee shirt was swishing around me. As a last thought I grabbed the plaid shorts I had laid out and slid them on. I tip-toed to the door and then out of it. I heard voices talking down the hallway, so I snuck down the opposite direction. I walked down one of the back sets of stairs into the kitchen. "Good Morning, do you by chance have any cake this early?" The two chefs looked up at me. If they were surprised by my appearance they didn't show it.

One of them nodded and pointed to the giant fridge. I walked over and popped the door open. There were at least 8 cakes in there. I grabbed the one that was on the smaller side that had strawberries lining the top. I pushed the door shut with my foot and ran back up the stairs. I had a plan to wake Honey up it was still being planned in my head, but I think it'd work out well enough. I opened my door and stepped inside. I shut the door behind me and turned around. A pair of caramel toned eyes were watching me. I squeaked.

"Keru-Chan, where did you go?"

"Well I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I went downstairs and got some cake." I held up the pastry and he grinned.

"Oh goody, come sit down Keru-Chan!" He patted the bed beside him. I walked over and sat down, setting the cake in between us.

"Honey I only grabbed one fork. Let me go get one more." I hopped off the bed to jet downstairs. Honey's hand latched around my wrist and held me there.

"Keru-Chan you don't need to get another one. Just one fork is fine." I backed towards the bed and sat down.

"Alright Honey." I wiped my finger through the frosting on the top of the cake. He reached his hand towards it and suddenly I realized. I swiped the cake off of the bed.

"Keru-Chan, why did you do that?" he looked up at me incredulously. I sputtered for a minute before turning and walking over to the dresser and setting the cake down. I sighed and turned back around. Honey was gone. I glanced around the room quickly, he had just disappeared. I stepped away from the dresser. I took a step to the side. I was standing near the door in between the dresser and a little table. Suddenly my back was pressed against the wall and Honey's face was inches from mine.

"H-Honey?" My voice shook. I swallowed.

"Keru-Chan why did you take the cake?" His voice was an octave deeper. I opened my mouth but no formulated words were coming out.

"Well, Honey, uhmmm" I knew there was a reason; I just couldn't remember it now. "Ugh, you made me forget."

"I'm sorry Keru-Chan." His voice was higher again, how the heck was he doing that? "But, you know since you did…can I have it then?" I put my hands against his chest and pushed against it.

"No Honey, you can't okay?"

"But why not Keru-Chan?"

"Because it's not good for you. And also didn't Mori put you on a few limits since Valentine's day is coming up?" He nodded frowning. "And I don't want Mori mad at me."

"But Keru-Chan…" he sighed and met my gaze, his eyes teary.

"Mitskuni, don't you dare try that on me." His face lit up. I realized what I had done and clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Well then, so since I can't have the cake, can I have something just as sweet?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "You Kerushii." My mind went completely blank right then. No, not because of the lack of the nickname, or the look in his eye. It was because at that moment he kissed me. It felt like the entire world had frozen. But then, I kissed him back.

I don't know how long we stood there. My stomach was churning and my head was completely clear of thought. I was on a natural high and I was enjoying every blissful second of it.

We both pulled back at the same time and I went completely red. Honey did too. "I-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I lifted my hand up tentatively and held his cheek. I made him look at me.

"I didn't mind, mind you I did kiss you back." He grinned.

"That's right you did."

"So uhmmm, what are we going to do now?" He leaned back and jumped down from his perch. He had had a foot on the little table and a foot on the dresser.

"I don't know…do you want me to still call you Keru-Chan?" He tipped his head at me. I shrugged.

"That all depends, do you want me to call you Honey or Mitskuni?"

"Well we should probably leave it like it is, but I don't mind if you call me Mitskuni sometimes."

"And I don't mind if you call me Kerushii sometimes." He grabbed onto my hand. We walked towards the door. "Hey wait." I turned him around and messed up his hair a bit. "And we have to sound still partly sleepy."

"Why?"

"They think we've been asleep this entire time." Recognition crossed his face.

"Okay Keru-Chan." He yawned sleepily and held his arms up.

"Very convincing, now come on." I opened the door.

"Keru-Chan can I have a piggy-back ride?" I nodded and he jumped up onto my back. I walked out of the door and down the hallway.

"Morning all." I yawned as I walked into the living room. Everyone looked up. Mori noticed me holding Honey on my back. He felt heavier now. Had he fallen asleep in that short amount of time?' He stood up and lifted him off and set him on the couch, sure enough he was asleep. "Sheesh he falls asleep fast. He was awake like 2 minutes ago."

"How'd you sleep?" The question came from the twins. I shrugged and stretched my arms above my head.

"Good, I didn't actually get any sleep until like 3 though." I fell onto the couch next to them. "Why do you ask?'

"Well you looked very…"

"Comfortable this morning."

"You guys spied on me while I was sleeping? And you call Tamaki a pervert." I rolled my eyes. But I was still smiling. The twins sputtered for a minute. I looked across the room, heck no I wasn't going through interrogation alone. I reached around Kaoru and picked up a pillow. I chucked it right at Honey. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Do you know what you've done!?" I looked behind the couch where Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins were now hiding.

"Uhmmm woke him up, I don't care if he's AB blood type." I shrugged and pushed off the couch. I walked over to Honey. The pillow had fallen back off the couch but he was still 'sleeping'. I got down on my knees in front of him. I felt every pair of eyes watching me. "Time to wake up." I ruffled his hair a little bit. His eyes slid open. "Good morning, well again."

"Good morning Keru-Chan. Oh good morning everybody." He sat up and yawned. I slipped onto the couch next to him and he fell back into my lap. I played with his hair a little bit and then sighed.

"So what's the plan for the day?"

"Well we have an off of school day, so what would you like to do?"

"Well first of all you guys have a very irregular school day pattern. And well…I vote we go to either Okinawa or what was it called…" I bit my lip for a second. "Oh the Tropical Aqua Garden's thing. Since its winter and all a tropical change of scenery might be nice."

"Oh daughter that's brilliant!" Tamaki clapped his hands and a grin flitted across my face. Kyoya arched an eyebrow in my direction and I didn't miss it.

"Well which would you prefer?"

"Well T.A.G. it has a nick-name…and I can remember that." I tipped my head to the side. Kyoya pulled out his phone and dialed. He kept his eyes on me though. I flashed him a quick smile and turned away. "Oh…" I blinked in surprise and then turned back towards the twins.

"Why are you looking at us like that toy?"

"I just realized a flaw in my otherwise brilliant plan." A brief frown crossed my face and subtle terror ran across my mind. I had a feeling I was going to regret my next words in the hours and the day to come.

"I don't have a swimsuit."

* * *

**Well, that was just...**

**Box: Unexpected?**  
**-Yes unexpected, wait get out of here you're grounded.**  
**Box: Fine fine...and thanks for the cookie Mizuki**  
**-Alright so that was interesting. **  
**I'm giving another goal, since you work well with those.....how about 50? That sounds reasonable. Mhm :D**

**Adios mis amigos and amigas!  
(And in case you are hopeless with Spanish...that means Goodbye my friends!)**


	19. Water Park Adventures50

**Well did you have the temporary review bug? It's prefectly alright I needed some extra time for this chapter it was one of those write and rewrite ones. I hate them.**

**I'm tossing out a thank-you to my reviewers, who shall go unnamed so they won't be cyber-stalked, and to just the viewers..even though you just click through and read. I do the same thing so no hard feelings at all. :)**

**Now before I go off on a tangent: I don't own it,**

**And Off to the Water Park!**

* * *

The twins shared a smirk and then looked back at me devilishly. I could see Haruhi simply staring at me in shock that I had even mentioned such a thing.

"Hey, Kyoya-Senpai. We're going to take Kerushii to get a bathing suit, but we'll be back!" Suddenly there was a tug on either of my arms. "Come on toy!" I slid off the couch and they practically dragged me out the door.

"Hey guys we can't go shopping I'm still in my pj's." They both flashed a look at me before climbing into the limo.

"We're not going shopping."

"Our mom has a bathing suit collection. So we're going to our house."

"Fine," I crossed my arms. "But, I can dress myself and you have to respect my opinion somewhat."

"Alright." They both shrugged.

"So, toy why were you sleeping on Honey-Senpai when we got here this morning?" I bit my lip and looked out the window. If I didn't make eye contact, I could probably survive.

"Hey Kaoru I think she doesn't want to tell us."

"But I thought we were her friends."

"I did too Kao, and friends tell friends things." They slid into my line of vision and both were frowning. I winced and slammed my eyes shut trying to avoid the pouting looks they were giving me.

Once we got to their house I ventured off to pick out a suit while they gathered everyone else's. I browsed through pulling one out every once in awhile. I finally found one and put it on. It was white with black polka dots. It had little hot pink bows at the sides of the bottoms and tying the top. I didn't feel covered enough so I pulled on a little terry cloth dress. I walked back out to the limo and when I saw the twins weren't there I just curled up in the back seat to wait. It was so much warmer in the car. I shut my eyes. I could take a little cat nap couldn't I?

But as soon as I shut my eyes something pulled at my chest and I snapped my eyes open. I was in an unfamiliar room. Everything was white, but I knew that smell. It was sterile and clean. I wrinkled my nose in recognition. I was in the hospital, but why? I glanced down at myself. I was in a hospital gown. I blinked in surprise. There was no one else in the room. I sat up and immediately felt dizzy. My vision blurred before my eyes. I heard beeping so I looked to my right. There was a heart monitor, and IV and maybe 4 other machines of some sort. I gasped. So there was something wrong with me? I was pretty sure it wasn't a dream because I wouldn't have felt the needle in my arm or the tingle when my foot hit the end of the bed unexpectedly. But where was I? I couldn't tell at the moment. I lay back down. It was too much to absorb. I shut my eyes and did a mental body check. Something didn't feel right. I took a few deep breaths and slid immediately back into sleep.

I sat up and hit my head against one of the control panels in the limo. I rubbed my head and winced. I'd probably have a bump now.

"Ma'am misters Hikaru and Kaoru ventured inside and told me to tell you that if you woke up." I looked towards the separator. I smiled at the elderly guy who was the chauffer and slid towards the door.

"Thank you, I'll join them inside I suppose." I got out of the limo and the cold air hit me like a brick wall. I shrieked and bolted inside. I was still shivering by the time I got to the living room. "Very nice you two…desert the lady in the car when it is freezing outside."

"Well we tried waking you but you were completely out of it."

"And we didn't want to try and carry you and end up dropping you." I just rolled my eyes.

"Viable excuses, now can we go?" The rest of the group was outfitted in swimsuits. Even Haruhi. I silently applauded the twins on their choices.

"I informed the resort of our arrival so they are prepared for us."

"Kyoya I love how you say that like we're going to break something, or screw something up."

"It's because I have no doubt that you will." We were all in the limo at this point.

"Thank you for that enormous amount of support." He nodded in my direction and then pulled out his notebook.

"Mommy, mothers and daughters aren't supposed to bicker like that. They are supposed to get along famously!" Tamaki thrust a finger in Kyoya's face which Kyoya simply waved away with his pen. I chuckled lightly.

"Tamaki, moms and daughters don't always get along. In some situations there's more yelling than caring." I smiled a very small smile and looked down at my hands. "Me and my mom get along really well though. I guess we just bonded after…" I paused and bit my lip. Haruhi looked at me intently. I looked away from her searing gaze and out the back window. I felt a hand slip over mine and the grin slid back onto my face.

We pulled into the park not much later. The parking lot was empty. And when we walked into the lobby it was mostly empty too. We all turned to Kyoya. "I did tell you I called ahead. They closed the resort to everyone but us for the day."

~Overview~

The group made their way into the resort and immediately dispersed. Haruhi settled herself on a chair and pulled out a book. Kyoya set himself up at one of the tables and pulled out his laptop. Mori was by the drink bar making something. As soon as the twins were in the doors they had sprinted towards the water and dived in simultaneously. Kerushii and Honey stood by the side.

"Hey Honey-Senpai where's Usa-Chan?"

"Oh I left Usa-Chan at home because we were coming to the resort and I didn't want him to get wet."

Suddenly an oddly familiar humming sound rung through the resort.

"Kyoya I thought you said no one else would be able to get in."

"Well, Renge isn't just anyone is she?" Kerushii flipped her hair back and stood at the base of the platform that had just appeared.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Renge twirled somewhat and then glanced down at her slightly gathered audience. She could see all of the lukewarm hosts she'd tried to cure but no Haruhi…that was a pity. Her mouth lid into a small pout before she acknowledged the two girls. "Bringing only two girls on your secret vacation. What would the other customer's say?" The platform lowered so she was on the same level as them all. "Well who are you? Oh! You're not trying to steal my position are you?" Renge pinned the blonde girl who seemed like more of a threat with a glare. Her eyebrows raised in confusion when the girl started laughing.

"No I'm not trying to steal your position. I'm Kerushii and this is Haruhi's cousin Hanako." Renge stepped completely off the platform and circled the two girls.

"Hanako, has anyone ever told you that you look just like your cousin?" Haruhi's face was blank but she blinked and her eyes cleared up.

"I get that a lot." She flashed a small smile and Renge squealed. Kyoya made his way over to the group.

"Renge may I ask why exactly you have…blessed us with your presence."

"Well I promised the girls that I would simply see what the darling hosts were up to today so I could put it in Volume 10." She twirled slightly.

"Renge is that one of our mother's designs?" She nodded.

"Oh yes, it simply is the perfect one to go with my cosplay theme this season!" She suddenly paused and looked at Kerushii again. She whipped a magazine out of her bag and flipped it open. "Is this you?" She pointed to an advertisement for Hitachiin fashions and Kerushii swiped the magazine from her.

"Your mom said she wouldn't use these!" She looked over at the twins a pout forming on her face. The twins and Tamaki poked their heads over her shoulder and looked down at the page.

It was the trio but Kerushii was in the middle in a knee length pure white dress. One of the sleeves of the dress was slipping and she had reached up a hand to move it and her hand had come in contact with Hikaru's. Hikaru was smirking at her devilishly. She was looking at Kaoru a soft smile on her face and he had a hand under her chin. The twins were both in suits but Kaoru's jacket was in his hand and Hikaru's tie was undone. There were scrawled words at the bottom. 'Why resist the temptation?' She flipped the page and saw another add.

This one was only Kerushii. The first was more casual outfit; she was in white jeans and a long hot pink shirt. She had a paintbrush in her hands and was standing in front of a white canvas. There was a splatter of the same pink in the middle of the canvas. 'Don't stay inside the lines, be original.' Then there was a faded picture with her in a princess like dress and her hair in curls cascading around her face. She was looking up and it was raining. She was catching the rain and the drops turned to diamonds. 'Simply dripping with good style.'

Kerushii handed the magazine back to Renge and formed her hands into fists. She muttered something in English and then flew into a language none of them knew. She was spouting words faster than Kyoya could type them in for a translation.

" ¿Por qué iba a hacer este, ¿y si yo no estaba a gusto con la forma en que resultó? Quiero decir ahora que todas estas personas van a ver y shiz santa me encuentro tan inadecuada!"***** She threw her hands up in the air and turned towards the water. Without another word she peeled off the dress she was wearing over her suit and dove into the water. Kyoya finished typing and his computer worked through a translation. The twins looked at the ripple Kerushii had just created and simultaneously sprinted for the pool.

"What did she just say?"

"It sounded kind of like when Tama-Chan speaks French, but not exactly."

"She was speaking in Spanish Honey-Senpai." Kyoya clicked once more and the translation popped up.

"Watch out!" The twins cannon-balled on either side of Kerushii causing her to shriek.

"What has gotten into you two?"

"Can't we surprise our toy when we want to?"

"You could have killed me!"

"Oh don't be over dramatic!" The trio was bickering and splashing but the smile had reappeared on Kerushii's face. Haruhi took a glance at Kyoya's screen.

"So she's worried about what people will think?" Haruhi pursed her lips. She really didn't understand the concept. Caring about what other people thought wasn't something she did. She grabbed her book and walked back over to her lounge chair. Renge had spun back down into the ground after getting the information she needed.

Tamaki had the magazine in his hands and was staring in rapture at the two pages. When had this happened? When had his daughter agreed to work with those shady twins under such conditions? A whimper escaped him and he dropped the magazine onto the table. He dramatically walked over to the pool where Kerushii had finally gotten away from the twins. She was perched on the steps while they were in deeper water.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! I demand to know the reasons I wasn't informed of that!"

"Informed of what boss?"

"That photo shoot where you were so inappropriately handling poor Kerushii!" Tamaki was red in the face at that point. The twins glanced at each other and smirked. Then they glanced behind him and their smirks widened. Tamaki turned but it was too late. Kerushii was standing behind him a water gun in her hands. She winked at him and then shot him with it. The close contact and the sheer water pressure blew him backwards into the water.

Haruhi glanced up from her book at Tamaki's yell and shook her head slightly. Kerushii spun the gun and held it above her shoulder.

"Keru-Chan that was so cool!" Honey came scurrying up to her and her expression changed instantly. For a moment he was bounding around practically rambling nonsensical gibberish. Then they were running off towards the water slides.

~Normal~

I followed Honey up the steps to the waterslide. I found it hard to believe that we were both acting so normally after this morning. My face flushed completely red at the thought of it.

"Come on Keru-Chan!" I glanced up at him and blinked in surprise. He was…glowing? I shook my head and looked again. How he had been standing was directly in front of the artificial sun 'creators'.

"Coming Honey!" The two of us just stood at the top of the structure. "Man you can see everything up here!" I pressed my hand against my forehead and looked out over it all.

"Daughter what are you doing up there you could get hurt!" I could hear him from here so he must be shouting at the top of his lungs. I chuckled.

"Which slide are you going to go on?"

"I'm going down this one." I pointed to the purple slide on the far left. Honey eyed it for a minute.

"Hey Keru-Chan, I'll race you to the bottom!" My eyes glinted somewhat dangerously. Was he seriously challenging me?

"Oh you're on!" I ran over to the slide and the spray hit my legs. "1, 2, 3 go!" I launched myself down the slide.

"Keru-Chan that's cheating whoa!" I squealed in delight as I went flying down the tube. It spurted me out into the water and I skidded about 7 feet. I stood and grinned. I heard echoing and glanced at the slide. I backed up and on instinct held out my arms. Honey came flying out of the slide and straight towards me. I caught him in my arms and stumbled backwards. I shut my eyes as I caught my breath again. I took a step back and connected with something instantly that caused me to fall back.

I opened my eyes when my shoulder blades hit the little water shelf. Honey was kneeling at about my waist looking as shocked as I felt. I assessed the situation and our position and my eyes widened.

"Kerushii are you okay?"

"You went flying!"

"It was so cool!"

"Are you going to do it again?" I looked at the twins and opened my mouth before clamping it shut again.

"Come on Keru-Chan!" Honey grabbed my hand and I couldn't do anything but follow him. This time the twins and Tamaki followed us up. The twins of course picked the matching racing slides and were down them shouting and whooping in seconds. Tamaki looked at all of the slides and chose the smallest slide on a platform lower than ours. I glanced at the slides again and I stepped towards the same one I had gone on before.

"Keru-Chan come on this one!" I looked towards where Honey was pointing; the slide looked like it required tubes. It was huge and pink.

"Honey, but don't we need tubes for that one?" Honey looked at me curiously and then back at the slide. Out of nowhere there were now orange tubes sitting by the entrance. "I must have missed that." I tipped my head slightly. I could have sworn there hadn't been tubes there only seconds ago. But maybe I was hallucinating.

"I guess so, come on Keru-Chan!" I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. He just seemed to be a ball of energy. I walked after him and grabbed a tube. Ignoring the safety warnings I ran towards the slide and jumped onto my tube. I spun in a huge circle and the tube decided to play bumper tube and hit me against the walls. I shrieked. I heard the squeak signifying that Honey was following me and I turned back. His tube somehow slid past mine and I grabbed onto the little handle.

I looked up at the ceiling that looked like the sky and let my thoughts swirl for a bit. A hand grabbing mine jolted me from my thoughts.

"Keru-Chan do we go left or right?" I looked up, the slide split which in itself was odd.

"I don't know but we should stick together." For all I knew they could end at different parts of the park. We bother paddled a bit and slid down the path on the right. It didn't turn out well. The tube simply ended. We both crashed out of them and into the leaves that greeted us. "And Kyoya said that there weren't any undeveloped areas." I glowered up at the tube that was like 15 feet off the ground. "So what do we do now Honey?"

"I guess we go find everyone else." He reached out and helped me up. For the first time today I felt self-conscious. He didn't let go of my hand once I was standing, and I didn't really mind that.

We walked through the jungle for a few minutes before I sighed and leaned back against a tree. Honey turned and looked at me. In this instance it was one of those odd feelings where he looked older. His eyes looked me over and then rested on my eyes. It felt very much like someone was hitting me with a laser.

I looked back at him. We simply stood there in silence and then I caved. I looked away and slid to the ground. I hadn't wanted to get lost today. But of course things didn't always go as planned.

"Hey Keru-Chan?" I looked back at him. "Those pictures in Renge's magazine, did they really make you upset?"

"Did you look at them?" He nodded.

"You looked really pretty Keru-Chan." I couldn't help it I blushed. It honestly isn't every day that a guy calls me pretty out of the blue. I twiddled my thumbs.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you." I heard a huff and I looked up. He was still watching me but he looked somewhat frustrated. "What?" I was kind of confused.

"What? Oh nothing Keru-Chan, we should probably keep walking though, I don't want everyone to worry. Takashi will probably think we got lost and Tama-Chan will start yelling most likely.

"I really don't understand it." I shook my head as we walked a bit farther into the forest.

"Understand what Keru-Chan?" He swiped his hand and literally chopped a huge branch in half.

"Well now two things. How in the world you just did that, and what Haruhi sees in Tamaki." I shook my head slightly. "I mean sure he's cute, but for goodness sakes all six of you guys are cute along with half the male population of your school. So why does she choose the one who occasionally acts like a five year old or like her father but has feeling s for her that he won't acknowledge?" I took a breath and let it out in a huff.

"You think we're all cute Keru-Chan?" Honey smirked at me over his shoulder and I paused in my steps for a moment. Smirking didn't seem to match his demeanor. Was that the only part he tuned into? I frowned and decided to not answer the question. I followed him a bit farther but stumbled a bit when he stopped suddenly.

I then saw the reason for his stop. We had just intruded on a private moment. A hand clamped over my mouth and we walked backwards. We remained silent and then I coughed to relieve the tension.

"Did you know about that?" Honey shook his head looking very confused.

"I knew that Kyo-Chan deals with Renge alright but…I didn't think that…"

"Maybe there was an inkling of truth to her crack-pot story about them being engaged." I ran a hand through my hair. Catching Renge and Kyoya in that position was ingrained in my head and it was kind of disturbing.

Honey and I walked quietly. Without much reason I reached out my hand and grasped his. I don't know what compelled me to do it. I smiled lightly as we walked through the underbrush. Finally I heard it. The shouts that in an odd way were comforting.

"Hikaru, Kaoru we simply have to find them it is just like how we lost Honey-Senpai last time!" I felt Honey's grip on my hand loosen and I arched an eyebrow but slipped my hand out of his grip completely. We walked back into the sunshine and I shaded my eyes.

"Tamaki don't freak out, we just got a bit lost." His head turned and I heard his squeal of joy. I braced myself for the breath constricting hug that was bound to come.

* * *

**I'm leaving you at your last goal. 50. I shant post until then, or unless I get such a sweet review that I simply have to gush. It's a possibilty. So until then. **

**~Au revoir!~**

**And would you like the translation? Silly me..**

*****Why would she do this, I mean what if I didn't like how they turned out? And now all these people are going to see it..holy Shiz I come across like a slut.


	20. Abrupt Departure and Oficially Official

Dang you guys are good! I've been typing all day..shhsh don't tell my teachers. And I got home and checked my email and there were like 9 emails. So then I had to go and check how many reviews I then had. And it was 50!

_*Does small happy dance*_

And I shall now reply to reviews.....

**RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel- **First off Hi! Your the newbie reviewer! And I really hope by singling you out I am not leaving you as cyber-stalker bait... Anyways, the heights are 4'9" and 5'8" so kind of around a foot. I actually measured it out using my sister who's 4'9" and my friend who's 5'8". Let's just say hugging might be on the verge of awkward...

**KageNoNeko- **I thought so too, and trust me I went re-researching and then ended up reading the entire thing again...about an hour later I realized what was going on.

**Silvermoon of Forestclan-** *sprinkles glow dust on*

MizukiYumeko- (look no bold for you!) And thank you for waiting.

**And then the random anonymous reviews....LOVE THEM!**

**Oh I have a challenge for you all. *points to readers and reviewers alike*  
If there's anything at all you personally would like to see happen tell me about it. You never know....I might just add it in...  
(Secret:first 2 people who send me ideas will get them put into the story)**

**And I've thought of a random reachable number of reviews, if you guess the number and get up to it...I don't know..you'll get a present of sorts!**

* * *

After finally extricating myself I rolled my eyes. Tamaki was looking at me his eyes shining. I frowned and turned to Haruhi who was simply relaxing on a lounge chair with a book. I made my way over to her and planted myself at the end of her chair.

"Haruhi I'm at your place tonight right?" She nodded not even looking up from her book. "What book are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice." I stared at her. "What?"

"That is probably one of the most amazing books of all time, but why are your reading it?"

"Someone recommended it to me; it was either this or those Twilight books that have earned so much hype in America." I paused and grin slid onto my face. An imaginary light bulb went off over my head

"Tamaki I have an idea for a cosplay!" In seconds I had a blonde boy at my feet looking hopeful.

'Oh what is it daughter? Do enlighten daddy dearest with an idea!"

"Either Harry Potter or Twilight…it would be amazing!" He tipped his head to the side. "Oh don't tell me you've never heard of them." He shook his head slowly. "Have any of you, besides Haruhi heard of them?" I got six head shakes. "How is this even possible? You all have a homework assignment. You need to read the books. All eleven of them."

"How can you expect us to read eleven books?"

"Did I mention there will be a prize for whoever does it and can prove that they did?"

"Oh so there's a prize?"

"We're in!"

"I want to try too!"

"It sounds like fun Keru-Chan. Have you read all the books?" I nodded.

"And I can quote them which is rather impressive."

'What is it that you all seem to be excited about?" Kyoya stood up from his table making it look like he had been there the entire time, which I knew wasn't the case.

"Well you should have been listening."

"Oh mommy Kerushii has arranged a competition for us to participate in and the winner gets a prize."

"Now what kind of prize could you offer us all?"

_What to get the boys who have everything…_

"Well that will be a surprise now won't it?" I smirked devilishly before spinning around a little bit. I winked at them and stopped mid-spin. A short yawn escaped me. "Are we heading back anytime soon?"

"Well seeing as it is now mid afternoon and we've skipped lunch heading back might be preferable."

"We skipped lunch? And all I had for breakfast was…oh right some cake…" I giggled softly and slid my glance to Honey.

"When did you have cake? We looked in on you, and then in a bit you came down."

"Between those times." I jumped from foot to foot being my own entertainment. The motion was reminding me of a beat. I started humming to myself.

"What are you humming?"

"Hmmm?"

"You must be humming some song."

"Oh sorry about that, it just popped into my head." I ran a hand through my hair. "In some ways it reminds me of you guys." I blanched at their expressions and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Come Haru, to your apartment!" I bolted from the resort Haruhi in tow.

"You realize I don't live close to here at all right?" I nodded.

"I needed a conversation breaker, and we can always take the limo correct?" I grinned cheekily at her and we got in the limo. I giggled lowly as Haruhi gave her address to the chauffer. She also added that the boys had decided a bit longer so him driving us back was alright. "Haruhi I didn't know that you were so prepared." I arched an eyebrow at her. The divider had gone up so the chauffer couldn't hear us.

"Well I guess I've learned a few things with being around the suavity all the time." I grinned at her.

"So Haruhi…do you say…prefer any of the boys?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to see if she could be honest with herself. She looked up at me shocked. I blanked my face and just waited for her answer.

"Well, I really don't believe so." I scoffed and looked pointedly at her. "I guess on occasion I do fall for their charms just on occasion." I gestured for her to continue. "And lately whenever he tries to charm me I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach." She stared off into space for a moment and I grinned.

"So you like him." Her head whipped towards me. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Like him? That's preposterous!" I sighed.

"Oh the joys of being young and oblivious." I patted her head. She swatted my hand away.

"How would you know?"

"I have experience in this faction." I grinned and adjusted my position to one of a counselor. "Now how does this make you feel?"

"Well weird and it's a new feeling." She had a hand over her stomach. "And it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounds whenever he's around."

"I will say you're very good at hiding it. But, Haruhi you seriously do like him." She glared at me as the limo stopped. Then she looked thoughtful.

"Remember last time, how we climbed down that tree," Here she glared at me somewhat I shrugged and nodded. "You made me promise to answer questions honestly and you'd do the same." I blinked thinking it through, I had said that. I nodded and she then nodded in return. I couldn't help but wonder where this was going. "I answered a question for you, now it's your turn."

"My gosh you two are similar. He did almost this exact same thing. I still owe him two questions." We were out of the limo and climbing up the steps to her apartment. Suddenly a bag came flying out of the door of her apartment. We both paused.

"Dad are you okay?" Ranka's head poked around the doorway.

"Yes sweetie, I was just doing some cleaning." He wiped his hands off. "Oh you're back!" He beamed at me and I grinned back. After ushering us inside and properly disposing of the bag he joined us inside. "So where did you girls go today?"

"We went to the same health resort owned by Kyoya's family that we went to before."

"Oh from what I've heard that place is delightful!" He had served us some tea and I was cradling the mug in my hands. The phone rang and on instinct I reached behind me and picked it up.

"Hola, Senor. Beinvenidos la casa de Fujioka!" Haruhi rolled her eyes. She slid the pone from my hand and greeted the person. It turned out to be someone from the school calling about me. I gestured with my hands for her to pause. She pressed the phone against her collar bone. "Tell them that I refuse to wear the dress." She did so and then passed the phone to me. I stared at it for a moment.

"Talking is preferable." I glared at her for a second.

"Miss Hiresu it has come to our attention that you have been taking station at Ouran Academy for the past school week." I recognized the voice so I walked off towards the door with the phone cradled by my ear. I gestured towards the door and Haruhi nodded. I walked out listening to the words.

"Mister Chairman I apologize for not coming to you earlier. I know this might sound crazy but I truly have no inkling of how I got here. If you like I could come in and explain as much as I can tomorrow."

"That is perfectly fine, until then you are going to be registered as a temporary student, so you'll be going to classes and will have homework assignments."

"That's perfectly fine sir; would you like me to take the placement exam tomorrow as well?"

"Yes, so tomorrow will be your tutorial day." I grinned up at the darkening sky.

"Thank you sir, I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" I hung up the phone and then punched a fist up in the air. "Haru, I'm going to be official tomorrow!" I giggled and sprinted into her house where I then tackled her to the ground. She hit the ground with an 'Ooof' kind of sound.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Oh absolutely." I got up and shifted around so I was in front of her. I stood there and she stared at my feet.

"Why are you standing there?"

"Well to annoy you and also I'm waiting for you to get up."

"Oh I almost forgot to ask. I found this package on the doorstep the other day." Ranka held up a box labeled. 'FRAGILE'.

"Oh those are my clothes…I don't know why they're labeled fragile." I took the package from Ranka and popped it open. "I love this."

"What clothes?"

"No having something that is purely mine that I can count on." I grinned at the box before pulling clothes out. "Now Haruhi, I need to de-chlorine myself." She pointed to the bathroom. "Thank you captain obvious." I tipped my head to her and scampered off to the bathroom.

Maybe a half hour later I got out of the shower thoroughly steamed. I dried off and slipped into the clothes I was purposing as my pj's. I would never wear this but seeing as the twins were evil and Haruhi and I were different sizes I had no choice. It was a pair of black shorts splattered with neon paints which was cool, but there was a neon green handprint right on my butt. I glared at my reflection for a second. The shirt hung slightly off my shoulders but I liked what it said. It said 'Princess Academy Graduating Class.' It just made me laugh. You could see my bright purple bra straps though so I tried shifting the shirt around. It didn't work. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Haru, do you have any hair products?" I walked out of the bathroom and the room seemed oddly quiet. I turned and groaned. "Why are you all here?" I looked at Haruhi again. "Hair stuff?"

"Second drawer on the right." I gave her thumbs up and ducked back into the bathroom. I was combing my hair smooth a bit later when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming out?"

"Are they still here?"

"What do you think?"

"Then no, I don't want to be wearing this around them." I pulled the cord for the hair dryer. "But I could use them right now…" I sighed, I hated having troublesome hair. I dragged it back out into the room. I formulated a pout and looked up at them. "I need help."

"Oh with what?" Tamaki bounded up to me and grinned at me.

"I can't do my hair." Tamaki was immediately pushed to the side. The twins stood in front of me. They held out their hands. I put the dryer, and the comb in their hands. "Have at it gentlemen."

"We'll help you on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"What song were you talking about earlier?" The twins now held my hairdryer hostage.

"I'll get a copy of it and play it for you tomorrow alright?" I pressed a cold hand against my temple. "Thanks now I have a headache." I walked into the kitchen and flipped open a cabinet. I grabbed out a bottle and then a glass out of another cabinet. I filled dup the glass with juice and then swallowed the pills. A shudder ran down my spine and I coughed slightly.

"You're wearing the clothes we packed for you!"

"Yea and what is with these shorts?" I turned back around and put my hands on my hips.

"What do you mean?" The twins tipped their heads to the side in unison. I paused and shook my head.

"If you don't know them I'm not going to explain it."

* * *

*Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,**I don't own it**,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming*


	21. Subconcious Insomniac

Alright you people crack me up. I didn't set the review goal high and so thusly why you now have a new chapter.  
And I shall continue my pre-chapter rambling....Mwahaha.  
**Dedications and Mentions of suchness:**

**Silvermoon of Forestclan- **But I must, it's part of an plot bunny that I came up with in the middle of the night and write down, it works out though  
**KageNoNeko-** Her house is so very hard to figure out! gah I need help in that department, (*hint* advice would be MUCH appreciated) and I liked the disclaimer too. I might just keep doing it that way  
**MizukiYumeko-** No no no I was saying I didn't put your name in bold, which was both defiance and laziness...so *shrugs* and thanks! *hands chocolate cupcake*  
**xVAMPIRExEMPRESSx-**No lie, I had to go read chapter 13 and figure out what the heck you were talking about...**LOL **and Mizuki wrote it as a review actually so thank her.  
**RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel-** I call it that too! And..wow I just sang the McDonalds theme jingle...thank you for that. And alright...you and **KageNoNeko** are like physic or something...

So I'll stop buggin you all, but you have a goal of 60. Go for it!

****

**

* * *

**

A low purr like hum escaped me and the dryer almost immediately shut off. I opened my eyes and found two identical sets of eyes looking back at me.

"What was that toy?" I tipped my head to the side and looked at them somewhat confused. What were they talking about? Oh the hum. I decided to play dumb however.

"What do you mean?"

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"The noise you just made."

"Yea, toy…it sounded like…"

"You were purring. Have we finally had an effect on you?" They both smirked somewhat seductively at me. I blinked and looked between the two. I shook my head at them.

"I don't think so." I felt my head, it was all dry. "Thank you for drying my hair."

"No problem, but now you owe us a favor." They grinned their little Cheshire cat grins at me. I groaned and turned myself around. Honey was perched on Mori's shoulder fast asleep, I took a mental picture. It was soo cute! I grinned but then mentally had to remind myself of the other side of him I had seen just this morning. This morning felt so far away like it was days ago rather than just hours.

"Haruhi the twins are being mean!"

"Well you did ask for help, you should have known they would want something in return." I frowned.

"And what is your point in telling me that?" I slid off the table and put my hands on my hips. Ranka walked out of his room all made up. I had just noticed that he hadn't been earlier.

"Boys, as much as I adore having you here." He smiled at them all but then frowned at Tamaki. "But, Haruhi and Kerushii have school tomorrow, and I have to go to work, so you'll have to leave." Ranka put his hands on his hips. I never noticed before how foreboding a man with his hands on his hips is. I pursed my lips to try and hold back the giggle…It didn't work.

The giggle bubbled up from my toes and rang out like little jingling bells. I shut my eyes and slid my hand over my mouth to try and stifle the laugh. It didn't work. A hand fell on my shoulder and I paused in my giggle fit to look up at the owner of the hand.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" I opened my mouth and then shut it. I thought it over a bit.

"Around 6 hours why?"

"You seem to be somewhat hysterical." I glowered. He did not just call me hysterical. I glared up at him and his glasses glared somewhat back at me. I swatted his hand off my shoulder.

"Hysterical isn't a term I would like to associate with myself. Zany, creative, unique, hilarious…those are all fine. But hysterical that is insulting, discourteous and impertinent." I smirked. I sometimes went into big word rampages when I got miffed.

"Keru-Chan why are using such big words?" I looked over at Honey. He had woken up and had clambered down from his perch on Mori's shoulder. He was at my side now with his head tilted just slightly. I ran a hand through his hair. It was really soft.

"Well it's a mixture of two reasons. One because he called me hysterical and I don't appreciate it, the other being, remember how I said I don't exactly know what I'm saying when I'm tired?" He nodded. I pulled my hand from his hair. "Well I'm somewhat tired." I winked cheekily at him and stifled a small yawn. I shut my eyes just for a second. I felt my knees hit something but I was already being dragged off.

My eyes snapped open. I groaned when I realized I was in the same place as before. The hospital. This time though I was going to figure out why. I sat up slowly so I wouldn't get dizzy. The IV was still in my arm. I couldn't look at it so I looked the other way. I saw cards and flowers. I reached out and grasped one of the cards in my hand. I flipped it open.

_Dear Kelsey, I don't know if you'll ever read this but I really hope you get better, school just isn't the same without you. _

_Kels, what in the world is this about? You're not supposed to be in the hospital. You're the one who keeps us all sane._

_Pablo! Pablo Honey Come Back to Florida and to us we miss you lots and lots._

_Get better soon; we all miss you a lot._

They had all signed it. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. So I had gotten admitted to the hospital at some point. I set the card back up. I didn't know what to do. The gown crinkled around me. My heart started pounding. I pressed a hand to it. It had done this before so I just sat back to wait it out. The squeezing didn't cease as fast this time however. I shook my head trying to erase everything from my head. I now had an idea of why I was here and I didn't want to confront it.

"Keru-Chan." I opened my eyes and was greeted with a view of the ceiling in Haruhi's apartment. My head was racing. I sat up quickly but was pushed back down by a set of hands. This made me panic somewhat. I slid out from under them and bolted up. My heart was beating wildly in my chest at this moment.

"Kerushii are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Well you were talking to Honey-Senpai and then you paused and went rather pasty and just collapsed to the ground." My brain sorted through it.

"Sorry I worried you guys…guess I'm more tired than I thought. Haruhi do you have any Benadryl?" Haruhi locked me with a wary gaze and gestured for me to sit down. I sat on the couch and seconds later Honey was perched beside me. Kyoya was leaning against the doorframe talking to Ranka. Ranka had already shooed Tamaki out and was shooting glances at the twins.

"Keru-Chan are you sure you're feeling okay?" I nodded. My head was whirling with thoughts at the moment. My eyes couldn't focus. I squeezed them shut and then reopened them. Honey appeared in front of me, well I suppose he had been there all along but I could see him now.

"Kerushii here's your Benadryl." I took the pills from her and swallowed them with the orange juice she handed me. Ranka now made a job of getting the boys out of the apartment.

"I don't want you taking advantage of her drugged state, not that you would." He waved to us and then followed the boys out. Haruhi and I remained in silence until she cleared her throat. I turned my head to look at her.

"Kerushii, I'm going to head to bed, thankfully I got all my homework done already. Do you need anything?" I pulled the blanket up onto the couch and shook my head vigorously. I pulled the blanket around me and yawned for good measure.

"Nope I'm good, sleep well." She went into her room and shut the door. I flipped up on my back and stared at the ceiling. I counted the tiles and the noises outside twice before I thought it had been long enough. I sat up and stretched. Benadryl was a strange medication. For some it induced sleep assistance. For me it was the exact opposite. It set my nerves on high end and kept me awake.

After that dip into my subconscious again I didn't want to sleep. I walked across the room and slid Tamaki's laptop out of my bag by the door. I settled myself on the couch and opened it. After doodling around a bit I plugged the headphones in and listened to music for a little while. I made a playlist of around ten songs and saved it. I didn't think Haruhi had any blank CD's so I exited out. The little Wi-Fi light was on. I had connection here? I beamed and opened up a browser.

I decided to search for myself. I typed my full name into the search bar and waited for the page to load. I opened up other tabs and went to all of the websites I frequented from home. Facebook, Yahoo, Twitter, Hotmail, Gaggle. All of it. I typed in my log-ins and passwords. The screen flashed and I browsed through. I had over a hundred unread emails. At least 50 direct messages on Twitter, and countless notifications on facebook. I browsed through and found a post by my mom on Facebook. It was about me. My blood was rushing in my ears. I copied the blurb and pasted it into a document.

I exited out of the pages and breathed heavily. How was I existing like this if I was in reality sick? I put the computer on stand-by and bit my lip. I looked into the kitchen and caught a glance of the clock. It was 2 AM…had I actually been on the computer for that long? My head spun a little bit. I wasn't tired but now I was overwhelmed.

The door handle twitched so I lay down and pulled the blanket up around me. I could fake being asleep very well and in this instance it was paying off very well. Ranka came sweeping through the door a minute later. He shut the door behind him and crept to his room.

I stayed in that couch for the rest of the night entertaining myself by thinking up little stories and rhymes in my head. Then I wrote up the quiz I was going to have the hosts take on the books. It was 2 pages long single spaced. I was going to type it up and add in pictures so it would come across as being at least 5 pages. I couldn't think of what else to do. I tapped my fingers along the table and glanced back at the clock in the kitchen. It said that it was 5:45. I could hear Haruhi rustling around in her room.

I sat up and stretched. I would need some coffee to pull of my sleepless night. I stumbled to the kitchen and prepped the coffee. I put out three cups and waited for it to brew. Haruhi came out of her room in uniform and looked at me.

"Someone's up early." The pot hummed and I plucked it off the burner and poured her a cup. I poured myself a cup and stirred in two little creamers. I took a sip and let the heat and caffeine flow through me. I breathed in the scent of the beans and the cream and sighed contentedly.

"Yea, I feel good right now."

"Is that what you're wearing to school?" I looked down at my pajamas and looked back up at her incredulously.

"Haruhi, I'm meeting the chairman….I am not going to wear my pajamas." I rolled my eyes and set my cup down.

I rifled through my package and picked out my outfit. I still had to take into account that it was cold outside. I was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and black fuzzy boots along with a pink striped long sleeved shirt. I spotted a black trench coat and I immediately put it on.

"Haruhi would you mind if I borrowed this?" I spun in the coat and she looked at me.

"It's my dad's but go ahead." I wrapped the coat around myself and clapped my hands twins set me down on one the table since the couch would be too high and there weren't any chairs. Kaoru plugged in the dryer. For the next few minutes they tugged at my hair and I could feel the heat of the dryer against my head. I had my eyes shut. The sound was very lulling.

* * *

*Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,**I don't own it**,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming,Disclaiming*


	22. The Chairman

**Alright, I've waited (and waited) are you perfectly content to remain at 59 reviews? But the good news is because of the open ended time and me being really stressed...and needing a de-stress-ifying outlet. I'm like 3 chapters ahead. Which is very very good.**

**This week I have finals but after that I'm on summer vacation! And my mom bought me a new laptop. Love her for that :D**

**Anywayz...read on!**

* * *

I had another cup of coffee in my hands as we walked to school. It was warming my hands through the Styrofoam cup it was in. I had a bag hooked over my shoulder and the laptop in the bag, sometime today I was going to find a blank CD and put the playlist on it.

Haruhi and I walked, taking our time, it was really nice actually. I was thankful for the trench coat as a slight breeze picked up as we were walking. I saw Haruhi shiver out of the corner of my eye and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She looked up at me.

"I'm fine."

"Haruhi, you are shivering, and Kyoya would have both our heads if the 'second most profiting host' got sick and couldn't attend. And I don't know about you but I'm fond of my head." I flashed a grin and kept my arm around her. We walked in through the gates and started up towards the school.

"Oh Haruhi-Kun!" Renge came speeding towards us a maniacal grin on her face. "I met your cousin this weekend; it was a pity that you couldn't join us at the resort." She beamed at Haruhi and then noticed me. "Oh Kerushii, hello again!" She beamed at me. "I haven't met a fashion model before, could I have your autograph?" I blinked and tipped my head to the side.

"Eh?" I was rewarded with a squeal from her and four other girls who had appeared out of nowhere. "Why would you want my autograph?"

Because you're famous, we're only known because of our families and well our money of course. But you are everywhere!" A girl with black hair and jade green eyes had four magazines in her hands. I gestured to them and she handed them to me. She had the pages tabbed.

I flipped through it and my moral sunk a notch ever page I flipped. I shut my eyes and handed the magazines back. Haruhi was standing next to me. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Kerushii are you okay?"

"Oh Haruhi-Kun is so caring and sensitive!" Haruhi looked at them and I was glad I didn't have to pull off hosting them every day.

"Girls, I'm going to take her inside, I think she's in a bit of shock." Haruhi put a hand on the small of my back and we walked inside. I sighed when we walked past the doors. No formulated words were passing my mouth though.

I blinked under the fluorescent lights and it brought me back to reality. People were scurrying about. It must have been time for classes. I nudged Haruhi.

"Hey, you should get to class; I have to head to the office anyways, so go on." I pushed her forward with my free hand. She walked towards class and I turned to find the office.

It was relatively easy to find. There were signs pointing to it and everything. Now why couldn't the rest of the school be this simple? There wasn't a receptionist at the desk so I sat in one of the plush chairs and waited. Finally a lady walked in. She took one look at me and grinned. It was one of those airline stewardess smiles. It was kind of creepy.

"Now how can I help you miss?"

"Chairman Suoh is expecting me." She looked down at her computer and then up at me.

"Go on in dear." I shuddered after I was out of her range of sight. People with electric smiles put me on edge. I came up to a door; it was the only one down the little hall, so I knocked.

"Come in!" I opened the door and stepped inside. There was a huge desk covered in papers and photos and a giant plush chair behind it. The man sitting in the chair was watching me closely. "Please, sit down." I walked around the chair directly across from the desk and settled myself in it. When I looked back up I was greeted by a smiling man. "It is very nice to meet you Miss Hiresu, as of late you've been a sort of phantom, we weren't sure if you were real or simply a figment of conversation."

"I'm sorry about that Mister Chairman; I guess I should have come earlier."

"Call me uncle."

"Pardon?" I must have heard him wrong. He simply shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before looking over at me.

"Call me Uncle, Chairman sounds so formal and stuffy." I opened my mouth to say something and then shut it again. "Speaking of family, are you friends with Tamaki?" I nodded still somewhat struck mute. "Oh how is he, I'm afraid business keeps me so busy."

"Well he's as exuberant as ever, and the Host Club keeps him pretty busy too."

"Well that's good." He looked down at his desk and I could've sworn that a look of distaste crossed his face. But, I must have been mistaken. "Now for the real reason I called you in here." He looked up at me and his expression mirrored Tamaki's whenever he was being serious, but I could see the exuberant undertone still jumping around in his eyes. "Who are you Miss Hiresu?"

"Kerushii, sir if you are going to ask me to call you uncle, the least you could do it call me Kerushii." He nodded once and then rested his chin on his palms.

"Understood, now will you start from the beginning?" I sighed lightly and looked out the window. This was going to take a long time.

I walked out of the chairman's office maybe three hours later. I had talked, he had asked questions, but I wondered honestly if he was going to remember it all, because he had taken no notes. Maybe he had the room bugged. This made me pause in my steps. I turned and knocked on the door again.

"Chair- sorry Uncle, this is just between us right?" he looked up at me. "I'd really appreciate it if it was." I smiled at him.

"Alright dear, if that is what you'd like."

"Thank you Uncle." I shut the door behind me and walked out of the office. It was around lunch time now wasn't it? My stomach growled in complaint and I started towards the cafeteria.

I walked through the doors and flipped my eyes over the people gathered in the room. I didn't see anyone I was looking for just yet, so I made my way over to the drink bar and got an iced coffee. I had to keep myself awake. I stood against a pillar and sipped at the cup. Soon enough the doors swung open and I saw at least two of the people I'd prefer sitting with. I could have gone to find Haruhi, but I didn't want to mooch off of her food. I walked after Tamaki and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Princess? Oh Daughter Daddy was so very worried when he didn't see you this morning!" He picked me up and spun me around a bit.

"Hello to you too Tamaki. Kyoya." I nodded my head in Kyoya's direction. He nodded back as though he were only acknowledging my presence. And was it just me or was he smirking just a bit more than usual? Maybe I was just paranoid. "Hey Tamaki, speaking of lunch."

"Were we speaking of lunch?" I rolled my eyes; subtlety wasn't Tamaki's high point, at all.

"Well we are now. Tamaki is there any way you could get me something? I'll pay you back I swear."

"I highly doubt you could afford the prices our meals go for." I flashed Kyoya a look.

"I wasn't talking to you, and I could work something out." I looked up at Tamaki and within a second decided to play the poor, pitiful girl card. I pouted my lips slightly and blinked slowly.

"Oh daughter don't you worry, and you don't have to pay me back, it's my treat." He flashed me a smile that under any other circumstance would have made me melt, but right now I was starving and trying to mentally battle off the glares I was getting.

"But I want to pay you back, I'm already enough of a burden staying with you guys and everything." We were back at the table now. Throughout the line I had been so absorbed with the multitude of selections that I hadn't said much. Tamaki slammed down his fork. It was me, him and Kyoya. I didn't know where everyone else was.

"Daughter you could never be a burden. I never want to hear you say that again. Do you hear me young lady?" His eyes were narrowed and he seriously at that moment filled the 'dad' role. I scooped my fork through my salad,

"Yes, daddy I understand." I ate a bite and bobbed my head as I chewed. Tamaki was beaming at me over his cup. He had bounced back. The same song I had been humming the day before slid into my head and I turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya, do you have any blank CD's?" He looked at me over the rims of his glasses.

"Up in the club room yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"I just need one." I shrugged and continued on eating. I enjoyed leaving him in the dark sometimes. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He adjusted his glasses and then continued eating. "Where is everyone?" The lunch room was just…empty.

"The third year students are having a college selection course, and the first year students are in an assembly."

"Oh…" The rest of lunch was quiet, but a semi-comfortable quiet. About halfway through the set time the doors opened and more students flooded in. Apparently the other students were out now. It seemed more than likely that they'd have the lunch be longer.

Within a few minutes I was seated next to Honey and the twins. I was finished with my lunch. I had my chin on my palm and was staring past them out the window. Suddenly an elbow jabbed into my ribs. So, I did the logical thing. I yelped and proceeded to fall out off of my seat. I glared up at Hikaru.

"Thank you Hikaru."

"No problem toy." I reseated myself and glared at him lightly.

"Miss Hiresu?" I turned my head and was met by the gaze of the Chairman. I flashed him a quick smile and adjusted my position.

"Oh hi."

"Would you still like to take the exam today?" I nodded.

"Sounds good Uncle." I flashed a quick grin and he seemingly disappeared. I swung my feet under table. "What?"

"Did you just call the Chairman Uncle?" I nodded.

"Why would you do that?"

"He told me to, it'd be rude to disobey my elders would it not?" I reached over and swiped Hikaru's energy drink. "Now you don't need any more energy mister, and I have to go take an exam so…" I waved a hand and wrangled myself away from the table. I exited from the lunch room getting lost in the crowd of students mingling around.

~Overview~

Honey frowned just lightly. There was something, barely noticeable off about Kerushii. The twins were at the moment having a French fry fight. Tamaki and Kyoya were conversing about plans for the Host Club. A sudden exclamation from Tamaki pulled in their attention.

"Oh Kyoya could we have a Valentine's Day Ball?" Their gazes slid to Kyoya.

"Tamaki, Valentine's day is in five days."

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki threw on the best dramatic pout he could. "I won't ask anything like this of you for at least…a month." Kyoya arched an eyebrow not budging at all. "Two months?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shot Tamaki a look.

"Alright, under a few conditions, you have to consult me before you purchase or schedule anything." Tamaki nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh thank you Kyoya! You are the best mon ami!" The twins chuckled lowly as Kyoya pried Tamaki off of his side. Honey had located a piece of cake and had missed most of the conversation. Mori was at a Kendo club meeting and Haruhi was eating her lunch on her own.

When it was time to return to class Kyoya was having a slight problem with Tamaki. Tamaki of course wanted to announce to everyone everything about the ball. But, every time he tried Kyoya either interrupted or prohibited him. So this led to Tamaki currently pouting somewhat in his seat. Kyoya of course didn't care at all. The girls were swooning at the sight of Tamaki looking so forlorn.

The twins went off to find Haruhi and more than likely annoy the daylights out of her. They had made it into a sort of sport. They found her with her nose in a book. She was already in her seat. As normally as clockwork they slid into their seats on either side of her.

"Hey Haruhi."

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru." She waved the two of them away as she normally did and only put her book down when the teacher came in. The brothers had slid their desks over slowly and were right next to her rather than separated the proper amount. Their arms were draped over the back of her seat. The girls in the room tittered excitedly.

"Are they creating a new act?"

"The twins and Haruhi? Oh I think I would faint."

"Haruhi you have something on your face." Hikaru reached over knowing full well what the girls were saying. He brushed Haruhi's cheek and then grinned. "Got it."

"Hikaru, you usually only look at me like that." Kaoru feigned being hurt by Hikaru's words and actions and after a shared glance Hikaru was at his side.

"Kaoru you know how I feel about you. Don't you remember the other night?" Hikaru grasped Kaoru's chin and turned him so that they were eye to eye.

"Hikaru, not in public." Kaoru went a light pink and turned his head away.

"MOE!" The teacher and Haruhi both sighed. The boys in the class tried to ignore it. The show of affection sent the girls off on a tangent. The twosome simply looked at each other and chuckled lightly. The teacher sent them both looks but they ignored them. They slid into their seats smirking. The rest of the lesson went on as normal. Or as normal as a day at Ouran could be.

* * *

**//Don'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnIt_~Disclaimer~_Don'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnItDon'tOwnIt\****\**

**let's say 67 alright?**


	23. Music lessons and a Host? Seriously?

**I thought I was going to die or something...sheesh tallying up reviews is time taking...but oh well you got there however slowly, but you did :D Hooray!**

**And And And And And... :pauses in the middle of her slight stuttering rant to watch the rain: pretty...**

**Sorry about that. I get distracted easily.**  
**Back to what I was saying previously...oh! Correct, newbies joined in! I was so excited, it took most of my resistance not to instantly post this just because more people have hitched a ride on my little bandwagon...**

**And I'm just going to say this right now, I find writing for the twins so very very awkward... my brain cannot seem to figure it out but :shrugs: I think that last little bit turned out okay...and itf it was complete crapola...well then I apologize greatly.**

**Disclaimer time I suppose... :sighs exasperated:**  
**Random voice: I can do it**  
**LittleBlondeSpazz: What the heck?**  
**{voice shows itself...its Moribox numero dos!}**  
**Moribox2: I said I would do it, seeing as you have such an aversion to it**  
**LittleBlondeSpazz: {just stares blankly at Moribox2 before GLOMPING (him?)} Thank you! And where have you been?**  
**Moribox2: Chilling in the Bahamas, and release!**  
**LittleBlondeSpazz: Huh...so you went along with Emma...not fair... {lets go and sits in "author chair"} Carry on however**  
**Moribox2: LittleBlondeSpazz as much as she regrets to admit it has no affiliation with Ouran**  
**LittleBlondeSpazz: Tis True**  
**Moribox2: And if you do not know what affiliation means...use a dictionary, or Dictionary(.)com**  
**LittleBlondeSpazz: ONWARD!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Kyoya was the first one to get to the club room that afternoon. He unlocked the door and walked in. What greeted him was a completely set up room, to say that he was surprised would be an understatement, but that wouldn't show from his expression. He simply walked across the room and set his things down. A set of footsteps drew his attention towards the kitchen.

Kerushii was walking out with a tray of snacks and she was…skipping. She walked across the room and set them down at Honey-Senpai's table. Then the question of how she had even gotten in here crossed Kyoya's mind.

"Kerushii how did you get in here?" The girl jumped at his words and then turned towards him.

"Kyoya!" Her wide eyes narrowed into a glare and her hands made it to her hips. "Has no one ever told you that it is extremely rude to sneak up on people like that?" He smirked in reply. "And to answer your question I used the window."

"You used the window?"

"Yes, do you recall how Haruhi and I well climbed down the tree by the window to leave? Well I climbed up it and in through the window, which wasn't locked by the way." Kerushii relaxed from her slight upset stance and crossed her arms in front of her. Kyoya was looking at her carefully, but he simply settled for shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

The twins crashed into the room with Haruhi between them before she could say anything. They stopped and Haruhi slumped between them. She shoved them both to the side.

"Honestly you two I can walk, I have feet."

"Oh dear daughter what have those terrible twins done to you? Daddy will make it better!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and didn't even provide Tamaki with an answer. That then made him flee to his corner of woe which happened to be by Kerushii's feet.

"Oh toy, did you get a copy of the song?" The twins turned toward the girl who was patting Tamaki's head. She spun her head around and nodded.

"It's in my computer, give me a second." She crossed the room and the club followed her. Honey and Mori had entered the room and followed everyone else. "Alright we don't have to be in the same five square feet of space, move." Kerushii pushed them away just a bit. After tapping the keys absent mindedly she started using the mouse-touch pad. "Okay here is the song." She handed the computer to Kyoya and then got up. "Listen away." Something glinted in her hands.

"What's that Keru-Chan?"

"I made Haruhi a CD. One that I expect to be listened to."

**~Normal~**

I put the CD in Haruhi's hand the clear case shining just slightly. "Just like with anything edible, I don't lie about music. You'll enjoy it." I patted the case and then walked to the kitchen. I wasn't quite done setting up. I had a tray in each hand as the song started. I paused and ducked my head out.

"That's Haruhi's song actually I think it's the next one."

"Shush!"

"We're listening." I rolled my eyes. I started singing the words in English under my breath.

"_**I see you come, I watch you go. You never seem to see me though. So is this love or hate you see you're making me crazy. Inside my dreams you're all I see. Well, all I see is you with me. Lady maybe or Host, I find I really don't mind. If I had to choose a rose in this garden of romance, maybe we could take this chance. Maybe you're my love**__." _I stopped after that just humming along with my eyes shut and dancing just a little_._

"How do you know the words in English? Isn't it a Japanese song?" I jumped at the voice just over my shoulder. I swatted the twins back just a bit.

"I am in case you didn't know the lyrics wizard. And it's the theme song to one of the shows me and my friends watched." I shut my eyes. That was just stupid. I heard a click and then the next song started. I chuckled and made my way out of the main room. The song started as I reached for a regular cup in the cabinets. As I was reaching for the sweet tea I heard Tamaki gasp.

"Ahhh! Daughter such language!" I rolled my eyes. So he did know English curse words kind of? That was very interesting. Sometime I should test how good their English actually is.

"Tamaki stop complaining and just listen to the song." I wasn't exactly sure how well this would work out. I didn't know how good their English was, but of course they could just look up the lyrics in Japanese. I picked up my cup of sweet tea and took a sip. I walked out of the kitchen and then pointed at Tamaki. "_Someone call the doctor, we've got a case of a love bipolar!" _I giggled and sat myself down on the couch by the window and then glanced at the clock.

"Hey guys, the girls are going to be here soon." They all looked up at me and then at the clock. Tamaki bolted up and started running around. I grabbed the lapel of his jacket. "Tamaki don't be an idiot." He straightened himself out and they all grouped together. I slinked off to the side perfectly content to wait it all out quietly of course that was not meant to be at all.

"Daughter come stand with us!" Tamaki gestured to himself and the rest of the group. I looked them all over and then shook my head.

"I'm not a host, so I will pass."

"Actually several girls questioned as to whether you would be present this afternoon. I told them you would be so for this afternoon at least you are under a hosting contract of sorts." The smirk appeared and I grumbled quietly as I made my way over to them. I stood next to Haruhi on the end of the group.

"And now you know my pain." I wrapped an arm around her neck and ran my other hand through her hair.

"Oh it can't be that bad little Haruhi." I grinned at her but kept my grip around her neck. She glowered up at me somewhat but I sent her a blinding smile and she mumbled something before turning her head.

"3, 2, 1…" I heard one of their voices lowly say it and then the doors swung open and roses rained down and then partly out the door.

"Welcome." The little countdown had allotted when to say the little phrase so I had been in sync. Secretly I was very proud of myself. The girls crowded into the room and the chattering and giggles were near alarming.

Somehow I found myself seated across from four girls less than 2 minutes later. I silently applauded their…well Kyoya's speedy work with getting the girls where they were going. I flashed a quick smile at the girls who smiled back. Now what was I supposed to do?

"Well first offs I'm Kerushii Hiresu and it's nice to meet you all." The girls all shared glances and momentary worry slid across my mind.

"KAWAII!" It was a universal screech that almost sent me cowering. I blinked in surprise and looked back at them. All four of them were beaming at me. I slipped a hand around the back of my neck and ran my hand over it anxiously.

"I'm Umi Nekamauri." She had hazel eyes and light brown hair. I nodded at her and smiled lightly.

"I'm Hanabi Mishikugi, it's nice to make your acquaintance Kerushii-Senpai." She had deep brown eyes and black hair that was held back by a headband. I smiled but then held up a hand.

"Please, don't feel the need to enforce honorifics. I don't only because I'm not exactly sure of my ranking, so you shouldn't have to add something extra to my name to make me feel special."

"Alright Kerushii."

"I'm Chiharu Haotani." She had green eyes and auburn hair that was in sort of two buns atop her head.

"And I'm Ayame Kyono." She had deep blue eyes that looked almost navy and dark brown hair that was almost black but not quite.

"It's nice to meet you all, now what would you like to talk about?" I had no idea what I was expected to do at all so I'd just go with whatever they wanted to discuss for the time being. When I was 'typed' and had a bit of a routine worked out. What was I saying? I wasn't planning on doing this for an extended time. Was I?

"Well how did you like modeling for Yuhuza Hitachiin?"

"You saw those ads too?" I leaned back against the couch; of course, those photos would haunt me for years to come. I had no doubt of it.

"I wouldn't have guessed spot on that it was you, but then Renge told us that she had met you and then pointed you out today."

"It was fun, it all started out accidentally though." I giggled softly at the thought. Immediately I was attacked with questions.

"What happened?"

When did it happen?"

"Did it have something to do with the host club?"

"Well actually yes it has something to do with the host club. I had been at the twins' house and well I was attempting to make an escape." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways their mom found me and took a few pictures with me in the dress I was in. Then the next time I was there out of the blue she organized a photo shoot."

"You've been to the twins' house?" I nodded. All four girls looked at me with a bit of wide eyed wonder. I shrunk in my spot somewhat. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. Some crazy twins' fangirl is probably going to hate me now. Or she will once these four discuss it and word gets around.

"Toy are you talking about us again?" The almost identical voices purred next to my ears. I clenched my jaw almost unnoticeably.

"Don't you two have customers?" They slid and sat next to me.

"We're between stations right now and we wanted to come talk to you."

"And we figured out what the favor is." I was honestly afraid to ask and I had hoped they had forgotten about that. Arms slid around my waist and I grimaced.

"You two not right now, I'm talking to these girls and you are rudely interrupting." I looked over at the girl. "I apologize for their behavior."

"It's fine Kerushii." That was Chiharu.

"But why do they call you toy." Ayame was looking at us curiously. Suddenly an expression I had likened to Renge slid into her face. She looked over at the other girls. "It's a secret relationship. She's the secret love!" I went completely white and then a giggle bubbled up inside of me. It busted out and my giggled rang through the room. I was laughing so hard that tears were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Me their l-l-lover? I'm sorry b-but no. Not at all…" I had finally gotten my breath back. I felt other gazes drilling into my back but I ignored them.

"That's kind of harsh."

"To be laughing about that kind of thing." I looked between the twins and pure mischief flashed in their eyes I frowned and shook my head.

"We're not like that trust me." I unwrapped the brothers from my waist. "And I am not particularly fond of being your personal armrest." I paused and took a breath. "I'm getting distracted I'm sorry."

"It's alright Kerushii it's entertaining watching you guys interact."

"Well you should see how we interact when we're at home."

"Oh yea, how original." I contemplated shoving them off the couch very quickly but didn't. That thought reminded me. I had revenge on them stored up from the bunny incident. I smirked slyly.

"Toy what are you thinking about?'

"Just plans."

"Hikaru, Kaoru your next guests are here." I looked over my shoulder at Kyoya and flashed him a grin as the twins left. I sent him a mental thank you. I was on the verge of smacking the duo and that really wouldn't make good revenge.

I sat and just chatted about this and that with the girls for the rest of the time. It was nice to just talk sometimes even if I had to keep up the slightest guard. I couldn't mention my family, my past, or my current living situations. Other than that it was open conversation.

When the girls left I waved until they were out of sight and then I let out a huge sigh. I was de-perking just a little. I would need an energy boost soon. It was good that I was going to be at Tamaki's house, I could act like a somewhat spaz there. Hikaru's energy drink had worn off a few minutes ago, but I had my 'faking it face' on hand at all times.

"For a first time you did very well." I looked back at Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya. But is this going to be a regular thing?" He shrugged. "It might be a bit hard to catch up on homework if I'm hosting every afternoon." That caught most of the room's attention.

"Why would you be catching up on homework?"

"Because I'm coming in at the middle of the school year and then two months into the semester." I shrugged and fell back on the pillow on the couch. I couldn't shut my eyes though, and I knew that perfectly well. Suddenly I was propelled off the couch. "What the heck?"

"You cannot just say something like that then lay down!" I glared up at the twins this truly meant war. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I can say and do whatever I want to."

"Technically yes, but legally no." I looked over at Kyoya and stuck my tongue out at his back. "And Kerushii I saw that." I blinked quickly and flushed just a little, confusing myself somewhat.

"Tamaki, are we heading home now?" I jumped from foot to foot in front of Tamaki before I realized his eyes were glazed over. "Tamakiiiii!" I waved a hand in front of his face. It didn't work. "Kyoya, Tamaki is completely out of it."

"And what precisely do you propose I do about that?"

"I don't know threaten to take away his ball or something?"

"Oh mother please don't do such a thing!" I chuckled as Tamaki practically glued himself to Kyoya's leg.

"Tamaki I did not mention it, she did."

"Oh daughter why would you mention such a thing?"

"We're having a ball?"

"On Valentine's day." I nodded in Haruhi's direction.

"Wait Keru-Chan how do you know about it, we talked about it after you left." I ran a hand through Honey's hair.

"You tend to hear things when you listen Honey." I grinned and looked over at Tamaki. "So, are we going?"

"Why of course we simply must plan things!" And so Tamaki and I got ready to leave. Everyone else it seemed had the same idea and left as well. He was already out the door following after Haruhi dotingly; it made me smile a little bit.

"Kyoya, do you have any parameters for the ball, I can set them up for him tonight, so fixing it all won't drive you crazy." He handed me his notebook. "Are you giving me-?"

"Page 17." I flipped through it and stopped on page seventeen. I read over it carefully and then flipped the page; I read the back and laughed to myself. It seemed that Kyoya was prepared for anything.

* * *

**I'll say this and nothing more...**

**73**


	24. Planning a Ball

I decided to just throw this up here because I am too far ahead otherwise...  
Anyhow...thanks for the reviews they made me smile.  
Oh and there's a new addition! Moribox has a new friend! His name's Bob and he's a dragon. He's on loan temporarily to me from Aurora-16.  
**/Disclaimer-If I owned it, I would gloat about it, trust me\\\**

* * *

I slipped the page out of the notebook and pocketed it. I gave Kyoya a half salute and practically bolted out the doors. I didn't want Tamaki to forget he was taking me home and just leaving. I got downstairs and simply smacked a hand against my head. The limos were all gone.

"Tamaki, you idiot."

"What did the idiot do?" I looked behind me. Kyoya had followed me out and was now walking out.

"He forgot me here." I crossed my arms lightly. I heard an exhale and then an unexpected chuckle. "Do you find this funny?"

"Somewhat, yes." I rolled my eyes and sighed, my breath formed a cloud in front of me. "Would you like a ride or would you prefer to wait until he remembers to come and pick you up?" I slipped my hands into the pockets of my trench coat and pursed my lips.

"A ride would be appreciated." He nodded and moments a limo pulled up. "How do you guys do that?" I followed him into the limo and prevented myself from tripping.

"Do what?"

"Get the limos where you need them within seconds of needing them?" We talked a bit and when the limo stopped in front of the Suoh house I slipped out. "Thank you Kyoya, I appreciate it." I beamed at him before running up the steps. The door swung open before I had time to push it open.

"Kerushii oh thank goodness you're alright! I am so sorry I forgot you! I just got distracted..."

"I know you were talking to Haruhi, its okay." I had established that the two were completely oblivious, well Haruhi was less so but Tamaki still was completely lost. Tonight that would change.

I sat across from Tamaki maybe an hour later. I had a phonebook in front of me and three phones on the chair beside me. We had been correction I had been working the phones and getting everything arranged. I had given Tamaki a simple job. He was currently cutting out at least a thousand tri colored hearts. Pink, red, or white of course were the colors of choice.

I hung up with the caterer and looked over at Tamaki. He was snipping away, I couldn't help but smile. I set down the phone and stood up. I pulled the laptop out of my bag and walked over to Tamaki with it in hand. I grabbed a pair of scissors as I walked. He looked up and I gestured for him to scoot over. He did so and I claimed a piece of carpet as my own. I set the laptop on the coffee table and pried it open.

I found it easier to work with music on. I sat there and Tamaki and I cut out hearts for the next thirty minutes. When I ran out of paper I looked over at him. He was cutting contentedly. "Hey Tamaki," He looked at me. I tipped my head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Yes?" He stopped snipping and dropped a pile of hearts into the box I had been collecting them in.

"Have you pictured a future with any of the girls at Ouran?" I put emphasis on any, hoping he would get it, but he didn't.

"Well they are all lovely girls that is for sure, but I am not sure…" I rolled my eyes and looked pointedly at him.

"Tamaki do you have feelings for anyone?" he flushed a bright red and I had my answer. I grinned and 'awwwed' softly. "Well who is she?" He shook his head. "But, Tamaki!"

"You answer a question for me first." I nodded. "Oh, I didn't expect you'd agree so easily." He paused and stared off into space. I chuckled softly. "Have any of the hosts had an effect on you?" I pursed my lips.

"Well you've all had an effect on me, but in particular…" I paused and rolled my thoughts over in my head. I wasn't giving him anything he could let leak and then have it be used against me. "Haruhi feels like a sister to me, and honestly…it really is like a family." I smiled at him and he blinked at me.

"Oh daughter that was so very cute! And you are so adorable without even trying!" He attacked me with a hug.

"Tamaki you are smothering me somewhat." I gasped out the words through his choke hold on me. A soft knock at the door pulled both of our attention towards it. It was Shima.

"Master Tamaki, there is a phone call for you, line 1." He nodded and stood. I pulled the laptop onto my lap and clicked through some of my opened windows. A few advertisements caught my eye so I minimized the pages. Planning a ball was stressful work. I now understood why Kyoya found it stressful. But, he had everything mapped out on the page he had given me. I think he was just waiting for Tamaki to ask about it.

I had already scheduled a caterer, a DJ, and I was going to do the decorations tomorrow during school. I didn't see the need to pay for a band or orchestra when a DJ could play whatever music we wanted. I just had to set up everything without the Host Club seeing it and the girls finding out about the ball. Tamaki came back into the room.

"Hey Tamaki, do you have a video camera anywhere?" He looked at me oddly but I just beamed in his direction.

"Well I don't know, but I can find out. Why do you need one?"

"I was just thinking about making a video or two." That was a minor understatement. I was concocting a plan in my head to get in contact with my old life. Oh the wonders of YouTube. "And who was on the phone?"

"Oh, it was nobody…" He rubbed the back of his neck and I arched an eyebrow.

"René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine, don't you dare lie to me!" I was standing and put my hands on my hips. His shock was completely evident on his face.

"What did you just call-"

"No changing the subject! Who called?" He mumbled his reply and I stepped over the coffee table. "What was that?" I cupped a hand around my ear. I was going to drag this and who he had feelings for (but I had a head start on that) out of him tonight even if it killed me.

"It was Haruhi." I smiled brightly.

"Well if it was simply Haru…then why'd you go all defensive?" I rolled my eyes and subtly picked up my coffee. It was my second since being at his house. The caffeine infiltrated my system and the warmth of it made me grin. I blinked and then grinned like I had gotten a sudden idea. But of course…acting helps. "She's the one isn't she!" He paled and shook his head.

"No, of course not! I adore Haruhi as if she were my-"

"Tamaki if you call her your daughter I might have to smack you." I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Why then do you think that you blush whenever she does something positively adorable? Or why you get so annoyed when the twins are hanging all over her? Or why you truly came back to the Host Club because _she_ came and convinced you to?" I stopped there, but I had more ammo in store.

"But…even if I do…" He swallowed and the look on his face was priceless. "Even if I do like her…There isn't anything to done about it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that Hikaru likes her too. But there isn't any way for a relationship to happen since she's under guise as a boy. And if we reveal that she is a girl, she would get in huge trouble and would more than likely be expelled." It appeared he had thought this through somewhat which I found surprising. And I had completely forgotten about Hikaru. I groaned quietly.

"Well Tamaki, if Hikaru likes her too, than that means that the two of you are simply going to have to talk this out." I shrugged. I already had a feeling who would come out on top, but still Haruhi was a puzzling person in her own way. I picked up the phone, "You can either call and talk to him, but then you might accidentally tell Kaoru everything…but then in person both of you would over react." I paused, there seemed to be a possible solution.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled down to Hikaru's number. I pressed the phone to my ear and motioned for Tamaki to stay where he was. He still looked a little shell-shocked.

**Overview**

At the twins' house, in their room a peppy tune broke through the odd quiet. The little phone buzzed along the desk where it had been placed and a set of amber eyes alighted on it. Kaoru pulled out his head phones and leaned over so he could read the Caller I.D.

"Hika, phone call!" His brother had his own set of head phones in and was across the room glaring down at his history book. Kaoru picked up the phone and walked across the room. He put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru shot up and fell to the ground. Kaoru looked at him before smirking and shaking his head.

"Kao, it's not funny!"

"Yes, it is actually and toy's calling you." Kaoru tossed Hikaru the phone and Hikaru caught it in one hand before flipping it open.

"Pong-Rei's oriental takeout what can we get you?"

"Well you know, I was hoping to have a conversation with a friend of mine, but now I'll have two orders of the sesame chicken and a container of fried rice." Hikaru chuckled and Kaoru reached over and pressed the speaker phone button.

"Sorry miss, we are all out of chicken."

"You mean you don't even have…chickity china the chinese chicken?" Her voice conveyed that she was smiling.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Well obviously chicken and the lack of it."

"Kaoru you ruined it."

"No, it was ruined from the beginning. I used my phone book to call you and I would have fallen for it a little if I had dialed it." The twins rolled their eyes.

"So, toy what is it that you are calling about precisely." She went quiet and a muffled conversation was heard in the background. She sighed.

"Hikaru, Tono wants to talk to you." Hikaru looked at Kaoru an eyebrow arched but Kaoru only shrugged. Right now they were both clueless. "And Kaoru I need you to make sure that he doesn't hang up. And you can't hang up for him either." Now they were both slightly suspicious.

She handed the phone to Tamaki. When he went dead silent she glared at him. Her next words were whispered but they cut like she had shouted them. "If you don't talk I will go back and plan something huge and over-extravagant and tell Kyoya you refused to let me help and then he will get incredibly mad at you and more than likely take away your 'king privileges'." His eyes widened. "And I am dead serious, so speak,"

She watched him and Kaoru watched his brother. Both were at a safe distance away from the two they were watching, but close enough that they could interfere if needed. It was about 2 minutes into the conversation that they both started paying attention. Tamaki was pacing the length of the living room and Hikaru was standing in front of the huge window a glare on his face. Kaoru now had an inkling as to what this was about and he was thankful that Hikaru had acknowledged his feelings. But he hadn't expected anything like this from Tamaki that was for sure. But, maybe he had had assistance.

* * *

Tamaki's full name is so weird...Honestly who would name their child that? *shrugs* I don't know. But now we are incorporating a bit of relationship drama...

****DUN! DUN! DUN!****

Review pretty pretty please, reviews bring in the money to feed Bob and Moribox 2...otherwise they will go rogue and start slaughtering randomly...and that would be very very bad.


	25. Decorating and Videos

Oh my...two chapters in one day. I must be feeling very giving or something. There is not much to be said here that wasn't said in Chapter 24, so I shall leave it at that and say no more.

*knocking*  
-goes to the door- Who is it?  
*Moribox 2 walks in* What is going on? have you completely forgotten about me?  
-shakes head- Of course not! I just mentioned you in the last A/N!  
*glares* Well I'm taking over, so get out.  
-stares- What?  
*points* Out, now. Don't make me get Bob.  
-Fine I'll go... -pouts and leaves the room-  
*sits in the Author chair* Well, all that's left to do is the disclaimer I suppose  
~puffs a ring of smoke~  
Fine Bob, you can do it...wait...you don't speak...Bob says that LittleBlondeSpazz doesn't have any ownership over anything Ouran related.

* * *

The next morning at school there was a barely noticeable tension. The two boys were hiding it very well. They greeted each other normally and then went on their separate ways. But if you looked closely, Tamaki's smile was brighter but his eyes were conveying confusion. Of course this caused the girls to fawn over him. Hikaru and Kaoru were sticking together per usual, but subtly glances would be thrown Haruhi's way.

Kyoya, Mori, and Honey were completely out of the loop, but Kyoya had a suspicion as to why the two were acting strangely. And it more or less had something to do with the girl who had been missing all morning.

"Tamaki, where is Kerushii?" Tamaki looked up and met his eyes. They clouded over for a moment.

"Well we arrived at school and she just meandered off. I don't know where she is." His face fell. "I'm a terrible person!"

"I have to agree to a degree, the last time you lost track of her she ended up in a shady situation."

"We simply must find her!" Tamaki looked around and paused. "But we will wait until lunch, so that we can enlist the rest of the club." The smile had returned. Kyoya rolled his eyes, for someone he on occasion called his 'best friend' Tamaki was an idiot.

When lunch came around Tamaki gathered everyone in front of the main doors. Haruhi had been dragged by the twins and was frowning.

"Senpai, why are you pulling us all away from lunch?"

"Because Haruhi, we need to find Kerushii."

"Tono, you lost her again?"

"Man you are a terrible guardian." Tamaki's eyes watered.

"I didn't mean to lose her. I was caught up in my thoughts. And I was sure she would be fine." His words got soft and by the end of them he looked miserable indeed.

"Senpai I'm sure you didn't mean to lose her, but aren't we wasting time by talking?" Haruhi had been tempted to comfort him somewhat but she shook the idea from her head. He would spring back.

"Haruhi you are perfectly right! Now we need to figure out the best way to go about this. Honey-Senpai where are you going?" Honey had suddenly gotten up and was walking towards the set of ballrooms.

"Keru-Chan is this way. I can just feel it."

"Well alright then, follow Honey-Senpai." The group followed him to the second ballroom.

"Isn't this where we're holding the ball?"

"So it is." Suddenly multi-colored flashes shown beneath the door. It caught all of their attention for a moment. "But normally it is abandoned at this time of day."

"Keru-Chan, I'm pretty sure is in there."

"Well why are we waiting out here?" The twins stepped forward and pushed open the doors. The ballroom looked positively amazing. There were four different ladders set up around the room and each was clearly needed. One of the chandeliers was lowered. There were at least 60 tables set up each with a table cloth and decorations and chairs beneath them. The last thing that the club noticed was the booth beneath the staircase they were on.

Suddenly the lights went out and they all stood still. A set of spotlights came on, a pink and a white, and spun around the room softly. The light arrangements kept changing and it was on the verge of making the club dizzy when it stopped.

"I think we found her." Kyoya had looked over the railing and sighed softly. They all looked over the railing.

**Normal**

This morning Tamaki had been so out of it. It had worked out in my favor though. I had slipped over to the office and gotten all the keys and permission to set up. And even better the Chairman was going to pay me for doing it. I made my way to the ballroom with my trail of people following me. After they put down what they had they all left. I knew this was going to take me all day. I had started up the music first and I found this cord that must have been at least 100 feet long. It was adaptable for headphones. So I had used that to my advantage.

After getting the drapes up I had dusted the chandeliers and then set up the tables. My arms were so sore. I looked around impressed with my progress. It was more than likely near lunch time by now, but I didn't want to leave just yet. I meandered over to my little DJ booth and settled into the chair. I was going to make a playlist of songs for the ball. A combination of English, Japanese, and Classical.

I pulled the headphones over my ears and started sorting the music. It was only blaring through my ears though. I fiddled with the lights. The school had everything. A sound mixer, lights, CD; cassette; record player, it was astounding. And my total tech-geek abilities were very helpful. I was surrounded by cords but I was rocking out. Silently I was mouthing the words to the songs as I panned through them.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I yelped in surprise. I fell backwards and hit something before crashing to the ground. The headphones had slipped off my head and were now perched on my neck. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head slowly.

"_Bloody idiot..."_ Technically in Britain I had just cursed majorly. I opened my eyes and saw exactly who I had been expecting. I pushed myself to my feet, well I attempted to. My feet got caught in the cords around the booth and the stool. So I just stayed where I was. "Kyoya, I've told you before, it's considered very rude to just sneak up on people like that."

"Well what would you of liked us to do?"

"Well gotten my attention without making me jump out of my skin obviously!" I paused and took a breath. I was entering the sleepless cranky phase now.

"I'm so sorry daughter! It won't happen again!"

"Who was the one that touched me in the first place?" I had somehow managed to get myself untangled.

"Kyoya-Senpai." I met his eyes and arched an eyebrow. A soft chuckle escaped me.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight." With that I stood the stool back up and looked past them. I pressed on the wall, or so it seemed. The chandelier on the far side of the room rose back up to its place in the ceiling and I looked over the room. "So what do you guys think of the decorating?"

"Keru-Chan did you do all of this yourself?" They were looking around now. I rested my chin on the palms of my hands.

"Yea, I did."

"Toy, why would you do that?"

"You could have hired someone."

"But then it would have been more complicated. And this way apparently I get paid." I pulled out a wad of bills.

"Who paid you?"

"The Chairman, I went to get the keys and other stuff I'd need this morning and when I told him what I was doing he just handed me money." I slid the bills back into my pocket.

"But, Kerushii, why didn't you tell us? We would have helped."

"I know Haruhi, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I guess that didn't work out though."

"Honey-Senpai was the one who led us to you actually."

"And how did you know where I was?"

"I don't know Keru-Chan, it was just kind of a feeling that I followed." I attempted to fight back the grin that crossed my face when I noticed the subtle-est traces of color on his face. I met his eyes and winked instead.

"Kerushii, I will say this is very impressive." I blinked in shock and spun on my heel.

"Was that a compliment from the Shadow King?" He shrugged.

"It could be taken as one."

"Or I could take it as that you thought that I wouldn't be able to do something of this magnitude solely." I sighed and picked up my cup from one of the tables. I took a swig of it and shuddered lightly. There was highly caffeinated coffee, an energy drink, and energy boosting chocolate in this. Every time I took a sip a buzz shot through me. "Now come on get out, you all need to get lunch."

"Daughter you must eat as well!"

"Tamaki I've been nibbling all morning, I'm fine now come on." I was gesturing to the doors. I hadn't wanted them to see it, but they had. Once I finally got them out I pulled the door shut and locked it. The key ring was hanging on my belt loops. I watched them all walk off towards lunch and rather than follow them I turned and walked outside.

I pulled out the video camera Tamaki had gotten me and started setting it up. I flipped around the viewing window so I could see myself as I got the footage. I took a deep breath, regardless this was going to be hard. So I started talking, anything and everything. I hadn't started crying yet which was a good sign.

"And I ended up here, here being the Ouran world. I don't understand it but I haven't given up trying to understand. There has to be some reason..." I paused for a second.

"Toy what are you doing?"

"A video camera let us see!" The camera was swiped from my hands.

"Hikaru, Kaoru give it back! I wasn't done and it's still recording!" This only caused them to glance at me and then smash me between them.

"This is our toy, she's no one else's remember that."

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Oh well we're the Hitachiin twins!" I wiggled out of their grip and snatched back the camera. "Toy not fair!"

"It is too fair gingers!" I clapped a hand over my mouth and their jaws dropped. I chuckled and snapped the camera shut.

"Did you just call us gingers?" They both stood up from the bench with one motion.

"I believe I did, honesty is the best policy after all." What was I saying? The sleep deprivation must be getting to me...

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing really, I called the twins gingers. I don't think they appreciated it very much." I shrugged as I turned towards the rest of the group.

"Why would you call them...gingers?"

"Because their hair is a gingery tint that's why obviously!" I put a hand on my hip. "Did you guys eat lunch that fast?"

"No, Milord noticed you were missing again so we had to find you." The twins apparently had recovered. They took their posts leaning on my shoulders. I ducked down and their heads collided. "What was that for?"

"I told you I don't like being an armrest." I shook my head and stayed crouched down. "Now you people need to go eat lunch. I'll be fine. I'm heading inside in a bit anyways."

"You guys we got the food! Now we can have a picnic!" I glanced up and saw Honey and Mori, and a sighing Haruhi walking towards us with food. I sat down on the grass and everyone else then did the same.

* * *

The twins are gingers...  
And for these two...**78**


	26. An Ouran Picnic and Dreaming Discoveries

Jeez...you guys are good. Very good. I was so excited whenI saw tha -is cut off and pushed out-

*sighs* I took over remember?  
-glares at him through the door-  
*ignores her and looks down at Bob who's incinerating papers* Bob...can you stop that?  
~breathes a fire ball~  
Okay...or don't stop... *sighs* Well it seems that Bob has written the Disclaimer in ash...which you cannot see...but it is there. Rest Assured.

* * *

"So this is why you weren't in a rush to get back inside." They distributed their fancy food and I sighed lightly. I had been lying when I had said I had eaten already, I was worried that if I got full I would get tired and then fall asleep. My stomach however betrayed me. A quiet grumbling was emitted and they looked at me. Apparently it had been loud.

"Here." Kyoya held out half of his sandwich. I shook my head.

"I'm okay." He looked at me quietly for a moment and I sighed and took the sandwich from him. "Thank you." He nodded. I took a bite and closed my eyes it was delicious.

"Daughter I thought you said you had eaten."

"I lied." I blinked at my pure honesty in that sentence.

"Why would you lie to daddy! That's a terrible thing to do! What if you had fainted from hunger and then we wouldn't have known where to look for you!" If it hadn't been for the bit of food still between us Tamaki would have been shaking my shoulders by this point.

"Sorry dad." I rolled my eyes but smiled softly. Tamaki nodded appeased for the moment.

"Toy, why do you call him that?"

"What?"

"Dad. There are names much more suitable."

"Like how you two call him Milord, Tono, or sometimes the Idiot King?" They both nodded. I shrugged. "It's comfortable I guess." I took another bite of the sandwich.

"Hey Keru-Chan do you want some strawberries?" I glanced over at Honey and nodded. He handed me a bowl of strawberries and I popped one in my mouth. They were in my opinion the perfect strawberries. They were cold and sweet. I ate a few more and then layed back perfectly content. I wasn't going to eat any more so I wouldn't get too full. My mind decided to take off without me though. I felt my eyes sliding closed slowly as I stretched my hands behind my head.

* * *

_I was jostled from my still state by the platform I was on bumping into something. I slid my eyes open. I was being slid into a truck, but why and why couldn't I move?_

"_Wait! I have to come!"_

"_Miss I'm afraid that isn't possible."_

"_It's going to have to be, I'm her best friend we're almost like sisters and if she winds up at a hospital alone she will freak out." The voice was so comforting and the fierceness almost made me laugh._

"_Alright miss, but only you can come." I heard the truck squeak somewhat and then a hand grabbed my own. I glanced over and met her eyes my own most likely scared to death. I squeezed her hand back._

"_It'll all be okay, I promise." She stroked my hair and I nodded before slipping my eyes shut._

_I woke up in the white room again. I groaned thoroughly fed up with this. I didn't want to be here and at Ouran with the same body, but somehow different everything else. I kicked my feet viciously. The sheets ruffled up and pooled around my ankles. I looked around a bit and then caught sight of a sign on the opposite wall in the hallway._

"_Coma Patients Ward"_

_My eyes widened, I was in a coma! Normally that only happened after traumatic experiences! So that made sense somewhat as to why I only zoomed back here either when I slept or drowsily closed my eyes. I shook my head, I didn't know what to do now... A little pinging noise drew my attention to the machines at my side. A weariness started over taking me. It was probably the pain medication, but honestly I wasn't in any pain. My eyes slid shut and it faded once again into oblivion._

* * *

A hand was shaking my shoulder. I shied away from it attempting to stay in the cool area where I was so comfortable. But the stupid pestering thing refused to stop annoying me. Then my sense of sound tuned in.

"Oi toy you have to wake up!"

"You despicable twins get away from her!" My eyes slid open and I growled lightly. My hands shot up and I gripped the twins collars.

"You two need to shut up real quick okay?" I let them go and turned my glare on Tamaki for a moment. It had been a short jaunt into sleep so I didn't feel rested. I heard three yelps and rolled my eyes. Tamaki and the twins were now hiding behind the other four.

"It's the third awakening demon!"

"Tamaki do I need to use your full name again? Because I will." I smirked devilishly at him and sat up a little.

"Oh please don't daughter! Daddy didn't mean to make you upset."

"You have three seconds to let go." I paused quietly. "One, Two..." He let go and raced back to his hiding place. I contemplated falling back against the grass and snoozing but they'd only bug me. I could make it inside probably. I made my way to my feet and stretched my arms far back.

"Keru-Chan are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little over tired." I paused in contemplation. "Kyoya am I at your house tonight?"

"Well my father is on a business trip so I don't see a problem with that." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"Is there a way I could go home early so I don't fall asleep at school or during club?" Kyoya looked up at me from his notebook and then walked over. He tilted my head and looked very closely at me

In that moment I was aware of just how close we were. I could honestly smell his cologne which was a nice smell. I blinked and tossed away the thoughts.

"I think you should go home early. I'll arrange for Tachibana to take you home."

"Thank you Kyoya." He nodded and pulled out his phone. I looked behind me and walked over to a tree. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and gazed at the people before me. Tamaki and the twins were trying and failing to convince Haruhi to wear a dress. Kyoya was on the phone and Honey had shortcake that he was nibbling on. Mori was doing basically what I was doing, just watching.

* * *

Ta-and-Da!  
And Alas...more drama!  
-sighs lightly_ I managed to steal my area back so I'm happy :)  
-points through the computer- and now comes the fun part, well on your part anyways, reviews! Hooray!  
The magic number is **82**


	27. Pizza Night with the Shadow King?

**tears up a little** man you guys are so good! And I suppose...the A/N is going to be longer than the chapter... **sighs** but with such AWESOME reviews...it's necessary.

Nooooooow...for the comments...and responses I suppose? We'll go alphabetically. **nods**

**Ami-****waves** Hi! It's so nice of you to join the little reviewing pow-wow...such an odd word pow-wow...And I liked the forced confession too...don't think it would of happened otherwise**  
Aurora-16**-**sighs and messes up your hair** of course you can borrow MOribix...AND GIVE ME BACK MY MAGICAL COOLER...**pouts**  
**iGothic-**First off...of course I'll mention you! And the fact that you chose to review for my little story means so much! And I promise, there will be some more OC romantical-ness **grins** And thank you for calling me zany, that means alot, really it does, and I might have to use one of those quotes. I like them both  
**KageNoNeko-**I just decided, what the heck why not use it and so I did...and really it did? And British swearing is interesting **nods**  
**Kfan026-****glomps you** I already told you whatr I thought about your reviews so we're all good...and yes...gingers...  
**MizukiYumeko-** **accepts the moutain dew gratefully** thanks, and I was just penting up all my replies to your reviews to blurt it all out fully...*crickets chirp** and i've lost my train of thought...Oh Moribox-Senpai i sgrateful for the pizza, he still recieved it. And I believe the happiness is contagious yes.  
**Silvermoon of Forestclan-**Yes, that job is ideal for him...I freaked myself out a bit with that one...but it could all be a plot yes, AND I KNOW! it's so very shocking...and I hope she does too **nods**  
**SingingSyd-****salutes** Yes Ma'am, that I can do, and you were 82nd by the way  
**strawberry-taichou-**First off I like your name...it makes me smile for reasons unknown when I see it. And I just write until I have roughly 1,800 or 2,000 words before I give it a rest. I think the longest chapter was the first one and it was around 5,500 words.

**swipes her forhead** now that I've responded and spread around answers and of course adoration ON with the tale!

STOP! Hammertime...**dances** no...wrong place...almost forgot **stamps disclaimer on chapter** there you go

* * *

To say I was shocked when a guy looking secret service worthy approached me stealthily was an understatement. My nerves went on high and I observed him. I had slid down the tree and had been gazing up at the clouds for a bit. I was finding shapes and humming slowly to myself. The guys had regretfully gone back inside because they did have class to attend to after all. Kyoya had said that Tachibana would be around to collect me soon. I rose to my feet and brushed myself off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mistress Hiresu." He nodded his head slowly.

"No formalities are necessary sir. In fact it might make me more comfortable." He nodded and I walked beside him. He was quiet but not exactly in the same way Mori was. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and was met with the shine of his sunglasses. Definitely secret service.

I slipped into the backseat of the limo and was somewhat surprised as Tachibana did the same. I had expected him to sit in the front.

"Master Kyoya has asked me to keep an eye one you. According to him you have a tendency to wander off." I rolled my eyes. "But, Miss Hiresu who are you really?" He had taken off his glasses and I was met by electric blue eyes that surprised me. They were full of stories, both good and bad. They were eyes that immediately made me trust him.

"I'm a lot of people jam packed into one being I suppose. I have the capability to come across different ways. But to the Host Club, I dearly hope I'm a good friend." I traced my fingers along the leather seat I was sitting on. It was rather quiet in the car other than that. I felt as though I was being evaluated so I didn't move much.

When we pulled up to the Ohtori house I wound my way up to Kyoya's room and then sighed lightly. I had slept off my little bit of exhaustion, but I was good now. I just needed to find something to do. So I snuck around and snooped through Kyoya's room. I opened drawers and rummaged, but I put everything back as I had found it. It was in the ridiculously huge closet that I found my prize of sorts. It was on the top shelf labeled "Electronics." So somehow I managed to get the box down.

I popped the lid off and my jaw dropped. It was filled with every kind of electronic I could even think of. I pulled out a few just for my pleasure this afternoon. An iTouch, a Wii, and about 15 games that were unopened. I was going to have myself a little gaming party.

I wired it all up, and then stood back admiring my work. I had set it up new from box in under five minutes. That for me was a record. I had no idea how to work Kyoya's television, but I could figure something out. I pressed a few buttons and was rewarded with the Wii startup menu.

I thumbed through the games and then laughed as I selected one. This would be fun. As a starting point I went through and made myself a Mii, and then by default I had to make all of the host club. They were so cute! I took a couple of screen shots just so I could look at them later. And then I got started.

I don't know how long I was playing for, but it must have been awhile. At the moment I was playing DDR and winning fantastically. I finished the level and then collapsed into the couch. I grabbed the next game with my fingertips and ejected the previous game before putting it in. I sat up and wheeled the little set in front of me.

Boredly I clicked through the menus and selected my portrayer. How had he never played these games? I paused momentarily and looked around. I had made a bit of a mess. I pressed the HOME button on the Wiimote. I picked up all of my trash and stuffed it into one of the larger boxes.

I twirled the drumsticks around my fingertips and started playing. It was Beatles Rock band and in this game I do drums the best. Don't get me wrong I sing along too, but I'd rather not have it grading me on my singing. I got excellent three songs in a row and I congratulated myself. My mouth felt dry so I picked up the phone that was labeled "Staff Phone."

"Hello?" I sounded timid, which was alright. I had no idea who'd be picking up the phone. A curt voice answered me and I proceeded to ask for a cup of ice water and if possible some orange sherbet. I didn't know what else to do so I waited. I glanced across the table and my eyes alighted on the unopened iTouch.

And so I did what any time wasting teenager would do. I opened the iPod and hooked it up to the laptop. Now I could listen without lugging around the entire computer. I beamed and then left the iPod hooked up as a knock sounded on the door. I vaulted over the back of the couch and swung the door open. Tachibana had a tray with a glass of ice water and a little bowl of sherbet.

"Thank you Tachibana, oh would you like to play a game?" I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Miss, it's my duty to follow orders and protect. Not to play games." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then would you still refuse of I ordered you to play with me and made the point that it would be easier to protect my well being if you are closer to me?" I put my hands on my hips. He set his mouth in a thin line.

"We don't speak of this to Master Kyoya."

~Overview~

Around three hours later another limo pulled up in front of the Ohtori household. This one contained the six male members of the Host Club. Of course Tamaki had wanted to check on Kerushii and the twins did it both to make sure their toy wasn't broken and also so they could annoy Tamaki. Honey came to bring a cake, and well Mori came so he'd be able to take Honey home. Kyoya just happened to live at the house that they were deciding to descend upon.

When the group came inside the house was relatively quiet.

"Where are Miss Hiresu and Tachibana?" The maid paused before turning to face them fully.

"I do believe they are in your room sir." She bowed her head and continued back to the laundry room with the sheets she had in her hands. They all knew where Kyoya's room was so it was a mad dash to get there.

Kyoya walked of course. There was no point in running and Tachibana would surely keep them from wreaking too much havoc. He approached his door and oddly no one had entered the room yet.

"Tachibana! That is cheating and you know it!"

"Miss Hiresu, it wasn't cheating when you did the same thing fifteen minutes ago."

"Well that's different!"

"How so?"

"I don't know but it is alright. Now pay attention, and well don't die. If you do tag teaming is pretty much useless."

Kyoya pushed open the door and one of his eyebrows rose in slight bewilderment. Kerushii was perched on the back of the couch a video game controller in one hand and a set of drumsticks in the other. Tachibana on the other hand was sitting on the couch doing something or another.

Kyoya coughed and they both spun their heads. Kerushii waved and Tachibana rose to his feet abruptly.

"Hello boys, how was your afternoon?"

"Miss Hiresu, I'll be going now." She glowered at Tachibana and he sighed before walking out.

"I told him no formalities, it makes me feel old." She pressed something with her foot and the screen froze. "And it's rude to not answer someone's question you know."

"Daughter what is all of this?"

"Toy did you set this up yourself?" The twins and Tamaki were looking at her console set up.

"That was my source of entertainment for the past four hours and yes I did. I have a knack for electronics."

"Keru-Chan so you didn't take a nap? Even though you knew you were sleepy?"

"Well the sleepy factor kind of went away, so I didn't know what to do with myself. And then I found all of this in Kyoya's closet so..."

"You went into my closet?" Kyoya looked at her incredulously.

"Yes, I went in your closet, rummaged through your drawers, raided your medicine cabinet. All of the necessary things to get under your skin. But don't worry, I put everything back where I found it." She grinned in his direction. Kyoya had taken on a blank but still annoyed look. She kicked over and stood in front of them. "So how were the ladies this afternoon?"

Those simple words cued a monologue from Tamaki. She stood and listened attentively, nodding and making appropriate comments. Her attention only faltered towards the end. She glanced towards the floor to ceiling windows and as soon as Tamaki finished she waltzed over to them.

A set of headlights was pulling up the driveway. She clapped her hands together and ran a hand through her hair. "I need cash."

"Why?" The twins had followed her and were now looking down at the driveway.

"To pay the man for bringing my food obviously." She rolled her eyes and then pulled Kaoru's wallet out of his pocket. She flipped it open grabbed a few bills and then tossed it back to him. "Thank you. I'll be right back." She was out the door before any of them could say anything. "I got it!" Her tone was light and sing-song like after the doorbell rang.

"What could she of ordered?"

"Do you think it's a type of commoners food? Oh momma do you think she'll share with us if we ask her?"

"Tamaki how would I know. Honestly I'm somewhat wondering why you all are still here."

"So Kyoya-Senpai you want Kerushii all to yourself?"

"Not in the least, I've just spent most of my day around you all and I'd like a break from it."

"Oh mommy doesn't love us anymore!" The twins and Tamaki cried in unison causing Kyoya to roll his eyes. Honey was glancing at the cake box he had brought along. It was so tempting, but Mori was standing close by. His gaze was subtly pinned on his cousin. Mori could see the gears turning in Honey's head trying to figure out something to do with the cake.

"Takas- Ooh Keru-Chan what is that?" Honey's previous question was forgotten as Kerushii walked in with two large boxes in her hands.

"This is a little bit of familiar for me." She walked through them and set the boxes down on the coffee table. She noticed them all watching her and somewhat hovering. "Would you like to try it?"

"What is it?"

"It's pizza. Obviously."

"Is this a commoner's food!"

"American commoner's food I suppose yes. Do you have any idea how hard this was to find?" She flipped the top box open and sighed lightly. Tamaki was sitting beside her wiggling in excitement. His fascination for commoner's things was still intact. "Tamaki, would you like to be a true commoner for a little while?" She glanced at him quickly and his answer was obvious to everyone in the room.

"Daughter I would love that! Now what do I do?"

"Tono move over, toy we want some too."

"I wouldn't think you two would like this, but I got enough." She looked around. "I had plates…"

"Here they are Keru-Chan." Honey handed her the small stack of plates. She took them from him and set them next to the two boxes.

"Did you bring a cake?" She gestured to the white box and Honey nodded.

"I couldn't eat it because of Valentines Day coming up, but I thought you might like it Keru-Chan." She grinned in his direction.

"That's very thoughtful of you Honey."

"Kerushii, why exactly did you order a pizza?"

"I was hungry Kyoya, and I didn't really want to bother your staff more than I had to." She flipped open the box and that somewhat ended the conversation.

* * *

Do you think we could make **100**?


	28. Snowstormsgreat

102...ARE YOU SERIOUS! I adore you all so much! I would list you by name but alas...I cannot but I shall glomp you all together into a group and say THANK YOU!  
Oh I know how I can make it up to you! *pulls out cooler* virtual cupcakes for all! But they aren't the Tamaki-itis curing cupcakes.  
**I HAVE AN -ITIS!  
***sighs* kind of...it has been discovered that there are host itis'...so far only Honey, Tamaki and Kyoya's have been discovered.  
**_I have an -itis too Kel-Chan?  
_**Yes Honey...but they are crable -itis'. Yours is curable with fudgescicles, Tamaki's with a cupcake and Kyoya with chocolate cake.  
*****_glasses glare* And you've been doing this research on what grounds?  
_Well you know we are out of time. Whoops...read on!

Chapter28

I walked after him. If he had tried to explain the path to Fuyumi's room I would have been so very lost. I ran my hand along the wall but paused at one of the portraits. "I've never understood this one..." I muttered it lowly to myself, but maybe Kyoya simply has super-sonic hearing.

"You've seen it before?" He had been almost all the way down the hallway and was now standing beside me. The portrait was of him and his brothers and their father, but had exhaled his cigar right before it was taken or something. It was odd. I ran my hand along the frame.

"Yea, and just the fact that you are almost the only visible one. Why didn't your father have it retaken?"

"I don't know really." He was looking at me closely now. I turned and met his eyes and smiled.

"To Fuyumi's room?" He nodded and turned and then continued down the hallway. I almost gave in to my idea and looped my arm through his, but I refrained. He stopped in front of a door and then pushed it open.

"Fuyumi has requested that us 'boys' not enter her room. So I will wait out here, or do you think you could find your way back?" I shrugged. If I was forced I could maneuver this house easily enough.

"You can go back, I'm sure you want to make sure they're not destroying your room. I'll be fine." He nodded and then walked back down the hall. I watched him go and smirked briefly. Sometimes they were just too easy to predict.

I found Fuyumi's bathroom and then the product I needed. The stuff was scented like pina colada, so if anyone happened to smell my hair that was going to hit them. I walked out of the bathroom and then paused when I heard voices outside.

"Master Ohtori wants us to lock the unused rooms at night." It sounded like someone being taught the ropes.

"Yes Miss Yuushi." Oh a yes man...ick. I shuddered but then froze at the sound of a lock clicking into place. I ran to the door and groaned. It was one of those locks that could be locked from the outside but if you were inside you had no hope. I stared at it aghast. There had to be another exit. I looked around, a window maybe? It was worth a shot.

I pushed open the window and shivered at the frigid breeze that blew in. It was winter outside, I kept forgetting. But I had no other way of geting back. I had told Kyoya I would be fine. So I clenched my teeth and stepped out onto the roof. It was snowing again. I slid the window shut behind me and wrapped my hands around myself. A chill ran through my body and I walked to the end of the roof. There was miraculously a trellis. I scrambled down it and jumped down to the ground. The snow drifts were up to my mid calves. I hopped through them semi-gracefully until I fumbled and fell into teh snow. I couldn't help it, I screamed at the coldness of it. I stood up and bolted around to the front of the house. I was shivering now too much to press the doorbell so I used my elbow.

I walked in when the door opened without saying a word to the maid who opened it. "I'll be going now." I walked towards the stairs and then took them two at a time. I was trying to shake the cold. I stood in front of Kyoya's door and then swung it open. I just stood there for a moment shivering.

"What happened?" Mori had looked over at my entrance and seemed to notice my current state.

"They locked me in so I had to run around the outside of the house to get back to the front door to get back here. And it is way under 30°."

"Daughter you went outside!"

"In this weather?"

"You must be crazy." My limit had been reached for that time frame. I looked at the twins and sent them a chilled look. They both blinked wide eyed and then turned back to their game.

"I had no dang choice."

"You could have used the staff phone and requested to be let out, or you could have made yourself known to the people who were locking the doors." I turned to Kyoya very slowly.

"Kyoya, just because you always seem to have the upper hand around everyone else, don't pull that crap with me." For some reason I now had tears in my eyes but I swiped them away before they had a chance to fall. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was getting weary...and that wasn't good. A hand grasped my own and I looked down.

"Keru-Chan your hand is freezing!" He looked up at me incredulously. I stroked his hand with my thumb absent mindedly.

"It's pretty cold outside, and it's snowing again..."

"Oh Keru-Chan you didn't hear it because you were in the shower. There's going to be a blizzard tonight, so we're all staying at Kyo-Chan's house!" My hand was going just slightly numb, but I didn't mind. The look on Honey's face warmed me up completely. I squealed softly and then picked him up in a spinning hug.

"Sleepover!" I really shouldn't be this excited about something like this. A sudden thought struck me. Me, by myself, with six teenage guys. My eyes widened and I set Honey down. I was beyond doomed right now.

Kyoya POV

I looked over when she had walked in, but I didn't say anything. Someone else was bound to notice. Mori-Senpai did and that brought on a flood of conversation. I shut my eyes briefly and shook my head. Nothing with her could just ever be simple could it? She had gone outside to get back to the main entrance. Of course she hadn't known that there was a severe blizzard warning.

I was still thinking on the fact that she had known about the picture in the hall, and I know that picture is rarely seen because it's so far back in the house. But she had talked about it like she had seen it multiple times before.

There were just things she'd say or topics she'd know about that just seemed out of place. It was like she knew something that none of us knew and wasn't planning on revealing it at any given point. To the others that may seem menial but I take pride in knowing things that others do not. She has broken my system, but oddly I do not hate her for it.

I had voiced two options she could have used rather that wandering around in the snow and the reaction wasn't one I had expected. I made a quiet note of it. It was almost like she could see right through me, but that idea was an impossibility.

And now she and Honey-Senpai were discussing the sleepover as they were now calling it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Ridiculous really. I glanced over again and then noticed something very subtle, Honey-Senpai's eyes. There was something else there when he was looking at her or talking to her that as soon as he looked away or talked to someone else went away in seconds. I smirked, but then did she feel the same way?

"Kerushii, do you want to get a new set of pajamas since you did wander in the snow in that set?" She looked over at me and released Honey-Senpai's hand.

"That would be nice. And nice...how out of character for you." She quirked an eyebrow in my direction.

"Despite your previous thinking, I do hold the capability to be nice Kerushii." She chuckled and shook her head.

"I will believe that when I see it, no strings attached nothing to gain." She paused and contemplated something. I could almost watch her train of thought but its path didn't have any motive to it. "Anyways, pj's?"

"You can use whatever you would like from my closet." I wouldn't be picking out her sleep wear. What I had placed in the bathroom before had been handed to me by the twins abruptly. She turned and walked towards the closet before pausing and turning back.

"Hey Kyoya, where is that kotatsu you bought? It is winter you know, and it is a sign of family." Then she walked into the closet and shut the door. My pen froze above the sheet of paper I had been calculating numbers on. I tossed a glance at Tamaki and he looked back at me.

"I didn't mention it." Then how had she known about it? The table I had bought due to Tamaki's pestering and constant asking. "Oh but mother you still have it!"

"Tamaki there would be no point in getting rid of it." I slid my glasses up my nose. That would be something to ask her about when she emerged. She walked out of the closet a few minutes later and the twins, Tamaki and Honey-Senpai were playing some game. I walked over to her quietly. "How did you know about the-" I broke off and looked at her. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was almost unnaturally pale. "Kerushii," I raised my voice slightly and she looked over at me. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

She looked at me and was debating telling me the truth, I could see it in her eyes. "Around seven hours, why?"

"Kerushii that is a lie. Now what is the truth?" Her eyes widened and she blinked rapidly.

"W-well..."

"Daughter did you not sleep well last night?"

"Is that why you were tired today Keru-Chan?"

"I didn't get any." My gaze had slid around the room at the interrupting comments but flashed back to her.

"You got no sleep." She nodded and looked down at the ground. "How are you still functioning?"

"Well since...two days ago...I've had twelve iced coffees, sixteen energy drinks, and I think eight cups of regular coffee."

"Two days ago, so you didn't sleep at Haruhi's either?" She shook her head. "Is something keeping you awake?"

"My self-determination. I don't want to sleep." Her fists were clenched now and I looked closely at her. So she was overtired, and something was stressing her.

"Keru-Chan it's really bad to go without sleep you know! You could get really sick and have to go to the hospital!" Was it just me or did she go completely chalk white at that word.

"I don't think it's serious enough to deserve a hospital visit Honey."

"Kerushii, sleep deprivation messes with your body's regulatory functions and they begin to take on a new pattern. That could send you to the hospital." She paled again and I made a mental note that she seemed to have a dislike for hospitals. Her blue eyes were wide and I let myself take in her person.

She was standing relatively relaxed except for her clenched fists and her fixed facial expression. I took a step closer and turned her chin so she was looking at me. I knew everyone else was watching us and I was tempted just for a second to do something drastic, but I didn't. She met my eyes and then I saw the tears rimming her eyes. I didn't do tears very well. That was Tamaki's forte. I glanced over at him and tried to communicate the fact silently. He just wasn't getting it. Really he could be an idiot.

"Daddy," I employed the ridiculous name and got his attention immediately. "Your daughter is on the verge of tears."

* * *

Kyoya's POV...ssemi-difficult to write in I will admit, but I SURVIVED!

Now I will give you no expectations for reviews...I'm still pumped that we made it to 100, no 102 actually.

/DISCLAIM\\


	29. Thats what you get for waking up, where?

Man...I was so far ahead! And then WHAM! Writers block! but it has been fixed! YAY!  
And now without further ramblings or distractions...

* * *

Normal

I glared up at Kyoya unexpectedly. Why did he have to speak so smoothly and wrangle the truth out of me? I contemplated stomping on his foot just to make me feel better. A hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to look at the owner of the hand. Tamaki had this expression on his face that made me melt and let my defenses snap. But I couldn't cry in front of all of them...I looked up at him and felt the tears welling up. I shook my head and looked down and got my breaths back under control.

"I'm fine." I glanced back up, my eyes clear of any trace of tears. "So where are we sleeping?"

"Well we were going to just stay in Kyo-Chan's room." I nodded slowly.

"Then I'm staying in another room."

"So you can stay up all night again? No, you'll stay here with the rest of us." There wasn't any room for arguing so I simply walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm. I crossed my arms and stared at the screen.

"You two are doing it all wrong." I rolled my eyes and the twins looked up at me.

"Then show us what to do." I stole Hikaru's remote and then proceeded to leave them in the dust.

"That is what you do." I grinned silently and tossed the remote back before sliding the laptop up onto my lap. The twins, and Tamaki were lost in the game but I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet. Mori was incredibly perceptive and Kyoya simply could read people like chapter books, Honey though I would practically tell him anything he asked.

I briefly whizzed through my now regular checking but paused at one email. I nudged Hikaru with my foot. "Hey pass me those headphones." He picked them up and dropped them into my outstretched hand. I plugged them in and then watched the video intently. I didn't realize that tears were flowing down my cheeks until the video ended. I put a hand to my mouth and then set the laptop down on the table wordlessly. I walked up the back stairs to Kyoya's loft and then paced silently.

"Are you alright?" I looked over at the door and met Tamaki's eyes. We were alone now. I looked over at him and shook my head rapidly. In seconds his arms were around me and my head was pressed to his shoulder. "Shh-shh, it's alright..." I clenched my fingers against his jacket and he picked me up and sat on Kyoya's bed. I sat there in his arms and just cried a little.

I guess I drifted off, because I woke up on the couch while a movie was playing. I shifted and my head landed softly on a shoulder. Something warm cuddled into my side and I sighed before opening my eyes. I let them focus on the movie before my surroundings. I was in the middle of the couch between two people and the rest of the guys were scattered by the couch.

The movie credits were rolling and I didn't even know what time it was. I looked around quickly for the cable box to have something clear in my mind. The glowing numbers said it was 3:30. One of the figures down at the end of the couch got up and then switched movies. I stayed quiet; I didn't know who was up and who wasn't. Then I recalled the figures next to me. Who was I sandwiched between? When I figured it out I bit my lip. Honey was nestled against my side and I was leaning against Kyoya. So I was stuck between the two non-morning people. Great.

I watched the movie quietly; it was Beauty and the Beast. I had a feeling that Tamaki had picked it out. But I loved this movie. I snuggled into Kyoya's side and almost had a heart attack when his arm shifted and wrapped around my shoulder. Something I never thought I'd realize was that Kyoya was extremely comfortable to lean against. When Beauty and the Beast finally ended it was 5:30 and I was on the very edge of sleepy or awake.

I let my head fall against Kyoya's chest wearily. I felt the arm tighten around me and then something snuggle into my side. I reached a hand out and stroked Honey's hair gently. In less than 2 minutes I was dead to the world. I was utterly dreamless and I reveled in the pure sleep and absorbed every minute of it.

Overview

When morning came Tamaki was the second to arise. Mori had been first, but he was content to sit in silence. Tamaki once awoken was awake and ready for the day. He stood and pressed his hands together before turning to see if any of his family was awake. What he saw made him freeze. His poor poor daughter nestled between mother and the neighbor. Oh it was dreadful! But he didn't know what to do.

For now...there was nothing to do. He knew from experience that if you awoke Kyoya before he was ready...you'd pay the price. So with a sigh and a sad look he turned and walked from the room. Mori opened his eyes and watched him leave before silently standing and leaving after him. The twins, both still sleep laden woke not much later and slinked from the room completely unaware of the remaining sleeping trio.

About two hours later it was decided that it was respectable enough to go and wake them up. They entered the room and found a rare sight. A frowning Honey. And this frown wasn't accompanied by weepy chibi tears which might have added to the normalcy. No, this frown was completely serious.

"Hey Tama-Chan, why are Keru-Chan and Kyo-Chan sleeping like that?" He gestured to the two and the twins who hadn't seen walked over.

"Sleeping like wha-oh wow..." Smirks broke out on their faces. "This will be rich, having blackmail to hold over the shadow king." Identical motions produced phones and pictures were taken before the phones were stowed away. Honey sighed and glanced back down at tehm, they were making no sign of stirring.

"How long have you been awake Honey-Senpai?"

"Just a few minutes Tama-Chan, but i couldn't figure out where I was for a minute, and you guys were all gone."

"We went to get breakfast Honey-Senpai,"

"And we didn't want to wake you up." Another set of smirks were shared. _"You looked pretty comfortable too."_ Tamaki swatted the twins.

"Don't be rude." A dark sigh drew their attention to the couch and it's inhabitants. Kyoya was pinching the bridge of his nose and then slid a glance in their direction.

"What are you morons discussing?"

"_Oh just your sleeping arrangements Kyoya-Senpai." _Kyoya started to say something and then looked down.

"Well, isn't this interesting." So the six of them glanced down at the sleeping girl, who made it literally impossible for Kyoya to get up. "Tamaki, would you please?" But the blonde simply frowned and circled the couch looking at it, looking at them.

"Mon ami...I just don't know."

"What if we just move Keru-Chan?"

"No her arms are wrapped around Kyoya-Senpai."

"It would work if she was just resting on him though." Suddenly she shifted and released Kyoya completely and curled up into a ball beside him. "Well, wasn't that convenient?" Kyoya rose to his feet and they left the couch area. They hadn't seen her in full cranky wake up mode yet.

Normal

My eyes slid open as soon as they walked away with their backs to me. A cold glare was sent their way but I didn't say a word I simply stood and left the room silently. I needed my coffee. I wandered downstairs and neglected to notice the ajar doorway as I passed it. I didn't see the dark eyes raise at my footsteps or the finely manicured brow arch as I walked past quietly.

I made it to the dining room and then wound back to the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee and some toast. I leaned against the counter waiting and bruhed through my hair with my fingers. I caught the slices as the poppes out of the toaster. After a quick buttering I grabbed a plate and a mug as well as a small stack of papers for me.

I had informed the chairman –excuse me Uncle of my odd living arrangements but he had accepted it. So he had sent the results of the exam and my classes to each of the houses just in case. And so now I had it.

I sat at that long table, a set of papers in one hand and absentmindedly stirring my coffee with the other. I pulled the cup up and took a sip daintily before frowing. More creamer, but I could live. My results were alright in my opinion, I didn't know what I was to expect, but I liked what I saw.

My schedule however was a whole different matter. I dropped the other papers and looked it over intently. I had classes with all three years… I had Japanese History and Writing for my first year classes. Biology, Algebra II for my second year classes, and English & Literature, and Linguistics with third years. And then PE as my non-grade specific class. I sat shocked but lifted the mug and took another sip to jolt my brain back into functioning. It worked.

I heard voices and footsteps but didn't stir. I was looking at the sum of the school. I was floored at the amount. But then there was a whole page for scholarships. I'd have to look into that. I didn't have any money at all besides what Uncle had paid me for decorating. This might be a problem. The door swung open but I simply took a bite of my toast and flipped to another paper.

"Boss we found her!" I lifted the toast and as expected another set of lips bit into it. A smirk crossed my face.

"You know if you wanted some, you could have asked." The amber eyes latched onto mine and rolled. Another pale hand reached around me and stole my coffee mug from the table and took a sip. "Same to you."

"_But asking is no fun"_ They chorused into my ears. I just rolled my eyes and flipped papers again. _"What are you doing?"_

"Looking at all my Ouran papers. It's a pain really." I sighed and took the cup back and took a sip. Heads rested on my shoulders and I could feel them reading the paper I had in front of me. It was the supplies list, and it was rather daunting.

"So what classes are you in?" I was about to answer when the rest of the club came in. I looked up at them coolly and then took a bite of the other piece of toast and flipped the page.

"Daughter where have you been!"

"Tamaki are you aware that you talk very loudly when you are attempting to **not** wake someone up?" I didn't need to look to know that he had stopped midstep. "And that if you ever do want to wake me up, make coffee and bring it into the room so I can smell it." I nodded and then looked at him. He was staring at me but nodded. "Now..." I sighed and restacked my papers. "Your school is not very first-time user friendly did you know that?" I pushed back and gathered up my things. "Well what are we doing today? Being cooped up or are we going to attempt to leave? Where is Haruhi anyways? I thought for certain you'd drag her along with you." I set my things in the kitchen and turned back to the dining room.

"Well we'er not sure how bad the snow is, so we could probably leave-"

"Unless it's high and then we're snowed in."

"And Haru-Chan left before we came to Kyo-Chan's house and we just came here directly." I nodded, that made sense, smart Haruhi...making an escape while she had the chance. A hand took the stack from me before I could say anything and I frowned.

"It's not nice to take things."

"Daughter, how did you manage this? Such seperated classes...and you just barely make the age cut..." Tamaki was gaping at my schedule aghast. It was passed around the group and then they all looked at me. I simply shrugged.

"No clue, don't know, so don't ask." I sighed softly. "Continue looking through, find me a financial loophole if you would, I am going to go get dressed." I turned and skipped from the room good naturedly, quietly humming to myself. I really should have thought that through. Happily humming in a house that is usually cold nd quiet. A cough from the doorway made me turn my head and my eyes grew to the size of saucers as they met a pair identical to Kyoya's. His father was watching me skip through the foyer. I went ghostly pale, and then to top it off...I couldn't move a muscle.

* * *

Ahhhhhhh! Cliffhanger...so so very dramatic!  
Disclaimer-I don't own it...sad but very true.  
...Alas...


	30. Getting Ready for a Ball

You know...torturing you all with cliff hangers is almost as fun as writing them. *grins devilishly* But anyhowz, Kyoya's dad scares me somewhat...a bit too power hungry in my opinion.  
And *sigh/laugh* your reviews make my day really they do. Just in spotlight I got iGothic's review in the middle of American History class and it took most of my self control not to laugh. This was before explaining to Emma who Moribox 2 and Bob were. Oh the things we learn in Highschool.

This chapter had a goal...without the AN it was 5,600 words. And dang that took forever to get done. but I have the next...I'd say 2-3 chapters planned in my head so hooray!

Before I distract you with amazing cookies or plushies...Read on!

* * *

I stood there silently and we looked at each other. Blood started flowing through my muscles again. His frown sunk in and I swallowed.

"So, from this little display, I am guessing you are not the new maid." I shook my head. "I thought as much." He walked in fully and then shut the door. "So then, I wonder what the relationship between my son and yourself is that would result in him lying to me about you."I simply shrugged. Any usage of words was escaping me completely.

He scanned me with a cold gaze and then left the room. I gaped for a few seconds and then continued up to Kyoya's room. The snow was shallow enough that we could leave and I was at Mori's house tonight.

There were no words or interventions from Kyoya's dad and then Mori's house as usual is insanely relaxing. Honey was over for most of the afternoon and he filled me in on the classes and what to expect. It was helpful.

When night-time came I was making my way upstairs when a hand caught my arm. I turned and then looked up to meet Mori's eyes. "Yes?"

"Sleep, alright?" I nodded as my response and he deemed that acceptable and allowed me to go. I put on the pj's that had been set out for me and then turned off all the lights before crawling into bed. Honestly I think this bed has the spirit of slumber...I fell asleep instantly and no dreams plagued me.

I was awake and chipper the next morning by 6:30. Which is apalling in its own way, but never mind that. I made my way downstairs and ruffled Satoshi's hair as I walked into the dining room. "Morning!" I grabbed some breakfast and then sat down to eat. I guess since Mori's house was closer to the school we didn't have to leave as early.

The weather was warming up just slightly so I was in white skinny jeans and a paint splattered blouse. The base color was white and gray but then it had been splattered and it looked amazing now. I slipped into my flats and grabbed my bag before heading out the door with Mori and Satoshi. With these two I was just comfortable. I wasn't expected to act any way or say anything, I could just be.

School was certainly interesting now that I was actually attending classes. But also...the fan girls were more ticked off because I was now attending classes. Of course they wouldn't say anything while the hosts were actually around though. They waited until the classes that I didn't have with any members of the Host Club. Then of course it was new girl free for all.

So far only today I had sat in a glue covered seat, had a pen explode on me and one of the girls tripped and her ice coffee hit me and then dripped down my back. But that had happened right before gym so it wasn't too much of a problem. It appeared though that the girls were too good to attend P.E. so I was the only girl in the class.

I had the entire locker room to myself...so yes I took advantage of that and blasted music in the elegant room. I changed into my self-supplied gym uniform and stretched before leaving the locker room. I had no idea where I was supposed to be going.

~Overview~

The seventh period gym class was getting a new addition, but most of the class was somewhat confused, there hadn't been a new guy in the locker room. So, when the teacher got their attention to introduce the student they were all intently listening.

"Miss Hiresu, wait, where is Miss Hiresu?" Confused looks shot through the group. A girl taking gym class? That was practically unheard of.

"I'm here! I got well...kind of lost..." The girl came walking up smilng softly. "I ended up by the stables, I didn't know that there was an equestrian club." She stopped walking and then stood in front of them. "Oh how rude of me... I'm Kerushii Hiresu. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed her head and then looked up.

"Alright, enough gawking. Stretches and then four laps." She raised her hand slowly. "Yes Miss Hiresu?"

"I already stretched in the locker room; can I just start my laps?" The teacher looked at her momentarily confused but then nodded.

"Yes you can get a head start." She nodded and then walked toward the track. When the class was done stretching they went out to the track.

"Come on slow-pokes!"She flashed them a grin as she started off on her second lap. After the class had finished the laps and then played a pickup game of soccer, they retired back to the locker rooms to clean up.

Of course things would have continued as normal if not for a pre-constructed gap under the ceiling. Music started coarsing from the other side of the wall, from the girl's locker room. All fourteen boys automatically turned their heads toward the section. It seemed that having a girl in gym class truly would be interesting.

About 50 minutes later the sound of running feet sounded through the hallways. "You've gotta be kidding me! I only asked to take a nice shower and then have time to get dressed..." She hopped on one foot and pulled on one of her shoes with a sigh. After scrambling through the halls the doors to Music Room 3 slammed open five minutes later. "Sorry I'm late!"

The flurry of activities in the room ceased for a moment. The doors slowly swung shut and then the Hosts moved again.

"Daughter what are you wearing?"

~Normal~

I looked down at my outfit, I hadn't packed a change of clothes for after gym. I'd been planning just to change back but the iced coffee made that impossible. "Shorts, a jacket and a tank-top. Why do you ask?"

"Is that what you wore for P.E?"

"Why are you taking that class anyhow?"

"Yes it is, and because I can do what I want."

"Well you can hardly take guests in your present attire." The slight glint caused me to turn my head towards Kyoya. How did he do that? It certainly added dramatic effect.

"Well then that is simply a pity; I'll make it up to them tomorrow." I nodded assuredly.

"Keru-Chan! How was your first day? Did you make a lot of friends?" I smiled and ruffled Honey's hair just a little. He was just so cute.

"My first day was good and I guess so Honey." I smiled and then slid my hands into the pockets of the jacket. Something unexpected though, there was a shelf for dry cleaning items in the girls locker room, and as much as I hated to be a priss...I had set my clothes on the shelf. If I gave it to any of the maids at any of the hosts houses...well maids talk.

The rest of the day and then the rest of the week passed by very quickly. Sooner than I expected it was Saturday. Well I guess not really sooner than I expected...it was the next day or the day after the next day...somehow it worked out. I was at Honey's house and at this precise moment was wandering down the hall in a night-gown that caused a blush to be permanently on my cheeks. But I was hungry...and it was breakfast time in my mind.

I got downstairs and heard the door being answered as I walked into the kitchen. For some reason I didn't like eating in the dining room. I slid around the bustling staff and made myself scrambled eggs and a bagel with peanut butter.

One good thing about the Host Club is that you always can tell when they enter a room. They're nice and loud. I looked up from the island in the kitchen that I was using as my temporary table. "Hey you guys." Other than that I didn't pay any attention to them. I had gathered that if I didn't eat now it was highly unlikely I would later. Oddly enough they all waited…patiently until I was finished before sweeping me out of the kitchen. And on the twins' part…dragging me up to my room and picking out an acceptable outfit. Today simply didn't seem like it was going to be enjoyable.

~Overview~

The office was dim despite the shining sunlight outside. The man at the desk was sitting still. His hands were clasped in front of him and his gaze was pinned somewhere along the opposite wall. He was waiting. And he didn't like being kept waiting. Only seconds later a knock sounded at the door. His gaze slid to the wood and he blinked.

"Come in." His voice rang through the room easily, but still commandingly. The room had been structured for that purpose. The door open and a man in a suit entered. "Sit." The newcomer did as he was asked silently, and kept his gaze trained on the man behind the desk.

"You asked to see me sir?" He received a nod as an answer and then a look.

"I have a job for you." The man raised an eyebrow. All this way for a job assignment that could have easily been given over the phone or an email? "Believe me having you come here was necessary. Kyoya has been keeping company with someone as of late that I don't give exact approval of and I want you to find out all that you can."

"Yes sir, so you want me to get information on this person for your files?"

"No, for me personally." He slid a folder across the table. "Snapshots and the strangely little information that has been obtained." The folder was taken and then opened.

"A teenage girl sir?"

"Yes, I know my son to do nothing without merit and I'm curious as to how befriending her has merit. You may go now." And with that he was dismissed to begin. He left the office quietly with the folder tucked beneath his arm.

The girl in question however was enduring what could easily be related to torture. Being with the host club at the mall was as draining as anything could get. They were uninformed, inquisitive, and just childish in some ways. It was like trying to keep watch of 6 toddlers at the mall single handedly. A near impossible job.

Her only hope for sanity, Haruhi had been snatched away due to Ranka coming down with something that caused him to be unable to take care of himself for the day. So she was to endure it alone. Another weight was added to her shoulders discreetly as the man who had been in Yoshio Ohtoris office that morning trained his eyes on her.

His name was Kyon Nakamura. He had been with the Ohtori group for 7 years and it was a good job, which paid well. But now he had to his job so discreetly so as it wouldn't be noticed by any of the Hosts. Luckily in this instance he was able to remain fully unnoticed, but with full vision of the goings ons.

"You guys if there is no other point of coming here than annoying me and the vendors and other shoppers...can we go?"

"Daughter are you annoyed?" A brief nod was her reply to his question. That in turn earned her him clutching to her hand and blathering profuse apologies to her.

"Tamaki, its fine. But is there actually a purpose for this?" The twins leaned back from the railing and turned to her.

"Well the ball is tomorrow and we have to get our tuxes from the shop. And we realized that you didn't have a dress Kerushii." Even from where he was standing Kyon saw her change in expression and attitude.

"We are not going to spend today finding me a dress."

"Kerushii," Kyoya now threaded his input into the conversation. "You have said that you wanted to help Haruhi with her debt correct?" She nodded in his direction. "Well if you are properly dressed at the ball, any act of a hostess nature will go towards her debt." Slowly she nodded.

"Alright." The twins smirked victoriously and high-five before looping their arms through hers.

"Come on then toy, we need to start now." the redheads smirked as the led the girl between them and the rest of the group followed behind the trio. Kyon by obligation followed them to the dress shop but simply waited outside perusing other things.

~~Normal~~

I sat on the couch the twins had stood me in front of before cruising into the shop to find me a dress. I should have seen this coming. And why then couldn't I wear something from their house. God knows there were enough dresses there.

I twiddled my hair between my fingers and waited. It was the only thing I could do. The twins had wrangled Tamaki and Honey into looking with them. Kyoya had his phone out and Mori as standing quietly

And then I was thrown into a dressing room abruptly. After regaining my footing I looked up at the dresses. Three I automatically handed out of the room.

"But you didn't try them on!"

"Yea it's a dance to support the club and show you guys off. Not to show off my chest." I rolled my eyes. The cut on those had been extremely low. Now I turned to the remaining 4. I locked the door and then tried on the first.

It was cream and then slowly faded to black at the bodice and had sequins sewed on looking like rainfall. It was pretty but not my favorite color. I slipped out of it and then hung it up before pulling down the next. It was hot pink and the skirt flared out to the floor. There were silver threads woven through it in these really intricate patterns. I reached around to zip it up, but my fingers couldn't grasp the zipper.

I poked my head out into the showing room. Everyone else was strangely missing. "Kyoya." My whispered words traveled across the silent room and he looked up. "I need just a little bit of help." He pushed up from the wall and walked over. I turned so the zipper was to him. "Thanks and where did everyone go?"

"Tamaki went chasing after the twins for some ridiculous reason and Honey-Senpai was a little hungry so he and Mori-Senpai went to go find something to eat." I nodded and then shivered lightly as he pulled up the zipper. He stepped back and I looked in the mirror. "You know pink isn't your perfect color." I arched an eyebrow at him through the mirror. "No your complexion is pink-ish as a start and if you look, you look pinker in this dress."

"Well it appears Kyoya has a fashion sense buried under all that wisdom." I smirked softly. He scoffed lightly. "Only saying what I see," He reached over and pulled the zipper down again and I got slight goose bumps as his hand trailed across the small of my back. "T-Thanks Kyoya." I walked back into the dressing room and pulled across the curtain. There was a soft blush coloring my cheeks.

I changed into the next and disliked it immediately. It was deep teal-green and was embroidered along the sides and down the skirt. If anything it was awkward. I slipped out of it and then looked at the last dress. My breath caught in my throat. It was beautiful. I slid into it and then pulled up the almost invisible zipper along the side. I looked in the mirror and blinked. That couldn't be me.

A knock sounded at the door and then the door opened before I had a chance to say anything. "Hey toy, you are so slow are you done yet?" They both walked in and then looked at me. I turned to them.

"What do you think?" They walked in fully and circled me.

"Hikaru I told you she'd like this one." They leaned on my shoulders and I looked at them through the mirror. I sighed softly.

"Fine you two win this one." They both smirked and nuzzled my neck causing me to squeak and pull away. "Don't do that!" I glared at them and they both simply looked at me.

"_But why toy? Don't you like it when we're like this?"_ They stepped closer again, both smirking devilishly at me. I slid around them.

"No, honestly I don't you dorks." I rolled my eyes. "Is everyone else out there? I gestured to the door. They nodded.

"_Yea, they're all out there. Why?"_ They had been speaking in unison more frequently now. Which I found odd, so I'd ask them about it tonight. I nodded and walked out.

"What do you guys think?" I swirled a little bit and then my breathing supply was fully cut off.

"Oh you're so cute, daddy's so proud of you!" I wiggled.

"Lemme go!" He spun around and the skirt flared out. "Tamaki Suoh put me down!" He continued spinning rambling shrilly. I reached out a hand and pinched his arm. He yelped and set me down.

"Daughter that wasn't kind!" I regained my breath and then pinned him with a glare.

"Tamaki I couldn't breathe you dummy." I rolled my eyes and straightened myself out again. "What do you guys think?" I turned to the other three. Mori simply nodded silently and I took that as approval. Honey had Usa-Chan in front of his face and was peering at me over it's head his eyes wide.

"You look beautiful Keru-Chan!" I grinned.

"Thank you Honey," My gaze slid to Kyoya and I was met with a glimmer and then impenetrable shield of glasses.

"It's a suitable dress yes." I blinked and then smiled softly. Well…why not play with his head, or all of their heads?

"Just suitable Kyoya? You were a bit more vocal about the pink one you know. At least this one doesn't have a zipper that I can't reach." I smirked softly and tilted my head innocently. Tamaki sputtered for a minute and I could practically hear the twins mental gears whirring. Mori arched an eyebrow slightly and Honey blinked and then looked between Kyoya and I wide eyed. Kyoya tilted his head and his eyes met mine.

"Yes, I suppose I was, and I noticed."

"Mother! How could you!" Kyoya's eyes slid to Tamaki who was gripping his shoulders dramatically.

"Tamaki how could I what?" I walked back into the dressing room and shut the door before laughing. Messing with them was too easy. As if anything would ever happen between Kyoya and me. I flipped the lock and then changed back into my normal clothes.

I was released from the chore of keeping up with them after we found shoes for me and then went and got all of their suits. They were all being fitted and I had to wait all on my own. I left the store and then walked to the railing. We were on the third level of the mall.

I sighed softly, all day since we had arrived here; I had felt like I was being watched. I had brushed it off as since I was out with the Host Club it was undeniable that people would watch. But now…I was on my own…and I still had that feeling. I shook it off and rested my arms on the railing. Who knew that shopping with guys could take so long? I had helped them pick out suits and then ties.

Tamaki, of course wanted something too extravagant, Kyoya too mild, and the twins see-sawed between identical and polar opposites. I had it arranged, Tamaki in a cream suit with a rose red tie. Kyoya in a classic black tuxedo and a deep purple tie. The twins were in charcoal grey tuxes but had different ties. Hikaru's was light blue while Kaoru's was light orange. Mori's was a dark blue and he had a white tie, while Honey's was a tannish tux with a rosy pink tie. I was rather proud of myself for getting them all arranged.

A hand grabbed mine and I looked over at its owner. "Hey Keru-Chan, why are you out here?" I shrugged.

"I just wanted to come look at the mall." He nodded and then looked at me.

"Keru-Chan…about earlier…"

"I was kidding about the whole Kyoya thing; honestly, he doesn't like me in that way at all." I nodded.

"Then why'd you say that?"

"Because you guys are too much fun to mess with." I giggled softly and he blinked up at me and then shook his head.

"Really Keru-Chan?"

"Yep." I nodded. As soon as everyone else came out the twins took their positions of me being their armrest.

"Come on toy,"

"We have to get you home."

"Why?" I looked between them, what was the rush all the sudden?

"Mom wants to do a run through with your hair and makeup." I blinked and sighed.

"Fine, fine…" Arms snaked around my waist. "I suppose I will see you all tomorrow." I looked at Kyoya. "The dance, ball thing is from 7 to 10:30 right?" he nodded. "Okay, so I'll see all of you at school….or how about at the twins house at…6?"

"Why though?"

"Because then we can get to school earlier and we know where everyone is and last minute outfit adjustments."

"Oh daughter, so smart." I simply nodded.

"It's what I do, produce brilliant ideas." The twins chuckled and then proceeded to let me say goodbyes and then whisk me off in their limo.

Back at the Hitachiin mansion I was made to get a shower and then had my hair and makeup done before slipping into my dress and heels. Despite the fact that Mrs. Hitachiin hadn't made this dress she wanted my image to be absolutely perfect for the ball, seeing as it was my first.

She added extensions to my hair so it fell to my mid-back but half of it was up in an up-do that I would have thought would have taken an insanely long time to fix. But it seemed to take her barely any time at all. Then she covered my eyes and walked me over to the runway. She uncovered my eyes and I looked into the mirror shocked. I looked…

"Stunning, absolutely stunning." She stood behind me and smiled brightly at me over my shoulder.

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin. This….this means so much." I beamed at her and then turned and hugged her. For a second she tensed, surprised and then hugged me back. I pulled away, smiling brightly. "But now I have to hunt down your sons and beg them to help me with my homework…" I sighed. Never thought I'd be asking the Hitachiin twins for homework help. She laughed lightly.

"Alright dear, just let me get your hair undone and back into normal clothes and then you can go." I followed her and we repeated the process in reverse. I emerged in my pj's. Honestly, it was late enough so I went for it.

I had staked out a position at one of their desks and was working at the homework. The teachers were being lenient thankfully and not trying to kill me, but I had an essay for Japanese History due Monday. Hikaru was laying on the bed and Kaoru was perched on the couch at the end of their bed. They were working too. Honestly….these guys never ceased to amaze me. I would have pegged them as the type to pay someone else to do their homework. So I was proud that they were working hard.

I tapped the pen from my cheek to the page thoughtfully. A thought had just struck me and now I was thinking deeply about it. From all my knowledge of the twins, they questioned almost everyone if they were able to tell them apart. But, not me. I stopped the motion and then turned to look at them and cleared my throat. They both looked up.

"_What?"_

"I have a question." They both sighed.

"_Toy we've explained it three times."_ I rolled my eyes.

"It's not about that; I have that mostly figured out." They put their work down and gave me most of their attention. "It's about you two actually."

"_What about us toy?_" I tipped my head thoughtfully.

"You've never tested me. I can tell you apart at teh drop of a hat and you've never questioned it. When Haruhi proved that she could and her reason you two staged a huge fight. I just don't get it." I crossed my arms and looked at them. They both stood up and walked over to me.

"How'd you know about the fight?"

"And that it happened after Haruhi could tell us apart?"

"_You weren't here then._" I blinked and then started mentally smacking myself. How stupid could I get? I couldn't just mention references around them when I wasn't here when they happened. It made me seem suspicious and brought up a lot of questions. They were standing in front of me, Hikaru's arm rested on Kaoru's shoulder and they wanted an answer. I racked my brain rapidly.

"Well I had to sort Kyoya's notes and he mentioned it in great detail, especially how it was due to Haruhi's 'tactless comment'." I nodded very proud of myself for avoiding that minefield. They seemed to accept that answer and went back to work. One of th e maids came in about an hour later.

"Master's is nearing midnight." Kaoru looked up.

"Oh thanks, we'll get to bed soon." I stood up and started gathering my things.

"Toy where are you going?" And why was it they called me toy more when we were alone?

"To my room obviously, I'm not sleeping in that chair." I rolled my eyes but then sighed as they sidled up beside me.

"But why don't you just-"

"-sleep here?"

"Uhh because that would be inappropriate."

"_How so?_"

"It's not happening you two. I'm not giving you any ammo to feed to the rabid fangirls about us 'sleeping together'." They chuckled.

"Who said we were going to use it as ammo for the fangirls?"

"No one, but I know you two and you so would do that." I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "Just get to sleep you two. We have a big day tomorrow." I walked to the door and then left their room. Man, it was hard to get away from them. I walked through the halls to my room from before and then dropped my stuff and leaped into the bed. This was pure heaven right here.

The next morning I woke up to quiet. So no one was trying to disturb my slumber which was amazing. I sat up and stretched before sliding out of bed and looking at the clock. It was 3:30. WHAT THE HECK! I scrambled for the bathroom and got ready before swinging my door open and booking it down the hallway. I made it to the dining room, panting softly. The twins were nowhere in sight. I was somewhat confused, why hadn't anyone woke me up? I had been planning to jet over to the school around 11, and now that plan was ruined.

I wandered around, but I couldn't find the twins or Yuhuza...so I ended up back in my room around 4:45. I had to start getting ready. I had to wear this bodice thing under the dress, it pulled everything in, but it also pushed up my chest. That was a down point, but I could live. I slipped into it and then started doing the ties to tighten it and hold it in place. A knock sounded on my door, and I thought it was the maids or Yuhuza. I just figured they'd come in, but there was another knock.

"Come in" I was facing the mirror, making sure it was done up right when the door opened. "Where have you all been all day-" I cut off my sentence as I turned around. Seven faces greeted me. And all of them were now shocked. I blinked slowly and then flushed a deep scarlet. I was practically in my underwear right now. It felt like it happened so slowly but in the back of my mind I know it was fast. Honey looked at me his cheeks tinged red and then turned and pushed everyone out.

"You guys Keru-Chan is changing!" The door shut and I blinked shocked into silence. I heard a thump and looked toward the door. Probably Tamaki fainting at the sight of his daughter in such a state. I grabbed the dress and slipped it on. The zipper was still down because I needed someone to tighten the bodice just a bit more. I walked over to the door and opened it a crack. They were walking down the hallway; Mori had Tamaki over his shoulder.

"Pssst!" Honey looked over and I motioned him over. He glanced up and then scurried toward my door and I ushered him in. He looked up at me after I shut the door and I sighed quietly.

"Sorry for walking in on you...we didn't mean to." I nodded.

"It's fine, I should have checked who it was." I turned to him. "Can you tighten this though? It would be kinda embarrassing if it loosened later. He looked at me and nodded.

"I can do that." I turned so the ties were toward him and then shivered as his hand brushed across my skin. "Sorry Keru-Chan."

"I-it's fine." I was realizing somewhat that we, he and I hadn't talked a whole lot since the...incident the past weekend. My cheeks colored at the thought and then I gasped lightly as he tightened it.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and he tied it before tucking the ties into the bodice so they wouldn't stick out. He did up the zipper and then stood beside me, looking into my mirror. "You look like a princess." I smiled, he was too sweet sometimes. He frowned lightly and I looked down at him. "but you know...the boys in your gym class like watching you too much Kerushii." I blinked. It was a serious moment, he'd used my name.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well," He shifted slightly and then looked up at me his caramel eyes frustrated. "They talk about you in class Kerushii, in the classes you don't have with us. And I just don't like it. They don't know you like I do so they shouldn't talk that way." I put a hand on his shoulder tenderly and he relaxed somewhat. This really was bothering him.

"Mitskuni," His name felt weird in my mouth after calling him Honey constantly. He looked at me fully and I met his gaze. "Don't care about what they say. They don't matter alright? If they try to do anything to me then you can worry, but for now I'm just the new girl who's doing something different from what is considered normal." I cupped his face gently and stroked his cheek with my thumb. "I'm a big girl, and if they're being jerks, I know how much I can handle before I need to ask for help." He sighed softly and I leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. I stood up again and then grabbed my heels. "Now let's go find everyone else so I can get you all ready."

He took my hand and I slipped my fingers through his, our hands fit. It was an odd realization but I welcomed it willingly. We left my room and then found everyone else in the living room downstairs. Tamaki latched onto my arm and started apologizing profusely. I patted his head gently.

"It's fine, now daddy I have to get you all ready now don't I?" I smiled and he pulled me into a hug, yanking my hand from Honey's instantly. "Let me go!" I pushed at him. He set me down and I dusted myself off dramatically. "Geeze Tamaki!" he pouted and I ignored him. "Get your tuxes and change, go on." I waved my hands, dismissing them. I sat on the couch and waited for them to return.

As they came in I would adjust things and when I was finished deem it to my liking. I'm not sure how I became the stylist. But the one thing was that Haruhi had caught whatever sickness Ranka had had and couldn't come and she probably wouldn't be in school the next day either. So it was me and the Hosts against all the rabid fangirls and the guys who came partly on a whim to see if the could be the fallback guy for the broken hearted host infatuated girls.

I straightened the twins' ties and then looked at them. "What are you trying to pull? Switch ties and hair parts you dummies." I rolled my eyes and they looked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You switched, it's a pretty pathetic test even for you two." I smirked. "So go ahead and change back to yourselves. They looked at each other blinking and then slowly switched ties. I straightened them out and then surveyed them as a group. You guys are gonna knock them dead."

"What? Why would we ever want to do such a thing!"

"Tamaki...it means you're gonna wow them. Shock them. That kinda thing" He nodded slowly and I rolled my eyes before walking for the door. This night I could just feel it, was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Disclaimer- _n. a terrible thing forced upon Fanfiction authors and authoresses, making them admit that the material on which their stor is based isn't originally their own_


	31. A ball to be ready for

I find it fair to warn you now that I am planning on a long AN.

As a note, I love reviews, they are brillant. They make my day without fail.

If your goal is to make a person smile, simply hitting "Submit Review" well, know that you've instantly made my day.

So now...for the reviews, I shall go through them one at a time, starting fromt the beginning.

**_Aurora-16: _**Yes I did and he is, but in "our world" he has a softer side. So do I, and thanks! I came up with it, and went with it easily. I do that alot nowadays don't I? And WHAT! You don't care enough to tell me what I get!

_**Silvermoon of Forestclan: **_OMG! They should! I'd love that sight! Or...maybe I'll bring a bit of Australia to Ouran?

_**KageNoNeko:**_ Oh trust me...there are moments of drama involving that...and tense situations

_**Kfan026: **_Oh Emma, Emma, Emma...THANK YOU!

**_MizukiYumeko notsigned inyet:_** LOL I do that too on other stories who know me...and thanks!

_**AbbyInUnderland: **_First off, I do love your name *smiles* and you reviewed for two chapters, thanks. I do love that song, It makes me smile. And also thanks for the reviews to the other story, completely unexpected but I appreciate it.

**_iGothic: _***glomps* Are you gonna call me Blondie now? If so...COOL! And how am I the only one who's taken notice of the awesomness and hilariosity that is you? (I don't think those are actual words FYI...) **i GOT FOUR WISHES! ***squeals like a slight fangirla nd glomps again* I do love wishes. *releases* sorry...I occasionally am over-enthusiastic..but when I do wish I will alert you!

I do hope you like it, I wish I owned it.

* * *

I was deep in thought on the drive to the school. I was going over everything, making sure I had forgotten nothing. It appeared to be the case. I looked across the limo and surveyed the boys. I knew that at some point, I was going to be in trouble. I surprised myself with one of my...demanding suggestions. Kyoya's glasses were nowhere in sight. I had taken them and made him put contacts in. Honestly, actually being able to see his eyes was entrancing.

That thought made me shake my head, what was I thinking? Stupidity there...Sometimes my thoughts wandered and surprised me. Of course I had to admit it; all six of the guys were handsome. Thankfully not to the point of being utterly distracting. I sighed; if they could ever read my mind...I'd be dead.

We arrived at the school without a hitch and got in with the key that the Chairman had given me. I had met with him again and came to an agreement about my homework schedule as well as my contact list. His office was one of the quiet places that I'd just go to relax. He said I reminded him somewhat of Tamaki's mother, which I took as an extreme complement.

My dress was swishing as I walked through the ballroom. Last minute instructions were given and then I sent the Host Club members out so they wouldn't stress me. The DJ was there and I had given him his instructions and all of the tracks for the night. It was hard to believe that they usually had an orchestra. Then the people in the orchestra couldn't enjoy the dance, and I thought that was a pity. And I knew that these kids didn't only listen to classical music when they were on their own.

My only problem tonight might rest as the fact that I had no idea how to ballroom dance in any way. I flipped through the tracks thoughtfully and then smiled and played one. I had to get into the mindset for tonight, being on my feet all night. I stepped onto the dance floor and simply listened to the beat, letting it coarse over me. This song could be a pop dance song or a tango really. I smiled at a thought, this was a song my friends would shout the lyrics to walking down the hallway. I missed them. I began dancing, solo but still having fun. A quarter of the way through the song a hand looped around my waist and slipped into my other hand. I opened my eyes surprised.

"A princess shouldn't dance alone." I couldn't help but smile then. For being half French he was a pretty decent Tango dancer. I had learned how in Spanish last year for a semester project. The beat quickened and his grip tightened on my waist and he dipped me back and it felt like my head might brush the floor. I stood back up and placed both hands on his shoulders before sashaying with him across the dance floor. I kicked my foot up and in a swirl of fabric my ankle was resting on his shoulder he stepped back, holding my hands and we sunk into a rather extreme tango.

_Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it._

_Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it._

Party, (oh yes I like it) Karamu, Fiesta, Forever!  
Party, (oh yes I like it) Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

When we finished I was panting lightly and looked at him smiling. "Well I certainly feel like a princess now. Thank you." He bowed and I dipped into a deep curtsy. We both stood and beamed at each other. It was easy to admit that he and I were the most excited for this ball. He loved parties and other such things in general and I had never been to a party this big.

The ball officially began twenty minutes later. The hosts got into their group and I swung the door open for the girls. It felt like a rush of wind flying past. One second they're all outside the doors, then I open them and it was like _–whoosh- _I blinked and then they were all in and I simply had to shut the door. I turned and looked over the crowd. The variations of dresses that the girls were wearing was amazing. Some were plainer while others were extremely extravagant. I could of sworn there were several tiaras.

My eyes met Tamaki's from across the room and we shared a grin before he started on his 'Ball Intro Speech'. I observed from the top of the opposite stairway. The girls mingled and the lucky few got to dance with the hosts, some of the others danced with the boys I had invited to come and then told to invite their friends.

The dance was flowing easily, the Ouran students didn't disappoint and actually danced to the variety of songs. I was somewhat proud of them. I joined in on a dance or two, but mostly I hung around the outskirts of the dance floor. I was walking when it happened. My head and thoughts were elsewhere when I heard it. _–RRRRRIIIIIPPPPP-_ My heart stopped beating for a few seconds before I could look down. A tear up to my mid thigh had been made.

I raised my eyes and they met with a shocked pair of deep brown eyes. "Kerushii I'm so sorry! I tripped; I really can't walk in heels!" It was one of the girls who had been a customer of mine. I shook my head.

"Hanabi its okay, it could have happened to anyone." I was acting more calmly than I felt. I nodded softly and then walked from the room, holding myself together. I made it out and then practically sprinted for the bathrooms. I looked in the mirror and gasped. It had torn up and then sideways, cutting it off. There was no hope now…unless… I thought for a moment and then whipped out a pair of scissors and got to work.

I sighed, looking in the mirror. The dress as it was….well it was absolutely stunning. The top was multi-colored and water colored, in splotches and half-stripes of color. Purple, Teal, Yellow, Pink and then lighter and darker shades of the colors. It had corset ties along the back and barely noticeable ones up the sides, just to hold the dress to my form. The skirt had a deep purple satin under skirt and then layers of gossamer fabrics in all the colors of the top.

A quick slice of the scissors brought the satin to rest about my mid thigh. I swallowed softly. _Oh dear Lord help me now…_ I snipped carefully at the gossamer, careful not to cause it too much damage and then as the last piece fell to the ground I raised my eyes to the mirror slowly and blinked. This couldn't be real.

Overview

The party was certainly a hit. The Host members danced frequently. Right now they were all at a standstill, but talking to each other. The room was buzzing with quiet activity and the area in the ball room was filled with dancing students. The twins glanced up and both froze and broke off mid sentence. The rest of their eyes swiveled to find the reasoning.

Kerushii was walking through the crowd. But that wasn't the reason for the shock. The dress that she had been wearing, that had flowed gently to the floor was now cut to her mid-thigh. The gossamer fabric made it puff out like a tutu kind of though. It swished as she walked and she was unaware of the attention she was drawing. She was now the only girl in a dress that ended above her knees.

"Hey guys…I know it's a drastic change but I had a dress malfunction….does it look okay?" She spun a little and then looked at them.

The twins nodded, the dress seemed to work whether short or long. Mori gave a curt nod and her gaze flitted to the other three. Kyoya glanced up from his notebook, paused and his grip on his pen tightened slightly. Honey's eyes scanned her quickly but he smiled brightly at her. She looked at Tamaki last. He'd either love it and over react….or hate it and overreact.

"Daughter you look positively adorable! Your dress is magnificent!" She grinned, obviously relieved.

"Thank you Tamaki, it feels pretty short, but I can work with it." She sighed briefly and then her attention was drawn across the room and she pressed a finger to her ear and nodded. "Okay, I'll be right over. Mhm, yes thank you." She dropped her hand and sighed. "Well duty calls." With flair she turned and then flounced off into the crowd.

"My daughter is growing up." Tamaki smiled and then turned to talk with one of the princesses who were flaunting around him. He chattered assorted flirtatious and they tittered and giggled in return. It was a vicious cycle.

The twins had been switching ties and hair parts on and off all night. Currently, Hikaru was Hikaru and Kaoru was Kaoru. They exchanged a glance; it had been thirty minutes, time for a switch. They slunk out of the room, and switched. Normally it wasn't this hard, they were dressed identically, so only hair was the problem, but Kerushii had given them different ties. It was almost like she knew they wanted to be told apart, and then they didn't want to be told apart.

Kyoya surveyed the room. It was certainly well put together. Though he'd never voice such words out loud he had to hand it Kerushii. It was well known that it was difficult to accommodate Tamaki's extravagancies. He flipped through his notebook and made a note, he had reserved a page for each of the Host members and Kerushii had joined those rankings. Just making notes of any oddities of attitude, new attributes, or things he would need to discuss with them at a later date. One such note was talking with Kerushii as to why she had taken his glasses. And then how she had gotten his eye prescription and contacts at such short notice. She was an interesting character, but something was off. He wasn't sure just what, but he made a note to find out before the end of the night.

The aforementioned girl was talking rapidly with the DJ before her face broke out into a grin as the song changed. She held up a finger to the DJ and then disappeared into the crowd. Seconds later the dramatic lighting affects came into play. The beams seemed to match the beats of the song.

Normal

I hadn't heard this song in ages, but yet it was on the playlist, how odd. I flipped on the beat matchers and then slid back onto the dance floor. After a quick perusal I chose my dance partner, he was one of the guys from my gym class. He blinked surprised then grinned.

"Hey 'Ru'" I smirked slightly. The guys had started calling me either 'Ru' or 'Keke'. I liked having little pet names so I didn't mind.

"Hey Tohru, now you are my dance buddy for this song okay?" He nodded and I pulled him farther in before dropping every other thought present in my head and just dancing. His hands made their way to my waist and he moved with me. I dropped down into a crouch and I barely held back a shiver as I stood back up and his hands slid down my sides.

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down?  
Down, down_

You oughta know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show  
I wanna see how you lose control

So leave it behind  
'Cause we have a night to get away  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape

So baby, don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down?

He smirked playfully at me and I grinned back. I knew that the lyrics were certainly less than innocent, but what can I say? I liked the song. I spun and he took my hands in his and pulled me back to his chest. I fanned out my fingers and then spun out before he twirled me back in. I swayed softly and rested my palms on his shoulders. This song was a workout in heels. It would have been impossible with the dress' previous length.

We danced until the song ended and then I stepped back. "Thanks, I'll see you in class." And then I did the equivalent of disappearing. I slipped into the crowd and the hole was filled with dancing bodies easily.

I walked and then stopped and leaned against one of the pillars. Everything was working out just perfectly. I was feeling self conscious and that more than one set of eyes was on me right now, but what could I do about it? Absolutely nothing, that's what. I sighed and then lifted up a glass of punch from one of the trays being carried around.

My fingers played with the heart confetti on the little platform. Tamaki and I had cut them out, but they seemed to of multiplied. I picked some up and littered them across the ground. They floated slowly, carelessly and a grin slid onto my face.

A hand slipped around my waist and I cast a soft glance to the side and blinked surprised. What in the world was he doing here? I looked him over and he watched me quietly. He had certainly dressed for the occasion.

"Nekazowa where in the world have you been?" I hadn't seen him in at least a week if not more. But he was here, not in his cloak or wig, at a Host Club dance. I was so confused. I looked at him, my eyes questioning him."And why are you here?"

"My family has been visiting our Russian relatives this week. And can I not attend a Host Club function without being questioned?" He quirked an eyebrow softly at me and I swatted his arm gently.

"That's nice, are they well? And you have to admit it is kind of odd." I smiled though. "But it is good to see you, and out of your wig and cape no less. Very brave of you." I almost mockingly golf-clapped him.

He chuckled softly. "I'm starting to remember another reason I wear it. Girls have been gawking at me all evening. It's as though I am just like Suoh-San." I laughed this time.

"When it comes to unhindered looks you two are near equal." They really were; tall, blonde, prince-like, blue eyes. It was total fangirl heaven. If they were too shy to approach Tamaki, Nekazowa was there. Of course this was before they found out who the mysterious stranger actually was. I smiled.

"But it turns out that while in Russia I found several answers for you." I looked at him surprised and he nodded. "But I will discuss them with you tomorrow; will you accompany me for lunch?" I nodded quietly and he nodded in return before placing a soft kiss on my temple and striding away. I rolled my eyes softly. Sometimes guys were just impossible and aggravating. This most definitely was one of those times.

I had mentally grouped all of the guys at Ouran into sections. Classmates, Friends, Threats, and Interests. Some of the boys fell into multiple categories, but mostly it was consistent.

_**Classmates-**__ well there I had almost everyone, I had classes with most of them anyhow. All my regular classes of course had guys in them and then I had my barely co-ed Gym class. It was strange sometimes, but not completely unenjoyable._

_**Friends**__- This was The Host Club, Nekazowa and a few of the guys from my gym class, other guys from my other classes either steered clear due to my 'friends' or were just perverts so I steered clear of them._

_**Threats-**__ Hitaro, though I haven't seen him around is a bit of a threat seeing as he kissed me…out of nowhere. Along with any guy who finds it fascinating to stare at me a little too long. And then…of course there were the idiotic fangirls that of course could if utterly provoked try and kill me._

_**Interests**__- Well this was one jumbled mess…before I knew any of this really existed I had looked over the Hosts and then pondered my options seriously. I had settled with oddly Kyoya and Hikaru but Honey was a close third due to his adorable factor. But now I've discovered that the twins are more like my brothers…so where does that leave it? I guess my interests lie with the two early morning demons. The Shadow King and The Boy Lolita…what opposites…_

This little list was formed up in my head and it was almost shocking as I came to the end of it. That really couldn't be the case could it? But it seemed more and more possible as I thought it over, so I let the subject drop completely out of my thoughts. I didn't need the stress of that weighing me down in the least.

I raised my gaze and was greeted by a beaming face. I blinked surprised momentarily. _That was random…and she is silent, kind of like a ninja or something…_ Of course I shoved the strange thoughts aside again and smiled at her in return. "Hi Renge." She grinned even wider and then looped her elbow through mine.

"Good Evening Kerushii! It's a pleasure to see you and I just adore your dress! But my oh my…didn't it start off longer? You must have shortened it to gain someone's attention. Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" I winced barely noticeably, her laugh had **always** annoyed me…it was worse in close vicinity. She paused and looked at me her eyes sparkling. "But whose? A classmate? Or a Host Club member? As their manager if it was one of them I would need to know of course! Then I could publish your infatuation in MOE-MOE Ouran Diaries Volume 12. That would be divine!"

I blinked and tried to get circulation flowing in my arm again, I was failing miserably. "Renge, I am not in any secret relationship with any of the Host Club members, nor am I planning to elope with anyone at this school." Yes I heard rumors, stand in a girl's restroom long enough and you certainly will. She stared at me and her mouth lowered into a dissatisfied frown.

"Kerushii! You simply must give me something to work with!" She pouted and then leaned closer and her words dropped to a whisper. "You have secrets, oh yes. Most people can't see them but I've made it my goal to dig up whatever I can and hold it to the world to prove that secrets aren't that bad!" I blinked, she was crazy, it was official. I looked around and I realized I had been paying too close of attention, she had led me out of the ballroom and I looked back towards the school, I could hear the beat of the music from here.

"Renge, we might want to get back inside." I slipped my arm from hers.

"You know Haruhi once told me something very smart, when you don't know someone very well….you should look at who they are on the inside and get to know them." I frowned…I remembered episode four very well and didn't like where this was going. She latched onto my hand again and then we were off, her running and giggling and me stumbling behind her slightly. "So come on let's go to my house and then we can get to know each other!"

My eyes went wide, but I had absolutely no time to resist or shout for help as the psychotic female manager of the Host Club scampered into her waiting limo with me in tow. I looked out the window towards the school, nervousness sinking in. Renge didn't give up easily….this was going to be a long night.

* * *

*stares* now...I'd call that a cliffhanger...wouldn't you?


	32. France? And the Truth

Yea I know...sooner than expected right? But my muse came and basically attacked me...so I obliged and wrote.

So, until next chapter,  
*does Vulcan hand sign*  
Live long and prosper

(Okay...I don't own startrek or ouran)  
((just thought I'd add that))

* * *

Overview

It wasn't until much later when the ball was coming to a close that her absence was noticed. She hadn't been present for the last dances and then had failed to appear for the farewell of the guests. The six had left for their homes, each thinking that another had her with them or was aware where she was. They were all tired, and due to that it didn't register that she was gone, not yet anyways.

Tamaki entered his suite and was still slightly invigorated but paused in his nightly routine as a thought occurred to him. He hadn't told his daughter goodnight, or thanked her for planning the lovely party. In minutes his phone was in his hand and pressed to his ear after dialing a number.

"Kyoya, mon ami, I have forgotten something vitally important." Kyoya sighed, what could the somewhat narcissistic blonde forgotten?

"Tamaki, it is late, what is it you want?"

"I forgot to thank my dear daughter and wish her a goodnight, whose house is she at tonight?" Kyoya paused for a moment, thinking. Tamaki waited for him, growing uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. When Kyoya took a long time to think something through it did not bode well.

"Tamaki, I must say I'm not sure." Tamaki stood perfectly still. Kyoya _didn't know?_ That was impossible, it simply didn't happen, ever.

"But mother, you simply cannot not know! It's not how you are!" A deep sigh was the start of his reply. Tamaki sat on the edge of his bed. Could he stand hearing this? What atrocities awaited his daughter?

"Tamaki, I will state yet again that we are not married, and I am not your wife. Why don't you first check with the twins and Honey and Mori-Senpai before whining to me about this?"

"Absolute brilliance!" Tamaki pulled the phone from his ear and then turned the one way phone call into a Host Club conference call. "Men, we have a situation, is my dear daughter with any of you?" In reply were several pauses and then unanimous 'no's'. There Tamaki started to panic. "KYOYA! MY DEAR DAUGTHER IS LOST! SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE DARK RING AND WILL BE FORCED INTO HUMAN TRAFFICKING! WE MUST GET HER BACK BEFORE SHE IS FORCED TO GIVE HERSELF TO EVIL MEN WHO WILL NOT SEE HER FOR THE LITTLE GIRL SHE IS!" _((AN, Emma and I decided we would honestly pay Vic Mignogna to do a line like this))_ He paused, panting and Kyoya snatched the chance and intervened.

"Tamaki, I will trace her phone and talk with the guests present at the ball tonight. Now we will all function better after a full night's sleep so I will see you in the morning." With a click he hung up and soon after short goodbyes the others followed. Tamaki stared at his now quiet phone before slowly setting it down and getting ready for bed as well.

His phone now sat on his desk beside his glasses which he had exchanged for the contacts when he had arrived home. A slender hand was resting against his forehead and his fingers running through his hair lightly. It had seemed that this night was going to happen without a hitch. That apparently wasn't the case.

He stood and crossed the room before setting up a tracking system for her sim card and letting the system search before breathing deeply. He was tired; it had been a long night. He rubbed his eyes slightly and then decided, just for tonight he wouldn't be a perfectionist. In the morning he would speed up the search tenfold.

The next morning, the Club was gathered around Kyoya's computer. Given it was actually 11. Kyoya had been in somewhat of a mood and had kicked them off of the grounds until after 10:30. But now they were all hovering. Kyoya sighed darkly, but his fingers were racing across the keyboard and working with the mouse.

"Mon Ami, have you found her yet? I'd feel terrible if I was the one to lose her yet again. My values as a father figure so greatly diminished in her eyes. I don't know if I could live with myself if such a thing were to happen. I would first toss myself from a great height than see such disappointment and hurt linger even for a moment in her eyes because of me." Kyoya turned and looked at him and the twins both stared.

"That was pretty deep boss." Tamaki opened his mouth to thank them, but they weren't done yet.

"Didn't know you had it in you to think that deeply." Tamaki slammed his mouth shut before opening it and sputtering. His face was slowly gaining a red hue and the twins smirked. They'd achieved their goal for the morning, to make Boss lose his cool and explode at them further. Pressing Tamaki's buttons was always entertaining.

"Y-YOU DEVIL TWINS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE JOKES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" A further rant was imminent if not for a perfectly timed glint of glasses and a light cough. Tamaki went quiet with a small squeak and Kyoya nodded.

"Now that we've gotten that figured out, I have some news. Apparently it was decided last night that Kerushii was not open enough to the ways of Ouran and the Host Club and more importantly open about herself. Renge has alerted me that she will only have Kerushii for a day or two." The other five present in the room stared at him. He simply couldn't be serious.

"The crazy Otaku has Keru-Chan?" Honey was perched on Mori's shoulder and if he tilted his head just right he could see Kyoya's screen perfectly. But he didn't think to do such a thing. He currently had Usa-Chan gripped in one of his hands and the other was sitting loosely in his lap.

Kyoya nodded. "It appears so; I don't think a little girl bonding time will bring harm to either of them."

Normal

I blinked slowly, my eyes felt heavy and my whole body just felt weighed down and groggy. I felt like I had been smacked upside the head with a sledgehammer. I rubbed my eyes and then looked around. The room was unfamiliar...where was I?

A knock sounded at the door and I turned my head towards it. Either a friend, a maid or a serial killer was behind that knock. A serial killer seemed unlikely though, they would have just bursted in loudly. "Come in."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, you're awake now are you?" I groaned and fell back against the pillows. Now I remembered. Renge had basically kidnapped me. After being in the limo things got a little hazy...I peeked an eye open to look at her. She was beaming widely at me. I sat up again and then my gaze traveled past her to the window. My breath stopped and my eyes went wide. That couldn't be what I thought it was.

"Renge...I have a little question for you."

"Yes?" She looked at me eagerly.

"WHY ARE WE IN FRANCE!"

My shout echoed through the house and Renge swayed backwards before standing straight again. "Well if I would have simply taken you to my house in Japan, then you could have just escaped and I wouldn't of gotten my information for the new issue correct? But this way it will be too difficult for you to leave on your own without me helping you." She was maniacal. But I didn't know whether to be ticked off or absolutely ecstatic. I'd never been to France, but I always wanted to go.

"...But...oh never mind..." I sighed and sat up fully before kicking my feet over the bed. "So, since you've now kidnapped me...what's our plan?"

"Well," She sat on the bed. "You are going to give me answers." She grinned at me. I sighed and shook my head. She thought I was going to play dead and just roll over in the palm of her hand. I smirked inwardly, she had another one coming. I was different than any Ouran girl she could've come in contact with.

Time skip: 30-40 minutes later

I bolted back for the safety of my room as Renge practically exploded in the room I had just vacated. A long tirade in French managed to break past the shut doors and I couldn't help but laugh. She'd been asking me questions left and right, trying to catch me off guard. Of course...I put into play my awesome knowledge and twisted it against her. I got under her skin on purpose.

After flipping the lock I unfolded the sheets of papers I'd stuffed in my pocket. I looked them over evenly. It was a typical survey or résumé. General information, but of course things I'd never release to Renge. But yet…I felt a need to reconnect with myself. I checked the lock on the door and then slid a chair under the knob just in case. I wanted to finish this, look it over, commit it to memory and then burn it.

I sat myself down at the little desk and then pulled out one of the pens before setting it to the paper. I took in a breath and then actually read the page.

Time skip 1-2 hours later

I wiped my eyes. I had been crying since page two and there were 4 and a half pages altogether. This dang thing had gone into extreme detail. I shut the pages and swallowed. I certainly felt connected now. I looked around and then paled slightly. There wasn't a fireplace in this room and if I left with the papers...Renge would doubtlessly get them. I groaned softly and dropped my head to the table. My plan had definite flaws.

I sat, pondering before looking around the room. There had to be a phone arund here somewhere. I had moved from getting rid of the papers to being rescued. I walked to the window and then opened it up. They were really more like doors that opened onto a balcony. My balcony overlooked a bit of garden, hedges and then a little road.

I rested my arms on the marble and sighed, exasperated. For a few minutes, I simply people watched. Then I did a double take. Three figures were walking down the sidewalk. I sighed, somehow I knew I was going to regret this. I cupped a hand to my cheek and cleared my throat.

"Miss Benibara!"The heads turned and I waved from my perch. They crossed to the side of the street closest to me.

"Dear maiden, to what do I owe this pleasure? Though I cannot recall seeing your lovely face before this instance." I sighed inwardly before smiling adorably.

"Well that's because you haven't met me. I have heard of you however and currently I am in a predicament." I sighed and pressed a hand to my cheek, looking distraught. "How it can be thought that a lady is simply like a material object that can be forced to anything is beyond me." They reacted just like I expected and within minutes I was free with my papers tucked under my shirt. I curtsied. "Thank you Lady Benibara."

"Dear maiden, no thanks is necessary. I thank you for calling me to your aide. I would hate to think what treacherous perils of the male ego could have awaited you had we not been here to hear your call." I blinked slowly and processed it. Man...she was a serious feminist. I nodded, I had to keep her on my side however possible. But I wasn't going to attend Lobelia or join the Zuka Club. I just didn't...swing that way.

They were growing on me. Seriously they were. I had toured Paris with them. They had quite a knowledge of the city. They became practically my favorite people when we were in the limo heading to the airport. Some CD was on, and it was a mixture of tracks from different musicals. So as embarrassing as it is we spent most of the ride singing along.

I was in my zone; music was my forte in many ways. I could remember tunes, notes, lyrics, titles and artists usually at the drop of a hat. I had a smile on my face and tilted my head back to lean against the tinted glass of the limo. My vision swam before my eyes and something similar to an electric shock ran up my arms. I shut my eyes, in the limo with the Lobelia girls and then opened them again...I certainly wasn't in the limo anymore.

I looked around, blinking the haze from my eyes and then I heard a soft sigh and a door shutting. "So it did work." I turned in my seat and saw a familiar face.

"Oh, Nekazowa...how did I get here?" I rubbed my eyes and my vision cleared up fully. I was down in his...sanctum.

"Well I was made aware that you were missing and then that you were out of the country so I decided to try something. Since you have somehow been affected by magic before I tried out a transport charm, and here you are." I blinked.

"Nekazowa are you secretly from a Harry Potter book without my knowledge?" He looked at me and a chuckle bubbled up. It started out as his typical low chortle. 'Fu-fu-fu-fu' but then it progressed into a full chuckle. I rolled my eyes. Apparently my honest question was funny to him.

"Kerushii...you know I am a member of the Black Magic Club. So, yes that does involve the use of magic." I looked at him evenly. He had to be kidding me.

"Nekazowa...yes I know you're in the Black magic Club...I wasn't aware you had magical abilities however...or that you could do magic. I know you can 'curse' people." I quirked an eyebrow in slight confusion. "So are you magical or something?"

"Not magical, skilled though would describe it." I looked at him, utterly bewildered. "My family for generations has had occasion special capabilities. They are always accompanied by a curse of sorts that separates them from society." I nodded, I'd read enough fiction in my life that it made perfect sense. He sat across from me. "Now would you care to hear about what I learned in Russia here or somewhere else? And now or later?"

"Well what time is it?" I didn't see a clock in here, but I expected he'd know.

"It's about 7:30."

"At night?" He nodded and a frown crossed my face. How was it so late?

"France and Japan are in different time zones. You're still set in another time, so it may feel earlier or later for you." Now I understood. I'd kind of forgotten about time zones.

""Well I suppose you could tell me now, but do you think we could go to the club room so I could grab some different clothes?" The Lobelia girls had taken me shopping...and they were extravagant with clothing. Either too much fabric or far too little. This outfit was just...not to my taste. Nekazowa nodded and we went up to the Host Club room.

The key that Tamaki had given me was hidden right by the room, I had been wearing it lately, but it didn't work t wear a key on a chain with my dress for the ball. I slipped it into my fingers and then unlocked the doors. Nekazowa walked in and I followed him. I didn't notice a set of papers slip to the ground quietly.

I changed in the dressing rooms into whatever I could find in costume room. I ended up finding Basketball shorts from Renge shooting the movie and just nabbed a black T-Shirt. I was so much more comfortable now. I tossed the dress into a basket and walked back out into the main room.

"Nekazowa, want some tea?" I skipped to the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove before sitting on the counter. Nekazowa came into the kitchen, his cloak over his arm and his wig in his hand. I grinned quietly. Someday he was going to be some girl's prince charming. He was like a brother to me. An apparently 'skilled' brother. I smiled and he grinned back.

I served us tea and curled up into one of the couches. Nekazowa was across from me, a soft frown etched on his features. I had a feeling I might not like this news, whatever it might be.

"Kerushii, while I was in Russia I looked into some of the books in my uncles library. He has a vast amount of them. I stumbled across a situation similar to yours. A person was transported between dimensions. There are two solutions, one to return you to your previous state with this only being like a dream or to combine the two dimensions." I blinked. This had happened before?

"How did it happen before though?"

"The book didn't say, but it was processed through the person's subconscious and then became a reality."

"So...basically my imagination was strong and persistent enough to make it a reality?" he nodded. "Well...wow..."

"Kerushii, if I may ask, what is it that was heavily ingrained into your subconscious that would result in this dimension becoming your own?" I swallowed. I hadn't told anyone about this, but Nekazowa seemed trustworthy.

"Nekazowa...where I'm from this world, Ouran and all of you aren't real. You're part of both an anime and a Manga..." I sighed softly and raised my eyes from my tea cup. His blue eyes were blank, which I took for the time being to be a good thing.

"Can you prove it?"

"Well ask me any question involving the Host Members that wouldn't be well known and I can answer it." I nodded softly. "And, you have a little sister whose name is Kirimi, she loved light and was scared of the dark. She loved stories about princes and then one of your maids, Kuretake read her Shojou Manga with Princely characters. Renge tried reuniting you, but she went about it the wrong way and tried to force change on you. Kirimi went outside and was met with a stray cat, you ran outside to save her and she accepted you before you collapsed exhausted by the light. Then later you were trying to avoid her in the halls of your house, but she had added a Belzeneff to one of the portraits and had accepted you despite your dark tendencies." I sucked in a breath. That had basically been episode 11.

Nekazowa was staring at me. I met his eyes and then slid my gaze away. "I believe you, but Kerushii...now...which would you prefer?"

I blinked and then nestled into the couch. I wasn't sure.


	33. Playful Promises and Decisions

Have you ever had that feeling when you're writing that it would be downright unfair to not let the readers know what's going on in the story?  
Well, I'm suffering from that now, so voila!

...And now to reply to comments from reviews for both Chapter 31 and 32...

**31**

**Mizuki-** It took me two tries to actually read that. I thought I was losing my mind or something. Thanks for making me think I was crazy. And I was gonna go with option 4. Go along with it, then secretly call for help, and then run for my life screaming.  
**Silvermoon-** That I can do, and I will most certainly.  
**Aurora-** *stares* long review...and whoops...sorry bout that, I meant no harm in it, our conversations are just so addicting. And pshhhh! I'm 2 hours ahead remember? So...I think I was tired-er. Ahhhhh cookies! *noms on one* yummy! your kitchen skills are improving!...OMG... I get a mini-Kyoya? and a notebook of doom? Nice...and yay hi to Bob!  
**Kfan-***protects neck* OH DON'T SO THAT! And yes, epicness times a billion. ((Why am I thinking... "IT'S OVER 9,000!"?))  
**iGothic-** They're good words, and yay! Well...either Blondie, Ginger or Red is just fine too. *glomps* THANK YOU GOTH-CHAN! And I made the list? I feel so spically awesome right now. And you've mentioned them before, so I went searching and then spent the entire day reading their stories...talk about epic distractions.  
**Kage-** In my head, the whole Renge thing is a love-hate relationship. I like her sometimes and she annoys me to no end during others.  
**AbbyInUnderland-** You know, I've been thinking about writing another story, a NekazowaxOC story. He is an awesome character and he just makes my day. To answer your questions...perhaps and no,...not that I know of.

**32**

**Aurora-** Yes, I find it perfectly understandable that you'd skip to the bottom (I did the same) *sighs* moribox...sheesh you're gonna get grounded again if you keep it up...and HI BOB! I3 pancakes!  
**Mizuki-** Yea...I know  
**Kage-**OMG yes, he's a favorite definitely.  
**Silvermoon-** Oh dear...I hope they don't...that would be tragic!  
**Unami-** (OMG newbie *glomps* hai there, you get a new reviewer care package *hands it to you*) Thank you! That is an extreme compliment.

* * *

_Moribox2:_ What is this? What the heck are you doing? You're taking up too much time, the readers are going to hate you now. **mutters** like you completely deserve  
LSBS: *gasps* MORIBOX2! That's hurtful!  
_Moribox2: _**shrugs**  
LSBS: That's it...I'm going to ground you. No AN's, Reviews, or comments allowed for the next two chapters!  
_Moribox2:_ Then what do you call this dummy? You really are a blonde...  
LSBS: T-that...gah...*steals Tamaki's corner of woe*  
_Moribox2: _**rolls his eyes** dramatic much? Anyways, the crazy blonde chick doesn't own Ouran.

* * *

Overview

The next day was uneventful at most. The duo had stayed late in the music room, but no conclusions had been drawn and she had fallen asleep in the back of the room, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Nekazowa had checked on her the next morning but decided to let her sleep. It was likely she'd need the stored up energy in the days to come.

The school day, for most was boring as expected. Renge hadn't returned from France and Kerushii wasn't there as well. Of course, she was there, but none of the students knew that little fact.

The usual occupants of Music Room 3 were approaching it at that moment. It was after classes and they had to get prepared for the club hours. A set of papers were resting just by the doorway and at first went unnoticed. That is…until a set of bespectacled eyes rested on them and then long fingers picked it up and read it, quietly. An expression of almost mild confusion appeared, momentarily, and then it was gone again. The doors were unlocked and soon after a laptop snapped open and the name put into a search engine that would dig up every bit of information involving that name available.

Around the room couches were being moved and table arrangements made when a set of cups and a plate were discovered on one of the rear tables. Haruhi picked them up, sighing slightly. Picking up after these guys was tiresome. She washed them off in the kitchen and was about to put them away when she noticed a kettle on the stove. None of the Host members would brew their own tea…so someone else had been in here.

Kyoya looked back at his laptop and blinked. It said there were no results, the person didn't exist. But then where had this paper come from? He set it by his computer. It was a set of matters that would have to be dealt with.

Tamaki was being melodramatic, as usual. This time though it was because Renge had called and declared Kerushii missing. Of course it was obvious she had fled from Renge's antics and would be back soon. He was sitting in his chair a thoughtful expression on his face when he saw a figure from the corner of his eye. He turned fully and looked back towards where Honey-Senpai's sleeping area was. There was a mess of blonde hair, but it was lighter than Honey-Senpai's. Also it couldn't have been him, because he was waiting for Mori-Senpai's Kendo meeting to conclude.

A fluid rise to his feet and several long steps led him to the area in question. He beamed in absolute unadulterated joy. He had found her, and this time he hadn't been the one to lose her. He softened his voice to a whispering yell and then hurried over to Kyoya. "Mon Ami, I found our dear daughter!"

"And where would she happen to be Tamaki?" Kyoya was paying him no attention; his eyes were keeping track of the numbers on the screen as he typed. Tamaki usually did things like this. Rambling about nonsense that in all honesty made no sense. It was like the family vision he had of the Host Club. That one still made Kyoya sigh in slight aggravation.

"She's over in Honey-Senpai's specified sleeping area." Kyoya's fingers paused and his eyes raised to meet those of his over enthusiastic friend. Tamaki was smiling like a little puppy that had found a surprise and wanted to share it.

"In Honey-Senpai's sleeping area?" his question was met with a nod and an enthusiastic grin. "Well then." Kyoya rose to his feet and then crossed to the area. Tamaki tagged along by his side. Their movement caused the twins to soon follow. The foursome stood at the side of the bed and looked down at the girl resting in it. She was wrapped up in a pink fuzzy blanket and looked utterly serene.

"Hey Kaoru, don't you think it's kind of rude for toy to be sleeping when we're trying to get ready?" Kaoru nodded and then identical smirks formed. The duo crouched and then leaped onto the bed.

"_KERUSHII!_" They had landed on either side of her and then dropped their faces by her head. She groaned and pulled the blanket closer. They both shook her shoulders persistently. "_Come on toy, it's time to wake up._" She reached up a hand and placed it over Hikaru's mouth.

"Hikaru, shut up." The twins both blinked and then sat back. She hadn't even opened her eyes...and they had been speaking in unison. She wiggled and blinked her eyes open. "Oh morning guys." She stretched and then sunk further into the bed.

"Kerushii it's actually afternoon." The girl blinked and then sat up. Her hair shifted but then fell back to her head as she ran a hand through it. Her t-shirt had risen up but she pulled it down almost out of habit.

"Crap...I missed school? I told Nekazowa to wake me up...dang it..." She grumbled quietly and then rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

"Why would Nekazowa-Senpai be waking you up?" Kyoya looked at her, he was slightly suspicious. How had Kerushii gotten back so quickly? And then, how had she gotten into the Music Room?

"Because he gets here early." She sighed and stepped out of the bed. "By the way Kaoru these shorts are so comfortable...I'm stealing them." She patted the shorts and smiled. "You two never did strike me as the basketball type, so I doubt you'll be wearing them again." She yawned. "And now Kelsey is off to take a shower." She stretched her hands behind her head and then simply walked from the room.

Kyoya was thinking, very quickly. The name on that paper had been Kelsey, and Kerushii had just called herself Kelsey. He smirked, there was a connection there. What it was, he wasn't sure, but he'd find out.

Normal

I was still half-asleep walking through the hallways. I was planning on taking a long shower. And since it was in the locker room I could take as long as I liked. I smiled softly and then the smile grew a notch when I saw a pair of figures walking down the hallway.

"Keru-Chan!" Seconds later I was attacked with a full body hug. I stumbled but held him up. His legs hooked around my waist and his arms were around my neck. "Oh Keru-Chan I missed you."

"Honey, I was only gone for a day. But, I missed you too." He nuzzled into my neck and I giggled. He always managed to breathe right on the ticklish spot on my neck. I smiled at the tall figure that approached us. "Morning well...actually Afternoon Mori." He nodded in response.

"Mitskuni," Honey looked up at him and sighed before releasing me.

"Where you going Keru-Chan?" His bright caramel eyes looked up at me.

"I was going to run down to the locker room and get a shower. Gym was last period so the locker rooms are unlocked." I noticed the small frown and the ice that slid over his eyes. I crouched down and looked him in the eyes before lowering my voice to a whisper. "Mitskuni, I'll be fine okay? They're probably all gone by now anyways. And the locker rooms are separate." I ruffled his hair and then stood again.

"Keru-Chan aren't you at my house tonight anyways? Why don't you go back there and then you can nap again. You look tired." I looked into his caramel eyes. He really didn't want me going down there. It was inevitable, but his house did seem nice. I nodded.

"Alright, thanks." I smiled at him quietly and a grin grew across his face.

"And tonight you and I can do something Kerushii; I dunno what but something 'kay?" He had used my name but had retained the cutesy voice. It was adorable. His eyes twinkled a bit and then scampered back over to Mori and leaped up onto his shoulder. "I'll call my limo and tell them you'll be out there." I nodded and then he and Mori left. I sighed and a small smile stayed on my face. These guys were too nice to me sometimes.

I wound my way through the school, but I went out one of the side doors rather than the main front doors. It was nice out. The air was still kind of chilly, so goose bumps had started, but that wouldn't kill me. Suddenly my feet weren't on the ground and hands were gripping my arms.

"Hey!" I kicked, but my feet were suspended in the air as I was walked from my position to wherever my captors were whisking me. Yes, I hadn't even looked to check. I figured, that I'd find out who it was soon enough, why crane my neck and risk pulling something?

"We found her!" I groaned. I was set down by the locker rooms. I turned and glared at the duo. I smacked their arms and they both lightly winced before smiling weakly at me.

"Tohru, Lee...really? Was that really necessary?" I put my hands on my hips and looked at them expectantly.

"Well 'Ru' you kind of ditched school and then the game. You were supposed to captain for soccer today." I sighed, I had forgotten about that.

"Whoops?" I shrugged softly.

"Well you're gonna have to make it up to us." I blinked and tipped my head to the side. Were they for real? The seventeen guys looked at me, completely serious and I sighed darkly.

"I will, but not right now. I have to go somewhere."

"Where?" I directed my eyes to the voice. He was a transfer too, but he had transferred last year and was a third year this year.

'For your information Ty, I have to go to one of the Host Club Guys' houses." I got several sets of rolled eyes at that one. "Aye, don't be insulting them, they're nice guys." I put my hands on my hips and then tapped Tohru persistently on the shoulder. He looked down at me.

"What?" I jumped and landed bridal style in his arms.

"My feet were cold, so carry me to the limo please." I smirked at him and then clapped my hands. He arched an eyebrow at me and then dipped me before tossing me across the circle. I squealed and then landed in Hiro's arms. "Hey there."

"Hey guys, new game, pass the chick." I groaned as I got tossed again. They had too much fun tossing me around. It happened constantly. I went around a few times and then jumped down.

"Enough. I was promised a long hot shower and a huge comfy bed, and I intend to make good on that offer. So goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow." I slipped out of the circle and then walked towards the pick-up area.

"Ke-ke, soccer tomorrow?" I turned back and smiled.

"Of course, during class and then after school." A hand ruffled my hair and I huffed before squeaking and grabbing onto him as he lifted me up. "Tohru, I would appreciate some sort of warning." He looked down at me and chuckled softly. "But I really don't get it. Why do you all like me so much? I'm just a girl."

"'Ru', you're very likely one of the few girls at this school who can hold her own in a conversation around guys, and you play sports, and don't mind when we are just casual." I nodded, that I knew. More often than not they forgot I was there and just went into guy conversation mode.

Tohru carried me out to the limo and then set me down. I grinned and reached up to ruffle his hair. The dark brown hair shifted beneath my hand and then he patted it down and patted my head. These guys made me feel so short sometimes. I was 5'8" and at least half of them were over 6 foot. It was annoying.

I got into the limo and flopped across the seats. They were so plush and comfortable. I waved and then Tohru shut the door before the limo left.

I think this house has the permanent smell of sugar and cakes. I inhaled deeply and then skipped in through the doors. I scampered upstairs without notice and then changed again. This was an outfit I wouldn't necessarily want to be caught in. Short workout shorts and a white tank top with one of the neon sports bras under it. So...yea the bra was pretty obvious. I ventured out to the dojo behind Honey's house and turned on all the lights.

There was something I hadn't done in two weeks and I had the need to do it now. I popped my headphones in and sighed before standing still and letting a soft smile grow on my face as I shut my eyes and started the movements.

Honey POV

I ventured into my house and then looked toward the stairs with a soft sigh. I was more than sure that Kerushii was up there either showering or napping. I'd have to wait until later to see her. Takashi and I had practice today and the dojo was closed so we were going to practice here. He had to go pick up Satoshi so I was here on my own for now. A thought passed through my head.

"I wonder if Keru-Chan would be open to making a cake with me." I grinned. She'd probably say yes and then we'd have a cake! But also I could spend time with her. I liked that part of it.

I wandered out to the dojo and got changed. This was the more serious faction of my life. The rest of the time I was free to eat all the sugar I wanted and be all peppy. But here I was serene and serious. One of the rare places that it happened. A movement in the main room caught my eye and I turned towards it.

Kerushii was there and she was practicing something. There was a white cord trailing up to her ears so she had music playing. I leaned against the column and watched her. Her moves were precise. They weren't martial arts moves, or any that I've seen, but she had them memorized and perfected from somewhere else.

She was beautiful right now. But...there's no way I could tell her that. I like Kerushii, I like her alot. But...I don't know if she likes me the same way. Yes when I kissed her last week she kissed me back, but I don't know how else to determine it.

I looked back over at her and my eyes widened. She had stepped on the panel that triggered the surprise attack modules. But she seemed to fluidly avoid them. She either avoided them completely or the move deactivated them. My eyes stayed trained on her, my ears tuning into the music she had playing hopefully. I guess that's how I didn't hear Takashi walk in.

I looked up at him and motioned for him to be quiet. Yes...I know he normally was on the quiet side but any noise could ruin her concentration. Takashi picked me up and I protested silently as he walked me outside.

"Takashi, what?"

"Mitskuni, you like her." I nodded quietly. "Then you need to respect her, watching her when she thinks she's alone isn't respecting her privacy." He looked down at me. I shifted my eyes up and nodded.

"Okay Takashi." He nodded and then we returned to the dojo. She was lying on her back in the middle of the paneled floor. I ventured up. "Keru-Chan? Are you okay?" She opened her turquoise eyes and looked at me.

"Oh yea...I'm fine. Just tired."

"What were you doin Keru-Chan?" I tipped my head and then helped her up.

"Just routines that i haven't done in awhile."

"Routines?" I looked up at her quizzically.

"From cheerleading." She paused and I saw something similar to panic flood her eyes but she masked it instantly.

"You were a cheerleader Keru-Chan?" Well I hadn't expected that. But of course...she is pretty athletic so maybe it does fit.

"I was, but I'm not anymore." I recognized that tone. It's the tone anyone gets when they have to quit something they love. She patted my hair and her fingers lingered for a minute. "Well I'll let you get to practice; I do still need that shower and nap...not to mention my homework." She sighed but I grinned.

"Okay Keru-Chan. I'll come tuck you in later ne?" She giggled softly.

"How about I tuck you in later?" I thought it over. It seemed reasonable so I nodded with a smile.

"Okay Keru-Chan!" And with that I scampered off to Takashi and she left.

-**Normal POV**-

I ventured upstairs and turned on the shower before grabbing my phone and dialing a number jotted along my wrist. It's the easiest place when you don't have paper. I grabbed cool pj's and tossed them into the bathroom as the line rung.

"Nekazowa residence how may I help you?" I sighed softly and took in a breath.

"Hello, is the young master at home and available?"

"Yes he is. Who may I say is calling?"

"Kerushii." The receiver was set down and then picked up a few minutes later.

"Good evening Kerushii, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nekazowa...I've made my decision..."

He made a sound of interest so I continued. "Can you combine the worlds?"

"Can I? Of course I can. When would you like it done?"

"Soon, as soon as you think is possible." I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fingers slowly. I couldn't stand this. We talked for a few more minutes and then I dropped the phone to the bed and stepped out of the clothes and hopped into the shower. I needed my head to be clear.


	34. A strong dose of reality?

I woke up the next morning with something soft resting under my chin. I blinked, hazily and then pulled it up. The soft pink fabric was enough. I had Usa-Chan. I slid out of bed, holding Usa-Chan's paw in my hand and stumbled downstairs, rubbing my eyes.

It was silent and then I heard a soft gasp. I opened my eyes, blearily and looked at the scene before me. Apparently the Host Club had gathered at Mitskuni's house this morning... I yawned and then tipped my head.

"Oh! Daddy's little girl is so adorable! Don't ever change! So Cute!" I blinked at him, what can I say I was tired. I shook my head and squeezed past them, yawning. I would have thought that he would have put up some protest about how I was dressed. But of course...I spoke too soon. "DAUGHTER WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! MEN, AVERT YOUR EYES! WE MUST NOT DISGRACE THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS." I growled lightly. He was so loud.

"Tamaki." My first attempt at gaining his attention completely failed. "Tamaki Suoh." Second try also a failure. "René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine-Suoh, shut up!" He froze and went dead silent with a whimper. It was true; using someone's full name was definitely more intimidating. "It's early, I haven't had my coffee. So I'd appreciate it very much if you wouldn't insult my choice in nightwear. If you weren't here you wouldn't be seeing it anyways." I cuddled Usa-Chan and walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself some before rummaging in the fridge for creamer.

"So you'd be giving Honey-Senpai a private show?" I turned my head to the twin and deadpanned. They both looked back at me. A sudden idea occurred to me so I walked over to them slowly and set down my coffee mug.

"Hika, Kao, why would you think that? Do you think that I'm vulgar in that way and would put myself on display?" I tipped my head. I could see them backpedaling mentally. Then I lowered my voice to a sultry whisper and leaned in. "Or are you just jealous?" They blinked and went tomato red without another word. "Besides, these really aren't that bad. I have some back home that are a lot worse." I nodded to myself and took the mug back in my hands and handed Mitskuni Usa-Chan. "And I'm not skipping school today for whatever activity you have in mind. I have a double soccer game this afternoon." I flipped my hair as I spun and then walked upstairs, coffee in hand.

* * *

School, oh what word can be used to describe that…nothing but boring. It was an odd day of review or free periods. Finally, last period came and I practically exploded with joy. I needed to exert some energy.

I ventured down to the locker room and changed into my clothes. I was in black shorts and a set of tank tops, a pink and a purple. I tied my hair up in a headband and then walked out of the locker room. Most of the guys were already out there. It seemed that the first day, the teacher was a formality. Because, he hadn't been back. I sighed and then stood in front of them.

I was completely outnumbered, But, I held my own. My eyes scanned over them all, thinking it through. I had to choose teams today.

Out of the nineteen guys I had become most comfortable with five or six of them. Tohru was my official gym buddy. He was at least 6'1", and I'd noticed that whenever he laughed really hard, his brown eyes would crinkle up a bit. Then there was Lee and Hiro, They were both 6' and dark brown hair. The difference was, Lee had dark green eyes, and Hiro had mahogany brown eyes. They were the banes of my existence. Lastly there was Ty and Kino, Ty was a transfer from Australia, but he spoke fluent Japanese. I had on several occasions just begged him to talk in English just so I could relish in his accent. He did it, and of course that earned him a hug from me and a bit of staring in awe. He was my slight condolence, with dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes and a seemingly permanent tan. Kino was the last of my little posse. He was only one inch taller than me and had black hair and these awesome blue eyes.

I grinned lightly at all of them before pursing my lips and whistling, gaining their attention. "Alright, so it's time to team up."

"You've got to be kidding me." My eyes slid to the voice and narrowed.

"Kidding about what Hitaro?" His name felt like lead in my mouth and I admit, I spat it slightly venomously. Since when was he in this class?

"That you're in this class." I arched an eyebrow and turned back to the rest of the group, only lightly bristled. I hadn't seen him at all since that day, and now my class was ruined by his mere presence.

"So the rules, first to 15 wins? Losers buy winners lunch for a week." I grinned at Rai, he was the other captain. He had the slightly stereotypical Asian looks. Sleek black hair and dark brown eyes. Yes I know that was profiling, but in my mind that was kind of the norm.

"You're on." We picked our teams and then headed out to the field. I glanced upward and saw the slowly gathering grey clouds. "I think it might rain." There was a universal groan throughout the guys. Did they think I was going to complain and put off the game or something? "Do you know how much more fun playing in the rain and mud is?" I tipped my head and then nodded at the spreading grins. "Let's get this started."

We played fiercely for the entire period. The teams were evenly matched so it was hard to get a score. In the end, my team won. And because of that, I felt obligated to do a small victory dance. This resulted in me slipping and falling to the ground.

It had started raining about halfway through the game, so the ground was torn up and completely muddy. I laid there on the wet grass and sighed. This meant a shower was in order. But I was satisfied. I had free lunch for the next week.

I was in the locker rooms, out of my muddy clothes with a towel wrapped around me, searching for my other clothes in my bag. I had my iPod hooked up on the table beside me and was bobbing my head slowly to the song.

Overview

Footsteps entered the girls' locker room a bit later that afternoon. The person looked around the outer room and sighed. She wasn't there, that meant she was either in the showers or dressing. It appeared it was a risk to be made. He sighed and his glasses glinted lightly as he pushed them up with his index and middle finger.

He stepped through the deep blue curtains and walked down the short hall to the rest of the locker room. There was a dry cleaning bag on a rack labeled 'IN'. It was an outfit she had worn earlier this week. And she had had it dry cleaned? That was strange.

He heard soft humming so walked further in and then saw a hand stretch out from a section of lockers. Without exactly thinking it through he grasped the hand and tugged. She came towards him and their feet entangled. Leading to an awkward positioning on the floor...

Her back, pressed to the tiled floors, hair spread behind her head, somewhat outstretched. One of her hands was grasped in his. Her legs were straight and underneath him while her current attire was simply a towel fastened around her. He had a hand pressed by her head, the other holding her hand. He was on his knees and his legs went over hers.

For a second, both panted slightly, out of breath and looked at each other. Their breaths were intermingling. She parted her lips and then wet them to say something, but she was cut off. A pair of lips crashed against her own and she gasped before returning the kiss. It was perfectly unexpected and confusing to no end.

When they parted, it was several seconds of shocked silence. Their eyes met and it was as though a silent conversation before he rose and then helped her up. She looked up at him and he met her gaze. A very soft, very brief kiss was pressed to her forehead and then he was gone. She stood, frozen. Not sure whether to wipe her mind or store the memory

She resolved to finish getting ready. Then confront the situation. So she did. She got redressed and fixed herself up before leaving the locker room. Her shoes clinked against the floors in the hallway. Her eyes were focused on the floor, tracing the pattern of the carpet with her eyes. Suddenly she froze and blinked rapidly. A hand slid up and pressed to her mouth. The skin was tingling lightly, still. What the heck was she supposed to do now? Act normal?

Her feet led her to the Music Room and the doors opened under her hands slowly. She walked into the room, as nonchalantly as she could manage under the current circumstances. She paused momentarily. She was at his house tonight as well. Wasn't this just lovely?

A red headed duo saw her entrance and smirked lightly. "Milord, Kerushii is here." The blonde looked up from his corner and rushed over to her, stopping just inches in front of her.

"Oh Daughter! We are Cosplaying today!" She looked at him and then sighed quietly.

"Tamaki, what's the theme? And what is my outfit?" He beamed widely.

"We are doing classic fairy tales." He paused, adding dramatic effect. "And you are the swan princess." Her blue eyes, locked onto him. An eyebrow arched.

"Swan Princess?"

"Yes, a dear maiden, caught in the spell of a jealous man, she is saved however by her dashing prince." She blinked. Didn't that sound kind of familiar?

"Alright..." She sighed and then walked back to the dressing rooms. As she walked in to the main room, Kyoya was walking out, redressed in his outfit. They looked at each other, silently and then she brushed past him.

**Kyoya POV –slight time backskip-**

Tamaki was an idiot. His schemes apparently got more bizarre as time went on. Today he had decided that they were going to be cosplaying in the theme of fairytales of all things. I sighed and rubbed my temple softly.

"MOMMAAAA! OUR DEAR DAUGHTER STILL IS NOT HERE YET!" I glanced over at him from my seat and sighed.

"Tamaki, I am not your wife and she has gym last period, so I presume she is getting dressed."

"But, class ended almost thirty minutes ago Kyoya-Senpai. You'd think she'd be here by now." I looked at them.

"Then why don't one of you go and get her instead of complaining to me?" I saw the sly grins flash onto the twins faces. That certainly couldn't mean anything of good benefit. "Yes Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"_Well, we have to be here to receive the outfits, and Milord has to sign the release slip since we registered it to him. Haruhi has to make the tea and Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai aren't here yet. It seems like you're the only one available."_ I arched an eyebrow and slid my glasses up, causing an effective glare.

"Your logic is very questionable." But still, I stood up and shut my laptop before looking at the group. "Do not trash the room in my absence." They had done it before. Trashed the room completely in a period of 15-20 minutes. Of course, I chuckled to myself, they had payed for that.

I crossed the grass and then knocked on the locker room door. There wasn't an answer. It seemed I'd have to actually manually find her. I opened the door, they truly needed to tighten the security around the locker rooms. Anyone could just walk in. The thoughts were near ironic as I was walking in at that moment.

She wasn't in the little, lobby seeming area. It wasn't necessary to take gym so unless you did there was no reason to ever go into the locker room. I sighed and pushed my glasses up. They were set loose on purpose, just for the reason that when I pushed them up, they caught the light and glared. It masked my eyes and appeared more, menacing.

My footsteps echoed slightly in the quiet hallway. I wasn't sure where she would be. My eyes caught on a hanging bag. I looked it over, it was the clothing she had worn last week, the day she had shown up to the club in what she considered an acceptable gym outfit. I shook my head, dispelling the thoughts. She had been invading my thoughts more frequently as of late. A movement caught my attention and through my barely distracted thoughts I reached out and grasped it. My hand wrapped around another and I pulled it towards me.

I certainly was not under any circumstances expecting what happened. Apparently I had caught her completely off guard and unstable. So, now I looked down at her. Her face portraying utter surprise. My eyes, masked slightly by the framing of my glasses looked back at her before looking her over and then shutting my eyes. This certainly was out of the planned happenings bracket. I opened my eyes and looked at her again.

I don't know what drove me to do it. One second I'm looking down at her, the next I had kissed her. I felt her body tense in surprise, but then she kissed back. I recall thinking that she tasted something like peppermint. I pulled up and looked down at her, catching my breath. She was doing the same. We simply looked at each other and then my common sense filtered back through. I stood and assisted her to her feet.

And then the audacity of it all, I kissed her forehead and left without another word. As I walked back up to the Club Room my thoughts were distracted. This appeared to a definite unexpected turn of events. I entered the club room and looked around before walking to my table. I was aware yes, that Honey-Senpai had feelings for her; they were slowly growing more obvious. But had I been absorbed in other things and not noticed my own feelings? That didn't seem likely, but what other options were there?

I left to change into whatever outfit Tamaki had thought of. I heard her come in and talk with Tamaki and then she walked into the dressing room just as I was walking out. Our eyes met, hers solidified and she walked right by me.

**Normal POV**

I tried to maintain any bit of normalcy I had left. I was polite to the girls and chatted amiably.

It wasn't until after club that everything shattered to pieces.I had changed and I was cleaning up and I heard footsteps behind me. I set the stack of teacups in the sink and washed them before drying them off and stacking them in the cabinets.

"Kelsey D Hiles," my hands froze and I shakily set down the cup in my fingers.

"What?"

"That's your name." I stiffened and turned to him. He looked up from a set of papers and our eyes met. My thoughts literally exploded. How dare he. First off, kiss me earlier and not say a word about it and now...invade my privacy. Of course I considered the idea that I had dropped the papers. That was the only way he had gotten them. His eyes scanned me and then looked at the paper.

He prattled off information about me, smirking all the while. He finally had the upper hand against me. Of course, I had my trump card, which I might put into play soon. I mean why not, the worlds were conjoining soon.

"Kyoya, I don't understand you." I shook my head, dried my hands and then left the kitchen. He followed me from the kitchen. When we were out in the club room amidst everyone else, I turned to him; I could feel the iciness pouring off of me. "You don't kiss somebody, not explain a thing and then try to frickin' blackmail them. It's one or the other. This is the real world and things don't always go your way Kyoya." He blinked and I felt the silence ringing through the room. I grabbed my bag and walked for the doors. "I'll be outside." And with that I left.

I didn't speak in the car and neither did he. I wasn't sure what had occurred after I had left but I really didn't care. When we arrived at his house I coasted in through the front doors and then up the stairs. I had of course seen the three figures in the foyer. But why be polite, at all? I shook my head and then sniffed before running down the hallway, needing a room to myself so I could cry out the confusion.

I didn't sleep that night. It was only one night, so it wouldn't kill me and I needed time to think. And I did, I thought about a lot. Mostly about what would happen once the worlds joined. Nekazowa had called me. It was scheduled to happen tomorrow. I was both extremely nervous and extremely excited.

I glanced at the clock and slid off the still made up bed at 6 AM. I got dressed, the dark colors representing my still dark mood and then slid my headphones in before walking downstairs, grabbing toast and then waiting out in the limo.

A minor understatement would be that I was ticked this morning. Oh no...I was full blown pissed off. I hadn't spoken a word since leaving Kyoya's house. I had my headphones jammed in and the bass was throbbing against my ears. I hadn't slept at all, trying to avoid him and that evil conversation.

I yawned now and then stepped out of the limo. I mentally apologized to anyone who annoyed me. They'd en up either on the floor or stunned into silence.

I paid no attention to the greetings. I had my hands in my pockets of my black skinny jeans. I was wearing a black and grey striped shirt and a black zip-up jacket with a furry hood. My boots came up to my mid-calves and gave me three more inches of height.

I had Algebra 2 first period so I trudged upstairs to the classroom and knocked before walking in. It was the really early studded or the tutoring kids. I slid one earphone out and stood at the desk. "Sensei, may I be excused from class today?" My voice felt way to sweet for my current emotion track. The teacher nodded and handed me an excuse slip. Man this school was lenient.

I unlocked Music Room 3 and walked in. I growled lightly in frustration before slamming the doors behind me. The bang echoed through the room and I suppose the surrounding hallways. I walked in and dropped my bag on the couch before opening the back door and walking into the smaller room. It was where they stored all the instruments.

I rifled and then pulled open a filing cabinet and sighed gratefully as I held the giant headphones. They were over head sound blocking headphones. Comfy enough to sleep in. And I couldn't be both mad and tired. Besides...Nekazowa had said it was going to happen today. And I needed to be awake.

I settled into the couch and cuddled into the soft pillow. I had the headphones latched over my ears and my iPod hooked up to it. A soft yawn and several concentrated breaths I slid into a deep slumber.

* * *

I don't know exactly what woke me up in the room. But I blinked slowly and was met with a dim room. But the walls I recognized. It was the hospital again. I yawned, still half asleep and looked around the room. There was a figure asleep in the chair. It was my mom. I took in a breath. She looked so pale and fragile.

I reached a hand out and enclosed hers in mine before squeezing lightly. "I love you mommy." I knew she was sleeping. But I needed her to hear it and know it. I heard a shuffle and looked up. There was someone in the doorway. I blinked and my eyes refocused, revealing it was two rather than just one, and they were clad in dark clothes.

"How heartfelt. You know I was hoping for both of you to be sleeping, I can deal however with one being awake." A worry settled in the pit of my stomach.

"What do you mean?" My voice didn't sound like mine. It sounded, foreign, unreal.

"It's easier to get rid of somebody when they're not in full concious ability." Get rid of someone? I paled.

"Get out! Go away!" I felt the panic entering my voice. One of them stepped over to me and injected a syringe into my IV.

"Virtually untraceable. And it let's you watch the show but still gets the job done." They both smirked. I had no idea of their identity or even whether they were male or female. All I do know is that they then stepped over to my mom, held up a gun with a silencer and shot. My mind froze. I watched as her body jumped in reaction, her eyes fluttered and then she fell forward against my bed. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my throat.

"NO! Y-You can't do this! No no no..." I thrashed, trying to get out of the bed, to strangle them, revenge. Tears sprung to my eyes. "Why?" My heart was racing rapidly and my eyes were flitting around the room.

_This had to be a dream, a terrible dream, a nightmare. It couldn't be real._

"The 'why' you don't need to know." They both saluted and turned for the door. I reached back and grabbed a vase of flowers and threw it. It crashed over one of their head.

My next words, ready to be screamed never left my mouth. They spun and the gun fired again. A gasp left me at the sudden tearing and then the woozy feeling overtaking me. I pressed a hand to my chest and withdrew it. The sight almost made me sick. My hand was red stained. The room started blurring and I faded out. The last thing I heard was the heart monitor stop beeping and then the alarm go off.

_As my heartbeat slowed, I knew it. This was real. My mom was gone and she was never coming back._

* * *

**-Overview-**

All seven of them had seen the dark mood this morning. Six were just wondering what happened and who caused it. But as soon as she entered the school, she was gone.

The doors slamming was their only clue. The sound was familiar due to Tamaki's dramatic antics and throwing them open. They met as a group outside the doors. The doors were shut which normally signalized that they were locked and no sounds were emitted from inside signalizing vandalism.

The twins each grabbed a handle and pulled. The doors were unlocked and opened in their hands. The group peeked in warily, but nothing was happening. The room was eerily silent. A rapid search led to them gathered around the couch. Kerushii was laying on her back, her expression pained lightly. None of them knew exactly what to do.

They always arrived at school earlier than needed so now they dispersed around the room and did, just whatever. Haruhi's attention was drawn to the girl across from her when she twisted and winced before speaking.

"I love you mommy." A brief smile crossed her face. That was sweet. "What do you mean?" She shifted again, restlessly and Haruhi frowned. "Get out! Go away!" Her words had grown in volume now and drawn the others attention. Suddenly she arched forward and an agonized scream escaped her. "NO! Y-You can't do this! No no no..." she thrashed on the couch and several worried glances were exchanged. "Why?" The word was whimpered, tearful. Then suddenly she froze and dropped against the couch.

It appeared as though her dream had ended and all was well. Haruhi left her seat to go grab something from her bag, but something happened in that time. Kerushii bolted up, her blue eyes wide and fearful before bursting into uncontrollable tears.

* * *

**...Holy Crap...  
Well this was climatic even for me writing it.  
I almost cannot fathom the extremeness of this chapter...**

*bounces back*  
Well, I kinda have no doubt there'll be reviews for this one...so perhaps, well I haven't given you a goal in a while, how about 155?

**BoB- ****blows small smoke ring******  
Me- Oh, right, thank you. Bob is my current Disclaimer buddy since Moribox2 is on probation...  
**BoB- ****looks arouns and yawns before curling up and falling asleep****  
**Me-Awww...how cute! But who will do the Disclaimer? *frowns pitifully*

Tamaki- Oh lovely princess I will do it!  
Me- *blinks* Tamaki? Really? Roses and a Disney Spotlight?  
Tamaki-**flees to teh corner of woe**  
Me-*rolls eyes* Tamaki...come on I didn't mean it  
Tamaki-**bounces back and glomp attacks her** Oh good, daddy was worried you were mad!  
Me-*stumbles and squeaks* jsut do the disclaimer...  
Tamaki- Oh but of course!  
**LittleStrawberryBlondeSpazz doesn't own Ouran, fairy-tales, the swan princess, or the internationally known game of soccer.  
**Me-*laughs softly* Thank you Tama.

* * *

Well, now I leave it to you, read, review.

Pretty please?

...remember...

**155**


	35. Help Me To Understand All of This

**Awwwwwwwwww you guys do love me!**

Well...not that I wasn't somewhat aware of that but the major influx of stuff this time was soo nice. And you all work well with goals to meet. And I know...I should have had this chapter finished before actually giving you all a goal...I wasn't aware you all would answer so fast.

But...ooooh the drama.

Review replies will be posted at the bottom!

\/ have fun \/

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35

**Normal POV**

I sat up, I couldn't see, I couldn't think and I could barely breathe. But I was alive. I sucked in a breath as the tears poured down my cheeks. My head was ringing. I wrapped my arms around myself and concentrated on one thing at a time. After I could breath I released myself and opened my eyes.

A hand pressed to my mouth to stifle the body wracking sobs escaping me. I blinked, trying to get a grasp on reality but that sent my mind into a tailspin of confusion. Where was reality? Because I had just been shot. And the pain accompanying it said it wasn't a dream.

So...did that somehow make the Ouran world my reality? But...I needed everyone else too...I didn't just want them I needed them.

I rose to my feet and because I needed to feel air rushing past me, to know I was still somehow living...I ran.

Out of the room, down the hall and two staircases and then into the Black Magic Clubroom. My heart was racing in my chest and my hair was now windswept.

"Nekazowa!" He appeared and took one look at me before sitting me on the couch and grabbing me some ice water. I sipped it quietly. "What...What happened?" He looked at me with worried eyes and waited for my breathing to stabilize. "I'm guessing you combined the worlds?" He nodded.

"The process finished an hour ago. You should have felt the effects." I nodded and grimaced.

"I felt the effects alright. Nekazowa did you ever research what would happen to the me in the other dimension?" He paused and blinked.

"I believe I read that one would have to cease to exist for the other to live." I nodded.

"Did I tell you about my jaunts to that dimension because of dreams?"

"No you did not." So I swallowed and told him about the dreams. I didn't notice I was crying until he handed me a tissue. I nodded and wiped my eyes and cheeks before telling him about the last dream. "Oh, I wasn't aware that such a thing would happen." He stood up and paced in front of me.

"Kerushii, here is how well I can think to explain it. You were remaining in two dimensions. For one to become permanent you would need to cease to exist in the other. Since it appears you are no longer alive in your original dimension, I suppose I should say welcome home."

"But how did it happen? I thought if anything it would just meld. Not that I would die. Nekazowa...my mom died because of this. Because of me. You have no idea the guilt I now have on my conscience." I sighed darkly. "And how do I find my old life if they think I'm dead. Murdered in the Coma ward." I flinched.

But, something wasn't sitting with me... I shut my eyes and let the dream materialize in my head. I sighed deeply and let it flow, watching for details on the two people. My minds alighted on two things. They each had a symbol tattooed onto their wrists. It was ringing some mental bell but nothing clicked. I opened my eyes and then doodled the design on the edge of my napkin.

I was still shaken up. I didn't know what to do….I blinked. I was an orphan. A complete and utter orphan. I sat there for a little while on that soft couch and then just cried. I was heartbroken. Not from romance but from family heartache. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I had to hold it together; none of the hosts actually knew my story so I couldn't melt down in their presence.

That couch must have had the spirit of slumber. One moment I was sitting up, wide awake, and the next I was dead to the world, cuddled up on the couch. My thoughts were eerily blank, which scared me somewhat. But, I slept on, storing up on the minutes and hours of sleep that I desperately needed.

I woke up I guess a few hours later and left Nekazowa a quick note before leaving the room. I walked down the hallway. I made a stop in the media center and picked up my hidden video camera. It was time to finish that video. I needed to see if the worlds were really combined.

I walked through the school and then up to the Music Room. I sighed before opening the door. It must have been either near lunch time or after school because all the guys were here. I flipped open the camera and started recording. Everyone was up to their usual antics. Kyoya was typing, Honey was eating, Haruhi was trying to study, the twins were being...the twins, Tamaki was freaking out about something or other and Mori was silent. I smiled, briefly and then panned the room.

"The Ouran High School Host Club. Where boys with too much time on their hands entertain ladies who also have too much time on their hands. The entertainment? All innocent of course. This elite Host Club was founded by Tamaki Suoh, the son of the Chairman in his first year of High school with his best friend Kyoya Ohtori. The group they gathered around them has become close knit, like a family and they're always entertaining to watch. This elite club is found at Ouran Academy, a school based upon breeding and wealth. Classiness comes first in a school of this stature." While I had been narrating I had wandered around the room very slyly and captured all of them in the act, incognito and candid. I giggled, that whole speech had sounded like a combo of Tamaki's welcoming thing and Kyoya's stalker tendencies...

"Kerushii, how long have you been here?" I whirled on my heel and directed the camera towards Haruhi.

"Oh, not long Haru...I was just quiet and you all were just oblivious." I smiled and skipped over to my bag. I felt gazes skim over me, but I was ignoring them….as well as I could. I turned around and snapped the camera up once more. "Say hi you guys."

I got an enthusiastic wave from Tamaki and Honey, smirking waves from the twins, Haruhi raised her head and smiled briefly and offered up a small wave, Mori nodded and Kyoya was the kill-joy….he just raised a hand and kind of lifted three fingers and waved them, without taking his eyes off of his computer. I rolled my eyes and flipped the camera around.

"And that's everyone, Kyoya's kind of a kill-joy and a fun-sucker but what can be done….mommy gets in a mood sometimes." I grinned. "And now, this video is going on YouTube, and I expect you seriously to respond or find me." I rattled off the number for the phone Kyoya had given me and then my email for the Host Club.

I wheedled for a few minutes on my laptop and then grinned as the upload window popped up. I drummed my fingers along the base of it and bit my lip. The video was being processed. I wandered through and pulled up all my sites. I didn't have to be secretive anymore.

Everything I looked at they were talking about my death. I winced every time I saw the word. And it was now an investigation as well...I scrolled through the pages, hoping for something. Then I saw it, the time and day of the funeral. It was in three weeks. I had to get to that funeral. I blinked and then laughed. I was pulling such a _Tom Sawyer_ I was going to crash my own funeral.

Ten minutes later, I had all the information I needed and had uploaded the video. As a last thought...I had made it a private video and then sent it. Emma, my crazy friend who I was absolutely longing to talk to...she was as zany as me and would believe it...I hoped.

* * *

OMG...WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

~~~review REPLY-NESS!~~~

**MoMo-**Oh just shush...I know I do...I cried too, and it was like at 5 in the morning...so exhaustion on top of emotion. And the chapter was kinda insane...but trust me...the hell with Kyoya...gonna get a whole lot bigger. And yes, the kiss was spontaneous, but to go along with my plotness it had to happen. And he's somewhat emotion-numb so only he (and maybe tamaki) wouldn't notice that.  
...you're a dinosaur? I wasn't aware... and yay! Wait! Does this mean I have Chibi-itis?  
**KageNoNeko-**A very interesting situation...And ahhhhhhh! drama...I love it so.  
**Crazy Cinnamon Goodness-** HaHa...love your name. And he is isn't he? ME TOO...and ME TOO! Honey's so cute and Tamaki...well he's Tamaki how can you not like him? And see! I updated soon! Only 6 days...is that soon?  
**Lequisha-**You don't have an account...but I do like your name...  
**Mizuki-** Yes I did...I'm now a Strawberry Blonde...so the name had to change *pouts* And I did!  
**Silvermoon-**The magic of my imagination has been explained...but I shall do a mini-explanation.  
She somehow ended up having two copies of herself. One inthe "real world" and one in the "ouran world" when Nekazowa went all ~~magic~~ on it it fored the worlds to combine. Obviously there cannot be two of the same person so one of them had to no longer exist. But due to some devious plot twist the "real world" copy was killed brutally in the coma ward, while the "oran world" copy lives on.  
**EMMA-***swats* stop giving away plot lines! Those are secret and do not leave Faith Class  
**Shadowess 88-** HI...AGAIN! Well...I'll kinda repeat what I said inthe message...tahnks for reviewing, YOU SPENT 8 HOURS ON IT...WOW!, And yay thank you for all the complements!  
**Moonwhisper22-**Why do I think of two things when I see your name...The Dog Whisperer and a Horse Whisperer...I don't know... And yay! Thank you! I have updated! I do not want to be responsible for the depression of the Moonwhisper!  
**Mai-**Okay...you are awesome...you gave me freaking virtual Girl Scout Cookies...I adore you. *glomps* thank you!

And...I believe that is it...I hope I didn't miss anyone...that would be embarassing.

/\\\\\\\\\\


	36. So Much for a Good Night

**BIG BLARING NEON NOTICE SIGN**

WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS INTENSE AND UNEXPECTED. yOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

*watches the news crew go* well, that was interesting *shrugs* Anyhow, I've missed you all! This chappie was murderous to write, just FYI, *swallows and clears thrat*

But now, TO REVIEWS!

*The authoress is sudenly swooped in upon by a blur of pale blue and black. When the moment passes, she is no longer alone*

What the heck just-*cuts off and sweatdrops at the pose* Host Club...Shoulda Known...*mutters* where's Host Away when I need it...

_**hugs her** Spazz-Chan! Can we help you reply to reviews?_

**_**clasps his hands together** Oh please Princess may we?_**

*sighs at the adorable persuasivenss* Yes, you may help *huffs* and I'm not a princess.

_****whips out elegantly rewritten versions of the reviews and hands them out****_

*rolls her eyes* Nicely done Tamaki,well first off, **KageNoNeko, **I liked last chapter too, it felt somewhat short to me. But, I think the legth helped it seem more real-ish. If it woulda been longer...it wouldn't of had the same affect, and yes me too.

**_both sigh_** **Kfan026**, well first off you kind of seem like a spazz, but whatever. And what is this 'floor drifting'? Aand if you're in the story **_look at authoress_** We want out.

****looks up from his laptop** **Tamaki, you truly are an idiot sometimes. *hands him a cue card with what to reply* **Silvermoon,** Since the two of her selves didn't merge...it opened up new windows of drama. And it's adressed near the end of this chapter.

_Is it my turn now Spazz-Chan? _*nods* _*claps*_ Oh yay! So Mo-Chan, you're having cookies, can I have some! PLease I'll be good I swear! _**glomps her**_ DON'T CRY MO-CHAN! And are you really a dinosaur? Then..._**rumages in the ~Box of Awesome Virtual Prizes~**_ You can have a brownie, and a hug from me! _**rushes over and glomps her, alos apologizing on the authoresses behalf for falling asleep mid-convo**_

****glances down and nods** **Ah, Mizuki, you did not sign in, but yes, it was necessary.

**looks at them all and sighs, rubbing her temples** Rich Bastards... Anyways **Thirsty4MoreBloodAndWords13,** Well we don't know if you have either, the authoress is unsure, we discussed it a bit earlier. She likes both pairings and there is going to a bit of conflict between the two...it shall come in due time. And she says, 'Thank you and You're Welcome'

**_**strikes dramatic pose**_** Oh dear daughter, have you allowed me to go last, in the symbolism that the best should go last? I understand completely and cherish this time forever. **_**whips out two letters** _**Now, I have two princess to reply to. **Abbyin Underland,**I completely agree! He is an idiot, and rather creepy. I don't rather like him much. **SargentAnguna,** You apparently have opened the authoresses eyes, she didn't even think about it, but she supposed that she simply grabbed an Under Armor shirt which would hold everything, and then apparently stole a set of Yashuchika's undergarments. And Daughter! No shoes in the snow! How silly of you!

*rolls her eyes* Tamaki, everyone puts their shoes by the door, she slipped them on there. And yay, one more person left. *squues and kinda glomps* **Goth-Chan!** Yea...I supose Drama-Llama has struck the Host Club. I've been planning to have Kyoya wreck the seemingly ideal little Honey/Keru pairing, and that bit kinda came to me outta nowhere. blinks* And I did see the GLEE so I do understand. I didn't mean to make it al -ish, someone else just explained that to me...crap did I do it anyways? And at least I'm catching up! That means something!

_**coughs softly**_ We're running out of room I think so you've all gotta go read the story now Ne? And Spazz-Chan says tht she doesn't own us or anything affiliated with Ouran. but she does own Keru-Chan and the rights to this story.

And you all get to have some cake with me and Usa-Chan for being such good readers!_**beams at them all adorable and chibi-like_**

*smiles and shakes her head*  
One more announcement, your goal is _**175**_. Though with this chapter, it shouldn't be a problem.

**Read On!**

* * *

My excuse to all the Hosts for my loudness, mood and then abrupt departure, was a really bad dream. And that was the truth. They seemed to buy it and for that...I was thankful. I didn't know what I would do if they were suspicious.

I followed the twins out to the limo at the end of the day. I had so much homework it was ridiculous. I dropped my bag into the little aisle way and leaned back into the seat. The twins looked over at me and simultaneously quirked an eyebrow.

"Toy, you okay?"

"Yea, you've been acting strange all day." I looked back and met their looks easily. Their golden eyes were searching and I just shut off my own. I wouldn't give them power like that over me. They sighed simultaneously but then things lightened and we chatted like everything was normal.

Once we arrived at their house, I went to my room and they went to theirs. I started on my homework. I swear I was going to die...not in the literal sense, but in the sense that I had so much homework. I had a Biology paper to write with citations and research, an English Essay to finalize and then vocab to do for History. I sighed darkly and then sat on my bed.

My backpack was sitting on the floor, deserted and I glared at it before reaching a hand toward it. I heard buzzing and retracted my hand only to reach for my pocket. A simple movement and the phone was pressed to my ear.

"Speak to me." The voice chuckled softly.

"Keke, you really don't seem like the type to normally talk like that." It was Lee. I smiled softly.

"Yea, I don't, so what's up?"

"Well we're throwing a party for Tohru tonight. And you weren't there to hear about it during gym today."

"Sorry about that."

"Hey, its fine but the party's tonight."

"Oh, well...where is it?" I slid off the bed and walked across to my closet as he explained where it was. I nodded, "Alright, so I'll see you there. Thanks Lee." He shot off a quick 'you're welcome' and then we hung up. It appeared my homework could wait. I had a party to get ready for.

I smirked softly. A hand ran through my hair and then I looked over my nails. The satiny black looked good and then the metallic glitter across the tips. I looked back into the mirror and completed my appearance. The gloss shimmered under the lights and my eyelashes were really long. Killer Mascara helps... My hands ran down my sides. The white top ruffled under my hands and then I tugged on the vest lightly. My hands rested on the top of the super skinny black jeans. The jeans were tucked into thigh high black suede boots.

I grinned and then grabbed one of my assorted bags and stuffed my phone, the iPod, lip-gloss, gum, and some cash into it. Now I just had to sneak out without the twins' notice. I glanced in the mirror once more and nodded before checking the temperature as an afterthought. It was cold, so I grabbed my overcoat and headed out. I tiptoed past the twins room and then bolted down the carpeted hallways.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a group of voices. You had to be kidding... I groaned and turned down another hallway. This was just more and more difficult. If I mentioned it to the Host Club...then they'd try to come and that would ruin my fun. I glanced around and then popped the window open. I was on the first floor so making it to the ground wouldn't be too hard. A quick hop skip and a jump later, I was walking through their garage. I couldn't use the limo...that would be too traceable.

My eyes caught on a black and white vespa and my grin widened. I loved these things, and I knew how to operate one. I found a helmet and put it on before opening the door and mounting the bike.

In the very back of my mind, I knew something was off. I wouldn't have thought of doing this in any other circumstance...but I needed to be free and blow off steam. I revved the engine and then sped out of the garage, waving to the medley of faces that appeared in one of the upstairs windows.

I followed Lee's instructions and in the end found the place easily. There was a huge neon sign. 'Reserved for Tohru Yakamauru and Guests' I parked the Vespa and tossed the keys in my purse. I looked at the burly guy standing by the door and arched and eyebrow before flicking some hair back. He looked me over and simply lifted the velvet rope. "You can go in." I nodded and started walking before glancing back. There was someone following me.

I decided to ignore it and walked into the club. At a first glance the Ouran kids struck me as the type to have a party at a country club or something. But this was definitely a party. And it was definitely not at a country club. My eyes flicked over the people already present. All the guys from gym and assorted girls from other classes. I grinned softly and walked in.

Gazes flicked my way and a few lingered. I knew I looked a lot different than they had ever really seen me. I was in party mode. My hips swayed slowly as I walked and then I stopped behind Lee. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. I watched his eyes run over me and his grin grow.

"Very nice Keke." I shrugged lightly. He turned and handed me a cup. "Enjoy yourself. The party truly has yet to begin." he smirked and that worrisome twinkle appeared in his eye. I gave him a look but he was already disappearing into the crowd.

About a half hour later the party was in full swing. I had had three of the drinks that Lee had given me...and had the vaguest impression that there was alcohol in them. The music was blaring and everyone was dancing. The party had started when Tohru had actually arrived and had grown in volume and extremities since then. I had lost my over coat and my boots had been kicked off. Dancing was constricting in them.

A song came on and I giggled. It was one of the songs we had used for cheer. But I also knew the dance from the music video. I started doing it, and I got a few looks but then people started dancing as well. Dancing was a somewhat catchy thing. It caught on easily.

It felt like it was all moving very fast. One second I was standing, simply swaying and singing under my breath and the next I was on the stage. I did a one handed cartwheel off the stage and landed in a crouch in the crowd. I swung my foot around and smirked as Hitaro hit the ground.

"What the heck Blondie?"

"Payback Hitaro." I smirked. I stood up again and let the music take me.

My head was fuzzy and the room was spinning. I giggled and then stumbled a bit, running into someone's back. "Sorry 'bout that." I swayed and then made my way for the door. I needed fresh air. I had my boots clutched in my fingers and then I bursted out into the cool night air. I breathed in and the cold air filled my lungs. I rubbed my temples and then walked toward my vespa. I rested a hand on the handlebars and blinked, letting my vision clear from the haze filling them.

It wasn't working. I blinked and swayed gently. I didn't really notice my surroundings. Where I had thought was a good place to park was actually really dark and kind of in an alley. I dug through my bag for the keys and fumbled with them. It wasn't sinking in just yet, but I wasn't sober. There had been alcohol in those drinks. And most of the kids just had limos to pick them up so they didn't have to worry about it.

Two hands settled on my shoulders and I turned. The blue eyes met mine. "Hey are you okay?" I blinked. He was familiar….but why? I nodded and blinked, my vision slowly dissolving into clarity. I nodded.

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine." I blinked and shook my head again, my ears were ringing and it made my head feel weird. I didn't notice the smirk play across his features before an arm looped around my waist, steadying me.

"Blondie, you should know it's bad to lie. Especially when I can tell that you are." I shivered, only one person called me Blondie…I tilted my head and looked at him. He grinned back and slid my purse from my hands. "Come on, you can grab a ride with me. I'll send someone to come get your vespa." I nodded and followed him.

I now possess the full right to call myself an idiot due to my next actions. We rode in his limo, of course we didn't just sit however, and I was practically sitting in his lap. He obviously hadn't had any alcohol, because he was thinking clearly. The limo ended up stopping after a bit of driving and he pulled away and smirked slightly at my dazed, breathless appearance.

He walked me inside and I frowned lightly. "But, I don't live here, I'm at the twins house tonight..." I looked around the apartment and let everything click slowly. Something was off, bad here. I couldn't put my finger on it but I was uneasy. I heard the door shut and I turned towards it and looked at him, confused.

"Hitaro, what's going on?"

"Do you remember that first day we met Blondie?"

"Kind of...you kissed me and I got mad at you...and then you called me the Host Club's slut..." I winced lightly at the memory.

"Yea, well, we're going to see if you can live up to that name." I blinked and then he tucked a wad of cash in my purse before tossing it to the table. I paled drastically. I wasn't so out of it that I couldn't guess what was coming.

He pulled me against him and kissed me, he tasted like cigarettes. I struggled against him but he gripped my wrists, his grip was like stone. I whimpered and silent tears welled up in my eyes. He pressed me into the couch and then I switched off. My sight, hearing and feel. I didn't want to remember this. Yes, my eyes were still open, I could still hear and feel it, but I refused to let it linger. I could make it be simply a dream nothing more.

In the end, he got what he wanted. White stars dotted my vision and a cry escaped me as tears streamed down my cheeks. He pulled away and I simply curled up on the couch. I was broken now...I was shoving the memories away, locking them far from my mind so I wouldn't have to address them ever. I blinked and caught something that was tossed to me. It was a big sweat shirt. Hitaro left the room and I trembled before looking at the sweatshirt. I guess I was free to go now.

The sweatshirt was huge. I frowned before realizing my pants were nowhere to be found. I slipped my bra back on before pulling the sweatshirt over my head and letting it fall. It rested around my lower thighs and then I slid on my boots. I was getting out of here.

I left and tucked my small purse into the huge pocket before walking down the street. I needed to either get back to the club, or to the twins house. No, not their house. I'd be asked too many questions then. But there was nowhere else I could go. I walked for a while. The night was cool and it wasn't miserable.

I stopped at a little corner drugstore and got a pack of gum and a soda that came in a glass bottle. I snapped the lid off against a bench and then drank slowly; the fizz was somewhat comforting after the strange bubbles of the drinks at the club.

My feet led me to a park and I sat on the swing set and swung quietly for a few minutes. Maybe this was my punishment. I had been stupid enough to have Ouran on the brain, screwed up my life and then gotten my mom killed. Maybe Hitaro had given me a punishment I truly deserved.

I pushed my boots against the sand beneath the swings. I swung high and shut my eyes, letting the wind rush by. The affect was slowly sobering me up. The events of tonight, were some I would never want to relive. No more parties, or drinking or going anywhere alone with any boy. My trust had just been snapped. My eyes were growing weary. My hands oosened their grip on the swings, without meaning to. I felt wind rushing past and then the coolness of sand beneath me. I let myself sink into the welcoming blackness at the corner of my mind and wrapped it around me.

**Overview**

She had simply left the house around 7. They had tried to figure out where she could have gone for awhile and then settled to just wait for her to come back, and give her heck then. But one hour passed, and then two and then four and she wasn't back.

The call came in around 1:30. They were all still up, waiting. They of course had strayed to other activities, such as homework, games and planning things for the Host Club. Hikaru had pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello Toy? Oh...WHAT! Yes, we'll be right there." His phone snapped shut again. "She's in the hospital. They got my number from her phone and called it." The group stared for a moment before leaving the house and getting into one of the limos.

They got to the hospital quickly and then went up to her room. She was hooked up to an IV, and her things were set on the table by the bed. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked out of place. Kyoya was talking to the doctor placed in charge of her and everyone else was gathered in the room. Honey walked up and set Usa-Chan by her tenderly.

"Kyo-Chan, what happened?" Kyoya had walked back in and Honey turned to him as soon as he was fully in the room.

"Well she was found passed out at a park in the middle of downtown. The few tests they were authorized to run at a first basis revealed she had traces of alcohol in her system."

"She was drinking! But she's under aged!"

"Tamaki, most kids that run in our circles of society don't need to worry about things like that. We all have drivers and drinking is a common thing at parties." The twins ooked at each other and then the rest of the group.

"In Conversational French yesterday, Lee was talking about a party they were having for Tohru."

"And both of them are in her gym class so logically she'd be invited." No one noticed the grip Honey suddenly had on the bars lining the bed. Mori placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Mitskuni."

"Takashi, I told her they weren't nice guys, they talked about her like she was just a girl, but she was more than that. And now...she's hurt probably because of one of them." His voice wasn't the soft sweet voice they were used to. This was deeper and less Lolita in every sense. Mori nodded, understanding somewhat his point.

"But don't you think she'd be more upset if you blindly went for revenge without knowing the full story?" Honey paused and looked up before sighing and nodding.

"I guess so..."

"Honey-Senpai, we all understand what you mean, but for now we have to wait and hope she'll tell us what happened when she wakes up." The group settled in chairs or against walls in the room. It was a rather large single room.

The twins were inspecting the sweatshirt and identical frowns rested on their faces. "_This isn't hers._" They held it up. It was huge. "_It smells like cigarette smoke and she doesn't have anything like this._"

"The staff said that was all she was wearing besides the boots when she was brought in." The duo looked at the boots and then flipped them and looked at the heels.

"_The boots are a Hitachiin design. They're from her closet._"

"So between the time she left your house and when she was found she went from a full outfit to an oversized sweatshirt and heeled boots." Kyoya shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. None of the possibilities in that scenario were good.

A nurse appeared in the doorway. "Mister Ohtori, a match appeared for her palm scan. Would you like us to contact her closest family?" The group all blinked. Kerushii had a family? Why hadn't she said anything?

"Yes, and also I would like a copy of the file of the match." The nurse nodded and left the room.

They all looked at the girl still resting, unresponsive on the bed, confusion flittering through them.

"Mother, why wouldn't she mention it if she had a family?"

"If she had thought she would never see them again." The voice chimed in, answering Tamaki's question from the doorway. Kyoya shut his mouth and turned to the door, looking at the intruder with an eyebrow raised above the rim of his glasses.

"Nekazowa-Senpai, I must say I am surprised to see you. What brings you here?"

"I was phoned about her condition as well; I suggested they alert one of you as well and then made my way here." Kyoya nodded and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Big brother, was this the girl you were talking about earlier, and why you had to go get those books?" The small blonde girl appeared behind her brother. She smiled at the group. "It's the reverse harem!"

"Kirimi, you said you would behave."

"But, big brother, I was just saying hi to the friends I made!" She looked up at him and they seemed to have a silent conversation before she sighed and trudged across the room, dejectedly before perching on the end of Kerushii's bed.

"Anyways, Suoh, she wouldn't mention a family if she was under the impression she'd never see them or be able to contact them."

"But how would that be possible. I mean I understand being forbidden as in my case, but why would she think she wouldn't be able to?"

"She was tossed into a world that wasn't her own and she acclimated to it as best she could. She had to make adjustments. But she never meant to mislead any of you. It was how the cards ended up falling."

"How did it end up that you became privy to such information?"

"I somehow accessed a part of her that allowed her to rely on me for support. She was confused and I was able to offer some light on the subject."

"What subject was this?" Nekazowa looked at Kyoya.

"Ohtori, you do ask a lot of questions. And I do not need to tell you, she will. But she didn't tell you previously because there is really not one of you who is good with a secret. In her words, Kyoya would use it for blackmail in some way, Tamaki would be too exuberant, Haruhi would tell if it was concerning and called for assistance, the twins tell each other everything, Honey occasionally babbles when he's nervous and Mori is not the type to keep secrets. She knows you all better than you would think."

The conversations ran on for a little longer and then they settled in. A few comfier chairs were brought in and they took assorted places around the room.

**Normal**

I woke up to whiteness. My eyes fluttered and I opened them fully. The room was unfamiliar and I let my eyes scan silently. There was a group settled around the room. I blinked and looked at them all. They looked sleep deprived and worried. I looked down at myself and my eyes widened. I was in a hospital gown, in a hospital bed, which meant I was in a hospital. I didn't mean to but I screamed. My hand snapped up and covered my mouth quickly, but not quick enough. I had drawn attention to myself, just as I was freaking out. I couldn't be here. I didn't want to be here.

I looked at them all, and met their eyes before I had to look at my hands. They had been worried about me...

A pounding started behind my ears and I groaned before falling back against the pillows. "Dear Lord my head hurts like the dickens." I rubbed my temples and took in a breath before opening my eyes and looking at the faces, lining the room.

"Kerushii, are you alright?"

"Besides feeling like someone is smacking the inside of my skull with a hammer? Oh yes I'm just fine." I felt something shift against my side and I looked down. There was a little girl, fast asleep with her head resting on Usa-Chan curled up by my side. I blinked and stared at her for a second. I stroked her hair softly and then looked up. "Nekazowa, why is your sister curled up beside me?"

"We attempted to move her, but she put up a fuss." I nodded.

"Oh."

"And Kerushii, something has occurred." I pinned my gaze on Nekazowa. I didn't like those words. "The dreams you told me about seem to be simulations. Your mother was contacted recently. You've been missing for two weeks." I blinked and pressed a hand to my mouth before shaking my head rapidly.

"Y-you mean...she's not..."

"No, she isn't and the worlds did combine, how you transferred over the boundary in the first place is a mystery currently." My mind was racing. My mom wasn't gone...it had really just been a dream. But it had seemed so real...And then...I gasped. Images were flashing through my head and tears sprung up.

"T-then...he took it...and i-it wasn't the universe punishing me..." I muttered it softly and looked up. I was scared.

"Kerushii what are you talking about?" I shook my head, that was something I wasn't sharing.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

"Keru-Chan, are you okay?" I blinked and looked over at Honey.

"Yea, I'm fine Honey, why do you ask."

"_Well, toy someone found you in a park in a sweatshirt and boots._" I blinked. Well that threw a wrench in my 'tell nothing' plan. I wrinkled my nose and truly thought hard about it. How had I gotten to the park...

"I don't know how I got there..." I looked down at my lap. That was scary. I remembered everything that...happened with Hitaro, but I had no memory of the park. I heard a small crash and tilted my head towards it before looking at Kyoya. "So how long have I been here?"

"It's been short of two days. You needed sleep apparently." I blinked, two whole days in a hospital. A shudder slid down my spine and I stuck my tongue out.

"Kelsey Dalton Freaking Hiles!" At that I bolted up out of bed, sitting ramrod straight before grabbing the sweatshirt from Hikaru and bolting across the room, tearing an IV out of my arm and almost slipping but then making it out the door and seeing two people at the end of the hallway.


	37. Leaving, it can ruin things

Alright, I couldn't stand it anymore. My brain was simply bursting with ideas and a need to post. And then all of my...co-writers were bugging me and being very annoying.

****chuckles****  
*glares at MoriBox2* And since he got un-grounded...he's been a bloody pain in the arse...  
****shoves her away** And also I'm taking over again. **as collatoral steals Lola and holds her captive****  
*sniffs and sits in the corner of woe crying chibi tears*  
****huffs****** you are so annoying? why do I deal with you?**  
_~blows a smoke ring~_  
****nods** I understand Bob...but still...she is annoying**  
_~snarls~_  
****sighs** Fine, I understand...**  
*smiles and glomps him* Thank you MoriBox2! And thank you Bob!  
/watches them, amused\\ What do you think you're doing?  
*stares* who the heck are you?  
/smiles\\ Your conscience  
My conscience...nah you're not my conscience, *mutters* no way in hell is the shadow king my conscience...  
/rolls his eyes\\ While she's talking to herself over there, reviews will be addressed, sorry to keep you waiting. /smiles\\

Momo- Oh dear Momo, I've actually contemplated letting you make an appearence. It's still in the processing section, but very possible all the same. And yes, he's a jerk both in the story and our chat/emails...darn him. Honey says hi and sends air hugs. And Cinnamon buns or gingersnaps...hard decisions...two really yummy smells...*giggles* Cinnamon and Ginger...

Kage-Yes, yes she is

Silvermoon- Sad things are never, ever fun to write

EMMA-CHAN- (or meoko...as your known on iScribble) Yes you are...and *nods* they will...but they'll bug the heck outta you. And why would you do that? Why would you call the twins 'highest power' are you INSANE? Well...I know you are so nevermind that question.

* * *

I blinked and then paled. It was my mom alright but the person with her made my skin crawl. Why the hell was he here? I clenched my fists and looked at them. My mom stayed where she was, I guess out of shock or something like that.

He walked up to me. "Long time no see." I sneered; I literally hadn't seen him in a year. Maybe more. He reached out, like to stroke my cheek but I pulled back instantly.

"Don't touch me." I shook my head and met his eyes. They were the same warm hazel I remembered. But he wasn't warm. That I knew. "Greg...why are you here?"

"Your mom thought I might know where you were. She contacted me and I've been helping her."

"You were helping her find me?" Somehow I found that unlikely... He chuckled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and looked past him to my mom. She was still staying her distance which confused me. Wouldn't she want to hug me? Was she mad? My lip trembled with impending tears. She hated me. That was the only solution.

I spun and ran. My bare feet hit the tile and tears sprung from my eyes as I ran past my hospital room. I swung around the corner and then climbed the stairs before reaching the roof. I gasped for breath and then peeled off the sweatshirt. I was overheating.

"God this is so fricking stupid. A supposed rescue." I scoffed and paced, tears still lingering. I was talking to myself. "And now, going home I'm probably going to get raped...again. Two times in one week. How absolutely lovely." I heard several scratches of shoes on the rooftop.

I had my head in my hands and I was pacing lightly. The rooftop was cold beneath my feet. I paused and turned my head. They had followed me. Which I had expected...but then...they had heard... I winced. So...they knew now. There wasn't much I could do about it.

"**Excuse me. Could you move? Oi! You're blocking the walkway! Move your butts so I can glomp on my twinneh!" **I blinked and my mouth dropped a bit as a familiar brunette slid through the group of shocked into silence guys. "**Kelsey..." **Emma ran over and jumped before attacking me with a flying glomp. "**I've missed you so much! How could you simply desert me? And as your twin I thought I meant something..**." She pouted and her mocha brown eyes locked onto mine.

**"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I don't even know what I did... And get off. You're almost as tall as me. I can't hold you." **I shoved her off, playfully and she pouted before fleeing to the corner of the rooftop. "**Oh...don't pull a Tamaki...please."**

"**I can very well act like Tono whenever I please. And you're not the boss of me!**" I walked over and rested my hand on her head.

"**Yea, but I'm older. And we both know, quite a bit wiser**." I was scratching her head lightly by my second sentence. It completely makes her zone out, she calls it cheating but I call it strategy. I smiled and pulled my hand away from her brown hair. We're somewhat opposites, Emma and I. I'm blonde with kinda blue eyes and she's brunette with warm brown eyes. But we mesh, so well.

I smiled at her and helped her up before hugging her tightly. **"I missed you Emma-Chan….a whole lot."** She reached up and ruffled my hair and I smiled.

"Daughter, not to interrupt your reunion….but could we be introduced?" I blinked and twirled her around.

"**Emma, this is my…new-ish family."** I smiled softly and then stifled giggles at her expression. It filtered through and she gasped.

"**K-Kelsey…..you found such epic cosplayers and you didn't tell me? What is this nonsense?"**

"**Cosplayers? Uhhh….no. Not exactly." **She huffed and tossed her shoe at me. I gasped. "**What kind of aim is that?**" She grinned and I smirked back, we knew exactly what was going to happen next. She busted up laughing.

"**I-I'm sorry Kelsey, I don't mean to laugh.**"

"**Well I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest and I speak my mind. I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like you who are the real trouble makers.**" She paused in her laughing, that I'd have to remember to applaud her on later. It was her absolute perfect Kaoru laugh which just sent me into either shock or giggles.

"**Don't turn this on me, I'm the one who always goes along with your selfish games!**"

"**I may come up with them but you're the one who really gets into them. If you don't like them why don't you just stop?**" I shot a quick glance at the guys. They were shocked and kind of unsure what to do. Getting between two 'fighting' friends never turned out well. I saw something flicker in the twins eyes. Were they recognizing the terminology? It was perfectly possible.

"**I would, but I don't want to see you make a fool of yourself. It was your idea to act like Haruhi was our toy. Admit it, Hikaru you're actually in love with her.**" I sighed and smacked her head.

"**You ruined it…." (1)**

"**What? Oh…right, sorry." **I rolled my eyes.

"**Hey Emma….can we just switch to Japanese, its less stressful on my mind.**" She blinked and nodded. "Thank you. My brain doesn't like switching like that…"

"Since when have you spoken Japanese?" I shrugged, not having a good answer.

"So….toy…apparently you and this…person know of the fight we had."

"That was almost perfectly the script we had written out…" I smiled.

"Happy Blue and Flamingo Pink!" Emma and I looked at each other after chiming it in unison. We broke into grins.

A flash of glasses made me sigh softly. "Kyoya, I'll explain later….but I should probably get back inside. Seeing as some things have occurred that could possibly have me worried." I smiled and then slid through them. A tug on my sleeve made me stop.

"Keru-Chan….were you…" I sighed and turned before meeting his caramel eyes.

"Yes Mitskuni, I was, and it…really sucks." I sniffed lightly and wiped my eyes. "I'm now officially the 'Host Club's Slut'." I winced and looked down. A soft hand turned my chin up.

"Daughter, despite whatever horrendous acts may have occurred they were not of your doing. You yourself, could never be one such as that who sells herself. So, in that matter you are not a slut." I sniffed lightly and nodded.

"Okay." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

A hand slid into my free hand and I smiled at Emma. "You have some explaining to do later missy." I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Now, we need to go and find your mom."

"I'm not riding in a car or a plane with Greg; he can walk back to Florida." I sneered as we walked down the stairs.

"What do you have against him? He was a pretty nice guy coming over here, and he's been helping your mom with a lot." I shuddered.

"Well, that's good, but he's gone as soon as we land. And no shared hotels and he's going to disappear again. He's a jerk and has been a part of nightmares for me." I nodded and then jumped down the final step. I could feel eyes on me. "Don't ask, okay? We just...have had our disagreements. I thought my heart was important, he thought it was a walking mat and could be tossed away." I sighed and rubbed my temples before walking down the hallway.

~time skip~

It had taken a week. I had dropped out of Ouran officially and said goodbye to everyone at school. The hotel we were staying at was a really nice one. It was an Ohtori hotel so it was bound to be nice. I sat on the window sill and sighed. We were leaving today. I hadn't told any of the guys or Haruhi. I had written them each a letter, explaining everything. The letters were all extremely long and I had locked myself in my room to finish them.

The two that had been the longest were Kyoya's and Mitskuni's. In my head I had been calling Honey by his full name. Out loud however it was still Honey. In theirs I had to address more. I had kissed, or been kissed by them both. Feelings were there; I couldn't lie and say they were non-existent. It was aggravating, but I was cutting myself off. I couldn't handle all of it. We lived in such different worlds. They were entitled aristocracy and I was a middle class girl from Florida.

I sealed the last of them and jotted down the addresses. After that, I sighed and tucked them into my bag. A knock on the door made me look up. "Yes?"

"We're leaving." I glared at the door and stuck my tongue out at the door. The prick had been staying in our suite. I had forced him to keep his distance and it had worked. He didn't seem to understand why I hated him so much. I slid the letters into my bag and tehn left the room.

All of our stuff was already in the taxi so all that was left was to walk downstairs and ride to the airport. I looked out the window and sucked in a deep breath. My life was going from unexpected to perfectly...normal.

The ride was quiet. I had ignored three different calls from the guys. I just wanted to go and be gone. I sniffed and wiped my eyes softly before stepping out of the limo.

"Did you really think you could simply leave?" I blinked and whirled. My hair spun behind me and my eyes locked on the group. I sighed, My plan hadn't worked after all.

"**Kelsey, make it quick we need to make our flight.**" I winced lightly. My mom...there was something up with her. I didn't understand why she was being so cold...it upset me, just a little bit.

"Hi you guys."

"Kerushii were you leaving?" I met Haruhi's eyes and nodded.

"I was, I have to go back home, and I wasn't planning on leaving you all completely in the dark." I pulled out the set of letters. I felt their eyes latch onto them.

"Toy, are you ever going to come back?" I shook my head slowly. My mom had basically shut me down. She had made Japan a non-possibility. I ran my hand through my hair and winced as it passed over the bruise on my neck.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I really do have to go, thank you for everything. I couldn't have survived without you. And even though I still don't fully understand everything...I explained as best I could." I handed them each their letter and swallowed back tears. If I admitted to myself that I honestly didn't want to leave and would much rather stay here...I'd never leave.

"Keru-Chan, don't go yet." I turned and looked down at him.

"Yes Honey?" I saw the hurt flicker in his eyes and I winced softly. Something was pressed into my hands. I looked at it and blinked. "Usa-Chan? Oh Honey I can't take Usa-Chan." I tried handing the bunny back but he shook his head.

"Keru-Chan, you have to take him. It'll be okay, and Usa-Chan will keep you company ne?" I nodded softly.

"Yes, thank you." I crouched down and hugged him close. His arms wrapped around me and for a few seconds it was just us. I melted softly and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you, for everything, I'll miss you." I stood up and wiped my eyes lightly.

I walked around to each of the hosts and hugged them individually. They had all come to be like a second family to me and I was going to miss that. Tamaki was second to last and I hugged him tightly. He hugged back just as tightly in return, mumbling soft things about his good daughter leaving him alone with the rebel and the other hooligans. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm going to miss you Tama..." I pulled away and smiled softly before turning to Kyoya.

He was the king of the shadows and the unreadable. He was completely shut off. I stepped up to him. A flicker behind the glasses let me know there was emotion there and that was strangely comforting. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him tense. I persisted however. Damn it I would have a full participatory hug from him before I left. Slowly I felt his arms wrap around my back and I smiled softly against his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you Kyoya, and all of our interesting discussions." I pulled back and he smirked softly. Sure we had our tendencies to argue, but it wasn't that bad. "We don't fully understand each other and we didn't have time to fix that. But maybe we will someday." I shrugged lightly and pulled back. "I have to go. Bye." I turned and grabbed my bag before running into the airport. The tears were imminent and I didn't want to cry in front of them. If I did, then they would truly know something was wrong...

* * *

(1)- My friend Emma and I can actually do this...we apparently have far too much time on our hands...we have some episodes committed to memory as well as the commentaries. *sighs* late nights and sleepovers do so much good...

Oh yes and **Bold** is English...Just a note!

Until next time dear readers...Have a lovely life in whatever you do!


	38. Somethings Not Right

Huzzah! Chapter response...makes me ecstatic!  
I'm glad you all like that last chapter, it was kinda sad but it needed to happen.

**Reviewssssssss**

_AbbyinUnderland:_ I did, see? I updated soon  
_cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:_ Ahhh, i like your name :) And trust me, we will get around to the happy ending...eventually  
_Aurora-16:_ Well doi, i let you know. and put you in. hooray! But I did, and greg...he's a jerk...both story and RL...grrr, but whatever. And YAY!  
_Kfan026:_ I do whatever I want. Simple as that.  
_KageNoNeko:_ Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)  
_Silvermoon of Forestclan:_ Yes they are, and what? Do I really?  
_Midnighter67:_ Its nice to make your aquaintance. And I hope so. I think the Host Club may open up a can of whoop-ass on his butt. And yea, she's a phsyco but she's pretty cool. and who knows...

And to enjoy while you read...popcorn and cookies shaped like the Hosts. Pick your favorite!

* * *

I don't believe that another plane ride could be considered as long as this one did for me. Of course it was a given, going from Tokyo to Florida that there would be stops and plane changes and other such things. Emma and I were seated beside each other. My mom was in another row and Greg was separate from us all.

I told Emma everything during those flights. She listened and asked occasional questions but mostly I talked and we laughed and once or twice I cried. Of course we both knew who everyone obvious was so there was no need to explain that. I had vaguely explained that part in the Hosts letters.

After I had finished I sighed softly and looked out the window. I was in the window seat and the view was extraordinary. There were only us in the row so no one thought we were complete freaks. I turned and rested my head on her shoulder. I was tired and spent and somewhat confused.

My mom, well she wasn't my mom. She was being cold and distant rather than the usual ray of sunshine she was. She was kind of cruel. She simply was the opposite of how she normally was and honestly I was kind of scared to be at home alone with her. Just from the small explanation of who everyone at the hospital had been had resulted in her smacking me and then pushing me into my room. I think she was holding back because Emma had been there.

Pushing away most other thoughts I had let myself shut down and rest deeply on Emma's shoulder. A soft nudging woke me up some time later. "Kelsey we're here," I yawned and stretched. I grabbed my carryon bag and stood up wearily. I was still half asleep. In my bag I had the typical things. Book, shoes, blanket, and now Usa-Chan. I had hidden the phone Kyoya had given me and then the iPod in the bag. I wanted to keep some memories and forms of contact on hand. But mom had exploded and gone all anti-Japan. I was forbidden to come back and have any affiliation with people here. Those rules...would be broken.

I was half asleep almost the entire way home. We had dropped Emma off and my eyes weren't focused on the scenery passing by. I hadn't seen any of it in almost 3 weeks. But I didn't care. I missed the elegant pink hued buildings of Ouran and the ridiculously sized houses of all the Host Club members. We pulled into my house and a brief smile flashed across my face. This was comfort. I grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk and then the big box as well. The twins had sent so much clothing back with me, it was absolutely ridiculous.

Once I was inside I swallowed. The weight of the air in the house was stifling. I lugged my things upstairs and then walked back downstairs.

"Go get a shower, you need to do laundry and the dishes." I blinked and turned to my mom. What the heck was this? She was being so…mean.

"Mom, can't I rest a little bit? I just got home from the most confusing time of my life and just flew across several time zones." I cut off with a gasp as her hand struck my cheek. "M-Mom?"

"You ungrateful brat. First you disappear, and then you are now asking for grace. I think not. And from the report it seems like you had a little too much fun the night you ended up in the hospital." I paled drastically. "And from that it seems its true. So which of those boys was your chosen toy?" I winced.

"Mom, it wasn't like that!"

"Or maybe they simply shared you. It was mentioned that you resided at each of their houses more than once. So maybe you were a shared item." I shook my head.

"Mom, no you have it wrong. They're not like that!" She looked at me, her blue eyes ice cold.

"Your father would be utterly disappointed in you." I stumbled back slightly. She hadn't struck me, but those words hit me as though she had. "Now, do your chores and go to bed." She walked away and I leaned against the chair railing. My mother thought I was a complete slut…I went and shakily did the chores she had assigned me. My body was tired and my mind confused.

Over the next two months I was basically treated like a slave. My mom was a jerk and I rebelled as much as possible. But under the fear of her hitting me harder or expelling me from the house I slowly bowed to her will. I became somewhat of a slave to her. I was drawn out of school. My mom said it was because 'she was worried about my mental health'. That was a lie. She just didn't want me to be able to have fun and be with my friends or have any of them discover the marks she had bestowed upon me.

My hair had grown out and I hadn't been able to re-dye it. It was now kind of an ashy dirty blonde. There were dark circles under my eyes and I was constantly tired. It was because I wasn't rested anymore. The one thing that had remained somewhat normal was that I was able to keep my room fully the same. I had to clean a lot more. The floor was always spotles and there wasn't a stack of clothes around constantly.

She had left me a list of chores that I needed to do and one of them was to go out to the grocery store and pick up the week's groceries. I tucked some extra change in my pocket so I could make one side purchase of my own. There was a creeping suspicion lurking in my mind and I needed to resolve it and have an answer.

The list was the usual one. I'd of course be making all the food so I knew how much to buy and what brands were best. The bill came out to a good amount and I paid for it before making a separate purchase and tucking it in the bottom of my purse. I drove home, the convertible top down. Mom had sold the Impala and bought a convertible. Of course she didn't bother with the idea that the Impala was mine and my grandma had left it to me. That didn't matter to her at all.

I carried the first load up and wrangled the door open. I set the bags down and walked back outside for the next set. I heard a sigh but it didn't faze me .

"Fine, just ignore me. Ignore the girl who perhaps made your childhood a brighter more exuberant place." I paused and turned. "Hey little sis." I blinked rapidly, was my mind playing tricks on me?

"Momo?"


	39. A Fateful Return

Hi there all!  
That wasn't too long between posts now was it? I hope not...

Anyhow, replies and slight explanations I believe. Well nah...at the end of the chapter.

* * *

I stared at her. She grinned and stood up before walking over to me. "So little sis, do I get a hug?" I grinned, the feeling odd to my facial muscles. My arms wrapped around her petite 5'1" frame and I hugged her. She was short enough, that she just fit. Our hugs were basically perfect.

I hadn't seen Morgan since the summer before 7th grade, which had been the summer before 9th for her. It was now mid 9th grade year for me and I wasn't sure how classes worked in Canada. She was a year and half older than me and seven inches shorter. We were as close as sisters and stuck like glue when we had lived close to each other.

I had an area in her closet and a dresser drawer for me at her house and she had the same at mine. Occasions usually arose while we were at each other's houses and we had to get ready or redressed. Our parents didn't mind and it was kind of true that they couldn't of handled us as sisters.

I pulled back a little and looked down at her. Her eyes were twinkling and they went well with the smile on her face. "Hey Kelly." I ruffled her hair and she instantly pouted and swatted my hands away. "No touching my hair." I rolled my eyes and let her go to grab a other set of grocery bags.

"To what do I owe this incredibly lovely surprise?" I set the bags on the counter and started unpacking. She followed me with amore bags and I heard the door shut. "Did you-"

"Shut the trunk and locked it with the keys on the table." I smiled. "Still predictable Kelly." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "And I moved back. My dad got transferred back to Florida. No more Canadian winters!" She beamed at me. I grinned ecstatically. "And the whole family is at a hotel. But I figured I'd give your place a shot. Have any room for little old me?"

"Well, you'll have to ask mom, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"I'll be fine with what?" My mom waltzed into the kitchen and her eyes alighted on Morgan. "Ah Morgan!" My mom smiled and hugged her and they chatted amiably for a few minutes while I unloaded groceries. "Of course you can stay with us. I'm sure Kelsey wouldn't mind giving up her room." My mom smiled at me but I could see the icy intent in her eyes.

"Of course I don't mind."

"But Kelly, don't you have a bunk bed? Why can't we just share?" I was mentally thanking every power in heaven for Morgan. The one way to get around my mom was for someone else to suggest it.

"Of course. Whatever makes you two comfortable. Now I must be off, I'll be back later tonight." She gave Morgan a hug and then kissed my head softly. I could've cried. The only show of affection from my mother in almost 2 months and it was completely fake.

She left and I deflated. I could feel Morgan's hazel eyes watching me, thinking quietly. "Kelly, what's wrong?" I tensed and swallowed. I was trying to refrain from crying. A pair of arms wrapped around my torso and I trembled lightly.

"She hates me..."

"Who does?" Morgan turned and looked at me, confusion written plainly across her face.

"Mom, that was the first time she's kissed me in two months. She's been acting like an evil step mother since I got back from Japan." I rested my head on her shoulder and just cried for a bit. She sat with me and let me just cry before wiping my eyes with a tissue and looking at me.

"First off why were you in Japan?"

"That's a long story..."

"I've got time." She pinned me with a sympathetic look and I melted. I told her everything. Every little detail. It was just like talking with Emma. I'd have to let the two meet.

I had met Emma in 8th grade and we had become really close. At the beginning of 9th grade we had found the Host Club. That became our true jointing point. We had found that factions of our personas fit the Host Club easily. Emma and I had been sanctioned off as the twins. I guess it's because we occasionally talked and acted in unison and we had a slight telepathic connection.

Morgan hugged me and handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes. I was shaking lightly and my eyes were now locked on my knees. "It'll be okay Kelly. It's not your fault." I sniffed.

"But Momo, if I hadn't done something to screw up everything, she wouldn't hate me. And I don't understand why she does. I don't think I did anything wrong! I was in another dimension; I was thinking I'd never be able to come back. That's no reason for her to push me around and look down on me." I wrapped my arms around myself. It was like I'd lost all source of protection. Maybe I could last, if I had enough support through Morgan and Emma.

* * *

I was done. I couldn't do this anymore. I had been able to tough it out for as long as I could. Morgan and Emma had formed a wall of support and comfort and I loved them for it. It was mid-June now and it was hotter than anything. I had been home for 4 month now and nothing had changed.

I coughed and felt the wheezy echo in my chest. Lately I had been feeling weary and achy. And the coughs were just terrible. I went to the doctor and got inspected. They said I had some incredibly rare bronchial disease. And if I stayed in Florida, the humidity and heat would kill me. So I now had to move...

During a consultation the doctors gave my mom a list of ideal places. Most of the places were out ruled due to me having to learn a new language. But the final three were Washington, Japan, and England. I looked over it and nodded to myself. I had to get back to Japan. It was where I felt comfortable. And the other aching in my chest was like being homesick. That had become my home and I needed it again to feel complete.

"But, wouldn't the weather in England and Washinton bring out another set of side affects? Due to the dampness and the smog?" The doctors looked at me and I looked back, concerned. They looked at each other and then at my mom.

"Mrs. Hiles, it would be ideal for your daughter to take up residence in Japan." I grinned slightly to myself. I was going back. With the recommendation of 3 doctors she couldn't just say no.

The ride home was scary silent. I had my hands clasped in my lap and I was looking out the window. "You are an ungrateful spoiled brat." I shut my eyes. "I provide you with a roof over your head, food to eat and what do you give me in return? A slap in the face denying my hospitality."

"It's not hospitality when the person giving it is cruel and abusive." I blinked, my mouth had spoken without it being filtered through my head. I winced, that was just stupid.

Without an argument I went to bed that night with a few new bruises. But the one thing that kept me feeling warm inside was the fact that I was going back. I would see my family again. The doctors had said it would be advised for either a parent or a companion to go with me. When they had said that, I knew my mom would refuse to come, but two people came to mind. I could maybe ask to keep up residence at one of the Hosts' house, but a companion to keep me sane…

I sat on my bed and reached up into the little drawer attached to the bottom of the bed. I pulled out my box of stuff that I hid in there under all of my sweatpants. I took this out frequently and my mom had no idea it even existed. I pulled out the phone, the iPod, and Usa-Chan. I cuddled into the pink bunny and kissed its nose softly. For the past 4 months I had slept with this rabbit every night. But every morning he got stashed away again.

I powered on the phone and blinked when it said I had over 200 unread messages. I had to ignore that for now. I scrolled through the contacts and selected one. The phone pressed to my ear and I twiddled Usa-Chan's ear absently.

"This is Yuzuru Suoh, how can I help you?" I smiled gently. I had gotten the direct phone number for the Chairman so I wouldn't have to be connected through the secretaries every time.

"Hi Uncle."

His immediate surprise at the call soon faded and then we got down to business. I explained somewhat vaguely the situation and he understood. I brought up my idea and he agreed with me. I beamed through the rest of the conversation. He said he would talk to the parents of the Club and select ideal arrangements without any of the members knowing about it. Lastly I proposed my thought of having a companion…or two. He said it was an excellent idea and would look into both of their academic and extracurricular activities.

"Uncle, thank you, it means a lot."

"Your very welcome, the group somehow has lost a level of pizzazz since you left."

"I'm surprised they didn't follow me."

"They wanted to. Your mother talked with them as a group before you left. And I have seen this group through most of their school years. I've never seen them more deflated. Or angry for that matter." I paused and clenched a fist. She had talked to them? And not told me? I thought that it was because they returned to normalcy and I had faded into the back ground. Not because my mother had threatened them.

"Oh, I wasn't aware. Well Uncle I'll talk with you again so we can close up details. Thank you." I smiled gently and hung up. I had to shut my eyes and take a breath. She had gone too far. My attempts at calming down were fruitless. I walked from my room and downstairs to her room. I walked in without knocking.

"Go out, knock and then wait for permission to enter." I clenched my fists at my sides.

"How could you?" She looked u from her desk and met my eyes. "Forbid the Hosts from staying in contact or coming after me. How could you? They made me happy." Her eyes iced over in realization as to what I was talking about and she stood.

"Happiness isn't everything."

"But it's something, something I used to have with you, but that's gone now. Mom what happened? Before Japan you wouldn't have ever acted like this. We'd talk it out rather than you striking me and marking me up left and right. I used to look forward to coming home after school, now I just dread waking up in the morning. I'm your daughter not your slave. I'm going to Japan. There's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm going to reunite with the group and maybe I'll stay there and not come home again. But I wouldn't go as far to call this home anymore. It's a scary place and the only normal thing is my room which is untouched and un-cared about by you. If you ever wanted to have a solid mother-daughter relationship. You lost your chance."

I turned and walked away. I was done trying to patch things up and make repairs for her destruction. If she wanted to explain her actions then I was fine with that. But I wouldn't suffer any more abuse at her hand.

The rest of the plan was finalized easily. Emma and Morgan's parents had both agreed to let them come with me. The chairman had called them personally and extended full-scholarships. We simply had to keep our grades up and have a club activity or two. That certainly wouldn't be hard for any of us.

The excitement was slowly building up inside of me. Over the course of 2 weeks I had packed up my entire room and then shipped everything but the essentials over ahead of time. All of my boxes were joined by Emma's and Morgan's. I finally gave in and broke the news to them about 2 days before we were leaving.

"We're staying at the Hitachiin's house." I had just slipped it casually into the conversation but then everything paused. I swallowed. I had talked to the Chairman again and he had said that Mrs. Hitachiin had welcomed the idea of us staying with her. As long as we did at least one modeling job. That would be the hard part to convince Emma and Morgan of. They were more alike than I had thought. They were both pretty much anti-dresses and mostly anti-pink.

I turned and looked at them. They were both staring at me wide eyed. I swallowed and grinned at them, hoping they wouldn't utterly murder me.

"We're staying at the Hitachiin house. As in Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" I nodded. They blinked and looked at each other. "As in the Hitachiin twins?" I nodded again. Why were they asking such stupid questions? "As in the twins that we like? Those twins?" I blinked, now I understood.

"Yes, the Hitachiins, as in Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, who you like." They both groaned in unison. "But their house is so huge, we can avoid them." I nodded to add emphasis. "Just don't walk around in your underwear, ever. Not even in the confines of your room unless the doors locked….even then, be precautious." I smirked and then turned and skipped down the hallway. We were at the mall stocking up on…extra supplies and necessities.

The usual…snacks, glitter, some clothes or shoes. I know…we were going to be staying with Yuhuza Hitachiin, the famous fashion designer. But….some things were more comforting to bring from home.

My mom hadn't apologized. In fact I had barely spoken to her. It hurt, but it was better than her yelling at me. I'd prefer no contact than physical contact. But the afternoon before we left I walked downstairs and into her room.

"Mommy?" She looked up from her chair. Her eyes looked tired and she looked weak.

"Yes baby?" I froze in place. Had those words really just left her mouth? "Are you okay poochie?" I trembled lightly before running across the room and collapsed into her arms. She hugged me tightly. I had my mommy back. She stroked my back lullingly.

We just sat there for the majority of the afternoon. She stroked my back and played with my hair. She wasn't perfectly sure why she had acted the way she had. She was going to go to the doctors and then come visit me sometime in Japan. I was still going, and so were Emma and Momo.

* * *

I layed in bed, sleepless. We were leaving tomorrow. I glanced at the clock. Make that today. I smiled to myself and cuddled into Usa-Chan. The bunny was nestled beneath my chin and my arms were wrapped around him. I had been tempted to carry the bunny with me everywhere…but I refrained.

I had been thinking a lot in the past two days. I had actually asked the Chairman to not mention that we were transferring. He hadn't even inputted our files yet. That way, Kyoya's radar wouldn't go off and we could lay low for as long as possible.

I knew I'd have to address that situation. It was one I truly wasn't looking forward to. Maybe I could say I spoke no Japanese. But who would do all the explanations that Emma didn't know….That plan was ruined. I sighed softly. I'd have to simply confront them….eventually.

Due to my lack of sleep that night I was exhausted and slept almost the entire plane ride. I was blearily awoken twice so we could change planes, after we boarded I zonked out again. I was such a good hostess. But thankfully Momo and Emma understood my insomnia and why I hadn't been able to sleep.

When we got to Japan it was pretty late. We had left this morning at around 7:30…and the weird time change… we flew all day. I had been trying to figure it out for the past 20 minutes. I was awake now and Momo and Emma were fast asleep on either side of me. I brushed their hair from their foreheads tenderly. The plane landed and I shook my companions awake gently. They followed me out, bleary with their hair….looking fabulous as a perfect example of bed-head.

We got to the pick-up section of the airport and there was a chauffeur with a name card with our names on it. I tugged Emma's sleeve and then directed them towards it. He helped us with our bags and boxes and then we got into the limo. I turned my head to look out the window, heard two yawns and then two thumps. When I turned back, Emma and Morgan were fast asleep again. What in the world… I shrugged and leaned into the seats.

The ride was a relatively short one. The chauffer said our bags would be taken up to our wing. I grabbed my carry on and clutched Usa-Chan's hand as moral support. Emma and Morgan were still half asleep and I couldn't wake them up. I pulled them out after me and they rested their heads on my shoulders and arms.

"I'm not a stupid armrest you too….you're as bad as the twins." I dragged them after me inside and then let them crash against the couch. I heard a voice and the soft clicking of heels. I looked up just as Yuhuza walked in. She was on the phone but smiling. She was just as pretty as I remembered her. She ended the phone call and then turned to me. She walked over and smiled at me before stroking some hair from my eyes.

"**Welcome back Kerushii.**"

* * *

Review replies!

Mo-Chan, you should be happy. It was on a whim so hopefully it works out.

Silvermoon...well not precisely. The worlds conjoined and her mom was just so worried and kinda ticked off. That ended up screwing up her personality a bit and making her not as nice.

Abby, thank you for the advice, I thought some of them looked different. AHHHHHHHH i bow to the power of belzeneff. Cinese 2 Honors...Awesome! Her mom is...not well and you'll find out! *blinks* what game was this?

Neko-Chan, there's always a background story, it just hasn't been presented yet.

Amii I know! Its wretched...but so addicting *noms on cookies* thank you! They're yummy

Pocky, just ignore the fact that i only payed attentio to part of your name (the epic part) And you shall find out! :)

Midnighter, momo isnt from the anime or the manga she's one of my friends im dragging into the story, not completely unwillingly.

fearless-sparrow...you've confused me. Momo never died and Greg, well he's just a jerk, but he hasn't killed anyone. If your still confuised just tell me. :D

Aannnnd that's everyone. Do you think we can make it to 200? 13 reviews. I think we can. Fingers crossed. That would be really cool, no lie.


	40. A Welcome to Remember

**Well, I shall be nice. Though you have NOT made it to 200...197 is close :)**  
**Anyways...read on! This chapter actually ended a completely different way, but I went all 'crazy editing' on it and VIOLA the magic I present to you now.  
*nods*  
So, without ado, (as I am too lazy to reply to reviews...I love you all, thank you)**

**CHAPTER 40**

Her hugs were full of pure comfort. Despite the fact that it was late we went and sat in the kitchen and she had tea while I had cocoa. It felt perfectly normal. It was blissful. After that she sent me off to bed with the promise we'd talk later. Emma, Morgan and I had a wing of the house to ourselves and Yuhuza was going to let us renovate it before we fully lived in it.

The boys were out with the rest of the club. They were staying at Kyoya's beach house and wouldn't be back for a day or two. That was perfectly fine with me. I still had to figure out what I was going to say and do.

Yuhuza led me and two butlers, carrying Morgan and Emma up to the wing and I settled them in. We had traveled in comfy clothes, so that was taken care of. We were spread around in the little lounge area on the couches and chairs. I pulled blankets up over them and curled up my own chair. It felt good to be here. It felt good to be home.

The next morning was an interesting one. We had breakfast, not necessarily in bed but in couch. After that we got dressed. All of our bags and suitcases had been brought upstairs. That as well as all the clothes that Yuhuza still had stored up in case I came back. We were in slightly more comfort clothes rather than cute clothes. We were painting, and cute clothes would simply be ruined.

I squeaked and tore out of the room, running as fast as I could. Right behind me with paint stained faces and arms were Emma and Morgan. Mrs. Hitachiin had given us an entire wing to live in. Part of it was laid out with a balcony and stairs going up to the hallway our rooms were on.

We had been painting that area. Mrs. Hitachiin had offered to hire someone but we were having too much fun. But I had gotten an idea and snuck up on them and painted them. Needless to say...they wanted revenge.

We had been doing different color stripes and blocks as well as a few areas of Chalk or Whiteboard paint. Right now Emma had a roller with bright orange paint and Momo had a brush of teal blue. I was running down the hall a pink roller in my hand and a purple brush tucked into my back pocket.

As far as we knew the twins weren't home. Their mom had told them simply that renovations were being done and a Host Club Event had been in place already. It was strange...being here but them not knowing I was here. I swung around the corner and bolted down one of the main upstairs hallways. I was still on the third floor.

My eye caught on my reflection in a shiny window and I sighed. In the past 4 and a half months I had lost 50 pounds. It wasn't healthy but of course...neither was I. I was skinny and kind of pale. I was hoping endless weeks of laying out in the sun would be like an instant cure for that. The layout of the house was somewhat ingrained into my head. I jumped up and slid down the railing a giggle popping out of me. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and turned back and smirked when they appeared.

"I shall never be vanquished! You may bow down and worship me now." I grinned up at them and they rolled their eyes and started down the stairs before freezing. I blinked and tensed before turning slowly.

A group was standing down on the first floor. How the house was...they couldn't see us but they had definitely heard me. I paled and bolted back up the stairs. "To the lair!" So we booked it down the hallway back to our rooms. We made it, panting before shutting the door and collapsing onto the couches. "W-well... T-that w-was close..."

"Why don't you want them to know again?" I tipped my head back to look at Emma.

"Well I don't know what to say yet..." I swallowed and sighed. I wasn't expecting to get hit with paint at that moment. Emma painted my leg and arm and Morgan got my cheek and some hair. They both smirked at me.

"Payback. Shower!" I groaned as they walked upstairs. They had called the two showers. My bathroom was being re-wallpapered so I couldn't use the shower. Now I could either wait 40 minutes and probably have dried paint on me or go in search of another shower.

Easily I went for finding another shower. I grabbed some clothes and popped my iPod in before venturing down the hall. I was lost in the music already and did a small set of gymnastics down the hall.

"_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, Kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you love me."_

I guess it's my fault for not paying attention to where I was going. I spun and slammed into someone. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry." I stumbled backwards and flushed before looking up at them. My breath caught. I was staring into a pair of warm caramel eyes. The eyes were vaguely familiar...but the person wasn't. "I'll just get out of your way." I ducked into the closet room and then the bathroom before shutting the door. "Nice...real smooth." I sighed and hopped in the shower.

I got out and got dressed before fixing myself up. I stepped out and realized...this had been my room. I wandered around for a minute and smiled at the pictures on the dresser. Those had been good times.

My hands slid into the pockets of the shirt and a soft smile slipped onto my face as I left the room. I was walking kind of aimlessly down the hallway when my stomach growled. I put a hand over it and giggled before spinning and heading for the kitchen. I started skipping down the hallway. This house had me on a cloud, just being here had me feeling a thousand times better.

The kitchen was empty so I sat in front of the fridge for a minute, deciding what I wanted. I had the door open and I was sitting on the ground looking up at it. I ended up making myself a sandwich. Classic PB&J. I smeared the Peanut Butter onto the bread and then somewhat twirled around the counter to grab the jelly. I had set the iPod on the counter and taken the headphones out. It was just blasting music through the room now.

"_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page, I'm a book_

_Half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at_

_Laughed with, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_And that should be enough_

_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut_

_Waiting on a second hand pick me up_

_And I'm over, getting older_

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction_

_To everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here"_

I giggled and spun on my tip-toes. I took a bite of my sandwich as good measure. This song was a semi-theme song for me right now. I sat on the counter and ate my sandwich. My feet were swinging ever so slightly beneath me. This was peaceful.

The three of us finished the day, and then somehow the summer without bumping into the Host Club. Of course, there were only two weeks of summer left and there was a lot to do. We had to take all of the class exams. Then we had to get furniture for our rooms, explore the house, tour Japan and of course learn Ouran's many hallways.

That one had taken the longest. After we planned out our class transferring routes. Emma, Morgan and I were in 3 classes together and then I had two third years' classes and a university English course. Apparently Ouran had a University and it was close to the high-school campus. Our classes were relatively gathered in the same area. There were some on different floors but the passing period allotted for stair usage time.

Two nights before, we had been planning out outfits and first day stuff. I had stayed up later than Emma and Morgan and I was regretting it the next day. I came down with a cold or bronchitis or something. My voice was shot and I was exhausted. I was sentenced to a day in bed or at least sitting a majority of the time while Morgan and Emma ran out to the book store and to get Emma new shoes.

Yuhuza came in sometime around 12. Her hairdresser was going to give me a haircut. I followed her, wrapped up in my blanket. The new haircut was similar to Hikaru and Kaoru's but with blonde streaked through it. I looked at it after it was done and as I ran my fingers through it an idea shot into my head.

"Yuhuza?"

"Yes dear?" She was sitting at her desk, working on matching fabrics to a sketch of an outfit she had.

"Would you help me with an idea I just had?" I beamed in her direction and she nodded before smiling as well.

The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to perfecting my plan. She altered one of Kaoru's extra uniforms slightly, found me a body wrap, taught me how to not walk and talk like a girl and then we tested it. She dressed me up and fixed me up/ I left her studio and all of the staff responded to me as though I was actually a guy.

The idea had popped into my head. How else to really see how much they had changed. This way, I could get a feel for the school and also having a secret second advantage. I called the Chairman and pulled a favor. He changed my transcripts to that of a males and my registered name was Keshi.

Yuhuza helped me out of it and then we set all the stuff out in my walk in closet for tomorrow morning. I was going to 'wake up late' and then take a separate limo than Morgan and Emma. When in reality, I'd be there 15 minutes earlier so I could make an entrance.

I slept really well that night. I had appropriately appreciated Emma's new Vans and Morgan's new headband. We had gone our separate ways to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I grabbed my outfit and bolted down the hallway to Yuhuza's studio.

She wrapped me up, adjusted my jacket and tie before nodding. "It will do marvelously. You look nothing like the female version of yourself." She was right. The wrap smoothed out all my curves. Over that was a light white tank top and then the uniform. It fit well. Of course, the fact that I had lost so much weight had helped a lot. My sizes had all shrunk and were much closer to the twins that they had been.

I left the house quietly, taking one of the smaller sports cars. With Yuhuza's permission of course. I had proved yesterday that I was an adequate driver. I pulled up to Ouran and tossed the keys to the rarely used valet. The car was an Italian sports car. Though I wasn't sure of the model or the maker.

My hands slid casually into my pockets before tossing my head to clear the hair from my eyes. I caught a few glances but I offered up only a confident smirk. My footsteps were quiet on the ground leading up to the doors. I saw a girl struggling somewhat with the door and I swept it open for her.

"Oh thank you."

"It's no problem. Can I help you with that?" I gestured to her full hands and smiled. Her instant flush made me inwardly smile.

"N-n-no I'm alright." I nodded and let her pass though before walking in as well. Now I had roughly 15 minutes to explore before I had to be ready.

So for the 15 minutes I was in the front office. In Uncle's office actually. I was practicing on him and he was actually a good test subject. When 13 minutes had passed, I bid him farewell and then took my position at the top of the stairs. I was leaning casually on the railing watching the doors when I heard it.

"MOMMY! MAKE THE DOPPLEGANGERS STOP IT! THEY ARE MOLESTING POOR HAURHI AND THE NEW PRINCESSES!" New princesses? I nodded softly. Emma and Morgan. Poor dears had been discovered.

My eyes trained on the group as they came in through the double doors. The group looked so very familiar and I adored that. One figure however was a mystery. He seemed to be the blonde guy I had run into at the twins' house…but I couldn't be sure. I watched as Hikaru and Kaoru rested their arms on Morgan and Emma's shoulders and then nuzzled into them, making the two go red. I took that as my cue.

I hopped up on the banister and slid down swiftly. I landed directly on my feet and slid my hair back into place before resting an arm on Morgan and Emma's inner shoulders.

"Are these gents bothering you ladies?" I grinned at them and they both blinked and stared at me. I guess Tamaki took it as a more; 'OMG, you're so hot' kind of silence then 'Kelsey what have you done! Why didn't you tell us!' kind of silence.

"Excuse me sir, I don't believe we've been introduced." I raised my Estes and the turquoise met his near violet eyes. I grinned and extended a hand.

"Keshi Hireno. New student, variation of years." I nodded and then flashed a soft wink at a group of girls over Tamaki's shoulder. I head the squeals and my smile slipped into a soft smirk. These girls were predictable.

"I am Tamaki Suoh. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He opened his mouth, seeming like he was going to say more when the bell rang.

"Well Suoh, it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you around." I tipped my head up and laced an arm around Morgan and Emma's waists before walking off.

We got down two hallways before I busted up laughing. They turned to me and the looks on their faces made me laugh even harder.

"What are you thinking?"

"It's a test of sorts. I wanted to see if they've changed drastically."

"And you have to be a guy to do that?" I nodded.

"But sis...you make a pretty hot guy." I smirked and tipped Morgan's chin up.

"Thanks sugar." I winked and then let her go. I was going to have fun with this.

In every class I had to introduce myself and the reaction was somewhat expected. The girls squealed a bit and went starry eyed, while the guys usually rolled their eyes and groaned.

It was in my English course that things took a turn. I had walked to the University after lunch. It was a roughly 5 minute walk and I had run so it had taken me 3 minutes.

I had introduced myself and then the teacher looked out across the classroom. "Mister Hireno, Mister Hanninozuka will fill you in as to what materials you will need for this class." I blinked. Mitskuni was in this class? I hadn't seen him. My eyes scanned the group and then latched on the guy. The one from the twins' house and this morning. That was Mitskuni? I crossed through the room and set my things on the desk beside him.

"Hey." I grinned lightly and did the whole guy 'head-tip thing'.

"Well, I'm Mitskuni Hanninozuka, but most people call me Honey." It took most of my will power to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. His voice was so deep. It wasn't as deep as Mori's. But I doubt anyone's voice could truly achieve that.

"Well what would you prefer I call you?"

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged and honestly, if I would have been in girl mode. I would have died and gone to heaven. He was 5 feet and 11 inches of pure hotness. The twinkling caramel eyes and blonde hair were killing me. I nodded softly.

"Okay." He smiled and I slid into my seat. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Class went by pretty fast. I kept notes and track of people and things in the classroom. I saw Mitskuni take his phone out and I shifted myself lightly. My arms stretched back behind my head and then I relaxed. I read the message on his screen.

The message was from Tamaki. I read past the all-caps and exclamation points. Basically it said that he had heard that the new student was in Mitskuni's English class and Tamaki wanted him to bring me to the Host Club. I guess I had made a stir today. I smirked to myself. My plan was working.

When the bell rang I stood up and slid my things into my bag. I was headed for the door when a hand caught my shoulder. I turned. "Yea?"

"Oh, Tama-Chan wanted me to ask you to come to the Host Club." I looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry dude, I'm not really into that." He blinked.

"No not like that. I think he may want you to join. You made an impression today." I nodded and slid my hands into my pockets. Being a guy wasn't that hard.

I walked with Honey and Mori back to the school and then up to the Music Room. When we got there Mitskuni turned to me.

"Just wait a second okay?" He grinned and I nodded. He walked into the room alongside the ever silent Mori and I leaned against the wall. It was an elegantly planned slouch against the wall and it looked pretty cool.

I blinked when a whirlwind of orange and brunette whizzed by me. I had a feeling it wasn't Haruhi and the twins. It was the twins for sure, but their captive, or captives had been putting up a fight. I sighed and mentally shot them apologies.

A minute later it was strangely quiet. There was no noise. I pushed off the wall and walked over. An elegant envelop was pushed under the door and I picked it up.

-You've been invited to the Ouran High School Host Club-

I grinned softly and tucked it into my back pocket. My hands rested on the handles and I wiggled my fingers before turning the handles and pulling the doors open.

A gust of wind hit me, letting my hair blow back gently and a flurry of roses surrounded me. My awe was subtler by the white light. My feet, though cautious moved forward. This was the first step.

"Welcome"


	41. The Ultimate Disguise

**GAHHHHH! SO I just simply love you all. You make me smile. The positive feedback made me practically squeal with joy. Yea I know...a bit of an over reaction, but it's true.**

**And now long over due, review replies...for both chapters.  
**

_KageNoNeko: _**(ch 39) **Well obviously you know their reaction now, I hope you were pleasantly surprised. **(ch 40) **Yes, she does still have Usa-Chan and that shall come into play.

_Mo-Chan: _**(ch 39) **Well yea, it is your fault and they will come in handy, you and a certain twin are going to be attempting murder and getting on each others nerves constantly. **(ch 40) **You're welcome. That is all. And thanks for the treats.

_cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:_ **(ch 39) **why in my head am i seeing big smiles and a little bit of jumping up and down? *shrugs* **(ch 40) **Welllll here you go! You find out here!

_Romano:_ **(ch 39) **yes you were and oh my...if she was...i'd be living with you thank you very much. **(ch 40) **Chika-Chika-YEAAAAA, and you know it *strikes awesome manly pose* And besides the fact that I'm shunning you...because you won't tell me what Kyoya is sending Katie...rawr...

_Mizukiiiiiii!:_ **(ch 39) **it is a yay moment **(ch 40) **Huzzah! I'm glad you do! And I've missed you!

_Thirsty4MoreBloodAndWords13: **(**_**ch 39) **you've been reading with your BFF? Really? How cool! And you're welcome. It's my pleasure.

_Silvermoon:_ **(ch 39) **Her mommy was thrown for a loop...craziness **(ch 40) **And it shall be...eventually, I'm not sure yet, and emu's are pretty epic.

_Moonwhisper22: **(ch 39)** _*giggles* I'm happy it's had such a positive affect. And I occasionally do the same thing after finishing typing up an epic chap and have it approved by my unnoffical beta.

_Frosh: _**(ch 39) **Yepppp, she's back! And I know...he can make you do things without realizing it...scary puppet. *blinks* Oh my...I wish you luck. I'm barely surviving Spanish 2.

_AnimeVamp1997: _**(ch 39) **Well rawr, you people did NOT make it to 200... *huffs* **(ch 40)** You is also a fan of all caps...

_K: _Well you already know my reply to yours...but shall I post it here too? You know, I will. Nevermind...I don't know how. But we know it so, it will remain our secret?

_GOTHIC-CHAN:_ **(ch 32?) **random number to start reviewing at...btw. But yay you're back! I has missed you! Why don't you get an account so we can seriously message and talk Gothic-Chan? **(ch 40) **I'm Berry-Chan now? Coolness. And yea, I had to put her through a lot...but it's all good. I actually forgot my wishes. I'll have to use them soon. And the ideas are flowing marvelously.

* * *

**Chapter 41**

I blinked and my vision cleared slowly. The group was standing in their normal welcome position. I grinned lightly.

"Welcome sir to the Ouran High School Host Club." The doors shut behind me and I walked in fully.

"Mister Hireno, we have a proposition for you." My eyes flickered to Kyoya evenly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You seemed to of made quite a stir among the ladies in all of the classes." I shrugged modestly. I hadn't even tried to. It was just little gestures I did that I remembered the Hosts doing.

"You must never forget how affective a glance to the side can be." I murmured it softly and smiled. "Well Kyoya what is your little proposition?"

Kyoya opened his mouth but Tamaki swooped down and interrupted him. "We would be simply honored if you would accept our invitation-" I held up a hand and he stopped.

"I believe I asked Kyoya. Not you Suoh." I smirked softly and watched the instant meltdown and him fleeing to the corner of woe. Two hands patted my back.

"Nicely done." I shrugged and turned back to Kyoya, raising an eyebrow.

"As I was saying. Mister Hireno, would you care to join the Ouran High School Host Club?" I arched an eyebrow and glanced thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." He smirked lightly and I grinned inwardly. I had set up a whole fake past for myself. It would be enough to appease him. My eye latched onto Haruhi struggling with a tray and I slid overuse and slipped it from her hands. "Let me help you with that miss." I grinned at her and almost lost it. The room went silent.

Haruhi looked at me and blinked. Her eyes narrowed and I paled before subtly shaking my head. She nodded and flashed me a look that clearly said we'd talk later.

Seconds later I was tied to a chair under a bright light. I winced and blinked.

"How did you discover it?"

"What that Haruhi's a girl? It's obvious to anyone with eyes. It would take idiots to not know it." I leaned back in the chair. "But if necessary I'll keep your little secret." The light switched off and my eyes adjusted to the dark and I slid out of the ropes. "But I have two introductory, review essays to do. So I'll see you tomorrow." I walked to the door. "Oh and tell Morgs and Emma I'll see them at home." I flashed a grin and left the room.

Overview

The door shut behind Keshi and the Hosts looked at each other. He was different.

The twins finally let Morgan and Emma out of the dressing room. "Well thanks." They huffed lightly and adjusted themselves. They'd been kidnapped and whisked back here to find out their relation to Keshi.

They had told the truth. They were Keshi's childhood friends and they were now living here with an acquaintance of Keshi's.

The Hosts had accepted it and then they had been whisked into the dressing rooms. For two minutes they had made a ruckus then they had listened.

Kerushii was really working it. Emma and Morgan both smiled. She was astounding as a guy. Of course tonight there would be much explaining and late night convos.

After she left again they were released.

"Did you two hear any of that?"

"Any of what? Tamaki being told off? Or Keshi stating the obvious?" The duo smirked. Tamaki paled and fled again, his soul flying fast. "Tamaki we won't tell." At the same time they hugged Haruhi. "She's so nice!" They pulled back and looped elbows.

"Well, if we aren't needed. We'll be off." With that they left the room. Before the door had shut they could be heard giggling.

"What an interesting group."

* * *

When the twins arrived at home that night the normally silent house...wasn't.

From the front door, shouts could be heard. The brothers looked T each other and arched eyebrows. After they walked in fully and the door shut behind them, they followed the shouts.

They were coming from the wing that had been under renovation recently. The duo hadn't visited yet. Their house was big enough. There wasn't a need to.

The red headed duo pushed open the doors slowly and let them swing open fully. They were greeted by a complete war zone. The two couches had been overturned and pillows and other such things were flying. A figure went whizzing past and out of instinct Hikaru's hand swung out and caught their shirt collar.

"Gah!" They went flying backwards into the duo and sent them to the floor. "Sorry Hika, Kao." A brief smile and a flash of turquoise eyes before the person tugged away and darted up the stairs.

"Was that….Keshi?"

"Why is he at our house…." Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and then brushed each other off before walking towards the stairs.

"Watch out!" It was too late. A pan of white paint fell over the ledge and splattered all over the brothers. Morgan and Emma paled at the top of the stairs. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, down at their paint stained uniforms and then up. The two girls ducked back and ran into their separate rooms quickly.

Identical hands rested on the stair rails and then pulled back. It would be better to get revenge when they didn't expect it. And after asking mom why they were here.

After the door shut, three heads poked out of their rooms. The two brunettes crept out to the landing and looked down.

"It's empty." The third left her room and joined them.

"Did you splatter the twins?" Emma nodded sheepishly and Morgan beamed innocently. "Smooth, you realize they're going to prank back now right?"

"Well yea, and its good you were dressed like that." Morgan gestured to the basketball shorts and loose t-shirt. "You didn't give yourself away on day one." Morgan smirked and Kerushii smacked her head lightly.

"Well let's get ready and then go down for dinner. Jeans should be fine."

"Hey, did Mrs. Hitachiin get you guys clothes, or are you just going to be….a flamboyant guy?"

"I have clothes, and I am not dressing as a gay dude. I couldn't do it. I would laugh too much." She smiled brightly and then darted back into her room.

"How long do you think she'll be able to pull it off?"

"Month? Maybe two?"

"I bet three." The two looked at each other and smirked.

"Is this fooling everyone or just most of them?"

"Most of them, someone's gonna figure it out soon." Emma nodded.

"So we're betting whether she lasts a month or three? What if it's longer?"

"I kind of doubt it will be."

"Hey, I take that as an insult. You doubt my acting skills and being able to fool the club? I know them pretty well, besides the cheating of real world stuff. Staying with them gave me a view into their personal lives. But dang…why does Mitskuni have to be so hot now?" Kerushii sighed and hugged Usa-Chan once before tossing the bunny back on her bed. She was dressed in jeans and a black button down.

"Very sleek."

"Thanks." She turned and they surveyed her slowly.

"You really pass as a guy…it's kinda weird."

"I know, but Yuhuza did her job well."

The trio headed downstairs to the dining room but paused and rearranged themselves in a less 'girl friends heading to dinner' way.

"WHAT IS THIS! KESHI YOU SIMPLY CANNOT BE ROOMING IN ANYWAY WITH YOUNG LADIES, IT ISN'T PROPER! I DEMMAND YOU LEAVE THEIR HUMBLE ABODE IMMEDIATELY AND BE A RESPECTFUL GENTLEMAN!" They paused and looked at the group now in the foyer. "A YOUNG MAN SHOULDN'T BE IN THE SAME SLEEPING AREA AS YOUNG LADIES."

"Tamaki, I get it, now would you shut it?" Keshi popped the gum he was chewing and walked down the rest of the way. "It's like a huge suite, they have their separate rooms and restrooms and I wouldn't dare deface a girl in such a way, it's horrendous." A slight clenching of fists was barely noticeable. Emma put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before walking down with Morgan.

"So why are you all here?"

"The twins called us over, something about paint and Keshi being here." The two girls blinked and flushed.

"Well…hopefully the paint comes out."

"They would very likely attempt murder if it won't." Keshi chuckled.

"Looks like the twins have two new toys." His eyes twinkled and both girls shot him glares.

"Would you rather it be a month or now?"

"Fine fine, I'll shut up." They both nodded. When the twins finally came downstairs, the tips of their hair was still white. Brief glares were shot at Morgan and Emma and the two waved weakly. "Let's just go and grab food."

"We already ate." Keshi shot a look at the twins and rolled his eyes.

"Fine then I'll make us something." He slipped through them and walked toward the dining room.

He smirked and then walked into the dining room, a soft thump was heard after the doors swung shut and then laughing. Curious, the Host Club followed after and poked into the room. Keshi was flat on his back in the middle of the dining room table laughing hard.

"Keshi, what are you doing?" he stood up, smiling and turned to them.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." That brief second it was a double take moment. The sparkle of the eyes and then the huge ecstatic smile….it was so familiar. Then it was like a soft panic curtain was drawn and he was off the table. "Sorry about that." He spun. "To the kitchen!" Emma and Morgan followed suit but simply jumped and slid across the table before joining him. The three seemed rather inseparable.

"Kyo-Chan…" Mitskuni turned his gaze to Kyoya, the words said softly under his breath. Kyoya looked back and then cast a glance down at his notebook and then at the door before tilting his head lightly toward the door. As the rest of the group followed, loudly to the kitchen, Kyoya and Mitskuni stepped from the dining room back into the hall. "I know…it's almost impossible…but it's been four months she could have changed?"

"I highly doubt that much, but however, Keshi's file was enough that it passed a rough surveyal. I looked again however. His past is full of little holes and upon brief contact with the families mentioned, he was relatively unheard of." Mitskuni nodded quietly. "So in reality, yes it could be her, of course in disguise for some absurd reason. How did you stumble across it Honey-Senpai?"

"It was the eyes…they were always beautiful and no matter what she can't tone down how they seem to twinkle. And I ran into someone who looked a lot like Keshi when we returned from your beach house. When we heard voices coming from upstairs. She had longer hair then and was kind of covered in paint. But she was just so familiar feeling, she didn't recognize me though."

"You have changed quite a bit that is for certain." Mitskuni shrugged lightly.

"It was just a bit of height and yea…I guess my voice is deeper, that doesn't mean I've changed completely."

"But now, do we confront her or allow the masquerade to continue?"

"Well…I don't know. I kind of want her to tell us in her own time. But living with Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan….the secret won't last long. They don't exactly know the meaning of personal space." Kyoya chuckled softly and pushed up his glasses before looking at Mitskuni.

The two were the same height now. But other than that they were almost polar opposites. One was bubbly, blonde and had youthful drawing caramel eyes. The other mysterious, dark, and just had an allure that was hard to figure out. But one thing they had in common was the attraction, whether recognized or pushed into denial to a certain turquoise eyed girl.

* * *

**Your goal is 215**


	42. Discovered

*glomps and refuses to let go*  
You all are so awesome. You know this was like, 3 days right? Maybe less.

Anyhow, when I posted 41, I hadn't even started 42. But I started it last night, and I hope its not horrendous. My two editors said it wasn't bad so xxfingers crossedxx

**REVIEWS!**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:** Yep, i did update. And it definitely cause drama in the near future. And they did! I'm so happy!  
**KageNoNeko: **(OKay...I think I shall from now on call you Neko) And huzzah, yes they did.  
**EMBER:** Hey! no insulting my need for sleep. I've been deprived of it enough because of you and the stupid 2 hour time differnce. And yea, it is epic and you get to battle it out...both verbally and mentally and sarcastically.  
**Silvermoon:** I don't belive I have, but you're very welcome. And we accept your free virtual hugs. They're much appreciated. :)  
**Abby:** It's alright, and I think you were 212, or 213...not sure actually. But I'm glad you liked it.  
**Romano/Kaoru/Emma: **Yea, I'm aware of that...darn their observant tendencies...  
**Kameron:** Well, hi there! And yay! I'm glad you think so.  
**AnimeVamp1997:** You did it. You made the update possible. You should be proud. And look at that, you only had to wait one day!  
**K: **I have magical powers, that's my only explanation. Yea..I know it's kinda obvious they'd figure it out...but I had to do it! And yea yea, I know your vote. But I put your idea in! Its ther, ya gotta find it though okay?**  
**

**And I have decided something. The reviewers for this chapter will recieve awesome nicknames, courtesy of myself. I like your usernames, but nicknames...they make it seem more personal you know?**

soooooo how are you feeling about 225? Well, no. 226

**226 is your goal. 10 reviews. Now...READ!**

* * *

The term 'time flies when you're having fun' certainly applied to my life over the next 4 months. It felt like the days and weeks were quizzing by faster than I could handle. Almost anyways. Emma and Morgan had both paid me 50 dollars because I had surpassed their bet.

It seemed that slowly the Club members were figuring it out. Haruhi had pulled me aside and then we had talked it over cups of "Commoners Coffee"

She had filled me in on what had happened since I had been gone. And thankfully Haruhi, though she is blunt, and sometimes oblivious...she actually gave a really good summarization of the four months.

She had more fully realized her feelings but hadn't said anything to Tamaki. That was going to be fixed soon. They were just so sweet together I couldn't stand them not ending up together.

* * *

The twins of course had been next only due to the fact that I wasn't careful and had left the house earlier one morning and left my door unlocked. I had started locking t and wearing the key around my neck beside the Host Club Key.

They had been doing Host Club costume stuff and had gone up to get the size of my shirts. They then had seen Usa-Chan on my bed, the pictures of all of us scattered around my room as well as the huge mural I was doing on my ceiling. It was an Ouran/Host Club fused kind of thing. I had a scaffold set up and usually after homework I was up there, drawing and painting.

When I got home they had whisked me off and questioned me. I was kind of caught off guard and it came out easier than I had planned. Now that I was no longer a strange male intruder on their lives, I resumed my place as their toy. They dressed me up and we talked a lot.

When I didn't have time, they spent a lot of time with Morgan and Emma. As I had kind of expected, Emma and Kaoru had clicked over writing and books and quieter subtler things. They didn't cause too many problems. But it was the other have of the foursome that was causing me grief. Hikaru and Morgan both had tempers that could flare without warning.

They exploded, usually at each other about stupid things frequently. One of their main points of 'disagreement' was how Morgan dressed. She was almost completely comfort over cute and Hikaru of course had been raised by a fashion designer. He'd complain and she'd shoot back an icy or sarcastic comment. They were both heavily gifted in the sarcasm department.

* * *

Something I had somewhat forgotten about, was the one hideaway I could have during the day. So about 3 weeks after joining the ranks I went and found the huge Mahogany doors. I went through them and sat on the large ornate couch. My chosen companion, my former confidant, and well he wasn't here yet. So, I laid back and awaited his arrival.

"I was wondering when you would come and visit me in my humble abode." I grinned and turned.

"Hey Nekazowa."

"Hello Kerushii, you have changed." He ruffled my hair lightly and I laughed softly. "Why the gender swap?"

"It was a test of sorts. For the Host Club members. And so far they're passing it. And in sorry I haven't visited earlier." I stood up again and we looked at each other. His cloak was lowered so I could see his eyes. "How is Kirimi?"

"She is doing well. Thank you for asking." I nodded. After a few tense minutes he made me a steaming cup of tea and we settled in on that couch just to talk. We sat and talked I think for the rest of the afternoon. It was nice, to talk about everything with someone who knew and remembered when I had been here. He was truly one of my best friends, but I think he knew that. He could just get me to talk and talk without trying to.

He was as eloquent as Tamaki, but he wasn't melodramatic and showy about things. Sometimes yes he was a tad extravagant with how he presented the 'Black Magic Club' but otherwise, down here when it was him and I. He was sweet and usually softer spoken.

He once again became my confidant. He had the one who knew it all. The good, the bad and the ugly. He knew some things that I had held back from Morgan and Emma. This for me was a strange thing to do. I usually told them everything, no holdbacks but this time. It felt like my secret to tell and I had chosen not to tell them, yet.

* * *

Kyoya of course...being the Shadow King had an advantage and I wasn't sure how long he'd known for. He hadn't held it over me or attempted blackmail...which I found slightly strange. But I had shrugged it off. Maybe he would once the entire club knew. That thought was daunting.

He still conversed with me as though I were Keshi. I had been dubbed the Sentimental type. My role was composed of, I could sit and listen to the girls, offering smiles or words of encouragement when needed, but 'As the sentimental type, I saw and brought out the inner beauty of the young ladies through my tender words and gestures.' Kyoya had come up with the type and Tamaki soon followed with the slogan. The first two weeks had been...interesting that's for sure. My table was never empty and I had starting holding side sessions during lunch and before school. The girls and I would schedule them as necessary. They actually weren't all rich airheads. Some of them had deep thoughts and kind gestures that they could complete if they wanted to.

* * *

Mori, I actually wouldn't of figured out he had known at all for a bit. He was just...so quiet. Somehow he and I had ended up in the library studying for an English Test. Mitskuni had gone to get another book. It was just so quiet and serene. I was actually kind of surprised when a hand rested on my head and lightly ruffled my hair.

"It's good to have you back." I had looked up from my book, surprised and he met my eyes with what appeared to be a smile.

* * *

Mitskuni I would have thought would have been the hardest. But it happened while he and I were in the kitchen in the Host room preparing the platters.

"Keru-Chan?" Without thinking I had simply glanced at him and answered.

"Yes Mitskuni?" He had blinked and then looked at me. He seemed to be waiting for me to realize my mistake. It took a minute actually. I was cutting strawberries and the knife almost slid out of my hand. My hands slid over my mouth and I whirled around to look at him. He looked back.

"What happened Keru-Chan? How did you come back? I thought your mom wasn't going to let you see us ever again." I sighed softly and set the knife on the counter.

"I was really sick. And the doctors said I would've died if I didn't live in a climate like Japan. So they advised her to let me live here instead." He nodded.

"But what happened while you were gone Keru-Chan?" The name rang through my ears and I smiled softly. Being called Keshi was fine, but inside I was Kerushii.

"Well, I guess you can saw...my mom went a step too far with her 'caring about my wellbeing' and I pretty much became her maid. I didn't have much time to eat and was running around so much. I lost a lot of weight. And that's the only reason I fit into Kaoru's old uniforms. A lot happened in those four months...not all good, but I guess not all bad either." I glanced at him and did a double take. He looked pissed, really pissed.

"How dare she treat you that way? You're her daughter no matter what happened."

"She found out about the rape and thought I had been sleeping around with all of you." He paused in his rant and his Carmel eyes found mine instantly.

"Your mother thought that? Did she hate us for no reason?" I shrugged lightly. I didn't know. "She banned us from coming after you. She said if we did she'd get restraining orders on us all and then we could get in a lot of trouble for being near you." I winced lightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd go that far." My eyes lowered to the ground slowly. I honestly was on the verge of tears. Warm arms suddenly wrapped around me. I blinked, surprised and looked up. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I flushed. "You know...the customers would take this as a yaoi pairing forming..." He chuckled and I snuggled into his chest anyhow.

* * *

That had been three days ago. I was feeling strangely more confident now that most of the Hosts knew. Tamaki was the only one left. I had somewhat suspected that and I was okay with it. I just had to figure out how to tell him without him A) hating me or B) Becoming really pitiful and hard to live with. This was on my mind quite a lot and I was very distracted.

I guess that's why I didn't see it coming. I had been walking to Music Room 3 after school when I had been scooped up and whisked off. I was set down again outside, up on the roof. I looked around, blinking. I was surrounded by guys. Most of them I recognized from my gym class, but none of them looked happy.

"If it isn't Keshi Hireno, the 'Sentimental Type'. Do you have any idea what crap you've put the rest of us through? With you being all sensitive and sentimental, our girlfriends want us to be the same." I swallowed, this wasn't looking good.

"So 'Sentimental' how about a taste of your own medicine?"

"Yea, we've been put in the dog house, been hosed off with frigid water and given the out by our girls. It's your turn." My head was whipping back and forth between them as they spoke. I opened my mouth to say something but I was lifted up again. I gasped as we began moving. I was flat on my back and they were all beneath me, holding me up. I felt the soft swing and instinctively I held my breath.

"Take this for Sentimental." Seconds later I hit the cold water and sunk in. I blinked and my hair swirled around me as I sunk into the pool. They had thrown me into the rooftop pool. I kicked up to the surface and watched the group leave, laughing.

I slowly climbed out of the pool and shook off like a dog. I swiped the hair from my eyes and wrung out my sleeves before kicking off my tennis shoes and socks and carrying them with me. I resumed my previous mission. I was going to the Club Room, now of course to take a long hot shower and clean up. My footsteps sounded sloshy as I went, but it didn't really bother me.

The room was locked when I got there, but I kneeled a little and whipped out the key Tamaki had given me before walking in and swinging the door shut behind me. I didn't wait for the usual locking 'click though.

I walked back to the bathroom that was behind the dressing rooms and peeled off my clothes before tossing them in the little dryer that was there. I made sure a robe was hanging on the inside of the door before grabbing my iPod out of my bag and hooking it up to the in-shower speakers. I stepped in as the music started playing.

The scalding water hit my skin, blissfully and I hummed softly as I shampooed my hair and washed myself off. As I was letting the conditioner set in a smile drew across my face at the song that came on.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Katy Perry Firework lyrics found on ._

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon."_

I didn't really think I was that loud, and I wasn't expecting anyone to arrive before I was done. I pride myself on one thing with that song. I can belt it like the best of them. It's amazing. I slid out of the shower and dried off before grabbing one of the twins' spare uniforms and setting it on a chair. My wrap was taking a while to dry so I was just in a cami, a bra and my uniform pants.

My hair was a wreck so I was wringing it out with a towel as I walked back into the Hosting room. I went to my bag and flipped back up, humming lightly. I grabbed my brush and my straightener and turned around before freezing. The entire club was there, waiting on the couches. I smiled, slowly flushing and waved.

"Hey there."

"Daughter…but you…..Keshi…..what?" Tamaki was blinking and he seemed to be twitching. I rushed over and hugged him.

"Daddy, don't be mad okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did."

"You still call me Daddy! I could never be mad at you!" He wrapped an arm around my waist and spun me. I squealed and giggled as we spun.

"Tamaki put me down! I have to get dressed! And do my hair." He pouted, but set me down. I grinned up at him before leaning up on my toes and kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you for letting me back into the family." He flushed and I beamed before scampering back to the dressing rooms.

I missed the gazes that followed me, but even if I had seen them, I was too happy to care. Everyone knew, I had my full family back and that made me so, so happy.

* * *

So, what did you think? Will ya let me know? remember...  
**226  
**(and the song is _"Firework" by: Katy Perry_ My current theme song that I adore.)

Oh, and sadly I don't own Ouran...I so so so wish I did.


	43. Winter Stress

Ok, I'm trying to not kill my computer right now. I had everything written up. Replies, goal, nicknames...everything. I clicked 'save' and the login page came up. I just about died. So now here we are...try 2.

**Luna: **I'm so glad you like it! And I get a cupcake! *squeals and glomps* thank you!**  
Rae:** I did, so yea, get over it. And you are, which I'm rethinking right now...and maybe I'll let you and Hika have a battle with Styrofoam swords or something...that'd be hilarious. And I do sleep in school! I just get in trouble for it!**  
Zumikuri:** I combined your tri-owned account names for your nickname. I think it shall work for the time being but I am gonn re-vamp it soon. And yeaaa they all know! Hooray!**  
Neko:** I'm glad you did, and the wait is over.**  
Romano:** They are jerks aren't they? Stupid boys. But can I wear my zorro hat? Jerk hunting isn't the same without my zorro hat!**  
****K:** Meh, you know my reply and I cannot reveal our secrets to the rest of the group. That would ruin it.**  
Kiki:**I love how you always reply in all caps. I have this little chibi version of you that when you review is jumping around shouting your reviews at the top of their lungs...is that strange? I think its adorable. And it's Tamaki, what else can we expect?**  
Nom:** Nomnomnom, why the secrecy! Why can I not know your true identity! Log in!**  
Goth-Chan:** HAI! And reeeaaaaalllly? You think so! Thanks! And I hope that my Honey will be sweet and hello, twin redheads will **always** be hot.**  
Silvermoon:**Thanks and the depressing but was necessary. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger!**  
Asheiya:** Hello there! Welcome to the land of ATO reviewers. Here's your complimentary gift basket *hands a pretty basket* And trust me I'm the same way. I'll be reading and think about reviewing but have nothing to say. And thanks, the grammar is passed down by my extremely grammatically anal mother. So thank you to her for that. In my world, funner is a word so you're safe. And I like the song lyrics too, usually I listen to the song over and over and over and it gets me pumped while I'm typing. I'm glad you're excited so here ya go!

**That's everyone right? I hope so. Nw, for this chapter...you have a goal. Your goal is 240. This is 13 reviews. Which is possible. So get to it! YOU CAN DO IT!  
**

* * *

My eyes were drooping as I walked down the hall. My hair was a wreck and I was in a sweatshirt and jeans. I was exhausted and sore. My feet were heavy as I walked down the hallway.

I didn't hear my name when it was called. I just wasn't functioning right now. I made it to my first class before sitting down and dropping my head to the desk. Within seconds I was out like a light.

Last night, I had been up late studying. It felt like I had turned off my light and then my alarm went off. This is actually very possible. We had exams coming up and I didn't feel prepared. I hadn't been able to get much studying in and one of the qualifiers for my scholarship was keeping good grades.

So basically, if I didn't pass these exams I was out of the school. That was enough to hit me with a load of stress. Besides that was the bullying. The boyfriends of the girls I hosted were giving me crap almost daily. Whether it was pranks, menial things like stealing my pen or taking my homework and changing the answers and then turning it in as it was passed up the line.

Then the pranks got meaner. Whether it was dumping salt in my water over lunch or they had gone with the pool prank twice. Another time they took one of my art projects and scrawled over it with black paint. Then yesterday...I had been scooped up, blindfolded and driven somewhere. They dropped me off in the middle of nowhere and left me with no phone, no backpack nothing.

I had walked back to town and then gotten a cab to the school. I paid them after I grabbed my bag from the office and then continued the afternoon. I didn't see the point in bothering the Hosts with it. I know I now qualified as a Host, but I was ending that after the Christmas party this weekend. I'd say Keshi had to go back to the US. And then I'd be his cousin, Kerushii and I'd dye my hair again.

The twins and I had a little meeting between the three of us. I gave them my full trust and they dyed my hair on the Thursday before the Christmas Party. It was back to the short platinum blonde and I liked it. They had a professional wig version of my guy hair made.

I was planning to announce I had to leave the school before the Host Club. Then leave after goodbyes and towards the end of club time come back as Kerushii. It would work out well. I knew what outfit I was gout to change into so I was ready.

It was the period before Club Time so I had been dismissed early with Mitskuni and Mori. They didn't know about my plan so I was kinda nervous. The club members had several things planned for the party, one of them had been a collaborative song, but I had been deemed the 'girl' for the song because as hard as I tried my singing voice didn't go low. But a surprising thing was how good all of their voices actually were. It was almost ridiculous. Good looks check. Charm, check. And now voices like heaven, CHECK. I smiled to myself and a hand gently took mine.

I blinked and looked down at my hand and then up at Mitskuni. He smiled, and I swear my heart forgot to beat. My cheeks reddened and I looked down again. We were walking the semi-back way to the school so no one would see us holding hands.

I wasn't sure what to do. Mitskuni had been so utterly sweet and adorable. But then my head was sent spinning by Kyoya. He was just tossing a wrench into the easiness of things. Lately he had been...warmer. Like things he'd say or do I'd find myself so confused by his intentions. And then there were those times when we were alone together. At those times I swear my cheeks were on fire. I couldn't get that one fevered kiss in the locker rooms out of my mind. Sometimes I think he could read my mind. It was like he was trying to drive me crazy. Little touches, like a hand brushing some hair back or our arms brushing in the hall. They would shoot fire through me. I didn't get it. With Mitskuni, I felt safe and loved and I suppose, since I was used to touching him; from holding him and carrying him before, now the fireworks weren't as vibrant but they were there. It would be a Christmas miracle if I could make it out of this Christmas with my sanity and heart in one piece.

We made it up to the Club Room and inside it was a Winter Wonderland. Complete with fake snowflakes and glitter and snow all over the place. My smile slipped on instantly and I squeezed Mitskuni's hand before letting go completely. I went and explored it all, beaming all the while.

Overview

She was wonderstruck by the simplest of things. The doors shut and Mitskuni crossed the room and stood by Kyoya. The two looked at each other, and nodded.

"Merry Early Christmas Kyoya."

"To you as well Mitskuni." Their eyes met again before sliding to the girl standing by the window, tossing the fake glittering snow up and twirling beneath it. Smiles appeared briefly on both of their faces.

"Kyoya, do you like her?"

"Who? Kerushii? I will say I find her intriguing and worth pursuing, I don't know if I would categorize that as 'liking her' however." Mitskuni nodded and sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because frankly, I do. And if you do as well, we cannot both have her." Kyoya smirked and slid his glasses up. The sunlight glinted off of them dramatically.

"That is quite right. I suppose this now makes us competitors. I will have you know Mitskuni, I never lose."

"Neither do I Kyoya." The two looked at each other once again. This time however there was the briefest edge of hostility in the shared looks. Two of the strongest willed members of the club were now in competition, the prize, a heart.

They set up officially for the club and then let the girls in. Morgan and Emma were helping with tea and little cakes. Anything they earned went to Haruhi's debt.

The girls came in and were awestruck by the room. As they were about to separate, Keshi stepped forward. "Tamaki, may I make an announcement?"

"Of course." He nodded and Keshi stepped forward.

"Ladies, my time with you has been nothing less than spectacular. I will miss you all very much."

"Wait, Keshi-Kun where are you going?" He smiled softly.

"I've been called back to America. Family matters and duty calls as you know. But I will miss you all dearly. Thank you for accepting me into the club, however briefly." He smiled and instantly he was mobbed with hugs and kisses on the cheeks from the girls. After that and goodbyes to the Hosts, he was gone. The twins were smirking sneakily and they simply resumed their previous acts. The other Hosts followed their leave and soon the girls were all seated with a Host.

Normal

I had gotten to where I had hidden my clothes. I grabbed them and rushed to the bathroom. I slid out of my uniform and then carefully into my new outfit. Thankfully the zipper was on the side so I could get it myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror. This was an unused bathroom so I didn't have to worry about people coming in. I applied my makeup lightly and blinked as the mascara settled. It had bits of glitter in it so my lashes sparkled. I swallowed and took in a breath before slipping the heels on and looking at the full affect

The shoes were 3 inch heeled Christian Louboutin patent leather boots. The twins had given them to me and I had hugged them immediately. I'm an occasional fashionista. And these shoes were madly expensive so I had no hope of getting them. The underside of the shoe was bright red so it made a distinct statement. The rest of the outfit was a thigh length strapless satin dress. It was close cut and practically made for me. I had a little black headband in my hair that had a big black bow on the top. It was kind of cute actually. I saw why Renge liked wearing bows.

I left the bathroom after stowing my uniform carefully. My shoes made a clicking noise as I went down the hall. It made me giggle softly. I made it back to Music Room Three and I breathed in deeply before pushing the door handles and stepping inside.

The room was busy and I was able to slip in unnoticed. I walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Emma came in and stopped dead, making Morgan slam into her.

"Emma what was that for? You can't stop out of nowhere." She slid around Emma and stopped as well. I smiled brightly. They blinked in unison and I giggled.

"Kerushii, what are you doing?"

"I'm making things easier on myself. I can't be a guy for forever. So my cousin Keshi has left and here I am." I grinned softly and spun on my heels.

"Kelly...making yourself taller isn't kind." Morgan pouted and I ruffled her hair softly.

"Sorry Momo." I looked towards the doors when I heard the song start. The guys had planned the song, and I was going to sing it still, just in my girl persona. It actually worked really well because it was pretty cold outside today, and pretty dreary and such. I swallowed and walked towards the doors. "Wish me luck."

I stood behind the group as they gathered in front of the girls. I knew there was brief confusion what to do for my part, but I'd be fixing that now. I swallowed and took in a breath. "_I really can't stay"_ I could see the slight stiffening, but the guys continued with their parts. I walked up and stood between the twins, resting my arms on their shoulders.

"_Baby it's cold outside._" They sang it together and grinned brightly at me and I flashed a wink.

"_I've got to go away._"

"_Baby it's cold outside."_ I lifted my arms and walked forward.

"_This evening has been…_"

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in._" I fell backwards in a trust fall and the two pairs of arms caught me and they smirked down at me.

"_So very nice."_ A hand took mine and pulled me up from the twins. I twirled into Tamaki and smiled up at him.

"_I'll hold your hands they're just like ice."_ His hands encased my own and a gentle flush rose across my cheeks as I met his eyes.

"_My mother will start to worry._" Almost in unison Tamaki and I looked at Kyoya and I grinned.

"_Beautiful what's your hurry?_"

"_My father will be pacing the floor._"

"_Listen to the fireplace roar._" I pulled out of Tamaki's arms and my skirt flared out as I landed in Mori's arms.

"_So really I'd better scurry._" I literally got shivers down my spine at Mori's low voice. He had dipped me and I had tilted my head back.

"_Beautiful please don't hurry."_ He set me up right again and I winked softly at him.

"_Well maybe just half a drink more." _I slipped up to Haruhi and slid an arm around her shoulders.

"_Put some records on while I pour_._" _Tamaki and I had labored over what to do about Haruhi. For one thing, she couldn't exactly sing, and if she tried her voice would be too high for a guys voice. So we let her talk-sing it. Which, with her line worked very well.

I released Haruhi and an arm slid around my waist. I melted into Mitskuni and beamed up at him. "_The neighbors might think…"_

"_Baby it's bad out there._" He had his head bowed slightly and his voice was ringing directly in my ear as his breath traveled down my neck. I shivered and melted softly, leaning into him. He handed me a cup of tea and I took a gentle sip.

"_Say what's in this drink?_" I arched an eyebrow at him softly. He smiled and winked before shrugging softly.

"_No cabs to be had out there._"

"_I wish I knew how."_ I twirled out of his arms and stood in the middle of the group at the front. I had my hands clasped in front of me and my eyes were raised to the ceiling.

"_You're eyes are like starlight now." _A hand tipped my chin to the side and my body slowly followed. I met Kyoya's eyes through his glasses and saw the faintest twinkle of a smile. My breath caught and I almost forgot my next line.

"_To break this spell…" _My eyes were latched onto his. A hand reached up and stroked a few stray locks of hair from my cheek and shivers ran up and down my spine.

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."_ My brain started wavering and I pulled back lightly.

"_I ought to say, no, no, no sir." _ I shook my head softly and then lowered it to the ground. He tilted it back gently.

"_Mind if I move a little closer?_" I almost shook my head, but a soft grit of the teeth and I was fine.

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

"_What's the sense of hurting my pride?"_ I smiled. Hurting Kyoya's pride was a tough job, seeing as he was likely one of the few people who rivaled Tamaki in that department.

"_I really can't stay._" I pulled my hand away and stepped back to the group again. The twins popped up on either side of me and smirked before crooning in unison.

"_Baby, don't hold out."_ I flushed and felt them shift around me as we arranged for our finished pose. We weren't doing the full song, but this was enough of it that it would make a difference.

"_Baby it's cold outside."_ As the last note rang out, I felt a breeze sweep in. The windows must have opened, and it made the perfect ending to the song. It was quiet and then the squeals and applause started. I grinned lightly and slipped out from under the twins arms. I was making for the kitchen when a hand rested on my shoulder. The girls were cooing over their favorite Hosts but I met Kyoya's eyes.

"It's a pleasure to have you back Kerushii, you have been dearly missed." I blinked and then felt my cheeks burn when he raised my hand and kissed it gently. Who was this and what happened to the snarky argumentative Kyoya I was such a fan of?

"W-Well thank you Kyoya. I-It's nice to be back." I was cursing my nerves at that second. It made me stutter lightly and fumble over my words. He grinned softly and nodded before walking away. I retracted my hand that was still lightly tingling and looked at it. So it appeared, now for certain the affection was present. I groaned softly. I didn't know if I could handle 1 guy liking be, much less two different guys.

Ta-Da!

So the song is _Baby its Cold Outside._ I don't own it or Ouran, though occasionally I wish I did.

**Goal=240**


	44. A surprise visitor

238, two hundred thirty eight. Sadly not 240, but I'll post anyhow just to share my love for you all.

**Nom-**Yea...i shall wait til next chapter because there are 25 letters that could come after M. And I'm glad you liked it, and the bits :)  
**Neko-Chan:** I understand feeling lazy. And yea, Haruhi's singing ability= zero  
**Yani:**Yes, yes it would be. And I love that song sooooo much. And yea, you do go for the fireworks dontcha? I suppose that's how you are. Right now all you people are giving me mixed ideas. And yes, you had to wait and now we're out of school and you just left me hanging due to you wanting to sleep at 1AM, may i remind you that it is 3AM here?  
**Romano:** You jerk! I wanna keep my hat! Maybe I'll steal your Prussia hat instead. *steals* because you're a meany. *nods* And you really can't floor drift.  
**Goth-Chan:**I see that, I'm excited! And so mean to poor Tamaki... *giggles* nice hit. I'd give it a 8.7, and I wish you luck with that. I'm glad you loved it, and MWAHAHAHA, I just about died laughing reading that. very nice effect, squirting the shadow king with holy water.  
**XxSacredMaidenxX:** Well, hi there! And So far teh opinions have been mixed on that and I don't know which way I'm going yet. And thanks for reviewing, reviews honestl make my day. *grins*  
**K:** *stares for a moment at review* really? do I have to reply to it again? No I refuse, you know what I said and I'll summarize here.  
-Yay, I know. Yes, I know where your vote stands now put your mitskuni flags I love that song too, it makes me happy and its my moms favorite christmas song EVER. It is cold, iI like florida being cold, its a nice change. And Yes you and iGothic are on the same page. And more hints! I dunno what it is!  
**Kura-Chan:** And yay! I;m glad you approve! Oooooh yes, oh boys is right. And I think I like kura-chan better.  
**Kiki:** ITS MY LITTLE REVIEW CHIBI! And yes, I thought it was a good idea too. Haruhi can do it due to her whole 'it doesnt mattter if youre a guy or a girl' mentality. And 3 the song. LOL love triangle, so it is. And I want a full sized Ouran. I want to live there for goodness sakes so gimme a HUUUUUUUUUGE ONE.  
**Luna:** And he's Kyoya, he doesn't fit into anyones preferences. And I needed a love interest/antagonist and he was the lucky winner. And I know! It was hard for me at first, but now I have the image in my head and it is soooooo awesome. I'm glad you like it, and tell your friend I said hi! And I shall dutifully update posthaste. (good fancy word)  
**Silvermoon:** Well, not everyon. In my mind Mori thinks of her as a kid sister, they just dont interract much. And yes, I think I'm gonna hit it and go beyond it. This story is almost a year old. Wowm that is such an odd thought. And congratulations! I hope it was fabulous. And sounds busy, and gotta love sleepovers. Its not boring, I think it feels more personal which is cool.

_So, you people...*sigh* what am I gonna do with you all? Okay, your goal this time is 250._

_**250**_

_That's only 12 reviews so you should have fun okay? *nods* now read away!_Oh and **English** and Japanese.

* * *

With the release of the weight of masking my identity, the stress simply flew off my shoulders. I could concentrate better and I whizzed through my exams with flying colors. I was so utterly proud of myself. I threw myself a mini party in the kitchen after I had checked the scores at 2 AM.

I was back to my insomniatic ways, but I didn't really mind. I got enough sleep in a week to function. I'd usually be up watching movies or listening to music or working on the mural. There were just times when sleep wouldn't come.

The weather had slowly been getting colder which meant I could wear an extreme variation of winter clothing. I loved the cold, just as much as I loved the steamy summers. School was a breeze and so far, there hadn't been any trouble with Kyoya and Mitskuni. In all honesty I had expected some sort of rivalry to arise, but perhaps I had been wrong. It was actually within the first week of December when I got the email. It sent me into a frenzy and the phone call that followed made it only worse.

I was nervous. Nervous and excited. I really couldn't decide which I was more. I had gotten an email and then a call from my mom. She was coming over for a visit and to drop off the last of my medical papers. I apparently had quite a few medical issues. And for me to live overseas it took a lot of paperwork.

I had arranged mostly everything but the Hosts insisted on coming align to the airport. They wanted to make a good second impression. I sighed softly and slid from foot to foot. We were at the airport and her flight was a little late. I hummed under my breath and scanned the crowd once again. I saw a head of blonde hair and I rose to my tip-toes. My grin broadened and I scampered into the crowd to find her.

She set down her bag when she saw me coming and I fit under her arms. I hugged her and her arms wrapped around me. I grinned and nestled against her before letting go. "**It's so nice to see you. Everyone's waiting over here**." I took her hand and she smiled and followed me.

When we got back to the group however...my mom stopped. She froze about 10 feet from them. I blinked and tried to get her to move again but it wasn't working. "**Mom?"** I looked at her and frowned. Her eyes had been clear and bright but now they were cold.

"**You little whore**." My eyes widened and I took a step back.

**"W-what?"** I blinked and looked at her. I was utterly confused.

**"I allowed you to return, at your request and the doctor's recommendation. I wasn't aware you were coming back to your lovers**."

"**Mom that isn't how it-"** I broke off as her hand connected harshly with my cheek. I winced but stood my ground. My head had turned tithe side with the force of it. My cheek was red and my hair was disheveled.

"**You don't deserve a second chance**."

"**You're not giving me a chance to expl**-" I whimpered as her hand grasped my hair and pulled me towards her. I met her eyes, struggling lightly against her hand.

"I am disgusted to call you my daughter. I hope your life is a happier one now that you can sleep around freely." I winced. "**I thought you had learned. I thought a little tough love would teach you. Apparently it didn't get through your thick skull. They don't like you. You're just another toy for them to fool around with." **Those words literally shattered my heart. She released her grip on my hair. I stumbled lightly and swallowed.

**"M-mom, you don't know them**."

"**They are a Host Club. Composed of hormonal high school boys. That is all I need to know.**" I was trembling lightly and my eyes met hers, tears rimming them. "**You're coming home**." I blinked and shook my head.

"**Mom, if I do. I will die. I'm not exaggerating and you know that. The weather will kill me. Is that what you want? For me to die so you don't have to deal with me anymore?" **I glared and tensed when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Kerushii are you alright?"

"I'm fine daddy." I had been calling Tamaki that constantly out of habit. I saw my mom arch an eyebrow softly.

"**Why are you calling him daddy? Little pet name for your games?**" My breath caught and my mouth fell open. She hadn't just said that. And then….how had she known what I said? I was speaking Japanese.

"**What is wrong with you?**" My next words lodged in my throat at her next statement.

"**You know, I left you with Greg on those occasions knowing full well what would occur. I thought he would be able to lodge sense into you**."

"**Y-you knew? A-and you didn't do anything?**" I felt the tears welling up fully.

"**Of** **course I knew. I'm your mother aren't I?**"

"**You're not my mother. You're a stranger.**" I shook my head rapidly, tears now falling. "**You were horrible and I was scared of you. That shouldn't be the case. I shouldn't be your maid or your punching bag. I'm a human being and I was your daughter.**" I had moved to be in front of her.

She looked down at me and I could feel the cold cruelty seeping from her. I saw the hand seconds before it hit my cheek. The force of it made me stumble before falling. I whimpered softly as a pop sounded from my wrist as I landed.

"**Fine, you wish to stay here? Alright. You can suffer the consequences then.**" A folder landed at my feet and I heard the footsteps walking away. I was trembling as I rose to my feet. I didn't use my hand as it was tingling already. Tears were streaming quietly down my cheeks as I gripped the folder.

"C-can we go please?" I swallowed and raised my eyes slowly. They were all looking at me. I winced and looked down at the ground again.

"Of course we can." Arms slipped under me and I sniffed before curling into them weakly. I shut my eyes and trembled lightly. I couldn't bear to look at any of them. To see the questioning, pitying looks. That I couldn't handle.

**Honey POV**

She was utterly silent through the entire ride back to the Hitachiin's house. Her eyes were focused on the passing scenery. They were blank and slightly red. I couldn't stand to see her this way.

I watched her, a frown on my face and my hands clenched into fists. She had told me that life with her mom hadn't been pleasant...but this was past that. This was her mom abusing her, vocally and physically. I sighed. It had taken all of my will power to leave that airport without leaving a mark on her mother. Hikar and Kaoru had been forced to hold Morgan and Emma back from running at her. I can see why they'd be the most upset...they had been around Kerushii at the time when all this had been happening and they hadn't known about it.

There were some things I didn't understand. I'd have to hope she would explain them to me. My eyes traveled to her once again. Her light was shattered, she wasn't the lively excited girl I had fallen in love with. No...she was shut off now. My eyes slid to Kyoya next and I sighed.

Without meaning to we had entered a competition. The winner would be able to openly pursue Kerushii's affections. He didn't seem to be affectionate of her, or like her at all which confused me. I ran a hand through my hair and rested my head against the windows. The ride was almost unbearably quiet.

**Kyoya POV**

A frown was resting on my face as I watched the occurrences between Kerushii and her mother. The surprise on Kerushii's face was genuine so she was not faking that.

I have to say I was puzzled. She had made no mention of abuse of any sort. By her mothers words t seemed the abuse went deeper than would be expected. I could hear her wrist pop from where I was standing. I felt my body respond and shift forward.

I would have walked right to her side if Mori hadn't rested his hand calmly on my shoulder.

I don't know what attracted me to her. She was independent and not afraid to talk back to me. She didn't seem intimidated by our wealth or family control either.

That was strange in itself. She had a draw to her that I had not witnessed in another girl. She was not an insufferable airhead like most of the girls we hosted, but she also didn't flaunt her brain capacity. I don't particularly know when I began to develop affections for her.

I know however that the kiss that had occurred between us had not happened at a good moment. The timing was pure stupidity. I had I sighed and took off my glasses to pinch the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache coming. I'd need to take some pain killers later.

"Kyoya, drink tea with mint for a headache, painkillers will just push the pain off." I blinked and turned to Kerushii. That was as though she had read my mind. "You were pinching the bridge of your nose that usually means you're getting a migraine. And Mitskuni, you're going to lose circulation in your hands or puncture the seats. Loosen up." I blinked and shifted and caught Mitskuni's eye. He looked back. He seemed just as confused as I was. The words had almost dislodged the theory that she was hurting. She shifted and then was out of the limo before it had fully stopped. We stepped out of it next and though it was barely noticeable her hand trembled when it grasped the door handle.

Within seconds she was inside and a soft sob could be heard accompanied by running footsteps.

"She's running again." My eyes traveled to Mitskuni and he sighed as he met my eyes as well. We all went into the house and to the girls wing and Morgan and Emma went to talk to Kerushii. We had planned to talk to her as a group, but it would be best to start small and work up to the total group.

As they went up the stairs, there was nothing the rest of us could do but wait.

* * *

You can do it! 250.

~-~-~-~-~-Disclaimer-~-~-~-~-~

**250**


	45. A sleepless night

OMG! You guys went above and beyond! I cannot belive it! 154, that's 4 more than I even asked for! So, I officially adore you all *nods* And you all get cyber Christmas and festive holiday cookies!

**Silvermoon: **Yes, its a 'no strings attached' friendship. And I did that this weekend at a sleepover! It was awesome! We watched the entire first season. And I have never heard of that, ever. And I know, me and my friends are making plans to see it because it will be AWESOME. You made a formal dress? And then you're making another! I am impressed with your talent! And I know...it was sad...and more sadness to come...but HAPPINESS WILL PREVAIL!  
**Neko-Chan:** Yes, her mother is allowing no damn explanation...and I thought about that, but it was more of Kerushii's fight that she had to deal with. and that would be intimidating.  
**Rora:** She is evil and psssh he could overpower you easily short stuff. And I'm well aware, and BAH HUMBUG to that excuse.  
**K: **You enjoy making me type don't you? I am aware *sits with popcorn* and I'm ready.  
Her mom...yes she is evil and rawr! And ...really Romeo and Juliet combined? Dang that's a lot of very sad, and not being able to do anything about it... WAAAAHHHHHH! *smacks forehead* sorry Tamaki moment there. And yes...evil creeper of doom...*hisses* And well we've established that her mother is mentally unwell remember?No, her mom is going to come and pick her up from school without the Host Club's knowledge for lunch. So she goes and *gasp* Greg the evil bastard is there! So drama ensues, fa-la-la. And then wha-boom car wreck after the eviiiilll people leve for the airport. And the mental situation will be adressed.I will put it in, I'm still writing, this chapter is gonna be really long just FYI. So perhpas posting tomorrow afternoon. I'm thinking having her basting it from her iPOd in her room after taking a shower, before she puts on any coverup of the still visible marks. And being music girl is alright. It's entertaining to me :) And I looked up the song. *squee* its so ridiculously perfect. And why am i now seeing a cliff diving episode in my head...*ponders* depression and grief turned to rebellion and sucicidal thoughts? You did warn me and I thank you for that. Well, now I need to go write more a nd have dozens of YouTube pages open. *nods* And I hope they will be. (aand that was a pasting of my reply from our PM)  
**Goth-Chan:** *blinks* expletives! watch your language! And technically she can do that as she is Kelsey's legal guardian and suchness. And I'm glad the drama llamas are happy, they'll be even happier after this chapter. And OMG! thank you for mah plushies! *squees happily*  
**Kura:**I'm glad you love it! I love it too! and sadly...no her mother didn't change. Still a jerk...still a meanie. WHAT! it almost made you cry? I'm sorry!  
**Insane Musician:** Well! HI there! And I updated as soon as I could!  
**Luna22:** Oh yes again  
**Anonymous: ***Blinks* an anonymous review...even labled anonymous. How interesting. *waves* its nice to meet you anynymous! And the suspense will likely kill me before you. *nods*  
**Kiki:** Awww its my review chibi! Who has reviewed for all my stories! wow. Her mommy is evil and of course she knew! It's just an awesome plot twist. (And bipolar...interesting choice of words) Thank you! And I updated as fast as I could manage!  
**Roma-Chan:** Yea I know you can. And I know! Mean-ness times 10,000 (IT'S OVER 9,000) And go do it! And maybe give her a sjrunken head for Christmas!  
**Midnighter67:** I know...and it did seem that way didn't it? And here ya go!  
**AnimeReallyIsMyLife: **First off, I love your name. And I'll keep it in stock for the nex chapter *smiles* And you know, in that competition, most people are. And I AM SO JEALOUS! I love belzeneff... And I will, its been keeping me up late thinking so yay!  
**MIZUKI: **They did, I just wanted you to review again. How are you? An I know it was, but it twas necessary.  
**Abby:** I understand, its fine. Thank you, I know she's mean...*sighs* And that's what I think! Sadly i must admit I'm still debating. And heck no, Merry Christmas isn't offending. *grins*  
**SS-lover06:** Thanks!

And wow, that is all the replies! All 16 of them. Thank you all for reviewing. And for this next chapter...well we're at 154 now. How about 165? 11 reviews. And its random number I just picked.

So Merry Christmas to you all. And I hope you enjoy it :)

**

* * *

**

I had run to my room as soon as we got to the house. I just needed to be alone for awhile. I wish it were forever. I sat on my bed in an old t-shirt and shorts, tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't want to leave my room, and I didn't under any circumstances want to talk to any of the Hosts. I felt ashamed and betrayed and I had no one to go to.

When Morgan and Emma came to the door I told them I was just going to go to sleep. In reality I was sitting, looking through photo albums and home movies, crying quietly. I felt like I had lost everything. My mom in that arrangement of actions had shattered my heart. I could hear the Hosts outside my room in our wing. I couldn't hear their words but knowing they were there; that they cared was a comfort.

I eventually did fall asleep. I was curled up among my pillows, the books and boxes sitting on the ground. But I almost wish I hadn't fallen asleep. The dreams and nightmares hadn't surfaced in awhile…but tonight they did.

* * *

_I was running, running fast. I didn't know what from, but whatever it was, it scared me. The hallway I was in seemed utterly never-ending and I couldn't get away from the footsteps behind me._

_The cry caught in my throat as an arm wrapped around my waist. It pulled me back and as much as I struggled, I was gaining no ground. I turned in his arms and whimpered as the dark smirk deepened._

"_**Still the same little slut aren't you**__?" I winced and turned my head away. A hand rested beneath my chin and turned it back. "__**You're mine, and don't try to deny it. That stupid little Host Club is a waste of your time."**_

"_**N-no they're not! Stop lying!"**_

"_**Kelsey, he's right you know. They don't care about you."**__ I looked at my mom and sniffed shaking my head. It wasn't true. It simply couldn't be. My breath hitched as kisses were being peppered across my neck. I whimpered and struggled but a hand pressed me to the wall harshly. I gasped and kicked my legs but melted into a trembling little girl when the knife was pulled out. I looked down, away from Greg and when I looked up again it was Hitaro. He smirked._

"_Nice to see you too Blondie."_

"_H-Hitaro…let me go. Didn't you do enough!" I glared darkly and struggled again. Hitaro was easier to get away from. I shoved him away and then just ran. I didn't know where. But I had to get away. My feet pounded against the carpet and then the pavement. I slowed gradually and then panted softly, looking around. I paled as the wall shut behind me. I was in a boxed in room. _

_Slowly, faces and figures began materializing. I blinked and spun. It was the seven and then Morgan and Emma. There was not a smile to be found and I winced softly. I didn't like this._

"_We really don't like you." That was Haruhi; she turned and left through a doorway after her words. I winced softly._

"_You're a pain." This was from Kaoru and I turned to him, kind of surprised, I thought he was the nice twin. He turned and waited by the doorway. I almost asked why he was waiting but then Hikaru spoke._

"_Why should we have to deal with you?" He sneered softly and turned before linking elbows with Kaoru and the twosome left._

"_Too loud." Mori's deep voice resonated well here. He turned and strode from the room as well. Tears were welling up in my eyes slowly._

"_You're a slut." I gasped and pressed a hand to my mouth as I turned to Morgan. How could she? She glared darkly at me and left. I felt a cold chill seep over me slowly._

"_Why did we ever let you into the family?" Tamaki's eyes were cold and unfeeling. They made me feel like someone was shattering my heart, piece by piece._

"_Why can't you grow up?" I frowned at Emma and almost stuck my tongue out at her. She was the childish one._

"_You're a liar." Those words were almost just as bad as being called a slut. I opened my mouth to explain to Kyoya or to Mitskuni that it wasn't true but my words died at Mitskuni's next words._

"_We hate you." With that, they left, leaving me all alone. I trembled before shaking and hitting my knees. I couldn't take this. The tears were streaming fast. I was here and I was utterly alone. I couldn't take this. _

_I stood up shakily and walked towards where they had all disappeared to. The floor collapsed beneath me and then I was falling. A scream escaped me and then it was gone._

_

* * *

_

I sat up, clenching the blankets tightly. My scream echoed through the room, bouncing off the wall. I blinked, shaking terribly before bursting into tears. The dreams had returned. This one was bigger than ever and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I had cried myself to sleep last night. I had just lost my mother. Not completely but in a sense that she now would have nothing to do with me. Her accusations were false and she hadn't let me explain. But I hadn't been capable of explanation after awhile. She had known what Greg had done every time she left me with him. And she had willingly allowed it. He had abused and violated me. Soon it became a process and I would just shut down when he walked in the door. He was 4 years older and so much stronger so there was no possibility of fighting him off. He had threatened to make it worse or harm mom if I told a soul so I stated quiet about it. I was abused and put down and basically molested for 4 months and I couldn't even tell my best friends about it.

I winced when I heard the soft crack and the slam of my door opening. I turned my head and looked at the doorway, trying to stop the flow of tears. My arms were wrapped around my waist and my breaths were labored.

"Kerushii, what is it?" I looked at them. The tears streaming down my cheeks were blurring my vision slightly and I winced. The dream was so fresh in my mind. Those tender caring words couldn't be theirs. I tensed when arms slipped around me but I focused and then melted into the warmth. I was trembling terribly and my hands wouldn't release the blankets.

Their hands took mine and held them. Slowly, my grip loosened and I held their hands. "Kerushii, are you okay?" I frowned softly but nodded. I couldn't talk about this right now. I swallowed and nestled into them. A cold hand pressed to my forehead and I shivered.

"She's worked herself into a fever." I just listened to them talk. Their voices were so utterly lulling to hear. Mitskuni's was smooth and no matter the circumstance if you listened there was the soft Loli bounce to his words. Kyoya's voice was like satin. I melted into the comforting arms and fell asleep between them.

**Overview**

The duo looked down at her. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "It appears she's fallen asleep."

"Yea, but why do you suppose she screamed?" Kyoya shrugged softly and looked down at the girl. She was so utterly confusing in some ways.

Mitskuni looked at Kyoya and frowned softly. "Kyoya when did you begin to like her?" Kyoya pulled his gaze from the frosty window to look at him.

"Well I must say that I believe it began the second evening she took residence at my house. She was blunt and frankly didn't care about rules of society or how a guest should act. She made the atmosphere breathable." Kyoya ran a hand through his hair softly. "And then was the raw emotion. She wasn't afraid to show that she was upset. She was mad that I ratted her out but, I couldn't appropriately deal with her tears." Mitskuni watched him quietly and nodded.

**\\\\\\\\**

Kyoya had grown up in a very strict emotionless environment. He was considerably younger than his three siblings. When he entered middle school they were already through college or medical school. His father expected him to either surpass his brothers or follow their footsteps perfectly.

The family had once been a family of 6. Kyoya's mother Ayesha Ohtori had passed away when he was barely a year old. The event had left its mark on the family. Yoshio, though he never was an open, exuberant caregiver; had become colder. He seemed to expect more of his children and thought that work would always come before family or pleasure. Fuyumi, as the only girl was left outnumbered and alone in a boy's world. She was forced to go through her teen years without a mother to guide her. Akito and Yuuchio were well enough off. They followed their father's footsteps and easily fell into the 'all work, no play' mindset. It went without saying that they blamed Kyoya for their mother's death. After his birth she had been ill and never fully recovered.

Kyoya, since learning of the circumstances of his mother's death has held a silent resentment of himself. Resentment for destroying his family and destroying his mother. This small fire burned within him and made him work hard. He would seem to be doing things simply to appease his father but however it was also to honor his mother's legacy. Soon though his mother was forgotten to his thoughts and he was occupied with usurping his brothers.

Kerushii's arrival had changed that. And in a way Kyoya had lied, the day he had fallen for her was the day she was at his house, but also it was her eyes... Her eyes had seemed to be a bright evergreen. It had stopped Kyoya's breath for a moment. They were the eyes of his mother. The eyes he had seen in ever photo of her. That had rekindled the fire within him and melted his heart from the cold, cruel ice it had been.

Kyoya looked at Mitskuni questioningly. "And you? When did you develop affections for her?" Mitskuni grinned softly and rested his head against the headboard.

"Well do you remember when the twins stole Usa-Chan?" Kyoya nodded. "Well it was that day. She volunteered without hesitation to be the stand in. She recognized that it was important to me and helped the situation. And she accepted my sweet loving and childish side but also could talk to me as a peer and a mature adult, not just a candy and sweets loving little kid." Kyoya grinned and both boys looked up toward the ceiling.

**\\\\\\\\**

Mitskuni had been raised in an interesting home. His father's family was incorporated with Martial Arts for generations. His mother's family however wasn't as consistent. The past two generations had been in architecture. That was how they met. Mitskuni's grandfathers were in talks to start up an empire of dojos across Japan. This led to a merger and the marriage of their eldest children. Akiro Hanninozuka married Suzua Shamunsen and the merger was completed.

When Mitskuni was born he had inherited the looks of his mother but the strength of his father. At an early age he was introduced to the ways of the Hanninozuka style of fighting. He easily surpassed his opponents and was soon the dreadnought of the Hanninozuka family.

His younger brother Yashuchika was born when Mitskuni was 3. The two brothers seemed to get along a majority of the time. They were fond of cute things though the type differed. Chika preferred small cute chicks while Mitskuni held a preference for bunnies. This was believed to be because his grandmother made him a stuffed rabbit. This grandmother died soon after and the rabbit was cherished by Mitskuni as his last tangible memory of her.

When he entered middle school he tried to make a new image for himself. He had maintained a small stature of 4'9" for several years and showed no intention of growing. It was thought that acting tougher and locking away his affinity for cute things would put him in a higher regard to his peers.

This idea was soon discarded after a certain French/Japanese boy talked with Mitskuni about being true to himself no matter what and doing what made him happy. So much to the disgust of his brother he took on his cute sugar loving persona yet again. The Host Club had established a solid source of family as his father and mother traveled frequently and Yashuchika more often than not wanted nothing to do with him.

At Kerushii's arrival at first she was just a new playmate, someone to enjoy a world of sweets with. But that relationship soon changed. She seemed to understand him and acknowledged both sides of him. The youthful and the mature.

When Usa-Chan had been missing his heart had fallen. How could he live with himself if he had lost such a precious prize from his grandmother? Kerushii's willingness to step in for the occasion had lightened his heart. And then of course the bunny ears and tail had made her so utterly adorable.

**\\\\\\\**

Mitskuni grinned softly at the memory and then blinked when a swatch of pink caught his eye. "Usa-Chan?" The words were murmured but his hand reached for it and then grasped the velvety ear of the bunny. "I haven't seen you in months." He smiled and hugged the pink rabbit. It was like months of maturity had dissolved and he was simply a boy with his bunny. Kyoya chuckled softly and Mitskuni rolled his eyes. "Hey don't insult Usa-Chan."

"I won't, I won't." The two glanced at each other and shared equal grins, exhausted grins before drifting off.

**Time skip**

Early the next afternoon, Kyoya and Mitskuni stirred in an empty room. There was the soft evidence of a piano being played. The duo walked out of the bedroom. And the twins looked up and smirked.

"_So, Kyoya-Senpai and Honey-Senpai….and we thought we were the brotherly love yaoi pairing."_ The duo smirked. Kyoya and Mitskuni looked at each other. They both scoffed and came down the stairs.

"We are not a pairing of that sort or of any sort." Kyoya pushed up his glasses just as one of the side doors opened. Emma walked through it and the notes grew louder as the door was opened and then softened as it shut again.

"She's playing again." Morgan sighed and nodded and then the two girls turned and went into the room. The Hosts shared glances and then followed them. It was down a little hall but there was a room with a wall made entirely of windows. In front of that was a huge white piano. Kerushii was sitting at it, playing quietly. Tamaki stepped forward to say something but Morgan held up a hand and shushed him quietly.

_In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along_

_I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense  
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense_

_And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose_

_But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break_

_And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

_So I would choose to be with you  
As if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break_

_And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

Throughout the song her fingers moved gracefully across the keys. Her eyes were shut and it was as though she didn't even recognize they were present in the room. When it was finished she opened her eyes, they were rimmed with tears that were soon wiped away. A grin appeared when she turned to them.

"Morning guys." The group of nine stared at her. How could she appear so chipper after the events of the previous day and the raw emotion poured into that song? A song that willingly welcomed heartbreak. She stood up and walked over. Her footsteps led her to Mitskuni and Kyoya, where she stopped. "Thank you, for comforting me last night. I needed it." She nodded and then smiled before leaving the little room.

She seemed fine, that day and for the rest of the week she seemed just fine. She went to school and did her homework. She attended Host Club meetings and made amazing food whenever she got the chance. There was no suspicion that she wasn't okay, that she wasn't functioning 100%

**

* * *

**

Normal

For the most part, yea I was okay. I was kinda sad and fixing up my hurt so it didn't show, but I was used to doing that. I didn't let on at all that I was not the same girl completely. There was a section of me that would forever be a scared little girl who didn't know how to protect herself.

I was sitting in the library during my free period when my phone buzzed. I had combined my SIM cards so that this phone received messages both for my old phone and the phone Kyoya had given me. I flipped it open and read the message before blinking and reading it again. I replied and got a message back. I frowned but stood up and got all of my things together.

I had received a message from my mother asking me to meet her for lunch so she could explain her actions and I could explain as well. I was going to accept any sort of reconciliation I could get, so I was going. I didn't feel the need to tell the Hosts, I'd be back soon enough.

I took a cab to the restaurant and then stepped out slowly. I had let the twins pick out my outfit today and I was feeling very…sassy. Dark skinny jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt along with knee high boots and a jacket with a furry hood. I walked up to the outdoor seating and told the waiter I was looking for someone, and didn't need my own table. Then I saw her. She was reading a book at one of the outdoor tables. I walked in, intent on approaching her when a wrist took mine. I blinked and turned back.

"Excuse me." I paled slowly. **"G-Greg?" **He chuckled softly.

"**Surprised to see me**?" I couldn't help it, I nodded weakly. His arm slid around my waist and he led me inside to the bar. I guess I was in shock, or back under his spell because I went willingly. We sat down and he bought me a Sprite_._ I sipped it quietly and looked at him. My turquoise eyes met his grey eyes and I swallowed.

"**Greg, what are you doing here?"**

"**What am I doing here, well I am keeping an eye on your mother."** I blinked confused and shivered as a hand ran up my thigh before turning on my barstool, making the hand fall.

"**Why are you keeping an eye on her?"** He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I frowned, I wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

"**Your mother developed a bi-polar disorder."**

"**When?"**

"**When you disappeared last year. She called me, out of nowhere and then when we were in constant contact she told me that she was having blackouts. I monitored her for 24 hours and she was flipping between moods just during one day. So I became her monitor of sorts. When we came to get you that one time, she was pleasant when Emma requested to come but then the nerves added onto the weight of her anger. That is why she acted as she did and treated that group the way she did." **I nodded, it did kind of make sense.

"**But then, once I came home…"**

"**She was busy giving all her 'nice' and all of her smiles to me and others. You got the blunt end of the stick. Her mean and cruel moods**." I winced lightly and looked down at my sprite.

"**And what about you Greg?"**

"**What about me?"**

"**You don't have a bipolar disorder as an excuse. Why did you do those things to me? You don't fully know what I've been through! You don't know what happened here and how it happened. No one does. You broke me and didn't take into account what it would do to me if you did all of those things an-"** I was cut off as he stood and a hand cupped my cheek before he kissed me.

I gasped in surprise and tried to pull back, but an arm slid around my waist and practically pulled me into his lap. I whimpered softly and tried to free my hands. Apparently this was a normal thing at this bar so no one questioned him practically molesting me against the counter. I yanked back long enough to catch my breath and I looked at him. Anger was seeping through me, but also fear as to what he'd do. He chuckled and looked at me.

"**Do you want to know why I did those things? Two reasons, the first your mother asked me to put some sense into you. So I did, I showed you what existed there where it was within easy reach. And two, I couldn't deny you any longer. When we first met it was as though you were taunting me. So I decided to get revenge in a way and make you my own."** I glared and smacked him.

"**I will never be yours! My heart may be undecided but you are not, nor will you ever be in the running!"** I winced softly as he cupped my chin harshly. I swallowed when his eyes met mine. They were fully of dark intent. "**I'm s-sorry…"**

"**No you're not, not yet." **I blinked and paled.

"**Greg, leave me alone, I only came to talk to her.**" He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. I tried to move but his arm was secure around my waist.

"**Let go of her Greg."**

"**Unless you want to be hurt in a major way, you'll let her go, now."** Greg spun and by default I spun in his arms. Everyone was standing in the bar. And they all pretty much looked ready to kill Greg.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You didn't show up for lunch so we had Kyoya track your phone." I nodded slowly and then a thought struck me and I turned to Greg.

"**How did she know Japanese? When she came to the airport?"** He chuckled.

"**I was wondering when you'd ask. She purchased a Rosetta Stone Japanese kit. She's been studying it on her good days since you left." **I blinked and stared at him again. "**Surprised? She does care about you."**

"**But…then why didn't she tell me?"**

"**Tell you what?" **I kept forgetting everyone was here. I looked at them and sighed before opening my mouth, but Greg beat me to it.

"Her mother has a bipolar disorder." I winced lightly. It sounded worse when he said it like that. In Japanese, for all of them to hear. I glanced over and saw instantly the pity flash across their faces. I winced again and slid out of Greg's arms. He let me.

"I-I…." I blinked and looked down as tears welled up. "**That's no reason! She should have told me!"** I shook my head and turned and walked out to the tables. I stood by the table ad looks at her. She seemed so utterly peaceful, like she didn't even see me. I sat down and tapped her hand softly. She blinked and looked at me.

"**Hello.**" I looked at her and blinked. For a few seconds we stared at each other. Then it was like a door simply shut. Her eyes shut off and seconds later I was drenched in green tea. I shut my eyes and looked down. The café had gone quiet. I swiped my hair from my eyes and stood.

"**Mom, I've tried to take three chances to talk to you, to explain. But, apparently you don't care.**" I stood up and swallowed. "**So, thank you for coming, I'm glad I know why. And you don't have to worry about seeing me again.**" She just nodded and I winced before turning. I couldn't stay here. My feet carried me as far as the doorway before going up to Greg. I don't know what I must of looked like, but I know what I felt like.

I felt destroyed, but through it I felt stronger. I tapped his shoulder and he turned. We looked at each other for a moment and then my hand swung back and smacked him. He pulled back in shock but I just nodded. "**It was the least I can do. Thank you for months of pain and fear."** I met his eyes and nodded. It was finished. Without another word I spun and walked back to the group.

I could see the rage bubbling beneath the surface. I took Mitskuni's hand and then Kyoya's and squeezed tightly, pulling their focus to me rather than Greg. "Please, not today, just leave him be. Let them leave…." I swallowed and wiped my eyes. They both looked at me and nodded. I didn't miss the murderous looks sent over my shoulders at him. I was more mad than sad. I had already broken ties with my mother, so the blow hadn't been too bad.

I was honestly the calmest one in the group. We rode back to the Hitachiin's house in the limo and it got so loud in that car I could have screamed. They were asking questions and ranting and in retrospect, it was all very funny.

* * *

It took awhile for them to calm down and then we finally sat. I was slowly relaxing when Hikaru paused the news. I looked up from my crossword puzzle at the screen.

"There's been a two car collision on National Route 1." I stared, enraptured at the screen. The scene was so terrible. "There were three passengers involved in the collision. Two in the car that was idly waiting at a red light was T-Boned. The two passengers were killed. The passenger driving the third car suffered injuries but none fatal." I pressed a hand to my mouth. It was awful, someone had just lost part of their family.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Kyoya gesturing and mouthing things rapidly at Hikaru. My eyes traveled back to the TV and a hand slapped over my eyes and hands pressed over my ears. I squeaked and squirmed. I managed to shove the hands off and get a glance of the screen. My breath caught.

"The two victims were visitors, they weren't natives of Japan. From what can be assumed,." The photos flashed across the screen again and I paled. The two victims were my mom and Greg. I winced and looked down. Tears welled up softly and I sniffed.

"Kerushii?" I breathed in and slowly looked up. Somehow….I wasn't feeling utterly depressed. I looked at them all and sighed. A hand rested softly on my shoulder and I looked up. I met Kyoya's eyes and swallowed.

"Kerushii, I know it's soon….but we should probably contact your family." I winced softly.

"I have no other family Kyoya."


	46. Confrontations

Gah, I'm sorry. didn't realize you'd reach 265 so fast. But this was my hard working project for two whole evenings. Wow...that doesnt seem like a lot does it? *sighs* but it was harder than it seems! But, your reviews made me smile and giggle so much, it was a motivator.

**REVIEWS**

Rora- I know, we discussed it...but whatever! I liked it. Maybe it was Christmas stress, but killing him off made me feel so much better.  
Kura- really? you didn't know this was you? How is that possible? *shrugs* COOKIE-POCKY-STRAWBERRY-LOVE, this is you!  
Review Chibi (also Kiki)- I know it was depressing. But it needed to happen! Cheese fries made you sick? OMG! and you know...i updated as soonas I finished it.  
K- You know my answer, so compute that and suchness...  
Mizuki- OMG! I has missed you! And yay! I guessed right. *dances happily* And I dunno, it just works out well.  
Romano-Yep, double kill-offs. Its epic. And REALLY! that'd be epic! orange and teal cupcakes and italian food! *falls* kao-chan! you id squishing me!  
Goth-Chan- I tried, and it seems I succeeded. I will definitely look it up I loves me some Potter Puppet Pals.  
Abby- Yes, they did die, the torments of her life are goneeee! And congrats on the new iPod.  
Anime-Maiden- (I is combining your old name and your new name) My Christmas was awesome, new phone and new camera among other things! And WOOOOOOOOO! that's awesome! I will definitely look it up. Songs are seriously my writng inspiration...  
Neko-She's finally gone *nods* and it shall be revealed.  
Luna-wait...were you sad or happy for this one?  
Jayd- no more abuse! Yea...she strangely is a bit sad, but mostly relief  
Silvermoon- I now wanna see it. and hooray! Describe it to me? And I was lazy too...no updating...until now! And its understandable, I wanted to kill him off so bad! And yes, knocking his teeth out would be good. And its official, you are one of my new Internet-ified best friends! In my group of people we dub people as characters as well! I don't believe we have an England... but we have a Japan. And that is pretty awesome! She set herslef up for it. And it was plesantly long. I enjoyed it :)

* * *

Now that is completed. And now for a news bulletin. I will do my best to be writing over the next two weeks, but i am leaving for NYC on Thursday for 5 days. And its a trip for my birthday so I won't have much down time. But a cmplete side note: **I AM GONNA BE 16! **I am excited. Now I do adore you all, but if I don't post for a little while, that is why. But...as for your goal. We are at 267 now...so I'm gonna toss out a 285. Minimum 285! Well until I start tearing up the town and writing like there's a angry mob behind me

**Two Hundred Eighty Five**

**285**

* * *

The room went quiet after that. I looked at Kyoya first and he frowned. "What do you mean that you have no other family?" I blinked. I would have thought it would have been in my file. Which I knew he had gone through carefully. I sighed and stood up. Kyoya made to stop me but he paused and dropped his hand. I walked to the door and rang the little buzzer. The twin maids appeared and I asked them for Hot Chocolate all around, with plenty of marshmallows but not too hot.

Within minutes everyone has a mug and something snuggly. I figured that if we were going to have sad news, we might as well be warm and comfortable. I sipped at mine and then sat forward. This night, was going to be a long one, I could just tell.

"Kyoya, what I meant was, I'm the only one left. My mom's gone, her sister is gone and my uncle is remarried and lives in Texas. My dad died when I was 8 and his mother is 87 and I'd soon be on my own anyways." I had brushed over the part about my dad quickly hoping it wouldn't be addressed too severely.

Unfortunately, they're observant when they choose to be. I glanced up from my mug to meet 9 pairs of eyes. I scanned quickly and started at Emma. She looked just about ready to shatter her mug. I swallowed and met her eyes.

"Hit me with it _**Lovino**_." She nodded and took in a breath before letting off a stream of Italian. I nodded, listening carefully, but letting her get through it.

"_**Idiota! Ho pensato che fossimo migliori amici!**_" (You idiot! I thought we were best friends!) This was an excellent exhibit of my best friend. Her being her true, fast talking, hot blooded Italian self. I sighed and looked down at my mug. "_**Feliciano**_, just….why? Why didn't you tell me?" I slowly looked at her again. Her dark chocolate brown eyes were utterly devastated. I winced.

"I'm sorry _**Lovino**_….I'm so sorry." I swallowed softly. It seemed that with Emma and me, every show we both watched, we found characters to relate to. This last time it had been Hetalia. And we had related to the Italy brothers. I gripped my mug and tried to breathe, but the tears were flowing too fast for me to try. Arms wrapped around me and I curled into the instantly, grateful for their warmth. Another set of arms slid up from my other side and I breathe slowly, captured in warmth by my best friends. Emma stroked my hair tenderly and I utterly melted.

"Why didn't you tell us your dad died?" I winced and bit my lip.

"It didn't seem that important." I looked down at my knees and small tears fell against the fabric of my jeans. Morgan kissed my temple softly and I leaned into her.

"I thought your parents just got a divorce…and that's why he wasn't around." I ran a hand through my hair. "You poor thing." I finally raised my eyes and looked at them, they were fully of the kind of love and utmost protection that only a best friend can have.

"God…I have the two best friends in the world." They both smiled softly but then I heard the soft clearing of a throat. I sighed and pulled myself out of their arms and stood up, looking at Kyoya. He pushed his glasses up softly and met my eyes.

"Kerushii, why didn't you tell anyone of us about…any of this?" I opened my mouth to say something but someone interrupted me.

"She told me. She told me that things with her mom had been rough and she had basically been a slave, but I didn't key into it."

"Mitskuni, I don't believe I was asking you." I shivered. The ice in his tone was able to be felt in the air. I took a soft step back. I watched them both. The men I had such strong feelings for I felt my heart would burst.

"I don't care Kyoya."

"Maybe you should get your priorities in order." I was paling slowly. This wasn't the time or place for this conversation. They were directly in front of each other now, looking directly at one another. I could feel the tension.

"G-guys…please….not right now okay? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to seem weak or helpless, or like I was just befriending you to get your money and your pity." I looked up at them. Three inches never felt like so much. Both nodded softly and caramel and charcoal looked back at me. "Now if you start fighting again, I will kick both of you out." They both blinked and I smirked softly.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned. "Daughter, you must be so strong. To stand on your own and not rest on anyone for support. How have you done so well on your own like this?"

"I wasn't completely on my-"

"When one family deserts you, you are on your own." I winced softly and met his eyes. He stroked my hair back from my forehead and I sighed.

"Yea…I guess so. But at least I was able to gain a family. And, if I must say…the new family is so much better." I couldn't help the soft grin that appeared. Tamaki beamed at me and if I were to be very over dramatic….it was blinding. Dual hands rested on my shoulders.

"_So toy what does that make us?_" I looked at the two red heads.

"And what makes you think that I count you two as family?" I turned and looked at them. They both pouted softly. I sighed; pouting was something I didn't have the power to resist. But if they ever found that out, I was dead. "You two are my brothers. My awesome, occasionally confusing older brothers."

"So you do think of us as family." I squirmed as Hikaru pulled me into a headlock and ruffled my hair.

"Hika let me go!" He smirked and then he and Kaoru flipped me and were holding me up by my ankles. I braced myself by my hands. "Seriously? After suffering a traumatic experience, you're seriously doing this?" They let me go, and thank goodness for cheer reflexes. I curved myself and then dropped into a somersault before standing. I dusted myself off and then turned. For now, I had to fake it, and then I could utterly self-destruct once I was in my room. "You guys, I woke up early today, and so do you think we could call it a night?"

"Kerushii, there are many things that need to be-" I looked up at Kyoya and for two seconds I let the pain in my eyes show. He broke off and looked at me before walking forward and standing directly in front of me. I raised my eyes up to him, my mask once again in place. He stroked my cheek softly and I absently leaned into the hand. "Kerushii, you have to open up to us."

"And the king of shadows, mystery and masks is saying that?" I pulled away and then blinked with a realization. There was someone I had told everything to. "Umehito…" I muttered it softly and then pressed a hand to my head. I had told Nekazowa absolutely everything. He had listened and promised to not interfere unless I asked him to. I sighed. "I need to make a phone call." Kyoya nodded and handed me his phone. I took it and dialed. I couldn't help it, I breathed in. God, his phone smelled like his cologne, and that was intoxicating.

"Black Magic Club's private line, how can I be of assistance?" I giggled softly and he sighed. "Kerushii, I thought you might have been a customer or a prospective member."

"Sorry Neko, but I have a favor to ask." I could feel him frowning through the phone. "I need you to come to the Hitachiin's house, with all the notes you took…I have to tell them mostly everything and I don't want to do it alone." I swallowed and wiped my eyes.

"I will be there shortly; I expect you don't want the notes from our discussion of two Hosts." I flushed and shook my head.

"N-no, I'm not willing to address that fully yet."

"You're going to have to Kerushii."

"Nekazowa, do not try to micromanage my love life okay? And you may want to bring stuff; it's likely you'll be spending the night."

"Alright, I will see you soon then."

"Yes, see you soon Neko." I hung up and smiled softly. Nekazowa had easily become my best 'guy friend'. And the whole 'Neko' thing seemed to fit. His name sounded like Neko and also his family honored cats. Also I just liked giving him a nickname he couldn't object to. Kyoya took his phone back and arched an eyebrow. "What? I had to have my sole confidant in this school. And he did it before."

"But Kerushii! What does that say for us!" I looked at Emma and Morgan. They had just said that completely in unison and it was scary.

"What do you mean?"

"Your best friends should be your confidants!"

"We're not doing our jobs!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut it, you two are doing your jobs of keeping me going and occasionally driving me insane." I looked around the room and then commented absently, knowing it would completely change the subject. "Oh Emma, they added Caramell Dansen to the new DDR and the twins bought it, and I then nabbed it." Her eyes widened to almost chibi proportions and I nodded and pointed. She scampered over to it and then whizzed through the setup. Zone thing that rivals anything she loves or could ever love is her skill at DDR.

"Daughter, why have you invited the Dark Prince of Darkness here?" Tamaki seriously looked freaked out.

"Oh, Neko's harmless, and if it makes you feel better I'll have him take off the cloak and wig." He nodded fervently and I glanced around, my eyes locking on Haruhi. "Oh Tama, will you go with Haruhi to the kitchen and see if they can make us something to eat, that we can eat up here?" He nodded and scampered over to her. Haruhi sent me a look but I just beamed and gave her a huge thumbs up and a nod.

Emma was playing DDR and finally have a good challenger in Kaoru. Hikaru was bugging Morgan while she was reading. I smiled softly, I felt like such an awesome matchmaker. Mori was surveying which was normal so I nodded. My gaze trained on Mitskuni and Kyoya last. They were both watching me. I sighed softly and pointed to the stairs. "Go." They blinked and I shooed them further. This needed to be resolved. I couldn't be walking on pins and needles around them.

We walked into my room and I swallowed before looking at them. "This is hard you guys. I know that a lot has happened…but right now I'm dealing with you two." I sat and looked at them. "Now earlier you two seemed ready to kill each other. Just get that tension out."

"Are you sure you want to be here for this?" I nodded. I needed to see this through, find out was really bothering them.

"Kerushii! Assistance needed!" I sighed and stood up. Haruhi had only left a minute ago. I walked back out and then down the stairs. "It's useless, will you come?" I nodded and Morgan and Emma soon expressed interest in coming so we left to find food for our group.

**Overview**

They had waited until she left. Tamaki stood and started for the room upstairs. Mori and the twins followed soon after. They walked into Kerushii's room to be met with Kyoya and Mitskuni glaring at each other so darkly it was foreboding.

"Men, we are stating an intervention. As members of the Host Club we strive to keep all young ladies happy. You are not living up to your creed. You are causing a young woman a considerable amount of stress and it's unacceptable."

"_Tono, we're with you on the whole 'intervention' thing. But what are you talking about?"_

"Kyoya and Honey-Senpai are currently in competition for the love of a young lady. But neither has gone about it properly. You must do these things right! If anyone deserves a fairy tale rescue it is my dear daughter."

"Milord, are you talking about Haruhi or Kerushii."

"Oh, no Kerushii, I could never call my girlfriend my daughter. It would seem ridiculous." For a second it went silent. "Oh, now Haruhi will be upset with me….I promised not to say anything."

"So, boss, you finally made your move for Haruhi?" The twins smirked at him and he flailed briefly.

"DON'T MAKE HEINOUS ASSUMPTIONS!"

"_We're not; you did just call Haruhi your girlfriend, so you gave it away."_ Tamaki blinked and then sighed.

"Yes yes, now back to the subjects of this meeting." He turned back to the duo by the bed. "There must be a plan of action and a deadline for these sorts of things." Tamaki stood in front of his 'scheme whiteboard' and tapped the pen to his chin. (₁)

"Tamaki and what sort of thing did you have in mind?" Kyoya looked at the blonde and sighed. Getting the club involved hadn't been a part of his personal plan, but perhaps it would work as a distraction for Mitskuni.

"The deadline is her birthday. February third. The goal is a kiss. But it cannot be taken or bribed; she has to give it to you freely. You may woo her however you like, but you must not be forceful or brash with her. Despite being able to hold her own, she is still a delicate flower that can be broken." He turned to them, looking very serious. "We will begin after the matter of her family is solved. As it is she is seemingly without a guardian. If we want her to remain here we must find one suitable to our tastes and deemed acceptable." At this the twins blinked and then grinned. They remained silent, but the wheels in their heads were whirring along the same path. "Oh and one other thing, the man who loses must lose with grace. There will be no retaliation or attempt to steal her heart."

"Suoh, I didn't know you were able to contain that much information and recite it gracefully." Tamaki turned and a soft squealing noise emitted from his throat. Nekazowa was standing in the doorway, dark as ever. He tipped his hood back and looked them over. "Fu fu fu fu…" He grinned softly. "This group has given me the most entertainment to watch over the years." He set a file box on the table and their eyes were drawn to it. His arm rested on it almost cockily. "This is her life. She's told it to me and asked me not to interfere. But this seems like a different situation."

"Nekazowa-Senpai and what is your point in telling us this?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked at him. It was unsettling almost, not having all the pieces and being able to turn things his way. Mitskuni looked over as well, his brow furrowed softly. He hadn't wanted this to become a huge competition… he just wanted Kerushii to be loved like she was supposed to be loved.

"The purpose is, as you go on through this goal, you will be allowed three clues a month. A file to read to discover something. A favorite flavor, a child hood memory, something she's always wanted." It may seem like cheating, but if you are both given this chance then it isn't the case." The duo nodded alongside Tamaki.

"An excellent idea Nekazowa-Senpai. Now gentlemen, shake on it and then we will let the competition commence." With soft sighs they turned to each other and extended their hands. A firm shake and it was decided. Kerushii's heart would eventually go to one of them. But now the process in which each attempted to win it was monitored by the Club as well as Nekazowa. There would be no room for cheating or foul play.

**

* * *

**

Time skip- later that evening

Two ginger headed twins were walking side by side. Their hands and feet were moving within the same wavelength until they paused at a door. They stood in front of it, both breathing quietly before glancing at each other. Earlier when Tamaki had mentioned finding Kerushii family arrangements the same idea had bolted into their heads.

"Do you think she'll go for it?" Kaoru's voice was soft as he glanced at his brother.

"There's only one way to find out I guess." Hikaru reached for the handles and then opened the doors. It was dark outside, but in this room it was bright as day. The two couldn't help the brief smiles that crossed their faces. This was one of their favorite rooms in the house. "Oh, mom!" Hikaru pulled himself and his brother out of their train of through at the sight of their mother. She turned and looked at them.

"Oh hello boys, what can I do for you? It's been awhile since you visited me in my studio." They walked forward and then looked down slightly at her. They were only a half an inch taller than their mother but it still required slight looking down. She set down the bolts of fabric she had been holding and looked at them more clearly.

In unison they both swallowed. "_Mom we have a question, well more of a request._" She nodded.

"Of course, you know I love your questions."

"Well, this is more of a big deal kind of thing…."

"_Mom, can we adopt Kerushii?"_


	47. Real Life, Real Explanations

I don't know how many you're at. Nor do I care, I'm on such an emotional high from finishing this that it needed to be posted!

**REVIEWS!**

**Moooooorrrrrrgaaaan:** I KNOW! And I was waiting, and woo woo! You are diligent in replies.  
**AnimeMaiden:**Dang...long way away. Happy really really early birthday. And hooray! Risk sounds fun and theose shows sound good.  
**Kura-Chan:** I liked it too :) it made me happy. And it is sad, and he brought the files to help her explain, and then to help the boys 'cheat'  
**Silvermoon:** And yay! its a grand possibility! and I'm Italy which I've been told fits very well. And that stinks. May I just say I am jealous of you! You live in Australia! The jealousy runs through my veins! Is that very dramatic? And good ol' Canadia. And how tall are you? And I understand it. *nods* Or! make it your profile picture and I'll see it.  
**Kiki-**The competition shall be epically awesome! I'm so pumped! And you apparently think and know you are very awesome. And I get that, you don't have apologize. Just continue on with your rant. *shrugs* And thank you again for the doomsday wishes :)  
**AbbyinUnderland:**Its int eh works. And really? that's interesting, almost everyone else is rooting for Honey. *sighs* two good guys...dang. And an excellant point, he is a love giver-er. And actually got my permit last april...i post poned it, wuite a lot. But I get my license then. And oooooooh. Well a hello to you! I'm home now...so far away again. And it certainly will, thank you :)  
**Mizuki:** Dang it, why are you never on here? I miss you message buddy! And no, but thank you, glad you love it :)  
**Goth-Chan:** I did and I adored it! So much! I loved the snow. And I didn't get to go...I was so depressed. I hope you got to go and explore in its awesome-ness. And having RP conversations? In your review? I approve, carry on.  
**I'mthenewCAKEPIG:** Okay, your name made me giggle, no lie. And of course! stories wouldn't be fabulous without main character torture present!  
**Neko-Chan:** Yes, yes it shall be  
**K:** You are, terribly late. *shakes head* And it is what counts. but I helped you out in this chapter! And of course there has to be a competition! Its the Host Club. And Tamaki...well he hasn't made a huge scheme yet. And hecks yes! I kinda...couldn't refuse that. She's been through so much, sadness, here comes some happiness! And yes, I was lazy...sorry bout that. Ad oopsie on the number thing.  
**Goth-Chan(part 2): **Why did you review twice? And thank you :) And thankfully I have and I do love your predictions. A) the people there love me, lol well I stand out. Only purple jacket three days in a row. B) and heeeelllo, kyoya and I would totally own the state. is it possible to take control of a state? And yea...its mostly C, but still!  
**dANitRa213:** Addictions? Woot! And thank you, so much!**  
lexiloo718: **i wont stop! don't worry!  
**Synonyms4cinnamon:** Chocolate pocky? Epic! And how about _**Astounding, Alarming, :)** _Thank you! So much! I love my invisible car!

* * *

I blinked awake quietly. I felt like I hadn't slept a wink last night. I slid out of bed and yawned, stretching my arms up. The shirt I had on rode up and rested on my hips. The shirt had been my dad's. I wrapped my arms around myself and breathed in. I had vacuum sealed a few of his shirts and so, this one smelled like him. I had my eyes shut as I blundered down the steps. I was still a third asleep. I snuggled Usa-Chan into my chest and grinned against the pink velvet.

My hair was a wreck; I paused at a mirror and fiddled for a minute. The strands were doing nothing cooperative. It was standing straight up with no hope of flattening. I sighed and just gave up. I was continuing my search for breakfast. I wanted coffee and peanut butter toast.

My venture down the hallway was quiet. I was thinking about what all I was going to tell everyone. I was going to tell mostly everything, but be selective about details. I hopped across carpet squares and yawned again. Usa-Chan was dangling by a paw from my hand.

I got to the kitchen and was forced to sit at the counter while my breakfast was made. The staff was acting differently. They usually let me do my own things but now they were waiting on me. I fiddled with Usa-Chan's ears and waited. When the coffee and toast were served, I beamed happily. It was relatively early so none of my people were up yet.

I took my coffee with me and walked through the house. I had a grid made up in my head of how it all worked. I got to one of the upstairs dens and snuggled myself into a huge chair by the window. It had been getting colder, so there was frost across the lawns.

I sat in that chair thinking for quite some time. I didn't know how to explain the different dimensions. I had brushed over it in the letters I had left when I had been taken away. But it didn't feel like an easy thing to explain.

I looked up when the door creaked open. "Ah there you are." I smiled softly at Nekazowa.

"Yep, here I am."

"Everyone is looking for you." I blinked and pushed out of the chair.

"Sorry, I got absorbed in y thought and lost track of time." He nodded and held the door open. I walked through it. We walked down the hallway relatively quietly.

"Are you going to tell them everything?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can properly explain the multiple-dimensions thing." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This was difficult. He patted my back softly and I leaned into him. "You're a good friend Neko." He shrugged and I smiled softly.

"I don't try."

"I know, and that's the best part. You don't have to try." I giggled at his bewildered expression. "And you're really fun to confuse." He rolled his eyes and we wandered into the big room.

"Kerushii! Hikaru's being a jerk!" I glanced up. Hikaru was holding Morgan upside down over his shoulder. She was scowling and he was smirking devilishly.

"Bad Hika. Put the girl down." he rolled his eyes but flipped her and set her down. Morgan swatted him and scoffed.

"Jerk."

"Munchkin."

"Ginger."

"Shortie."

"Shut it with the height cracks!"

"What was that? I can't hear you. You're too low." I laughed softly and thunked his head.

"Be nice. And you know it's usually said...when two people tease each other they actually like each other."

"Yea right."

"As if." I rolled my eyes and just waved it off.

"So you all were looking for me?"

"Yes, your phone has been ringing off the hook for 2 hours." I groaned and flipped over the back of the couch. I didn't want to deal with this. I sighed and flipped to be standing before looping my arm around Usa-Chan and grabbing my phone. Today would be a long day. And I had to act remorseful.

It was terrible to say or even think...but I was almost glad they were gone. There wasn't a huge weight on my shoulders. No terrifying fear or any of that. I was free. I shut my eyes and swallowed before redialing the first number. I had to talk to everyone who had called. Make posts through emails and face book and then plan a funeral. I winced and rubbed my temples. That meant returning home. Great.

It took 4 and a half hours to sort it all out. The funeral was to be next week. I had to be in Florida tomorrow morning at the latest. And there were going to be a lot of people there, a lot of questions asked and of course a lot of murmurings about who my guardians were to be now. I snapped the phone shut and rubbed my temples. Some people were just pains. I pushed off of the couch and started for the stairs before pausing.

"I have to go to Florida to do funeral arrangements and the funeral. You all are welcome to come." It was perfectly implied that I didn't want to be alone completely. I'd come to terms with it. I needed them: I could be as independent as I wanted. But I needed this group.

I was met with several sets of eyes.

"Daughter we would love to come. Be on your home ground and let you be our fearless leader." I smiled softly at him.

"Tama, I'll do my best. Oh and in Florida it's about 70 degrees right now. In December...it's stupid." I sighed and thought it through. "Oh and can we take one of your families private jets? I'm gonna have to bring stuff back." I saw identical grind flash across the twins faces.

"Sure you can use ours." I nodded softly.

"Thank you. And now...I have to find a black dress. I hate funerals!" I pouted and started up the stairs. "Wait...I don't own a black dress." I turned back and headed for the door.

"Where ya goin toy?"

"To ask your mother if she can possibly find me a black dress." The twins nodded and then I left.

* * *

We all managed to be packed and on a flight that evening. I was sketching sleeping arrangements in my notebook. All four of us girls could bunk in my room and the twins could share a room but then I was out of beds besides my mom's room. We had couches but I didn't know how that could go. I sighed softly and twirled my pen. I looked up at the sound of someone sitting beside me.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but smile softly at him before glaring at my paper.

"Just figuring out sleeping arrangements." Mitskuni nodded softly and I felt fingers run through my hair softly. I swallowed and leaned into him.

"You don't have to have it all together. We don't mind a little chaos Kerushii." I smiles weakly. "I mean were the Host Club. We practically create chaos." I put a hand over my mouth to muffle the giggle. His soft hand took mine lightly. "Don't, I like your laugh and they're all heavy sleepers anyways." It was past midnight. The timechange would be murderous so I was glad to be getting it over with tonight.

He pulled up the armrest and scooped me up before sitting against the window and resting me against him. I smiled and cuddled into the warmth his body heat was creating. His fingers combed through my hair and I yawned, settling into him.

A few hours later I stirred and then fully woke up. I had to pry Mitskuni's arms from their hold around my waist. I stroked his cheek softly and then stood up. I stretched and looked around the plane. Everyone was sleeping as far as I could see.

I grinned softly. Haruhi had her head on Tamaki's shoulder and his arm was around her waist. I was so proud of them. The oblivious and the blunt had made it work. My eyes slipped to the next seats and I mentally 'Awwww-ed'. Emma was curled up and Kaoru was lying behind her. He had one arm holding her on the seat softly and the other by her head. He must have been stroking her hair. I shifted and did a double take. Morgan had her legs bent over Hikaru's lap and her head against his chest while he had his arms around her. I smiled. I knew they liked each other. Mori was sleeping peacefully and my eyes scanned to Kyoya next.

He was working on his laptop. I walked over and slid across his lap. My feet were resting on the armrest by the open area and my legs ran across his lap and I was leaning against the window. He looked down at my legs and then up at me.

"Hello Kerushii."

"Hi Kyo." He blinked and arched an eyebrow. "What? I figure I might as well give some of you nicknames. You made the cut. Yay!" I did a small golf clap and he chuckled. I smiled softly at him and blinked as he shut his laptop.

"Kerushii, I could simply open your extensive file or even your mothers, but I haven't."

"Why?"

"I'd rather hear information and details from you." I swallowed softly and looked up at him. He shifted and my breath caught silently. I could see his eyes directly and they were focused on me. I felt myself caving slowly and I sighed.

We had 4 hours or more left on that plane ride. I was talking through all of it. He listened and I glanced at him once and paused. "Kyo, no notes. I'm gonna tell everyone this after we've settled in." He nodded and put the notebook away again. I nodded in return and then continued. Some parts I was summarizing or paraphrasing.

By the end of it I was looking out the window, hiding the tears streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't this strong. I couldn't survive on my own. My mom had been right about one thing. I was a social person; I couldn't live without some sort of constant home and social environment. I hadn't told any of them, but it was likely I'd have to leave Japan to live with my new Guardian. Whoever they were.

A soft hand stroked my cheek and I leaned into it. Kyoya turned my head towards him and wiped my tears away gently. His hands were cupping my cheeks and I looked up at him. The tears were sprinkled across my lashes. I gasped softly when soft lips pressed to mine. But I melted into the comfort and kissed him back. He pulled away and wrapped an arm around me. I leaned against his chest blushing. That was two times I had kissed Kyoya and once for Mitskuni. I shut my eyes and yawned. I fell asleep quietly, utterly confused but somehow at peace.

* * *

I woke up in someone's arms. I yawned softly and wiggled. "Mori...c-can I walk?" He looked at me and nodded. He set me on my feet and I stretched. We were in the airport. I sighed softly and yawned. "Time to go I guess."

I walked towards the escalator and heard footsteps behind me. It was on the escalator that I remembered the flight here. In seconds I went scarlet and pulled my jacket around me. We got down and Morgan and Emma gave me curious looks. Tamaki however flipped a lid.

"Daughter! You're all red! Are you ill!" He tipped my chin up and was inspecting me thoroughly.

"Daddy...seriously...I'm fine. Just..." I swallowed and without meaning to my eyes traveled to Kyoya and Mitskuni. It was like an instant answer.

"Ah, I understand. Daddy's little girl is growin up." I blinked and flushed again. I swatted at his chest and he smiled and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes and then ventured up to the car rental counter. I chatted with the guy smoothly and I couldn't help it. I flirted.

It was an added cushion. I twirled my hair, smiled and giggled appropriately. He grinned and it took one last shy smile together me the car and his number on the back of a company card. I winked and turned back.

"Were good, we can go pick it up." They were all staring at me. I tipped my head. "What?"

"What was that?" I smirked and winked as we walked out.

"That was what is known as manipulation of the male mind. It works like a charm. Guys can be one over by smiles and winks as well as words with other intentions." I nodded and then pulled open the door to our rental car. I slid into the driver's seat and sighed. "People, get in the car. I got my license early. I now know why they said it was because I was the supporter of a person with disabilities." I had to talk them through it but we ended up with Mori and Morgan in the front seat with me. Mori because he needed the leg room and Morgan because she fit in the smaller kids seat. Then it was Emma Mitskuni and Kyoya and then the twins, Haruhi and Tamaki. _(thank you soo soo much darkangel42264...I didn't notice...)_

They chattered about Florida and the strange scenery for most of the ride back to my house. It's normally an hour long drive, but it felt so long. Driving was a breeze but everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.

We pulled up to the house and I parked before sliding out. I looked at the house and swallowed. This had been my home...and my prison. "Mori, give me a boost would you?" He looked at me strangely but scooped me up and I stood on his shoulder before slipping up onto the roof when he raised his hands.

"Daughter! You'll get hurt!"

"Daddy, I've snuck in and out of this house hundreds of times, its fine." I blinked, probably shouldn't have mentioned that. I walked up and jostled the screen out of place before pushing the window up and sliding in. I stood for a second in the quiet and then squealed as a black blur came quizzing into the room.

I walked downstairs and opened the door cuddling her all the while. She was squirming in my arms and licking fervently.

"What is that?" I shot a look at Hikaru.

"This is Lola. My apparently abandoned puppy." I kissed her head and hugged her. She melted and nestled in under my neck. She was a little black ball of fluff and energy. Tamaki cooed over her and stroked her ears. I let everyone love her and then sighed. "Now for the tour." I showed them the house, easily neglecting my room.

"Hey toy, what about where the magic happens?" I blinked and tipped my head confused. The twins smirked. "You know...your bedroom. Bow chika wow wow." I swatted them and flushed.

"Shut up. No 'magic' has happened there and it doesn't matter. That's where the girls will be staying." The twins pouted but I ignored it. "I couldn't figure out sleeping arrangements. I'm sorry. We have three couches, a futon and then a guest bed. You guys can divvy those up however you want." I ran a hand through my hair. "Oh and what do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Daughter! Could you allow us to experience your version of a Floridian commoner life style!" I blinked and turned to him. A smile grew softly.

"Sure, I can do that." I let them get settled and then climbed into the convertible.

"Hey toy, can we come?"

"With me?" They nodded and I shrugged. The twins grinned and clambered in. A brief dispute over the front seat started but they ended up both sitting in the back. "You both should consider actually getting your drivers' licenses."

"But why?"

"Do you know how cool it is when a guy takes you for a drive? It's sweet, by beaches or mountains are the best. Romantic too." They both nodded

I pulled into the parking lot and paused. "Do you guys speak English?"

"Yea we have to learn it in elementary school and middle school. High school is just doing grammar and all that." I nodded and they followed me in. I breathed in and beamed. This was a little room of comfort and a bit of heaven. "Welcome to Five Guys. The most awesome place for steaming burgers and hot fries ever." I got in line and basically ordered anything I wanted to for everyone. I finished the orders and then realized I didn't have any money. "Oh god..."

"What?" I looked at Kaoru and sighed before murmuring under my breath.

"I don't have any money."

"Oh that's fine." Hikaru had been kind of behind me and reached around me to swipe a credit card. "We'll treat you sis." I smiled softly.

"Fine, but I owe you."

"Whatever you say toy." They both rolled their eyes. I scoffed and we waited for our bags. When we got them we left. I set the bags on the passenger seat.

We got back to the house and it was quiet. Too quiet in fact. "We're back!" I frowned and set down the bags. There was no response at all. I stood silently and then the twins followed me upstairs. Everyone was in my room. And they were all fast asleep. I smiled lightly.

Mori was in my armchair, his head resting on his hand softly. Lola was nestled in the crook of his neck; she had chosen him as her favorite. Morgan and Emma were on the top bunk, nestled in warmly. Tamaki had his arms wrapped around Haruhi on the bottom bunk and Kyoya was leaning against the wall beside him. Mitskuni was on the floor laying on Usa-Chan gently. I smiled and blinked when I heard yawns behind me.

"Are you two tired?" The twins nodded stifling another yawn apiece. I smiled and led them to the guest room. I reclined the futon and they practically collapsed on it. I smiled tenderly and pulled a blanket over them. I made to leave but Hikaru caught my hand.

"Sis come sleep." I sighed softly.

"I'm not-" I was pulled into the bed between them.

"Shhh, just sleep...we can explore when we wake up." I sighed and blinked before yawning lazily.

"Fine...but why do you call me sis? You haven't been calling me toy." I yawned again and shut my eyes. I was out before I got the answer.

"Because you're going to be our sister."

* * *

The next morning I was up and making breakfast early. It was like my house started up the schedule in my body. I pulled the skillet off the stove and flipped the pancake before tossing it onto a plate. I shifted everything around. I had my iPod blasting in my ears and I moon-walked back to the sink before setting the last of the plates on the counter.

I glanced up and saw a few figures but I didn't bother to take the headphones out. They were talking and I just nodded before sock surfing down the kitchen. I grabbed the orange juice and the apple juice before hooking the milk on my pinky and pulling it out and setting them on the counter. I shuffled and smiled softly before pulling the headphones out.

"What did you want?"

"Just wondering what was for breakfast." I blinked and rolled my eyes.

"Pancakes, sausage, fruit and juice." They nodded and I glanced past them at the couches. I had set out a few scrapbooks and photo albums. The rest of the group was gathered looking through them. I paled softly before swallowing. I had to tell them today. "You guys, breakfast." That got their attention instantly.

After breakfast we all sat in the living room. I was in my own little chair in front of them. I took in a breath and looked at them. The nine of them were spread across the couches, all watching me.

"Okay...from the beginning...I was unexpected, my mom had been told she couldn't get pregnant so I was a miracle. We were a happy family. It was me, my mom and my dad. Beyond that we had a pretty big extended family to keep up with. We moved from Virginia to Italy when I was two. I was fluent in Italian or as fluent as a 4 year old can be. Then we moved to Key West which is in the Florida keys when I was 4 and a half." I took in a breath and swallowed. "We moved to Hawaii when I was 6 and it was amazing. I would have lived there forever if I could." I felt the tears welling up gently. My head was racing and latched onto the horrendous dream.

"I-it happened in October. T-the second. I had been at a friend's house when my mom picked me up early. He had a heart attack." I sniffed and swallowed, the tears were falling faster now. I had never just flat out told anyone my life story like this. I wiped my eyes and took in a breath. "I was eight, we actually were going to move to Japan that summer. He was in the military, so we moved every two to three years. After he was gone it was just mom and me. We stayed in Hawaii for another year and then moved to Florida. We lived with my grandma for awhile and then bought this house. Mom homeschooled me for a year and then I finished elementary school, went through middle school and started high school. I had met Morgan because she lived down the street and we were stuck like glue." I smiled tenderly. "She's been my big sister ever since." I met her eyes and she looked back, we both had tears in our eyes but I had to look away so I wouldn't break into sobs. "Morgan moved away the summer before 7th grade which sucked but we texted and IM'd whenever we could.

"I started high school and Emma and I quickly became friends. We bonded over classes and shows and all that." I blinked and paled softly. I couldn't reveal that they were from an Anime… "And then, I somehow ended up in your music room that one day and the rest is history." I nodded softly.

"Kerushii, what happened when you returned home? We really don't have the full story." I looked at Haruhi, her eyes were curious but tender.

"Well my mom, I suppose due to her disorder she controlled her emotions so she was kind and giving around others and her harsh and angry emotions were used on me. I was her servant and her maid. She pulled me out of school and I cleaned the house, prepared for parties, bought groceries and whatever else she wanted. If I talked back she sometimes smacked me or shoved me. I certainly got better with medical treatment and applying makeup. Whenever she had to leave for extended times she'd have Greg come over." I winced lightly and rubbed my arm. Just thinking about it made my arm hurt. "Then I was sick, coughing and drowsy a lot. Mom took me to the doctors and they recommended that I live in Japan because of the humidity and climate I guess. She let me come and I worked everything out. And you all know what happened after that." I finally looked up at them, the tears along my cheeks had slowly dried. I wiped my eyes just in case and swallowed. "I-I suppose…I'm just a mess." In seconds I was engulfed in a group hug. I trembled softly and then burst into tears again. I stood up so I could receive their hugs properly. The last hugger was Mitskuni and my head was resting on his chest. I could hear his heart beating softly and it was like white noise. I yawned and leaned into him. I felt his arms scoop me up and I just curled in.

**Overview**

Mitskuni looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He strokes her hair gently. I'm going to put her to bed. The others nodded and Mitskuni carried her upstairs. Tamaki sighed softly.

"The poor princess. She has been through so much. It's enough to make me weep. How can someone with that much to burden them find the ability to smile?" He shook his head gently. Hikaru looked at the stairs and sighed.

"Kao, the sooner this is done with the better."

"I know Hikaru."

"Then we can get home and mom can ask her and dammit the waiting is killing me." Hikaru sat down and Kaoru patted his head gently.

"Be patient, I kinda doubt she'll say no. And she doesn't mind us calling her sis and mom adores her." The others were watching them quietly but Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you talking about?" The duo paused and looked at him.

"Well Tono said we had to keep Kerushii in Japan, so we asked mom if we could adopt her. She is asking her when we get back to Japan." Everyone blinked and then Morgan beamed and hugged Hikaru around the neck.

"I knew you cared."

"I am being smothered!" She huffed and batted at his chest lightly.

"Shut up." Emma smiled and took Kaoru's hand. He squeezed hers and slid his fingers through hers.

"Thank you Kaoru." He nodded softly.

"My pleasure. We don't want any of you to leave." He grinned at her and she smiled back. There was now a peace over the group. For the time being, everything was just okay.

* * *

**295**


	48. Dreams, A Funeral, and Love

SO, hooray! Chapter 48!  
**SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MO-CHAN, BECAUSE SHE DEMMANDED IT**

**Morgan:** Speak of the devil... And yea I know, you fell asleep on me and scared the hell outta me. And you were. And seriously? Yet another thing you'll treat me to *nods*  
**Neko-Chan:** Aww yay! I liked writing it :)  
**darkangel42264:** Yay! And you are my extreme error finder! I cannot believe I forgot her! gah...but I put her in *nods*  
**Mizuki:** *sighs* too true, still I miss ya, and being sick sucks! I currently feel your pain greatly...rawr...  
***blank*:** GAH there was no name! And...planning a sequel? well not that you ask...I was actually, if not a three part sequence story. i've discussed with my assorted editors and they've concured that it would be quite amazing...unless I fit it in one story. OH! **Kura-Chan**! Whoops! Were you not logged in? I apologize...and I love the puppy too.  
**Goth-Chan:** I did have fun and damn, in Florida snow is RARE And maybe in aother story they will, maybe Kerushii and maybe someone else...idk *shrugs* And _**HI ALEX! **_Awwwww...I gift my hugs to your dear friend.  
**CAKEPIG:** your name will always make me smile. always. But I like it! Don't be offended. And yay! I cannot reveal the climactic conflict! That'd be awful!  
**REVIEWCHIBI!:** *beams* missed ya!~ And woot! FUNERAL CRASHING FTW! And you coulda cheered up everyone with your awesome. That word fits you well. And I wrote as fast as I possibly could.  
**K:** Nooooo...I don't wanna rewrite it...you know what I said...and see! *points* Tijuanna Flats in this chapter. And see there were 297...I was shocked.  
**Silvermoon:** Oh my my my, what a long review~! And congratulations on the height! I saw the picture, its an adorable dress! And its not hot, it just sucks for it to be that temperature during winter. And oh my...was it fun however? And...huh...I like that...maybe I'll use that, dream sequence perhaps? And I'm glad you had an eye opening experience! Those are always fun! And oh my...last paragraph, so full of parenthesis! So Canaberra is the coldest city, which you just looked up but you never really get snow because it melts before it hits the ground? Sheesh! Sorry bout that! And your welcome very much!  
**XxLovelyScreamxX:** Oh goodness...why do I instantly have Prussia in my mind when you said that? Hetalia on the brain I suppose. And I am glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan:** Hi there! And yes, I was supposed to update, but between school, getting sick and the evil that is writers block...*shudders* I worked as fast as I could!  
**AbbyinUnderland:** _FINALLY!_ And well, I thought I had descided...but now dangit I'm not sure again...maybe I'll do a poll. And I loved the Manga, so much the anime didn't touch on! Almost depressing! And I'm working on it! I have my mind currently in character filter mode thinking through possible matches. And he shall! Whether in this story or an attached installment!  
**ChojisGirl:** awwww thank you! And I've been getting varied opinions on who she should end up with. And I liked that part, made me laugh to write it. You spent three days reading it? *beams* thanks! That's such a huge uber compliment!

Well...I should probably actually let you read the chapter now right? And your goal...310. I like that number.

So 13 reviews!

* * *

I don't know whether it was my house or this bed or the events that had been happening, but I dreamed that night. Vividly in fact. As soon as I passed into unconsciousness it was like a film reel started.

* * *

_I spun and then gasped and stumbled when arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "I got you Kelsey!" I struggled and she just grinned at me and giggled._

_"That's not fair Morgan!" I pouter and she huffed and nodded._

_"It is too fair. I found you, so now you're my pony." She looped her arms around my neck and leaped up onto my back. "Giddy up!" I could have just dropped her on the ground but it wouldn't be too bad. I started trotting around and she beamed and held on. "Faster, faster!" I grinned and then ran down the grass. I heard her squeak and felt her grip tighten. I laughed blissfully as the wind ran through my hair. Her grip loosened and we both fell to the ground. "That wasn't fair Kelsey."_

_"It was so, you told me to go faster and I did!" We were laying on our backs, side by side. It would be thought by our actions that we were in elementary school. But we weren't. We were in middle and high school. It was our last summer together and we were attached at the hip. We were never without each other._

_"Morgan! Kelsey! Dinner!" We both sat up and I could see her mom on the porch of their house from here._

_"Race ya there!" We stood and ran. I guess I did have an advantage because my stride was longer and I was 5 inches taller than her. She huffed behind me and gripped my shirt and used that to propel ahead._

_"Ha! Ha!" She beamed and ran fast. I rolled my eyes and caught up with her. We touched the door at the same time, panting softly. We grinned at each other and went inside. This summer had been a whirlwind of sleepovers and fun outings._

_That night we were laying in Morgan's bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't believe you're leaving in two weeks. Are you sure you can't live with me?"_

_"I can't believe it either, and Kelly, I've asked, so many times and they've always said no. But I'm going to miss you." I nodded softly and sighed before hugging her._

_"At least we have two weeks, and you live close."_

_"Yep, very close." In reality she lived 5 blocks away but I could walk back to my house in under 30 minutes. It was quiet for a moment and that was just fine with us. I gripped her hand and she squeezed mine back._

_"Just promise you won't forget me okay?" She sat up and looked at me._

_"Kelly! Is that was you're afraid of?" I nodded softly. She was my best friend, I didn't want to be forgotten. She sat me up and looked at me. "Kelly, I promise I will never ever forget you. Not as my friend, or sister, or sometimes pony." I smiled softly and she extended her pinkie. I hooked mine through hers and we shook them softly. I still held the pinkie promise in the highest regard and to me, it was unbreakable._

* * *

I shifted and stretched softly. Something had shattered my dreaming and I cracked my eyes open. I was curled up in a ball at the end of my bed and I was huddled under my blankets. I yawned softly and started to shut my eyes again. I could slip back into sleep. I cuddled in and relaxed, seconds later I was out.

* * *

_I sighed and looked down at my paper. We were in History and the end of this essay was killing me. I tapped my pen softly and frowned before smiling. I had found my inspiration. I wrote for the last fifteen minutes and then turned it in._

_"Finally, I thought you'd never finish." I rolled my eyes softly and turned to Emma. She smiled brightly at me. "How do you think you did Hikaru?" I smiled gently. We almost never used our actual names nowadays._

_"Good I guess." I scooped up my laptop case when the bell rang and we walked for our lockers. It had just worked out that we ended up having lockers right by each other._

_We grabbed our stuff and then walked back down the hallway towards the art room. We had been lucky enough to have a lot of classes together. Emma and I had only met at the beginning of this year and we had clicked instantly. She was the kind of friend who could within the same 45 minute class period piss me off and then make me cry from laughing so hard. I smiled at her and set out my sketch book. We didn't have to talk sometimes when we were together. We could just sit and understand each other perfectly. We could send each other looks and know what the other was thinking._

"_Hikaru, are you listening?" I blinked and looked at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You were zoning out again."_

"_Oh, sorry, continue please." I looked at her attentively and she nodded before continuing with her story. I smiled softly but slowly my train of thought drifted and I was lost again. Since I was looking at her she simply thought I had been listening._

"_Girls, stop talking. Now when is this due?" Emma and I shot glances at each other and then looked up at Miss Dent._

"_It's due on January 23__rd__." We said it in sync and then lowered our eyes to our papers. Just because we were talking doesn't mean we weren't listening. I was sketching a rose while Emma was doodling a few eyes on the back of her sketch pad. She was very good at the eyes._

_When art was over she had left ahead of me and in a bit of a huff I chased after her and then leaped and glomped her in a flying leap. She almost hit the floor. "Kelsey!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't do that!"_

"_But it's so much fun! And I can only do it to you as you are my best friend." I beamed at her and she sighed and just walked beside me to our lockers to put all of our stuff in them. After that, we walked with the rest of our 'Host Club' to lunch. Those times were simple. Those times were the best._

* * *

I felt an arm on my shoulder, shaking softly. I clenched my jaw and my eyes popped open. "What do you want!" The words came out as more like a growl than normal talking. I layed back down again and shut my eyes.

"Kerushii….come on….you need to wake up." I shook my head.

"No, it's too early. I refuse to wake up."

"The twins will take your mustang and drive it. More than likely they'll crash it." I sat up instantly.

"They wouldn't." My eyes narrowed and I slid out of bed. I had changed during the middle of the night into short shorts and a button up shirt. I walked down the stairs and vaulted over the dog gate. "Drop them, now!" The twins were at the door and they stopped short. Hikaru had the keys to the mustang in his hand. They turned and looked at me and identical smirks slid onto their faces. My eyes narrowed and my voice dropped to a deathly whisper. "If you two have any wish to live you will drop those keys right now."

"Kerushii! You're awake!" A soft smile slid onto my face and I aimed a grin up at Tamaki.

"Yep, now…tweedles….keys….pronto."

"_Why should we toy?_"

"Because otherwise I won't take you all out for lunch and then you can't have an awesome Florida commoner's experience." Immediately I had Tamaki glued to my leg.

"Daughter no! Say it isn't so!"

"Well if the twins give me back the keys then sure we'll go in a bit." Hikaru tossed them and I reached up a hand and caught them. "Thank you. Are you all ready?"

"Well, Kyoya and Honey-Senpai aren't up yet." I sighed and looked at Haruhi.

"Where are they?"

"Honey-Senpai is on the loveseat and Kyoya is on the couch in the living room." I nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbed an air horn and walked further into the living room. Mori picked up Lola and walked back to the front room. I sighed and held the air horn out in front of me and pressed the button. The blast was loud and I let it last. Within seconds they had both fallen to the floor.

"Good you're up. Now you need to get dressed, we're going out to lunch in a bit." They looked up at me, their eyes dark and almost murderous. "Hey, not my fault you guys are hard to wake up. But it worked." I smiled cheekily and then skipped back to the kitchen. "Hurry it up loves."

Little to say, they were the last ones in the car. I was pretty patient all in all. We had the same arrangements that we had going to the airport and when I glanced up at the door for the fifth time they finally came out. My breath caught very lightly and I had to look back out the other window to keep myself from flushing. How could they just look so….hot after having 10 minutes to get ready?

"Kerushii, where are we going?" I smiled lightly and started the car after everyone was in and buckled.

"We are going to Tijuana Flats."

"Tia- what?"

"Tijuana Flats."

"And what is that?"

"One of the best restaurants ever, that's all." I shrugged and drove out of my neighborhood. I tapped the steering wheel and hummed softly with the radio as I drove. We pulled into the parking lot and everyone got out.

Morgan, Emma and I conversed a bit since we'd been there before either together or not. We had seated all the Hosts at one of the long tables and they were looking around. Every Tijuana Flats had huge murals on the walls and a hot sauce bar. I ordered all of our food and they took the drinks back to the table. I walked back, looking over the receipt and slipped it into my pocket. I raised my eyes and swallowed, the only seat was between Mitskuni and Kyoya. I sighed and slid into it.

Our food came and I thought Tamaki was going to blow a gasket. He was so excited about experiencing a commoners lifestyle. I smiled and laughed softly. The twins were daring each to test the hot sauces which varied from sweet to painfully hot. They hadn't gotten to those yet. Haruhi was reading about the place on the menu and Mori was looking around quietly. I couldn't even look at the two boys beside me. If I would have I would be blushing so terribly I'd be redder than the tomatoes on my taco.

We all ate and Haruhi literally had to hold Tamaki in his seat. It was adorable. I smiled tenderly at them. I felt so match maker-y.

"You know they would have gotten together eventually right?" I swatted Kyoya's arm.

"Shush!"

"So your meddling and hints might of helped but they would end up together." I shot Mitskuni a glare and swatted him next.

"Don't make me shun the two of you." I crossed my arms and ignored the looks they were giving me. "I'm ignoring you now." I munched on a chip and hummed softly. I was enjoying this night of peace and happiness. The funeral was tomorrow….and I would be tough. Whether I loved my mom or not, it'd still be a day of tears. I wiped my eyes and stood up quietly. Why had I thought about it? I set the keys on the table and sniffed before running out of the restaurant.

I just let myself run and let the tears flow for a minute. I had kept in a lot of emotion and tears and it was all hitting me at once. I just couldn't get my breath. I stopped a little bit down the road and leaned against a tree. My head was in my hands, the tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me and wasn't aware that I wasn't alone until arms wrapped around me securely. I tensed and then breathed in deeply. Instantly I smelled strawberries and a bit of cocoa. I turned and melted into Mitskuni's arms.

He rubbed my back and kissed my head. "Shhh….I've got you, its okay." I cuddled into his arms. He scooped me up and held me bridal style. "Why'd you run I thought you weren't going to do that anymore."

"I-I couldn't h-help it. It just hurt….I thought I was over it….b-but…" He shook his head.

"No, its okay, you don't have to explain." He stroked my cheek and I looked up at him. When I met his eyes I flinched lightly. His eyes were full of love. Something I couldn't handle…and the same thing that had been in Kyoya's that day on the plane. I stilled in his arms and curled in. I could feign embarrassment for the time being. I had to think…did they both love me? That was impossible….they just couldn't love me.

I guess I fell asleep in his arms because when I opened my eyes I was on my bed. Morgan and Emma were snuggled in next to me, their hands in mine. I sniffed softly and started to shut my eyes. I heard the door creak and I slid my eyes open a crack. I saw Haruhi and smiled softly. I shifted and could see better. I had to hold my breath to keep from squealing. He kissed her and she went so red before smiling and shutting the door after a quiet "Goodnight." I waited until she was up in the top bunk before speaking.

"Haruhi? I'm glad he makes you so happy."

"M-me too….thanks." I smiled softly. "And not just for that, but for giving me the confidence to go for it…if I hadn't I don't know what would have happened. He truly is the Princely Type." I grinned.

"So you did fall for him. Head over heels. It's a true love story." I layed my head back and smiled softly.

"You know, you'll have your fairytale ending too Kerushii. I know you will." I swallowed gently.

"Thank you Haruhi. I hope so." We both fell asleep, slowly her happily and me…hopefully.

* * *

The next morning was too early for my liking, but I was ready, dressed and put together by eleven. I walked downstairs quietly and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"You look great sis."

"Everything will be just fine." I smiled up at them softly and then looked in the mirror across the room.

"You two look rather spiffed up." They grinned and kissed my cheeks.

"You look better than both of us." I flushed and smiled.

"Don't lie you weirdos." I pulled away and looked at the rest of the group. They were all dressed up and waiting. "You all look good too….shall we go?" I got assorted nods before we went out to the car.

The funeral was relatively as I expected it would be. I had arranged mostly everything before I had gotten here. For a lot of it, I sat and actually heard about my mother's life. There was so much she had done before I had come along. When I got up to speak I basically made it up as I went along. I kept to the positives and didn't touch on the negatives. There was no need to ruin all of their positive images of her with my suckish reality.

When it was all over I had to talk to everyone who had come. It was an hour of condolences and tears and hugs and I just wanted it to be over. I was about to explode from the amount of pressure being put on me. Finally all the questions had been asked. All the people were finally gone and I had waved goodbye before nodding as the door shut and laying back on the stage.

"**Kelsey, what are you doing?"**

"**Regaining my energy….that was draining.**" I nodded and shut my eyes. "And I will stay this way for as long as possible."

"Daughter you did very well."

"Thank you daddy. Now….to commemorate this….finalization. I vote we go to Disney World. Who's in?" I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at them. Nine sets of eyes looked back at me in confusion while two were in complete approval. "Oh no….please don't tell me you've never heard of Disney World." They looked at me blankly. "Lion King? The Little Mermaid? Beauty and the Beast? Cinderella? Robin Hood?" I got nothing. "Mickey Mouse?" Still nothing. I winced and shook my head before standing up and straightening myself out. "That is unacceptable. If you choose to be affiliated woth me, which you have….you have to know Disney, and Disney World." I grinned brightly and tipped my head softly. "So we'll be going, tomorrow in fact."

"_Where are we going?_"

"Disney World you twerps."

"_We are not twerps!_" I nodded softly.

"Yea, you kind of are…." I grinned at them and they huffed childishly. I smiled and hugged them. "But you're my lovable ginger twerps." They hugged me gently and I grinned before beaming up at all of them. Tamaki beamed and scooped me onto his back whisking me around.

"Daughter! What is this place you are talking about?"

"It's the 'commoners' attraction in Florida. And its the Happiest Place on Earth."

**Overview**

The rest of teh group watched the blonde duo gallavant around the green. They were easily the most excited of the group. That afternoon had consisted of kerushii making them watch as many Disney movies as practically possible. Which happened to be a lot. Something had passed over her head or rather behind her back, as she was preparing snacks and setting out movies, Tamaki had looked at Mitskuni and Kyoya. This was the start of their competition. Her mother's funeral was done, and they knew that she'd be safe coming back to Japan. So this was their starting place, casually watching movies in the living room among a group of friends.

For awhile they had simply watched her while watching the movies, the pure joy that filled her features was beautiful. She had obviously seen these movies hundreds of times but it was like watching her see them for the first time. They were arranged across the couches and loveseat and then an airmattress on the floor. Mori had taken Lola for a walk when they had gotten back to the house and now she was curled up in his lap while he was on one end of the couch. Tamaki had Haruhi in his arms sweetly on the loveseat and she was nestled into him comfortably. The twins, Emma and Morgan had stake out on the airmattress and had an array of snacks set out before them. And Kerushii was nestled in between Mitskuni and Kyoya, not having meant to but as she sat down then they sat down beside her, it would have been rude to move.

They watched for hours, but strangely none of them got bored. It was almost universal when Kerushii stood up and stopped the current movie which was Toy Story. "You guys we need to get to bed. It's getting late." And it was, it was past midnight at this point and some were already drowsy. "We're gonna leave at 8:30 tomorrow okay? You can sleep in the car too." Univeral tired nods greeted her and everyone slowly made their way either upstairs or to their couches and beds. Kerushii watched them go and then began cleaning up. First the bowls and the cups then a little sweeping up od crumbs and throwing away napkins. Finally, the dishwasher was loaded and humming quietly and all the food was put away. Sje was about to turn out the light when two figures caught her eye. Mitskuni and Kyoya had taken their sleeping spots on the couches. she walked over and pulled out two blankets from under the table and set them on it before walking to her mothers room. She returned with two pillows and debated quietly. She lifted Kyoya's head softly and slipped the pillow under it before doing the same for Mitskuni. Then in reverse she pulled blankets over them and tucked them in. With a sigh and a gentle swallow she knelt by each boy in turn and pressed a soft feather-light kiss to their forheads. It was both a goodnight and a thank you. She walked upstairs without another word and twp sets of eyes opened slowly. They met each other in the darkness and both were rimmed with determination, confidence, and something else that was almost foreign...love.

* * *

**So your goal is 310.**  
***nods***  
**And I hope you have fun with that.**  
**As well as that, I know this is belated, but I hope your Christmases and New Years were very nice. And if you don't celebrate those then...I hope your Winter and Winter Holidays were good.  
I'll see you at 310  
But until then, _Ciao!_**


	49. Disney Romance

Yay Finally! Chapter 49! I'm sorry it took so long after you reached your review expectations...I just...my muse left me. It was awful! But I shall get right to it okay?

**Morgan:** Well I didn't use your idea, so HA! And yay, I'm glad you liked it. I do wait for you to reply and you did...it was upsetting. But we've evened out I suppose. So hooray!  
**Mizuki:** Glad you liked it, and don't sugar-filled things...dont they usualy have a tasty taste?  
**Neko:** An interesting one eh?  
**K:** Yep, your craving was used :) And they had...food...And seriously? You've given me like a thousand ideas... And I'm aware that teh Disney movies are in Japan, but the OUran kids...they're in a aristocratic society and teh Disneyh genre is more commoner-oriented. My muse left me though...so I may blame that on you *huffs*  
**darkangel42264:** Hooray for BG info! and yea they are sheltered...poor children...  
**AbbyinUnderland:** So you are rooting for Kyoya, I'll keep that in mind. And *laughs* Tamaki so would do that...but I worked as well as I could, hope you ilke it.  
**Sakura:** Competition! And *coughs* I believe I know...but my opinion may waver...I did see it I was so depressed! I love my Steelers! And I updated soon-ish!  
**Goth-Chan:** Shame on you! Forgetting to sign in and then sign your name! And it rarely (if ever) snows in Florida...its like a curse. Darn you Russia...*shudders* they both do occasionally have a purple glow... And Hi to Alex! Disney is rather epic and it was kind of fluff ya know? I just like the restaraunt and since I couldn't go get teh food...I wrote about it.  
**i'mthenewCAKEPIG:** There is...they're just rich...hooray! I love them too! Such adorable gingers.  
**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan:** Mehh...so long to type... and yay! Fangirl-ism! And I actually...hadn't thought about that...maybe I will eternally make it that... And it's EVIL! I shall do my very very best!  
**Silvermoon:**I haven't, what is it about? And ouch...that's too much beach. SO college, is that fun? And I might do that now...it would freak them out...yay! And they could...darn those stalkers...D'awww! Thanks! We're almost to 50! and when...when did it say that? _WHEN WAS THERE STUFF ABOUT PONIES?_ They really are, but us commoners are suckers for fancy stuff. I'm aware, but its my imagination! And it needed a cute movie watching bonding bit. They really are...evil and sneaky but also so hot...And I do that all the time.  
**Someone I don't know:** Well that's a lot of people my friend...And cliff hangers are necessary. And yay! Glad you like it that much!  
**CHIBI:** I went blind trying to read your review...so much capitilization...and apparently...you talk to yourself? Screaming and ranting! Hoorah! And don't be mean!  
**imallformitskuni:** I do love Disney and oh? I will keep that in consideration. And teehee I remembered your review at the end of this chap. Hope you like it.  
**KAO-CHAN:** I has missed you! And...surprised? That it's good? Ouch...

_**So, your goal is 330? That's 17 reviews, and that should give me time to actually write before you go all crazy and speedy reviewers on me.**_  
_**LOVE YOU ALL BUNCHES!**_

* * *

My alarm went off earlier than I would have wished. But I forced myself to get up and out of bed. I had to get a shower, straighten my hair and make snacks for the ride. It was roughly 2 and a half hours to Orlando. But last night I had taken an extra two hours and found a hotel. It was their Disney experience so I wanted them to experience it.

Years of experience let my footsteps be utterly silent going down the stairs. I curved around the railing and then to my mom's bathroom. More people were sleeping upstairs and I'd muffle it as best I could. I liked listening to music when I showered, and yes that usually turned 20 minute showers into 40 minute ones.

A soft buzzing was my minimal warning before the music started. My voice caught and I tried to grab my phone and turn it off. But it slipped out of my fingers and clattered along the ground. It must have jarred the volume button because it got louder.

_"Kanashimi no umi ni shizunda watashi me o akeru no mo okkuu  
Kono mama doko made mo ochite yuki dare ni mo mitsukerarenai no kana_

_Doko e mukai, nani o sureba? Futo sashikomu hitosuji no hikari  
Te o nobaseba todokisou da kedo nami ni sarawarete miushinatta_

_Are wa ittai nan datta no kana atatakakute mabushikatta no  
Muishiki no kauntaa irumineeshon  
Usotsuki wa dare?_

_Shinkai shoujo madamada shizumu  
Kurayami no kanata e tojikomoru  
Shinkai shoujo dakedo shiritai  
Kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara..."_

Finally I managed to get into my mom's room and shut it off. I had been scrambling and then I couldn't see it because it landed so the light wasn't showing. I panted and calmed my racing heart before standing. That song was my general ringtone and I just liked it. It was Deep Sea Girl. And now it was caught in my head. I sighed and rolled up towels and jammed them under the door. I nodded and then set up my iPod. The towel would muffle my music and keep everyone from waking up.

I showered and got myself all ready. It was gonna be lightly chilly so I had a jacket, plaid button up, skinny jeans and converse. I slipped a necklace, few bracelets and ring on and then went to make the snacks. I had a system and I could remember my mom doing this as I was growing up.

I blinked and frowned softly as one of the sets of lightly flipped off. I just shrugged and got back to work. I stilled when I turned and arms snaked around my waist. The main lights in the kitchen flipped off, leaving us in darkness. But the switch was 7 feet away...so there were two. I swallowed and shivered as cool breath hit my neck. I bit my lip to keep from giggling. My hands had been in front of me and they hit another chest.

"Kerushii, why are you up and working so early?" I swallowed and tried to find Kyoya's eyes.

"Yea Kerushii, it's not nice." Mitskuni's fingers drummed along my hips and I shivered. Their voices were still sleep ridden. They weren't awake. They didn't know what affect they were having on me.

"I'm sorry." The arms slowly loosened. My cheeks were a brilliant red color. I blinked and looked in front of me. My eyes were adjusting. They were standing in front of me. "Go back to sleep you two. I'll be quieter." I pushed them gently and they started going. I sighed and got back to work. I knew my kitchen well enough that I could work in the dark.

When I had woken everyone up and they had gotten dressed I started loading them into the car. I put four sleepers in the back which was Kyoya, Mitskuni and the twins. Then Tamaki, Mori and Haruhi were in the middle row and Emma, Morgan and I were in the front.

We were the only ones awake and we were letting the others sleep for the ride. I had let Emma work it out and she got the speakers to only play music in the front and then she hooked my iPod up. I loaded the last of the stuff into the trunk. I was planning to take 3 days and do Disney. It could work. I had thankfully caught one of the Hotels and gotten a room. I had slipped upstairs and used Hikaru's credit card again. I didn't have the money anywhere to pay for the room I was getting.

It was a little villa that could house 12 people. We had 9, but we would need some sort of distance from each other over this weekend. I bobbed my head softly and smiled at my two best friends. They shot grins back and got to work making a playlist. We had just radio music for the first few minutes and then the actual tunes started.

For a little while it was just three teenage girls having a blast, driving to Disney for the weekend. I liked that a lot. I stopped about halfway through and got food. Most of it was just generally liked stuff that we could save. The smell of it actually woke up some of our passengers. Emma passed back bags and drinks. I smiled softly at Haruhi and then Tamaki. Tamaki was still sleeping but Haruhi was awake. His arm was around her and she was pretty much glued to his side.

The twins were pretty content in the back, they didn't mind being a little jammed together. Mori passed them their food and I shushed them when they tossed up little snippy complaints. Of course Morgan throwing little jellies at them and Emma throwing a bagel helped. And of course it made me laugh. This drive was getting better.

* * *

We pulled into the hotel about an hour later and I swiped Hikaru's card from his bag in the trunk and checked us in. I was actually pretty surprised they weren't more questioning about my age. I talked with the concierge and then had someone come out and grab our bags.

I was actually about to just let the valet take it when I realized we still had 2 sleeping passengers. I sighed and climbed into the back seat to wake them up. "Kyoya, Mitskuni. Wake up. Either that or you can stay in this car and die from the over circulation of CO2. We aren't using it basically all weekend." I could see them stirring. "There's wifi and room service." Instantly I slipped back out and they stumbled out after me.

"What time is it?" I watched them stretch and yawn before answering them. I did actually want them to listen to what I was saying. They looked at me their eyes still foggy with sleep.

"It's around 11. Now we're at the hotel. We're going up to the Villa and then we're going to the parks. Are you two okay?" They nodded and yawned. "Good, now come on." They followed me back to the lobby and then the Bellman led us to our Villa. It technically was a Villa, not a room. It had three rooms, a kitchen, balconies, a living room and a lot of other stuff. Hopefully Hikaru wouldn't kill me for charging it to his card.

We got up to the Villa and arranged the rooms. The four girls were in the master bedroom, the twins got the sleeper sofa and then Mori and Mitskuni got one room while Tamaki and Kyoya got the other. It was still relatively early and to tonight there were Extra Magic Hours so we could be out even later.

I was getting ready past my sweats and tennis shoes. I had somewhat wrangled the other girls into it and so the Master bedroom was off limits. There was an iPod dock in the clock so I plugged into that as we were getting ready.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now, whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell."

I was curling my hair and spraying it. Morgan was straightening and Emma was touching up her makeup a little. In my opinion they always looked stunning. I heard a soft cough and turned my head. Haruhi had just stepped out of the walk in closet. My jaw dropped. She looked awesome. The dress came to just above her knees and was tighter against the top and bubbled out a bit in the grey skirt.

"Hot stuff Haruhi!" She rolled her eyes and I finished curling my hair. I had packed my outfit but I had wanted to be comfortable to drive. I slipped into the clothes and ran fingers through the curls, loosening them a little. A little mascara, lip-gloss and tightening of my shoelaces and I was ready.

We walked out of the bedroom and you could have heard a pin drop. My eyes slid to Kaoru when he let out a low whistle. I saw Emma's cheeks flush a little and we broke our awesome pose. "So I've decided that a group of ten is too large to do Disney in one bang. So we're splitting into groups." They looked at me like I was crazy. "It will be me, Haruhi, Tamaki, Mitskuni and Kyoya. And then in the other it will be Emma, Morgan, the tweedles and Mori."

"…How did you come up with these?"

"Five and Five." I shrugged and nodded. "So grab whatever you think you'll need and we'll go." I smiled and sat on the arm of one of the armchairs, just waiting. I had everything I'd need. I'd almost venture to say that I'd been to Disney too many times, but I didn't mind.

Finally we were going. They had been taking forever and I had been on the verge of completely leaving without them. Seriously for a group being mostly guys, how could they take so long? I got them all on the bus to magic Kingdom and had to pretend I didn't know them. I had forgotten that they were rich kids…they didn't ride buses so obviously this would be entertaining to them. Tamaki was asking little child-like pestering questions. The twins were talking about how it could be so much more fashionable and sleek. I finally just tuned them out completely. It was about a fifteen minute ride and within five they were driving me crazy.

We got there and then got our tickets. I handed everyone their tickets and made sure they put them somewhere safe. If we lost these….we were screwed. Then I gave out the maps and our groups split up. We had agreed to meet for dinner, but we were lunching wherever.

We had been wandering around and actually been in line for the Peter Pan Ride. We were still in the outside ring so it was thanks to that that we saw him. Mitskuni saw him first actually.

"Takashi?" We all looked up. Mori was there and he was strangely alone. I felt my stomach start to sink. He had started over and I looked at him.

"...Mori, where are they?" He sighed and looked at me.

"I don't know." I paled and hopped over the rope.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They disappeared." I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair.

"We have to find them. I guess we split up." I pulled out the few maps I had grabbed and handed them out. "Tamaki, Haruhi you check Frontier Land; Mori, Mitskuni check Adventure Land and Main Street please; and Kyoya and I will check Mickey's Toon Town Fair and Tomorrowland. Meet up in front of the castle in 2 hours okay?" I got soft nods from everyone and then they left. I took Kyoya's extended hand and we started out of Fantasy Land.

**

* * *

**

Overall POV

* * *

The foursome actually wasn't anywhere where they would be found. Hikaru and Kaoru had heard a rumor of a huge area underneath Magic Kingdom. So they'd done a little research and found one of the entrances. It hadn't taken a lot of convincing to get Emma and Morgan to come along and by the time they were there they had forgotten about Mori completely.

"I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be down here." Emma's eyes were roaming the hall as they walked. So far they had passed 4 '_Authorized Personnel Only'_ signs. Most people would just get the hint.

"Oh come on Emma! Let's take a little risk." Morgan grinned and squeezed her hand. Emma swallowed and nodded softly. Nothing bad could happen.

Of course 2 hours later, sitting in the Security Office, ecstatic grins on their faces, and their hair utterly messed up it was obvious they'd been caught. The four leaned against the wall beside each other but their grins spoke volumes. The twins were looking smug and victorious while Morgan was inwardly laughing still and Emma just looked vastly relieved, but there was a twinkle in her eye that matched the others. They had evaded security.

However the grins started to slip when a figure appeared in the doorway. "If we were not at the Happiest Dang Place on Earth I would freaking shoot you four." Kerushii was absolutely fuming and the speech lasted until they walked from Security up to where everyone was meeting for dinner. "I have never been so scared in my life!" She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "But, did you have fun?" The brief smile appeared and they all grinned and started spouting stories. She listened and laughed at all the right times. In the 15 minute walk it went from reprimanding parent to partner in crime once again.

"So Kerushii, you said you split up in groups?" She nodded and looked back at Hikaru. "Who were you with?" She blinked and paused before smiling softly.

"Actually it was me and Kyoya. And it started out as me panicking and him listening but then we just got to walk and chat a bit and it was peaceful and just nice and sweet, ya know?" Her finger was twirling her jacket cord and she was grinning one of those soft, girly grins. The twins looked at each other and frowned softly. They hadn't chosen sides in the competition for their sister's heart yet… A silent conversation shot between them and then within seconds Hikaru had pulled her hood over her face and Kaoru had tied the strings so she could only see through a little 2 inch hole.

Emma unknotted it and Kerushii bolted after the twins. "You idiots! Get back here!" The rest of the group was waiting for their reservation time to come up and were outside when the twins and Kerushii bolted past them. Morgan and Emma walked up and stood with the group, watching the trio bob and weave through traffic.

"They're going to kill someone eventually."

"If they haven't already."

* * *

The rest of the day and the rest of the weekend flowed rather seamlessly. That night they had all scored excellant spots and watched the fireworks display in awe. They had sat in a clump but still grouped off. Tamaki had been holding Haruhi close and lovingly, while HIkaru and Morgn were flicking popcorn at each other and Kaoru was simply holing Emma's hand softly. Kerushii was between Kyoya and Mitskuni and absently she had taken both of their hands in her own and was just running her thumbs over their fingers softly, not knowing the affect she was having on the duo.

Throughout teh weekend however... there were mishaps… Such as Tamaki serenading twenty girls at Epcot and all of them then following the group around the entire World Showcase. Then they had lost Mori at Animal Kingdom because the employees had thought he was one of the Cast Members and put him in costume. That had been…interesting. Almost everywhere they went they got assorted stares and comments. Through their three day weekend they had gone to Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios.

Kerushii was watching the group at the end of Monday night, they were packing and laughing and making so much fun of each other. It was just so normal and she couldn't help but smile. She slipped the last few things in her bag and started to zip it up before stopping. The two pictures on top deserved a pause. They had gone on Rockin' Roller Coaster, but feeling guilty she had gone on twice, once with Kyoya and once with Mitskuni. The souvenir pictures were in her hands and she looked at them quietly, smiling. They were stunning and adorable. She packed them up and then scampered out and jumped onto the couch.

"So we go back to my house, pack up some of my stuff and such and then…we go back right?" There were assorted nods and then they settled in to watch a movie. That seemed to be a group combining factor, watching movies.

**

* * *

**

~Mitskuni POV~

* * *

The next day we were back at Kerushii's house, helping her pack up all of her stuff. The girls were mostly working in her room and the rest of us were downstairs wrapping things and putting them in boxes. I glanced at the stairs quietly. This had to be harder on her than she was willing to admit. I sighed and got back to wrapping plates in paper and setting them in boxes. All the things in this house could tell stories. I pulled down a little frame and had to pause. It was a little Kerushii. Her blonde hair was down to her waist and she was positively beaming. I grinned and packed it tenderly.

We worked from 9 in the morning until around 4 in the afternoon. By then we had everything in boxes or wrapped up. We were renting a trailer and loading all of this on the twins' jet.

A knock at the door was answered by one of the twins and I glanced up to see who it was. **"Who are you?"** I watched Hikaru and Kaoru size him up quietly. He was the same height as Tamaki and had his hands in his pockets, grinning.

**"An old friend."** He chuckled and then raised his voice. "**Where's my little wife!"** I blinked as a squeal was heard from upstairs and then the thumping of feet speeding downstairs. The guy stepped further in and then Kerushii appeared, leaping over the dog gate on the bottom of the steps, leaping into his arms.

"**Aaron! My wonderful husband!"** They looked at each other for a moment and then broke into laughter. "**You jerk, why is this the first time I've seen you!" **She swatted his chest and I had to force myself to keep packing gently and not snap anything. He had an arm around her waist and that was really pissing me off. She beamed up at him.

"Hey Kerushii?" She looked over to me and arched an eyebrow. "How exactly are you his wife?" She blinked and then started giggling.

"O-oh, well…I'm not, we had to do a project and we were grouped as a married couple. It's stuck ever since." She giggled softly and I nodded before packing again, they were just friends…just friends…

"**Since when have you been fluent in Japanese? Kinda sexy.**"

**"Oh shut up you idiot. I live in Japan now, so it was necessary, and now we're packing up stuff so don't be distracting."**

**"How about I go get pizza then? You're gonna need to eat."** She sighed and I watched again, quietly from my spot.

**"Aaron, I've told you already, I don't like you that way, you're a good friend, that's it. And it was lovely to see you, but please don't make this any harder."** I couldn't help the small smile that slid onto my face. He had come in looking all confident and all powerful and she had just shot him down. It shouldn't have made me feel so victorious, but I felt a sort of protection over her, which was understandable.

That night, we were on the plane and it was quiet. Of course it was bound to be, it was pitch black outside and night time, so it was a cue to sleep. I wasn't tired for some reason. So, instead I read and thought a lot. Nekazowa had given Kyoya and I ten minutes to choose our files for this month. We had talked a little about it one night. She was more complex than any of us had really known. But it felt like cheating to have the files so I had looked through it absently and then put it away. I wanted to learn about her from her, not from letter on a page.

I ran a hand through my hair and poked my head around the seat to look back at her. She was stretched across a row of seats, wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping peacefully. There was the smallest smile on her lips which told me she was having a good dream. Something I had realized was that Kerushii, when she was really tired or restless, she talked in her sleep. Usually just gibberish, but other times it was so adorable.

I sat forward again in my seat and leaned my head against the window. It was a week before Christmas, and that was going to be the first step. I had realized, I didn't just like her or have a crush on her…I loved her.


	50. Christmas and a Sort of Relationship

Hi you guys...It's been awhile huh? I'm sorry...I wasn't inspired and then uberly stressed...then heartbroken, then a little repaired and now just kinda lonely. But I figure I can make your guys' days better and post this sucker now. It took a really long time to compile it all together, so I hope you appreciate it.

So replies to mah reviews...we got to 324, which I deem acceptable. So thusly why this little chappie is being posted.

**MoMo Darling-** Can I just say...I miss you sooooooo much. But for you I will be strong. My journal has about 5 pages filled now, so I hope that all will be well and this writing will not be for nothing. And I love you. It's been publicized, there. And to your review...And I'm glad you can read my updates from your fancy phone :) And I wait up for you every night I can, you know that.  
**CakePig-** Of course I made them loveable! They're pretty darn awesome! And thanks! And I suspect...when I do address it, he will flip out and make Kerushii his and Kaoru's toy for a little while again. And once again, thank you!  
**pocky-love-** Yep Yep, I updated...and this one took even longer sorry, and I'm glad you laughed. Laughing is good. Woot black and yellow all the way!  
**darkangel42264-** Disney is amazing. And I jsut died laughing reading this again. I was freaked out by them when I was younger too...but then I grew out of it and got too curious and tried to follow them to teh 'secret underground'. I meant to have it a little tense with Aaron, he was needed for a little fluff and conflict. And obviously they did everything possible at Disney. I wish real life boys were like him...he's adorable and a ninja...and sweet. But go figure...he's not real, darn.  
**K- **K? Seriously? SUCH A LONG REVIEW! And I'm glad you liked teh cute, yes Honey has competition, and thanks. I'm glad it was full of win :) And yay! the quote it back!  
**Neko-**Well the wait is over!  
**Goth-Chan-** OMG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And yes he is, an adorable sni-bunny creeper *grins* but it's alright...our first attempts can be sues, its acceptable. Woot! Hooray for fluff! And of course she will!  
**CHIBI!-**And I'm soooo sorry about the wait...I truly am.  
**Silvermoon-** Darling...such a long review...And I looked through it, I figured it out :) And I wish you luck in college! And go ahead, I really don't mind, it's quite entertaining. And I like those moods, they're quite nice. Feeling isolated but still connected *shrugs* And jealous. I am. And Gah...Microsoft Word has failed me...*sighs* And nice! My friend is married to two of my other friends and their gay son is one of my other firends (who is a girl) and we were engaged but we got married in a peep wedding during lunch...go figure.  
**DarkAngel8290-** Another Dark Angel...what! And yay! I'm glad you like it that much! And I like fluff for both...deciding is turning out to be hard...  
**Goth-Chan-** Sheesh, gimme a bit okay?

* * *

It was little to say I was excited. It didn't matter where I was, I would always be excited around this time. This day in particular I slipped off my bed and skipped to the twins' bed, scattering fake snow as I went.

Seconds later I leaped up onto their bed excitedly. "Hika! Kao! Wake up!" I squealed as arms dragged me under the covers.

"Sis...it's early...shhhhhh..."

"It's Christmas! Stop squishing me!" I squirmed valiantly and then managed to nudge Hikaru out of the bed. Kaoru and I peered over the side at him and he rolled his eyes. "But come on!" I leaped up and pushed open the balcony doors. I shivered in my pj's but still stepped out on the snow covered surface.

Maybe it was my imagination, but my excitement had amped up the Christmas spirit considerably. We had decorated inside and gotten a huge tree for the main living room. Something else though, was that everyone was asking me what I wanted for Christmas. I didn't know... I hated deciding these kinds of things and then I had wanted to kill Tamaki last Saturday. He had shuttled all of us to the mall...to go shopping. And so the guys could see what things we liked or would like to be given.

* * *

I had no idea what I wanted in the least. And it was like my every move was being analyzed. I was browsing, looking and pondering. I already had all my gifts bought and wrapped under my bed so this was my time to think.

My phone rang and it was second instinct. I just whipped it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yo wifey!"

"Aaron...what are you doing? What time is it there?"

"I dunno...like...3?"

"Why are you up at three?"

"I wanted to know...what you wanted for Chistamus..." His words were slurred and I frowned.

"Aaron...are you drunk?"

"...No..."

"What are you thinking! You're under aged!"

"Wha's a matter?"

"Aaron...baby...I want you to get in bed." I ran a hand through my hair and paced softly. He was like a brother to me. And I just didn't want him to get hurt. I heard rustling and then a soft thump. "Better?"

"...Yea. Sanks Kels..." I heard him yawn and smiled.

"Sleep well okay?"

"'Kay..." I hung up and rolled my eyes, looking around again. I heard shouting start and I sighed. I had to decide on something. I knew none of the Hosts would buy the idea that I didn't want anything. But I really didn't know what I wanted. I'd be happy with little things...

I was writing up a list in my head, simple things like canvases, paints and other art supplies. My brain was working in the artistic function right now which was nice. It gave me an outlet for my frustrations.

I walked past a store and paused before walking back. I could happily buy any clothes from the store. They were colorful and fun and so different from the normal preppie Ouran girls' casual clothes. I smiled and walked in, gathering stuff up and trying it on. It was a pity I didn't have enough money to buy them.

I left the mall, satisfied with the list I had given the Hosts, they were all reasonably priced gifts I'd like. I didn't want them spending hundreds of dollars on things for me.

* * *

Christmas eve, everyone ended up at the twins' house. Then on top of that they decided to nest in my room. Beyond my queen sized bed was a futon, and then three wheel in beds. We'd all fit...probably.

The night was full of laughs and stories and of course the necessary pillow fight and eating of junk food. I actually ended up nestled against Kyoya after a game of truth or dare. He was stroking my hair softly with just the tips of his fingers and it was lulling.

I heard someone mention hot cocoa and that gave me the energy to propel out of my seat. "I'll go make some. Who wants it?" I stifled a yawn and looked around. Assorted hands were raised and I felt an arm sling around my waist. It steadied me considerably. I leaned in and then stretched before heading for the door. "I'll be back."

My little venture wasn't going well. I was tired on top of stressed, a little depressed, nervous and then excited. I felt really excited for this year. I didn't know why but I had a good feeling. I yawned as I walked and gently let myself curl up in a little alcove. I couldn't walk any further.

I woke up to a soft rocking, someone was carrying me. I blinked softly and my eyes slowly put the picture together. Mitskuni was carrying me. He smiled when I met his eyes. "You fell asleep tucked away. We couldn't find you." I nodded and yawned sleepily. I heard and felt him chuckle. He paused and I looked at him again. A twinkle was in his eyes and I heard a soft click and then gasped at the instant cold. He laughed and carried me outside. I shivered but looked around. It was a white winter wonderland.

He was just walking when I felt him shift and then we both went flying to the ground. I squeaked and scrambled out of the powdery snow, just to fall again. I floundered, shivering terribly before gasping as more was poured on me.

"M-Mitskuni!" He smirked and I stood, scrambling for the front door. I heard footsteps behind me. I squeaked and ran faster, seeing the door open already and then turning at a thump. I blinked. Mitskuni had fallen. Soft chuckling started behind me and I turned again. Kyoya was standing on the bottom step, dusting the icy snow against his jeans. I held up 8 fingers and nodded.

"Only an 8?" I grinned and shrugged softly before squeaking when he scooped me into his arms. We waltzed around in the snow a bit and I smiled, leaning into him.

Kyoya POV

I hadn't seen either of them in awhile so, I had gone looking. I had almost shut and locked the front door. But then I had actually looked out. Then I had seen the two figures. I had walked out and formed a snowball before throwing it. I hit Mitskuni directly and the look on Kerushii's face made me laugh.

I had to roll my eyes at her. Adorable as she was, she was stubborn. I swept her into my arms and we danced through the snow a little. Her pj's could hardly qualify as pj's though. She was melted against me, shivering and I rested my chin on top of her head, wrapping my arms around her.

How had any of this even happened? I was the renowned Shadow King. The one with a dark demeanor and an icy heart. But she had melted that facade. Around her, I felt human. My hand rested on the small of her back gently. As we danced through the snow quietly apart from her soft humming, I had come to a realization.

The reason behind this competition, behind the acts that I was willing to commit for her...I loved her. I had known the fact for some time...but I hadn't openly admitted it to myself. I swallowed softly and just shut my eyes, holding her. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I couldn't help the soft grin that developed along my features. That was a relief, to have that thought out of my head. I could feel her getting heavier in my arms. I scooped her up and she curled into my arms. I walked back towards the doors. I could see the figure in the doorway and I walked in softly. He followed me and we walked down the hall side by side.

I glanced at him and saw that he was looking at me as well. "Yes?"

"Thanks for the snowball to the face." I could feel the sarcasm in his voice and I chuckled lightly. He rolled his eyes and I shook my head softly, dislodging my hair a bit. I felt Kerushii shift and I adjusted my arms for her softly. We were just walking and I heard Mitskuni make a soft thoughtful sound so I slid my eyes toward him. "Kyoya, what if she doesn't pick? Or she can't decide?"

"Well...we'll have to work harder then." I nodded softly and turned back, a soft frown in place. That thought had never really occurred to me. This was Christmas Eve...we had a week until the New Year and then a month to try to persuade her. It didn't give us a wide range of time.

Normal POV

Christmas went off pretty much without a hitch. Of course between Haruhi, Morgan, Emma and I we received a ridiculous amount of stuff, which was highly priced. So of course we beat the guys up about it, but we did like the gifts.

After everything had been distributed we just sat around in the living room for the day. It was nice, very peaceful and it felt so much like a family. It was just a period of normal, and I had been hoping it would last for awhile.

* * *

School had started and we were all sinking into our routines. With classes and homework, it was enough to make you hyperventilate a little. But mostly I was fine. But then…it happened. It happened when we went back to school after Winter Break. I had been walking to my next class when a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Blondie." I froze and every muscle tensed. I turned my books in my arms in front of me and looked at him.

"Hitaro, what do you want." He looked back and sighed. Absently I let my eyes look him over. He hadn't changed much.

"Blondie I'm sorry." I blinked. That...I hadn't been expecting. "So will you give me a second chance?" I opened my mouth but no words were coming out. He sighed and looked at me. "Will you go out with me?"

"Will I what? Uhhh no." I shook my head and started to walk away. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me back. I winced.

"Not so fast Hitachiin." I paused and frowned before looking at him. Confusion must have been written across my face. "...You don't know. Oh this is rich." He smirked and his blue eyes sparkled with something. "Your little orphan ass is being adopted by the Hitachiin family." I blinked and paled.

"They're adopting me? B-but how do you know that?"

"I heard the twinettes talking about it. It's taking too long for their liking I guess. But back to something else. You are going to go out with me." I tried to pull back, shaking my head but he pulled me close and slid an arm around my waist. "Unless you want your friends and your new high society family to know you positively begged for it." I winced and swallowed.

"I-I fine...I-I'll go out with you." I flinched and he just grinned.

"Good." He tipped my head up and kissed me. At first I just stood there but his grip tightened lightly. "Being my girlfriend means you have to act like it. And you can't tell your little friends why, just that you are." He smirked and kissed me again, slowly I kissed him back. His hands wandered along my back and one of them squeezed my ass. I gasped and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I whimpered and pulled back a little bit.

"Hitaro...please give me some time. I'm not as experienced as you." He met my eyes and I swallowed.

"Since you asked so nicely babe. What class are you going to?"

"AP Biology." He nodded.

"Third year class, alright well you know your rules." I nodded. Hitaro took my hand and slipped a ring that he had been wearing onto my right ring finger. I blinked but didn't have time to observe it. He slipped a little dogtag necklace around my neck. I turned the tag up and read it.

"Property of Hitaro Nuzushima, if you're reading this, you're too damn close to my girl." I sighed softly and tucked it back into my shirt. I looked up at him but his eyes were glued to where the tag now was. Mainly my cleavage. I sighed and shot him a look.

"Hitaro, I need to go to class. I'm probably going to be late." He drew his eyes up and looked at me.

"Sure, one more for the road." He kissed me deeper than the time before and I was caught off-guard but kissed back. He pulled back and stroked my cheek before walking off. I swallowed and then walked to Biology. I took my seat between Tamaki and Kyoya and I could tell at once they had noticed the ring. I fiddled with it softly throughout the class period.

We had a lab so the three of us couldn't talk. When class was over I walked out and an arm wrapped around my waist snugly. "Hey babe."

"Hey." I couldn't even look at Tamaki and Kyoya. I could feel their eyes on me. "Kyo, Tama...this is Hitaro, my boyfriend." I swallowed and looked up. They were both just looking at me unbelievingly. I bit my lip softly and had to hold back a wince when I met Kyoya's eyes. If Tamaki's were unbelieving…Kyoya's were simply heartbroken. "I'll see you later." Hitaro steered me away and kissed my cheek as we walked down the hallway.

He picked me up from every class and I sat with him for lunch. And then on top of that he wouldn't let me go to the Host Club after school. I sat outside on a bench, working on my homework as he talked to his friends.

I stood up and put my books down, stretching and squeaked when I was dipped back and kissed deeply. I shut my eyes and tipped my head when he started to kiss my jaw line. I shivered and felt him smirk against my skin.

"Good girl." He let me up and I looked at him, flushed and a little shaken up. He pressed a kiss to my temple. "Now get home, and tomorrow? Wear something a little more eye catching. I want people to know you're my eye candy." I frowned but didn't talk back. I had to think this through before I started defying him. He smirked and kissed my cheek before jogging towards the soccer field. I clenched my fists softy but gathered up my stuff quietly.

I was able to avoid Morgan, Emma and the twins that night and went to school a little earlier the next day. I was utterly screwed. He had information that no one else did. I hadn't even told Nekazowa who had raped me. I didn't want them to know. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Hitaro had texted me with a request and I went to Yuhuza's show stylists and they easily made me extensions. He didn't want his girlfriend looking like a Tomboy, so I now had elbow length platinum blonde hair.

I was trying to avoid eye contact as I walked into school. It had taken awhile, but I was pretty sure my outfit would be suitable. It was a short pleated skirt with a button up shirt and the top 3 buttons undone. My legs were freezing and I was trying to stay warm. I got inside and instantly sighed in relief.

I twirled some hair around my finger and walked across the foyer to the main staircase. I wanted to drop my books off at my first class.

"Kerushii, where were you yesterday?" I turned back and looked at one of the girls who normally came to chat with me. I sighed lightly.

"I was a little tied up. But you have my sincerest apologies." She smiled softly.

"Will you be there today?"

"I'll do my best Chizuru." She grinned and nodded before going off with some of her friends. I walked up the staircase and put my books in my classroom. I sighed and walked back out, tugging the skirt a little.

"Kerushii?" I turned toward the voice and swallowed. The brown eyes were confused and searching. "What...what's going on?"

"I'm just...I'm..."

"She's dating me. Morning sweet heart." An arm looped around me and a kiss was pressed to my cheek. I leaned into him and shivered lightly as he whispered in my ear. "You look pretty hot, maybe we'll have to make a part two of our night together." I felt myself pale and then flush deeply. I felt him chuckle against my cheek and his hand run down my back.

"I'm sorry Mitskuni, but he's my boyfriend." I couldn't look at him as I said it. I couldn't look into those innocent loving eyes and watch his heart break in them like it had been with Kyoya yesterday. I winced when there was a slam and tried to keep myself from falling. Mitskuni had yanked Hitaro away and pinned him to the wall.

"You jerk! What is your problem?"

"I don't have one. I got her, I won." I grabbed Mitskuni's arm when he swig back to hit Hitaro.

"Mitskuni! Please." He turned and looked at me. I met his eyes out of Hitaro's line of vision. My eyes were pleading with him. He frowned but nodded.

"Fine, but she gets to come to the Host Club, she has customers just like the rest of us."

"Fine, we'll discuss it. Now let me go." I winced at the ice in Hitaro's voice. Fear was prickling my skin softly.

* * *

That week was...livable. Hitaro let me go to club as long as I only talked to my guests and none of the other hosts. But he was getting more demanding and touchy and it was freaking me out. He had marked me up a bit, but no one knew. It felt like things would only get worse if I did. On Friday, I honestly could have cried in relief. The weekend started after this. Two days without Hitaro.

I was on my way to club when a hand clasped around my wrist and made me drop my books. I winced but turned when they pulled me in. Hitaro pulled me flush against his frame and held me there. "H-Hitaro, I need to go, I'm going to be late."

"No, you're fine." his voice was silky and I shivered as he began kissing my neck, walking me backwards. I paled and struggled a little, whimpering when my back hit a surface. I looked at him; his eyes were dark and foreboding. "Some of us guys were talking and well you haven't put out and been a good girlfriend." His grip loosened and I backed away.

"Hitaro...n-no...please." He grabbed me by my hips and I reacted and smacked him before paling. A smirk slid across his face and he grabbed my wrists in one hand and tore my shirt down the middle with the other. I cried slightly and he just chuckled. His hands moved next to my skirt. His hands easily unbuttoned it despite my whimpers. I trembled and looked at him. His eyes were hungry. He pressed in and starting kissing my skin. His grip loosened and I pulled my hands free and pushed him back a little. I looked at him and then just steeled myself and swung back and punched him. His momentary shock and stumble gave me an opening to run.

I took off down the hallway, sobbing almost uncontrollably. I didn't even know where I was going. My shirt was ripped beyond repair and my shirt was sitting dangerously low on my hips. My mind was all but shut down I was barely functioning but my feet knew where to go. I was getting closer when I was yanked back. I cried softly at the pop in my wrist. Hitaro pinned me to the wall roughly and I winced.

"You little slut...you don't hit me. Unless you'd prefer all of your little friends know..." He trailed off, eyes twinkling darkly. I whimpered weakly and one of his hands slid to hold my neck. I was trembling terribly. I was going to be covered in bruises and marks. I swallowed and shut my eyes, taking in a breath. He shifted his grip and my head slammed against the wall, humbling my thoughts and allowing an immediate pounding to start.

His other hand began to wander along my skin. I tried to pull away but the hand around my neck tightened whenever I moved. I wasn't getting enough air. Each breath was raspy and echo-y. My palms were clammy against the wall and I watched his eyes rake over me possessively. "Blondie, you haven't been a good girl. I wonder if you're still as good as you were that first time. Maybe you'll be more willing and fun now that you're not plastered." He chuckled and I flinched. "Maybe I should find out." His hand slipped down to my skirt and had lightly tugged on it when a force slammed into Hitaro, knocking him down. I stumbled and coughed, finally able to breathe and almost fell when a pair of arms caught me.

"You know...as your confidant, I think you should have mentioned this little tidbit." I blinked and then sniffed and fisted my hands in his cloaks, sobbing against his chest. His arms wrapped around me and held me there...safe.

"N-necko thank you." I wiped my eyes and stood up again. He was watching me and frowning deeply. I swallowed and crossed my arms over myself. "It's fine." He opened his mouth but sighed and just nodded. He pressed a brotherly kiss to my head and then slipped out of his cloak, handing it to me. I took it gratefully and slid it on. "Necko...thanks and as for h-him...just leave him. He doesn't deserve it." His blue eyes flashed.

"Kerushii, he has been abusing you. And if I hadn't shown up what do you think would have happened?" I flinched and sighed.

"Necko...he had power over me and I don't think he's...worthy of my or your attention any longer." I nodded and looked at him. He was looking at me and in that one look I could feel the weight of his worry and anger and panic. I flinched and looked down, tucking my hands into the soft fabric of the cloak. "I'll get this back to you as soon as I can…"

"Don't worry about it. I have spares downstairs, and my phobia has been getting more manageable." A soft smile slipped onto my face and I hugged him briefly around the waist. He was the one keeping me from utterly going insane. I sighed softly and rearranged myself, readying myself for club and shot him a smile.

"Thank you." He nodded and then let me go. I turned and walked down the hallway, before pausing at the Music Room doors. I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again and opening the door, slipping in quietly. Hosting hadn't started because we were doing a cosplay today. I paused and groaned softly. We were cosplaying as Renaissance folk. I sighed but walked for the dressing rooms. My eyes were scanning quietly and I grabbed my dress as gingerly as I could and rushed into a dressing station, shutting the door.

I slid out of the cloak and looked at my tattered outfit in dismay. I had somewhat liked this one. "Another outfit for the garbage I guess…." I hung up the cloak and then started unfastening the gown, however loose I could get away with it being would be for the best.

"Kerushii? Is that you?" I paused and glanced toward the door.

"Yes, I'm just getting dressed, give me a minute."

"Can you just poke out for a second? We need an opinion on Emma's dress." I sighed but unlocked the door and opened it a little, poking my head out. I frowned instantly. The twins were there, but Emma wasn't.

"Really you guys?"

"Yes Kerushii." At the soft voice of Nekazowa I paled and instantly tried to slam the door shut. He had come…he had told them. I pushed against it, but every bit of force was returned with double the amount. I whimpered and had to step out of the way to avoid being slammed into the wall. Instantly my head was lowered, utterly ashamed. I hadn't had enough time today to cover up even half of the bruises and marks along my ribs and stomach and sides. The few bruises on my arms, legs and face weren't that bad but I knew there was bruising along my neck from Hitaro holding me so tight.

It was silent for a few seconds and then I squeaked when arms enveloped me in a huge hug. I trembled and melted into Morgan and Emma sobbing. Morgan was holding me close, buried under my neck, and she fit perfectly. Emma was holding both of us up and stroking my hair gently.

"**Why didn't you tell us he was abusing you?"**

"**We could have helped Kelsey."**

"**I-I know…h-he had something over me that would have completely destroyed me…"**

"Daughter…what could that beast possibly have over you that would lead to you allowing yourself to remain in an abusive relationship?" I sniffed and looked at Tamaki weakly but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I was so ashamed of everything that had happened. Ashamed of everything I had allowed to happen.

"….He was the one who took advantage of you that night wasn't he?" I flinched and looked at Kyoya before clenching my jaw and nodding weakly. He paled and I watched him tense completely. He and Mitskuni were standing next to each other and I watched them both and then in a split second I saw them make eye contact.

"No." Instantly they looked back at me. I stepped out of Morgan and Emma's arms and walked to them. "If you go after him, he will destroy any chance of happiness I will ever have. Wait until my future is solid or until we're graduated….then make him miserable okay?"

"But Kerushii…"

"No buts….please do this for me. If you love me or have any feelings for me at all….respect this one request." Slowly they both nodded and I then turned to the twins. "A-and you two…." Dual sets of amber eyes blinked and looked at me in confusion.

"_What did we do?"_

"Y-you seriously want to welcome me into y-your family?" Their expressions froze and instantly they flushed.

"_Well…of course sis."_ I teared up and ran to them, hugging them both.

"You two are amazing." I was wrapped in their arms in seconds and we just nestled in. I kissed each of their cheeks softly and then turned around. "So are we still Renaissance-ing today?" I smiled and though a quarter of the enthusiasm was fake I needed a distraction. I looked around at them. "You all are already dressed, so let me get ready okay?" I wasn't waiting for answers, I was taking it into my own hands. I knew that Kyoya was probably going to drag me to one of his family's hospitals as soon as club was done and have me examined so I wanted to take advantage of the time I had.

We hosted and everything went off without a hitch, the girls were all happy and I had a large number of customers so I was able to fluidly sink into the normal and lose the awkwardness quickly. We chatted and snacked and discussed their lives and little problems or situations. They ranged from popping a button on a favorite dress, to wanting their parents to trust them with a puppy, to worrying about an arranged wedding. That one had been interesting. We had all gathered around and supported her, promising to come to the wedding and then getting lost in details.

At some point I had absorbed Emma and Morgan to my table and the three of us were laughing and talking happily. I had instantly rebounded with them and I could feel the healing forgiveness flooding over me. I smiled at each of them and I was rewarded with grins in return.

* * *

As I expected I was taken to the hospital and I waited and waited before finally leaving with my report. Kyoya and Mitskuni were on either side of me, both muttering softly. I could guess that they were discussing with themselves how stupid I had been. I had a sprained wrist, a bruised rib and a bruised collarbone but I was very well bandaged up and I felt fine. I sighed softly.

"Kyoya, really I feel fine."

"Kerushii, they put you on a dosage of Morphine, your body isn't feeling the true pain of your injuries now that they've been set just yet. So no, we will not let you go home alone, and when we do get there we're handing you off to the twins' mother. No complaints." I had opened my mouth to object at that moment and I shut it pouting.

Mitskuni chuckled and I swatted his arm huffily. "Oh shush…" We got into the limo and I slid across the seat. I was closest to where the driver was and I was planning on ignoring the two completely, I had been ganged up on. And frankly I did not appreciate it. I could vaguely hear their conversation, but I must have dozed off because one second we were pulling out of the Hospital parking lot, and the next I was being scooped up into someone's arms. I yawned and nestled into them sleepily.

I vaguely remember being set on a couch or a bed or something and conversations were floating over my head like clouds. But one thing stayed with me and woke me up from my half-sleep. A pair of lips pressed to mine with a feather light touch. I felt shivers run down my spine instantly and fireworks exploded behind my eyes.

Hitaro's kisses had been hot and demanding. I could sense what he was after each time he kissed or touched me. This kiss was light and gentle but I could feel every emotion being issued through it. Most prominent was pure and untainted love. My experience in this past week should have made me more wary but this was different. I hadn't even opened my eyes and I could tell that this person would never treat me the way Hitaro had.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I smiled softly and blinked slowly. I was on the chaise in Yuhuza's room and Mitskuni was crouched beside it, flushed but smiling at me. I reached out and gently stroked his cheek, letting my fingers run through the ends of his hair. He let me and leaned in quietly. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I leaned forward and our lips almost touched when the door swung open. I instantly layed back, flushed deeply and looked up at who had interrupted.

Kyoya and Yuhuza had walked in and they were still talking. I expect that he was filling her in on me and what was wrong so I couldn't downsize it with her and get less care or babying. My eyes slid to Mitskuni and I blinked. He was wide eyed and blushing. I gently reached out and poked him and he startled and looked at me.

"You almost…" His words were whispered under his breath but I swallowed and just nodded before shifting on my pillows. I heard him sigh but I was trying to calm my heart. If anyone took my pulse they'd think I was dying or something. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and I shivered before looking over when Yuhuza called my name.

"Kerushii, how are you feeling darling?"

"I feel okay…I-I have a question though." She nodded and I looked at her before taking in a breath. "C-Can I call you mom?" She blinked and looked back at me before smiling and nodding. She walked over and sat by me on the little chaise. Her soft hand stroked my cheek and then my hair and I leaned in.

"Darling, we were going to ask you this weekend…we have the papers all drawn up. I always wanted to have a daughter." I smiled brightly and placed my hand over hers on my cheek. "Kerushii would you like to becom part of our family?" I swallowed and nodded. She smiled at me and I grinned, I finally had a home. I had a family that would care about me and I belonged.

* * *

And one last thing. I have a little poll on my page. So go, click it. It's really not that hard. *nods* have fun!

Uhhh and how about...**333?**


	51. The Competition Comes to a Close

Gah I'm so sorry this is overdo, I was in a bit of trouble and didn't have my computer, my iPod or phone...hence no writing for awhile. I hope the wait wasn't too too awful. I don't have time for the replies dearies, so I apologize greatly. But I love and appreciate you all so so so much!

And for a goal...how about **350?**

* * *

I huffed softly and shot a glare at Kyoya's back before sticking my tongue out in his general direction. He was just making me mad. After everything that happened with Hitaro everyone was more protective but Kyoya and Mitskuni were more protective than the rest. And I think Kyoya felt worse because he hadn't noticed earlier."I'm going to go get lunch Kyou." I pushed up from my seat and slipped my bag over my shoulder and started for the door.

"Kerushii, wait one more minute please?" I sighed deeply but leaned against the door and watched him. He nodded and paced across the Music Room floor. We had a study period because our Math teacher was on her pregnancy leave. He was more stressed and I wished I could help him, but when I asked he just shut down and wouldn't answer.

I let myself relax and lean into the door and let my eyes shut slowly. I hadn't been sleeping well. I had stopped taking my anti-depressants and my iron medication. The pills made me feel funny. A soft yawn escaped me and I let myself slide down the door softly before sitting and drifting off.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

* * *

I sighed deeply and listened to my father speak on the other line. I ran a hand through my hair and looked out the windows for a moment. "Father, I understand that. I have performed to perfection academically. But I don't understand th-"

"Kyoya, you do not need to understand. I wish that you would not get distracted from your schoolwork. I have allowed for that ridiculous club solely that it provides both you and myself with connections. I expect you to do well in school and make yourself remotely worthy of me considering you for the family heir. This does not in any case involve entanglement with a girl." I tensed softly and my gaze slid back to Kerushii. She was leaning against the door, sleeping peacefully.

"Father, I am not entangling with her. She has caught my attention. I find her entertaining. I believe that if you made the effort father you would like her as well." I sighed as I heard my father pause what he was doing. He always multitasked when he talked with anyone on the phone. "I mean no disrespect father, but she is the newest member of the Hitachiin family and also very well liked and already vastly connected within our school." I was pulling things together to get her even the lightest seal of approval.

"Interesting...an orphaned girl from a pointless town in the State of Florida is well connected at an elite Japanese Academy. How did she even come to be at the institution?" I blinked and for a moment I couldn't formulate an answer.

"She was an abrupt transfer student and then she was removed by her mother and returned when her health took a turn for the worse."

"And she recently visited one of our hospitals and was treated for specific signs of abuse and more recently has been prescribed with depression, anti-anxiety and sleep medication. Why is that?"

"She was blackmailed into a relationship which was harmful to her. And I was aware of the prescriptions."

"Interesting. I would like to meet her more formally. Have her over for dinner this weekend Kyoya." Before I could answer and tell him that we had a Host Club event this weekend he hung up and I was left with a soft buzzing of the empty line.

"Dammit..." The whispered words came out as more of a sigh than a phrase. Tamaki was going to be upset. Mitskuni would think I was cheating and Kerushii, well Kerushii I wasn't sure about. I took off my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose lightly. I was getting another migraine. I blinked softly and my eyes met Kerushii's. She was awake.

"Done?" I nodded and she returned it before standing up. I looked at her and walked over, my expression calm but inside I was mad at myself. She was disguising it well, but she was in pain.

"Kerushii...have you been sleeping well?" She blinked and her eyes slid to meet mine and the instant glaze and wall that came over her eyes gave me my answer. "Why not? You are on sleep medication right?" Instantly her face fell and she was looking at the floor.

"They were messing with my head and making me see stuff..." I was tempted to put use Tamaki's 'training' and tip her chin up before kissing her breathless but I didn't. She was still recovering from the abuse that Hitaro had inflicted on her.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy your lunch and then you can nap for the afternoon, I'll get you excused from classes." Her eyes shot to mine and they brightened instantly.

"R-really? Kyou that's so sweet! Thank you." I smiled softly and stepped forward to open the door for her but soft arms wrapped around my waist and I blinked before looking down at her. "Thank you so so so much..." I stroked her hair gently and nodded.

"No problem, now let's go get some lunch." I opened the door for her and she started through but paused and looked down before slipping her hand through mine softly and half walking with me and half dragging me, she led me to the dining hall. She chattered aimlessly and I let myself answer on autopilot and just watch her. She was certainly entertaining.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

I snuggled into the fuzzy white robe and looked around the steamy room. Tamaki had decided that the club members were too stressed and our weekend was consisting of a medley of relaxation techniques. We were cut off electronically and also we were pretty far from any civilization. I was really thankful for this. I had waves of stress hiding just below the surface but I kept them there easily.

The door creaked open and I glanced up, my cheeks a bright red from the high temperature in the room. The lady smiled and beckoned me out before chattering softly to another girl in another language that sounded like Korean. I kind of zoned out before jumping a little when she put her hand on my arm to lead me to the therapy room. I followed her happily and absorbed the scenery of the magnificent building. She led me into a room and said something but I was too engrossed in the decoration of the room and I just nodded absently. She smiled and helped me lay on the massage table before turning on soft music and leaving.

Another lady came in and we spoke briefly before she started the massage, I could feel my muscles relaxing as she worked and I let myself melt comfortably into the table. The room was the epitome of peaceful and I smiled to myself and settled into the table before yawning and drifting off.

* * *

_I giggled and spun around, the tiara perched on my head perfectly. I felt like a princess. I danced around the room which I soon recognized as the ballroom at the twins house. I swayed as music began playing and stilled only for a second when gentle arms wrapped around my waist._

_"Hello Beautiful." I leaned into the strong arms and smiled gently. "Or should I say Princess." I could hear the smile in his voice and he chuckled softly, breathing and I gasped lightly as cool breath hit my neck before giggling as sugar and honeysuckle overtook my sense of smell._

_He spun me in his arms and I turned willingly before looking up at him. His arm was wrapped securely around my waist and his eyes were filled with utter affection. A toothy grin slipped across his face and his caramel eyes seemed to dance happily. I reached up and cupped his cheek before running my fingers through his silky blonde hair. He leaned into me and smiled at me._

_"I love you Kerushii." The words seemed to echo around me for a minute and I blinked and my hand stilled. Instantly he looked panicked. I swallowed and looked at him. H-he...he loved me? I felt my face get hot and I saw him relax a notch, his eyes still fixated on me._

_"I-I love you too Mitskuni." In those seconds a jolt went through me and I felt whole...I felt right. Those words felt right. I beamed and melted into him as he danced us around, holding me close. I let him hold me and I let myself finally relax. It would all be okay now..._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and scanned the room. The music had switched songs and it seemed cooler. I smiled giddily and blushed deeper than I already was. I clenched my fists softly and sighed. I'd have to tell him... And also break it to Kyoya.

I sat up and looked around the room. There was a garment bag hanging on a hook on the wall so I stood and crossed to it gently. My fingers pulled the zipper down and I slipped the dress from its covering in awe. It was a soft sea foam blue-green dress. My hands ran over the satiny fabric and I couldn't help the smile that slipped across my features.

I changed into the dress and then the jeweled flats before sitting and fiddling with my hair. I had kept the extensions so my hair was silky and long. I slipped it into a side ponytail with two braids twisting into it. I chanced a look in the mirror and swallowed. My heart was pounding in my chest but I felt warm over every inch of myself. I swallowed and turned for the door, letting my steps lead me closer to trust, closer to happiness and...closer to him.

I made it out to this rock garden and I stepped down into the sand gingerly before walking across the surface toward the one bigger set of rocks in the middle. I twirled and smiled and kinda danced across the rocks. I couldn't help how ridiculously giddy I was feeling. I was beaming from ear to ear.

"Keru-Chan?" I paused and looked up. There he was... My breath caught in my throat and my stomach just dropped. He looked half asleep and utterly sexily adorable. I scampered across the rocks until I was just below him on the sand.

"Hi."

"What are you wearin'?"

"It was in my dressing room...do you like it?" I waited as his gentle eyes looked me over before blushing when he smiled and nodded.

"You look like a princess." I grinned and stepped back so he could hop down. He did and then yawned and leaned against the little deck.

"Hey...Mitskuni?" He looked at me and I swallowed. My feet brought me closer and I met his eyes. "You are awake right?" He blinked and nodded.

"Yea...one of those ladies gave me a massage and I still feel like I'm made of jelly." I nodded and then looked at him before stepping closer and gently cupping his cheek and stroking it with my thumb. He leaned in and watched me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. I trembled softly and this wave of fears overtook me. What if he didn't want me? What if he inwardly thought I was a slut? I swallowed and instantly pulled away, tears rising. I was scaring myself out doing something I wanted to do. I watched his face fall and I tried to catch it but a tear slid down my cheek.

"Kerushii, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I whimpered softly and then let more tears fall as I trembled and turned away from the boy I loved. I made myself start to walk away but his hand grabbed mine and pulled me into him. I gasped but then melted into the warmth of him and cried into his chest a bit. He held me and stroked my back lovingly. I got my breath back and then made myself look at him, my cheeks stained with tears.

"I love you..." The whispered words slipped out and instantly I paled before going crimson. He looked at me wide eyed and then beamed. I squeaked softly as his arms locked around me and he spun me around.

"You do? This is great!"

"M-Mitskuni!" I was clinging to him my arms threaded around his neck. He slowed and smiled at me but he was still holding me so my feet couldn't touch the ground. We were almost exactly at eye level. I blinked and just looked at him for a moment before blushing.

"...Kerushii...you don't know how much that means to me...I mean for awhile I was just like a kid and I wasn't sure and...I dunno...just tha-" I was smiling, watching him fumble and stutter through his words and I couldn't resist myself. He was blushing and it was the cutest thing. I leaned in and cut him off mid-sentence and kissed him. I felt him still instantly and I flinched and was about to pull back when he pulled me close and kissed back. I gasped and then melted into his embrace, pulling myself in closer. His arms were a cage of protection around me and the kiss was pouring warmth into me that I could feel in the tips of my toes.

When we parted it took me a minute to get my breath back. I looked at him, my cheeks flushed, lips parted, breathing softly. My eyes scanned him gently and there was a twinkle in his eyes. I went deep red fast and he chuckled before stroking my cheek. I leaned in and smiled at him, embarrassed and flushed. A smile spread across his face and he hugged me close and kissed me again. I gasped and my eyes slowly fluttered shut. I loved him. I loved this boy….no this man and I now trusted him with my heart…a torn and battered thing, but full of love. I felt a smile start in the corners of my mouth and I smiled into the kiss, pressing closer and kissing back happily.


	52. Life Update

Alrighty, I know it has been forever and nine thousand years since I've updated or even been on here...and wow...its so odd to be on here again, but the whole, really sad thing is...I've lost inspiration for this story, all hope for it is just...gone. I'm in the creative writing process so I may whip a short one out soon, but this story has just dragged on and I don't have a personal attachment to it anymore. :( As sad as that may be, I may write up a little chapter of closure and call it a done deal. Thank you to everyone who has waited so patiently and I'm sorry I've let you down with my lack of persistence. But, I'll make it up to you. I'm in the process of writing a really good story right now with my friend Morgan. So, soon enough you all will have that little gift.

So for now, a much shorter goodbye, I'll be back with one kick butt of an ending chapter :)


End file.
